


Death Is Not Forever (A Death Note Novel)

by TowerofBabel



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Parade (Anime), The New Adventures of the Death Note
Genre: ACT (The New Kira Task Force mobile command centre), Chastity (Wammy House), Dr. Lovecraft, F/M, L is reborn, Light Yagami is resurrected, M/M, Multi, New Shinigami arise, Other, Ritchie Hayward, The Biggest Threat to the both the Human World and the Shinigami Realm, The Brigade of Life, The Death Mouthguards, The Death Note is weaponised, The Death Ring, The New Death Notes, Who truly dropped the Death Note and started this whole thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 139,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: Light Yagami has found a way to rise from the ashes of his defeat. Now with new allies, the rivalry between Kira and L will reach a fever pitch. L also returns to team up with Near, and others, to form a new troupe to combat Kira's new threat. Who was really responsible for the Death Note falling to the Human World? And what is the 'Grand Agenda?





	1. Welcome to Quindecim

Walking down a long hallway, and greeted at first by the appearance and the sweet sound of a waterfall, one would think they were entering a beautiful resort, and this was but the foray to a wonderful lobby. The truth was, it was the complete opposite. It was an image in an attempt to portray a fake calmness before realization set in.  
  
“Welcome to Quindecim,” a cordial, tall, white-haired man said. “I am your host, or bartender, if you prefer. My name is Decim.” With an extended hand, the bartender welcomed the young man to sit on a barstool in front of the long bar. Behind Decim was an array of shelves, glasses, and a large mirror—for which the guest could see his appearance. Around him, the place gave the appearance of an average place of social gathering. “Would you like a drink?”  
  
“No, thank-you,” the young male said back. He looked around. “Where is this place? And who was that strange elevator operator who brought me up here with the creepy smile, two-tone hair, and the abundance of ear jewelry?”  
  
“That would be Clavis,” Decim replied, without needing to think about the answer. “Forgive him, it’s not the first time I have heard that. He is always smiling, like a creepy clown. It’s how he greets all his passengers—with smiles and good tidings.”  
  
The young man sat on the bar stool and mused. “This is a strange place. But why was I left in the waiting area for so long time? When I first found myself here, as if I awoke from a dream, I was escorted to sit and told to wait there for instructions. It felt like I have been waiting forever. I thought someone had forgotten about me?”  
  
Decim cocked his head slightly. “In truth, we are as of yet still unsure what to do with you.” The young man queried as to what he meant. Decim replied: “The matter is still being debated, but you are rather a unique guest. I normally would invite you spin the roulette wheel to choose a game to play with another, but that privilege has been waived. I have been instructed to have you wait for a Special Arbiter here. So, once again, would you like a drink?”  
  
“No, thank-you,” the young man repeated, a little annoyed. “And what do you mean by Special Arbiter? If I understand you, you mean: one who issues a judgement?”  
  
“Correct. I am an Arbiter, but of a different kind. However, I cannot way verdict on you. You are beyond my ability.”  
  
Seeing his own face in the mirror, the young man was concerned. His brown, straight hair was slightly ruffled, as if he had been running or in a big wind storm. He looked back at Decim. “What am I being judged upon? Where am I?”  
  
“To your first query, I cannot say. To your second question, you are in QuinDecim, and I am your bartender.”  
  
“You’ve already said that, and why do you talk in such monotone tones? Logically, that is sociopathic behaviour.”  
  
“Then I shall not repeat myself,” Decim said shortly, and then went about his duties. He picked up a dish towel and began drying crystal glassware that had been sitting in a sink on the other side of the bar. It appeared to have been just washed, previous used, and quite recently. The young man almost felt like that Decim sounded offended. That he had made a faux pas.  
  
The young man sat in silence for a few moments watching the bartender work. He felt a bit of shock, sitting in this strange place. He had no idea how he got here and no one was telling him anything. It was as if everything was a secret.  
  
Once Decim had finished drying a series of crystal glassware and put them back on the shelf behind him, he turned back, towel draped over his left forearm like a server about to ask a guest for their food order in a restaurant, and said, “May I ask your name for the record? I believe I may have err’ed in not asking before.”  
  
“And to what record are you referring? Like a criminal record? My father is, or was, a member of the NPA, but he quit to work on the Kira Case. Unfortunately, the main detective working on the case mysteriously died of a heart attack. I don’t remember much of what transpired, or how things went about. My memory is a little blurred.”  
  
“As to be expected, you have a form of amnesia. To my previous question: everyone who comes here must follow the rules. To play a game, you must first state your name to become a proper contestant. Merely calling your Guest is improper and impersonal. However, as stated, you are not allowed to play until a Special Arbiter arrives to speak with you. In any case, I would like to know your name as a point of congeniality.”  
  
The guest didn’t say it. Instead he asked, “Who is this Special Arbiter?”  
  
Decim paused for a moment as if attempting to compile an answer, almost like he wasn’t sure what to say because something was said off-script. “There are may Arbiters in this place, but only a select few for special cases like you.”  
  
“And why am I a special case? What makes my situation so unique, as you stated earlier?”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not authorized to answer that. Unless you remember details prior to your arrival, I cannot discuss them to you. Let me ask you, however: What is the last thing you remember before coming here?”  
  
The young man thought. “Running,” he answered, “almost like my life depended on it.” He then looked at the clothes he wore. “But I’m dressed as if for business, not jogging or the like. I’m twenty-three years old.”  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
He shut his eyes. “I seem to recall I was in a large building like a warehouse or something like that, but I don’t know why, it’s all so distant.” He put his hands to his head and ruffled his hair in frustration. “I can’t remember! Except…” —he gasped— “for the feeling of dread and fear. Something about where I was drove me to want to escape. I am a detective of the NPA like my late father, maybe I was in danger? But why I was in that warehouse eludes me.”  
  
“Correct—the National Police Agency in Japan. You are also listed as being a member of its Information Bureau.”  
  
“Yes, I think? That sounds familiar. I seem to recall breezing through the police foundation academy, but things are…”  
  
“I understand,” Decim said. “You can’t remember. That is perfectly understandable. Like I said, you case is unique. We have never had anyone like you at Quindecim before. While the particulars of your case cannot be discussed, I am at liberty to say that memory recollection is not a linear possess. The human brain functions like a puzzle. But if not all the pieces are at play, then the picture as a whole can never be seen to its fullest.”  
  
The young man sighed. “I’m not a drinker, but maybe I will take you up on that offer for one.”  
  
Decim nodded and produced a thin smile, pleased. “What would you like? I can make you anything you wish. I have knowledge of many alcoholic mixtures and beverages and their different preparations.”  
  
Decim named off a few of the more renown choices.  
  
“I’ve never had a Banana Daiquiri.” The young man’s face lit up as if he had found something exciting. “I would like to try that one. It may just dull the boredom.”  
  
Decim arched a brow. “Very good, sir,” he said, and then went about making it.  
  
The young man watched the bartender go about his duty. “By the way, my name is Light Yagami.”  
  
The bartender repeated his own name as if only to be cordial.  
  
x x x  
  
His name was Duo, mainly because he did double duty. He was an Administration/Information Officer and a Special Arbiter rolled into one. After discussing the issue of Light Yagami with his colleagues, he was both unsure and annoyed about exactly what to do with the young Japanese man who was dead.  
  
Normally guests would play a game and the winner/loser would be judged by an Arbiter after the guest remembered how they enacted in life and were then be sent to the appropriate place, either to be Resurrected or into the Eternal Void.  
  
But in this case, it wasn’t so cut and dry.  
  
Light Yagami despite having amnesia at the moment had conducted himself in the Human World in such a way that it was unprecedented, using a supernatural tool to murder thousands of his fellow humans under the sanctimonious guise of Godhood, believing he had the power of a deity and had been chosen to enact justice upon the wicked. He called himself Kira.  
  
Duo had to get context on the tool used to fully understand what was going on, and when it was explained to him, he learned it was called a Death Note. It gave a person the ability to write down a person’s name on its pages and kill them. The default method of death was a heart attack, but Light Yagami learned to use it engagingly—manipulating its rules to kill in provocative ways.  
  
One rule Duo took particular interest in was about the user: they can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.  
  
While the concept of Heaven and Hell, or the like, was created by Humans based on religious ideology, the premise of reincarnation and purgatory could be thought of as the same in Quindecim.  
  
Permission was given to review the rules written in the Death Note requested by Administration, and a representative was sent over from the Shinigami World, who took on a human-like appearance. He said that his real identity was enough to scare small children and he didn’t wish to subject anyone to it.  
  
“And this is all of them?” Duo asked with irritation. “This is abhorrent. Why was something like this even dropped in the Human World to begin with? And this isn’t the first time?”  
  
Quindecim had a relatively moderate history and it was created by its creator to deal with the backlog of human souls dying at an alarming rate, expanding exponentially recently, especially in the last two thousand years with all the bloody wars humans fought and killed each other over. In the last one hundred years alone, the population in the Human World had increased dramatically. It was almost like Humans had no restraint and engaged in procreation as if they were rabbits.  
  
“So, he can’t be judged normally, nor do we want to take him off your hands,” the handsome blonde Representative told him. He had a sweet sounding voice. “There is always an exception to every rule. However, this is a special case. Although, the Shinigami don’t take issue in how a Death Note is used. It’s up to the user who takes possession of it once it touches the Human World to see that it’s used responsibility. But Light Yagami is evil and the Shinigami King has banned him from our realm. His influence would most than likely turn our realm upside down and start a revolt. The Shinigami King has already dealt with one such group before and they were all but eradicated. The Brigade of Life no longer poise a threat.”  
  
Duo nodded. He had heard of this group and there was only one of its species left—Morph was his name—and Light Yagami had encountered him once. Administration watched Morph. But rules prevented anything to be done about him.  
  
“How do you think we should we precede?” Duo inquired. “Any thoughts?”  
  
The Representative offered a suggestion and Duo took it under advisement. In fact, as long as Light Yagami was kept in the dark about his old life, it was quite a good approach in dealing with an unexampled situation.  
  
“Quite an unusual case, indeed,” Duo mused. “However, if he to remain in Quindecim, he’ll need to prove his worth. We’ll challenge him. And if he passes all the tests, then Light Yagami will be trained as an Arbiter and will become a permanent resident.”

_To be continued..._


	2. Revelation and Reasoning

Light Yagami decided to have two drinks since the first one didn't settle his nerves. In truth, neither had the second one. And he didn't feel drunk in the slightest. He could taste the alcohol, but it had no effect on him. Considering he wasn't a drinker, he thought that is unusual. He verified the "proof" of the alcohol given and its value would affect even the heaviest drinker.

Decim gave him a separate glass for each drink and Light had two Banana Daiquiri's. They were delicious. It hadn't been the first time he had drink. When he passed the first written exam to the police foundations course, Light went out for a drink to celebrate with some of his classmates. He remembered he got a little drunk even from one drink. But now after two, not even.

For a bartender, Decim wasn't much of a conversationalist and Light was left to his own thoughts. Only after when he finished his second drink did Decim ask him if he wanted a third. Light declined. He knew some people drowned themselves in alcohol when they were depressed in the hopes that it would make them feel better and to forget their problems. But he also reasoned that, if left unchecked, alcohol could ruin a person's life. It also dulled the senses. And for a detective, that was a negative.

"Do you still not remember anything of your arrival here?" Decim asked Light Yagami.

Light Yagami looked at the white-haired bartender. His eyes were cold and his skin was fair. His body was slender. It may have just been his training taking over, but he began to analyze the man. Thinking logically helped him calm down. He could handle himself if things got tough, but he preferred an orderly world where he could be in control. He didn't know why he felt this way, but when he was studying to get good grades, he organized his time accordingly. Perhaps that's where the inclination came from?

He had still not been told where he was other than a name and he'd been here for over an hour with no sign of a Special Arbiter.

"Nothing," Light replied. He sipped the last of the Banana Daiquiri and returned the glass. "The drinks were great. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Decim replied, taking the glass and putting it in the sink behind the bar. "I once had a guest that experienced severe long-term amnesia. She became my assistant for a time, now since departed. She had been given a choice, but ultimately felt it unwarranted. I find it odd that two such people with the same affliction would be sent to me, here, to Floor Twelve?"

Light shrugged. He wanted to ask him what this choice was this other guest was given, but suddenly he felt a pang of hurt in his left arm and the thought left him. It felt a little dull ache and he rubbed his upper arm. It didn't hurt, but it did feel sore. Maybe his arm did have some connection to his arrival here? Was it a psychosomatic response? Was be starting to remember something?

The body itself had a memory like the brain, he remembered reading once in a Psychology magazine, and it often recalled things sooner, triggered from an outside source. The nerves fire and the message is then relayed to the brain. Sights, smells, and touch, often help forgotten memories resurface.

Through a sliding door, down a little ways pass the end of the bar, that was ever popular in Japan, situated next to a sitting lounge with leather couches and a picture of a flower, someone who looked like who had just stepped out from an argument with a woman came forward. He had angry eyes, redish/brown hair and tanned skin. He was dressed much like Decim, like a bartender—the white and black—with his proper attire, but he had a more muscular build. With him, was a cat with a bandage wrapped around its left leg, that walked with him like pet and master. Light wondered if he was another Arbiter.

This more brazen Arbiter walked up to the bar where he was, and his cat leapt up, walking along the surface. Then the animal sat down and began licking its paws and wagging its tail. The new Arbiter leaned in and eyed Light close, inches away.

Light blinked, taken aback, and actually leaned back. "May I help you?"

"You look different in the photo I was given, dressed different, too," he said, looking Light up and down. "Slightly older, maybe a look alike? A damn good one! Or maybe it was just a trick on me by the higher ups for _her_ to make a decision, to get rid of her, because she kept hanging around—who knows? All humans need to depart or they start to deteriorate."

Light had no idea what this man was talking about. But then he reasserted himself and gave the new Arbiter a narrowed gaze. "It's customary to give one's name before addressing someone else, especially rudely."

"He is correct, Ginti," Decim said, as he began to dry some more glassware with a towel, after washing them.

With the new Arbiter's name announced, Light said, "My name is…"

"Oh, we all know who _you_ are," Ginti said with a sly smirk. "You're the special case everyone is talking about. Everyone knows what you did. It caused we Arbiters massive amounts of overtime for a brief period. Listen, we don't need someone like you giving us more work. We have enough to do already. There are more humans living now than ever before and thousands die daily. They all need to judged and there are not enough Arbiters at the moment to deal with the backlog. It's no wonder you had to wait."

Decim put up a hand. "Ginti, he doesn't remember anything yet. What you just revealed breaks the code of conduct."

Ginti slammed a hand on the bar. Light was startled. "I don't care! I don't normally care what humans do. But you" —he pointed at Light— "I take except to! You're a mass murdering, psychopath, with a God complex!"

Light Yagami's eyes went wide with complete shock. "Me?" Then he became angry. "Oh, I see. What the hell is your problem? L's dead, so you're taking over now? You think I'm Kira, too? I never killed anyone! I am not Kira! Where's the exit? I'm leaving!"

Decim dried another crystal glass, then proceeded to fold the towel properly. "I'm afraid, you can't, sir," he said, after Light burst up from his barstool. "Once a person has departed the land of the living, they can never return."

Light looked at each of the Arbiters in turn and then laughed. "You must be joking!" He folded his arms across his chest. "There's always a way out of every trap. And this is a trap someone's placed me in because they believe I'm Kira. To try to make me say something against my will. Well, I won't say a lie. I am not Kira! So, you can stop this trickery right now!"

"Is this dolt truly this delusional?" Ginti voiced, eying Decim, straightening up.

"He's obviously blinded to the reality of the situation, no matter how fantastic it may appear," Decim replied. "I'm sorry, sir," he then addressed Light, "but you're dead. The circumstances, however, cannot be rendered to you, as I don't have the authority to do so."

"You were shot multiple times," Ginti instead revealed. "No mercy, no remorse—by a fellow police officer—and frankly, you deserved it. We Arbiters are supposed to be unbiased in our judgements and opinions, but god man, you are one major sicko!"

Light blinked several times, shocked. He suddenly felt his arm. The numbing began to arch even more. "I don't believe it! Why?"

Decim finally put an end to it and put the towel down to create a thud sound, grabbing attention. "Enough, please," he said. "Ginti, the human brain cannot comprehend one's current reality if the mind has forgotten the important issues. While what you said was true, but the Special Arbiter will make the final decision in this case. We are not authorized to say anymore."

Ginti growled under his breath. "I bet I'm going to get an ear full from Oculus," he said. "Sorry, my emotions got the better of me."

Light slammed a fist on the bar. Ginti's cat jumped. "No! Damn it! You can't leave it there! I want to know more!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yagami," Decim addressed him formally. "You have been given more information that we should have allotted."

Light opened his mouth to protest, when the sound of an elevator dinged. Around the corner of the same hallway he had ventured down, came the estranged elevator operator Decim had referred to as Clavis. He came with another man, the same height, and approximately the same age, youthful looking by appearance with dark hair, wearing a dark blue suit. In his hand, he held what looked like a smart tablet.

When the pair arrived at the bar, the unnamed name looked at the tablet and then at Light, as if to compare pictures. "Visual identification confirmed," the affirmed man said. He then went about reciting Light's statistics—height, weight, eye colour, hair colour, even blood type, as if anyone truly cared about that until it was for medical purposes.

"Who the hell are you?" Light demanded, suddenly angry.

"You're angry, that's to be expected. A guest normally decries a wide range of emotions once they begin to understand the truth of their situation. My name is Duo. You can call me that. It's an acronym, because I do double duty here in Quindecim."

"Truth? What truth? What the hell is going on here?" Light began to shout. "These two" —he pointed at Decim and Ginti— "gave me pieces as to why I'm here, but then they stopped short of telling me the rest. I'm a detective, I can put things together, but I shouldn't have to if people have the information I need already. Are you going to tell me the rest I need to know?"

"What is the last thing you remember, Mr. Yagami?" Duo asked. "This is important for things to proceed."

"Running," Light said shortly, "also being afraid when doing so. Then nothing, darkness, and I suddenly found myself here."

"Nothing?" Duo looked at Decim and Ginti. "He's very upset. What have you two told him?"

"I was told I was shot multiple times by a fellow police officer," Light said instead. "Who, I don't know…"

Just then, a blonde haired man, again, youthful in appearance, entered the fray from the hallway. The elevator had not dinged, so he may have been there all the while and listening, hidden from sight. Now, he made an appearance.

"Mr. Yagami, you are experiencing a double form of amnesia," the blonde haired man said. Duo looked to appear to stop him from revealing any information, but the man waved him off. He said he had been authorized by Oculus, the head of the facility. "One from after the shock of death and the other by way of having your memories erased and forgetting everything about the Death Note."

"The Death Note? What is that?" Suddenly Light grabbed his head when he felt a sharp pain in his brain as if something was trying to come to the surface quickly and he took an involuntarily step back crashing into some barstools. Ginti's cat scampered away and hopped onto a couch from the action. " _Ow...my head!_ Wait! Why does that sound familiar to me?" He looked at the man.

"Allow me to explain the facts. Since you are a special case, warranting a unique nature, I have also been allowed to act as Special Arbiter, aside Duo. Both ends of the spectrum must be laid out to collect all the facts. We may come to an impasse, or we may come to a path where a judgement can be made. But first, everything must be said." He spent the next fifteen minutes reciting Light's entire life, up to the point where he was shot by a fellow police officer, another detective, at a warehouse wharf.

Light shook his head in utter shock. His eyes went wide as he collapsed to his knees. "No! That's ridiculous! I couldn't do anything like what you told me." He didn't believe any of it. "I am not Kira, I am not Kira, I am not…"

"Human's call it psychopathic behaviour, and statistically 1% of the human population suffer from this affliction. Morality is secondary to a desired goal and a neurological disruption causes a lack of empathy towards others' feelings. Judging by your reaction, and the removal of the Death Note's influence, forcing you to forget about it entirely and all the actions that resulted from its use, you are obviously not subjected to this behaviour right now. You are in denial, but you are not apathetic."

"This means," Duo chimed in. "We are in a situation where our methods of judgement cannot conform to you. And this is why you are a unique case. Without the influence of the Death Note, your memories cannot surface even if recited to you, you must recall them naturally—telling you is like reading words without understanding them. You life's record is only half complete, according to how you remember it, and an Arbiter can't render a verdict with only partial information."

"Yes, things are incomplete," Decim said, his eyes seemed to focus inward as if he was attempting to access information. Light wondered if he was some sort of inhuman entity. "Huge gaps are missing. I don't like that."

"So, here'e what is going to occur…" Duo explained everything he had in mind and what was discussed with his colleague, but even after it was all said, Light still couldn't believe the situation. "So, if you pass the tests, you may stay here."

"What if I recall my forgotten memories?" Light asked.

"Unfortunately, it wouldn't matter. The rules of the Death Note are firm. You can neither go to Heaven or Hell, or be reincarnated or enter The Void. You are, quite literally, stuck between life and death. And special provisions will be made in your case. You will be able to keep your body as you see it and it will not deteriorate. You will become an Arbiter and weigh judgement upon others."

"How long will the tests take? How do I know I will be good enough?"

"That's how well your teacher does?" Duo looked to Decim and smiled. "Decim is an excellent educator and he has been certified to teach others. We are in need of more Arbiters, so despite the situation, you being here, will benefit us greatly."

Light turned to the blond haired man, who finally introduced himself. Light asked, "Am I _truly_ dead?"

"Yes, Mr. Yagami, I'm afraid so. And like the author Charles Dickens once referred to Stooge's partner Jacob Marley in his parable _A Christmas Carol_ : You are as dead a door knob," Ryu said back.

_To be continued..._

 


	3. A Return To Form

Bereavement is a common term for someone who is in shock or denial of a tragic event. In his current circumstance, this was Light Yagami's mental state. He couldn't believe what he had been told.

Ryu lead Light to a separate room with furniture and the like, so he could speak to him in private. He thought it was his providence to act like a grief councillor and to further explain things. He said he would be with Light to help him deal with what he was feeling. In no uncertain terms, Light was told that without the Death Note, no matter how hard he tried, he would never remember the true episode of his death, and that his memories would be forever fractured.

Light wanted and yet didn't want to know further about the Death Note, as he sat on a leather couch. He was told it was a supernatural book that its owner wrote down names in to kill people. They died by default of a heart attack and if nothing else was written to facilitate and extend death, a person would die within forty-seconds.

He was never one to cry, but streams fell down Light's cheeks as he began to come to grips with his situation. He cupped his face and cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

There was a small, half-moon bar in the room with three stools, and a normal looking wooden chair with a high back up against the wall next to it. Everything here was mainly for deceptive purposes. Ryu leaned up against the bar causally, his arms crossed.

"This is an honest reaction to knowing that you are deceased and are beginning to come to terms with it, Light," he said. "In the Human World, no one knows what to expect after they die. I bet this is a real shock?"

Light nodded, with his face still cupped. He had achieved knowledge that so many people wondered and sought, researching in depth. But now that he knew, he wished he could forget. He now knew the eternal truth and he hated it. There was no Heaven or Hell, only _this_ place. Was this a form of purgatory?

Ryu then stood silent to give Light the time he needed to grieve. Due to the circumstances, someone had to be with him. Normally, this would be called suicide watch.

Ryu then retrieved the chair against the wall and turned it around backwards. He sat down and folded his arms across the tall back. Just then, he gave a low throat chuckle. "Cheer up, Light," the Special Arbiter said with some amusement. "I have good news. Not everything is as bad as it seems."

Light looked up from his hands, his eyes red. He didn't appreciate the ridicule. "I'm dead, that's bad enough."

"Are you? I mean, do you truly believe you are dead? Oh, c'mon, Light? Don't you remember what was said to you when we first met? I told you it would fall to me to write your name in my Death Note. That was the contract between you and I when it was _your_ time to die. You're dead. That's why you're here."

Ryu produced the biggest grin any human could produce, and then suddenly, it began to contort and expand, into a half moon smirk, enlarging abnormally, stretching ear-to-ear.

Light's eyes widened. He jumped to his feet and backed away. "What the hell are you?"

Ryu stood, pushed the chair aside, and put his hand to his face. He grabbed his skin, his hand locked in like a claw. He dug his nails deep and pulled, stretching his face as if it were putty.

Then, like a magician's cape, he whipped it off in dramatic fashion, his true appearance now revealed.

His body expanded and began to grow to his full height of up to fifteen feet tall. Instead of being human, he was now a lanky, grotesque, clownish creature, with a feathery shoulder covering, chaotic hair that looked like it had been subjected to electric shock, with large yellowish eyes, and a huge toothy grin.

He wore all black, like leather, and his head was stapled at the neck and shoulder line, like it had been amputated from a dead body and put into a reedy, but somewhat toned torso. He also wore a silver skull-clip belt and a left hip pouch.

Light fell to the floor and shouted in shock, inching, backing away further on his elbows.

Ryu laughed. "History repeats itself," he said gruffly with a chuckle. "That's exactly what you did when we first met. You fell out of your chair and to the floor, only without the chair this time. I am _Ryuk_ , with a k—the Shinigami." He then pulled out an oversized, large black book from his pouch that had a skull and crossbones on the cover, and extended it to Light. "Here, touch it. This is not the original Death Note I gave you, this is my personal Death Note, but as long as you hold even the smallest scrap of the paper inside, your memories, when they come back to you, will remain."

Light was hesitate in doing so, but when Ryuk thrust the book into his arms, he had little choice.

The moment that Light touched it, he let out a silent scream, jerking his head backwards, as if a thousand different needles were penetrating his brain simultaneously, as every single memory, every experience he ever had with the Death Note, came flooding back in kaleidoscope-like fashion, shocking and painful at first, bombarding his thoughts, and filling in the missing gaps of his memory that the person known as Duo said were lacking—like pieces of a large jigsaw puzzle.

When the shock lapsed, Light collapsed to his knees, grasping the Death Note in his arms tightly, and breathing heavy. Then he began to laugh with hysteria, boisterously. After a seemingly insane display, he gazed up at Ryuk with a gleaming, sinister smile, and his eyes gave off a dark glower. Unlike the emptiness and confusion he felt before, of falseness, he had everything back now, and he felt whole again. Knowledge was power and Light felt like a god.

"Ryuk…"

"Welcome back, Light."

With the Death Note in his arms, Light embraced it like a long-list relative. He felt he had to hold it tight or he'd lose his memories again. And he didn't want to forget anything now.

It was indeed not the same Death Note Ryuk had originally dropped to the Human World that Light picked up in the yard of his high school—that of a simple looking school notebook.

Ryuk's Death Note was larger and bound with an antiquated hard animal skin binding like that used in the realm of a long forgotten time. It was soft to the touch and Light welcomed its power.

Kira was back!

Light got up and sat back on a couch he had jumped up from, he crossed a leg over a knee, to be comfortable. He looked inward as he held the Death Note one would like a baby, but not so gently.

"I can't believe that bastard Matsuda shot me, and several times, in fact, after Kira's true identity was revealed," he said in disgust. "And I can't believe Mikami was so stupid to allow Near to steal and duplicate the Death Note. If it wasn't for him, I would still be alive, and the entire Kira Task Force would be dead, including that idiot Misa."

"You never liked that girl, did you?"

He gave Ryuk a hard stare. "No, she is/was the poster-child of stupidity. I only allowed her to tag alone because she knew I was Kira, and admittedly, I was concerned, one day, she would smarten up, and kill me. So, I gave into her whims and allowed her infatuation to flourish. But one day, she would die. I knew Rem would have to die first."

"You are the only human I know to kill a Shinigami. Quite impressive!"

Light nodded. Then he thought of someone, and her face burst into his mind. "My only regret was Takada had to die to rid myself of Mello. She was more on my level. She was smart and beautiful, and would've been the perfect complement to Kira, and I was very attracted to her. Her death was unfortunate…"

"I bet you wish you had done it with her, eh? Mr. Heart Throb," Ryuk said, releasing a low a throat chuckle.

Light glanced around, ignoring the remark.

"So, _this_ place… _This_ is where people are sent to when they die? Atheists are correct then. Heaven and Hell are nothing but fabricated constructs, drummed up with religious undertones to explain other-worldly happenstances."

"Not quite," Ryuk began. "We are just in a place between worlds. The Human imagination is capable of concocting anything that suits its beliefs, and when death comes, the human brain can _give_ the person exactly what they wish, and they can die happy with a smile on their face. Heaven and Hell are based on concepts developed over centuries of story-telling. This place was designed to deal with the overcrowding of dead people, because so many humans die each day. Someone has to judge them, and to make sure they go to the proper place: either _Reincarnation_ (Heaven: Your life as your know it is over, your memories erased…) or _The Void_ (Hell: where a soul, that has committed unspeakable acts, is subjected to repeated negative emotions for all of eternality).

"And, in Quindecim, is where Raye Penber resides," Ryuk revealed. "Better try to avoid him here. He cannot go to either Heaven or Hell either. You tricked him into using the Death Note. So, technically, he is the same as you. Only _you_ are the more unique case. Everyone hates you here for the trouble you caused, not just because of all the extra work, but because the space time continuum was altered. Or, maybe that was my fault when I dropped the Death Note into the Human World? I'm not quite sure?"

Ryuk then said: "From what I could learn from this place, it's what humans call _Draconian_. You do what you're told, no questions. There is no grey area. There is an administration, and several other departments. Much like your NPA."

A deep, seething hatred quickly enveloped Light. "I can no longer judge people the way I wish as I did in the Human World," he said. "If I am to become an Arbiter here, then my judgements will be limited. _The Human World_ needs Kira, but I'm stuck here. When you said you killed me by writing my name in the Death Note, I noticed a but in your voice."

"Yes, and that is precisely why I'm here, and engaged this clever, elaborate charade as a Special Arbiter. I'm doing so with help from others, who support an independent Shinigami Realm, save from the boredom and stagnation of the Shinigami King's rule," Ryuk explained. "The Shinigami higher-ups wanted me to return, and explain why I did what I did, causing a lot of trouble in the Human World. But I chose to do come here instead to be with you, because I knew I would be punished with my Death Note taken away. I would most likely be imprisoned for a long time, too. I still want to be entertained and you gave me a thrill of a lifetime as Kira. I wrote your name in my Death Note, but something went wrong. You did experience a heart attack, but it was not my doing, My theory is, it resulted from the shock of being shot. You died sooner than I would have thought. You died seconds before I could finish writing your name down and I was robbed of obtaining your remaining lifespan. That was not part of our deal."

"I don't understand? Are you saying there's a loophole wherein I can live again?"

"Yes, technically, if a contract between a Shinigami and a Human is not fulfilled to satisfaction, there are grounds for a Retry. Normally, I would need permission from someone for this, but I wasn't willing to ask. Sometimes it is better to just do something and ask for forgiveness later, then ask for permission and be denied. However, there is a snag. While the loophole applies to you, due to the nature of your death, you can no longer return to your original body. Your death was labelled a homicide, but that aside, you died from a heart attack after being shot, the shock was overwhelming. The official police records say you died while you attempted to apprehend members of the Yukaza during a sting operation and got hit in some crossfire. I went to your funeral, disguised as a lonesome mourner." Ryuk chuckled. "In accordance to your will, you were cremated. You put yourself down as an organ donor, but it was said your organs were damaged by gunfire. It was Matsuda who insisted you burn whole."

Light frowned.

Ryuk chuckled. "Oh, you should've seen his face. He really hates you. And in secret, he prays you burn in hell. However, in the time Kira has disappeared, crime has begun to run rampant throughout the world again. As I said, a Shinigami doesn't care how a human uses the Death Note, only that he uses it. Someone I knew went down for a short stint to the Human World, but the idiot who he gave his Death Note to committed suicide with it because he couldn't handle the pressure when Near came after him, unlike you."

Light smirked and chuckled. Then his thoughts turned back to what Ryuk said before.

"Matsuda truly believed in my innocence, more so than my father," he said. "How ironic that it was him that killed me. The naive fool didn't realize Kira was helping the world. Some law enforcement can only see black and white. If I do manage to return, he'll be the first one I kill, along with Near and the SPK. So, let me get this straight, I can live again, but I can't be restored to my own body?"

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up. There may be a way to do it here, perhaps even travel back in time, but I have to do more research. I'm not as dumb as I look, Light. I was pretty smart way back in my hey-day, so don't think I don't know what I'm doing."

"Looks and intelligence don't always go hand-in-hand, except for me, of course," he said boastfully. He cleared his throat when Ryuk didn't take lightly to his dry humour. "Sorry, do what you can, Ryuk. I trust you to make the right decisions in my absence, and if you do really well, I'll buy you a whole bushel of apples."

Ryuk got excited.

"Can I be reincarnated into someone else's body? In other words, possess and _takeover_ the host? That would be the ideal situation, as then I can walk amongst the masses without Near knowing who I am, judging the wicked—once I get another Death Note. If I recall, I did bury some additional papers under another tree when I buried my Death Note before I turned myself into L, attempting to convince him I may suffer from split personality disorder." He smirked. "Maybe they're still there? I don't recall ever retrieving them."

Ryuk shook his head. "You can't possess a body already inhabited by a soul. Despite what some religious people believe, two souls cannot inhabit the same body, or a human would go insane."

"That's the set definition of split personality disorder," Light said, "but with both personalities aware of the other. Yes, I can see how a person would go insane with that happening… And whose to say, the second personality wasn't psychotic? It would drive the other out of his mind. Perhaps that's what happened to that user you mentioned?"

"Or you…" Ryuk said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," the Shinigami said. Ryuk momentarily mused. "There are cases where a Shinigami have attempted to possess a human without a Death Note contract. But mostly, they're referred to as Demon Possession, and only a highly trained Exorcist can separate the two. Here, in Quindecim, those souls that remain in this realm, are transferred to Shell Bodies or Dummies, because eventually a soul will dissipate without coherence or a host it to keep it shut-in. But trust me, you won't have to worry about that. You're a unique case, because of your 'evil nature' and amnesia from the Death Note. Raye Penber was dealt with, his memories intact, and was assigned to a department far from here. I could get that information, if you want? The likelihood of you two meeting up is moot. Despite its looks, Quindecim is a pretty large place. My advise: play along and go through the testing. I know you'll pass the trails. Think of them like multiple choice questions. In the meantime, I'll figure something out that'll be mutual beneficial to the both of us."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have friends who can literally work miracles, but for a price." Ryuk chuckled. "I'll have to work behind the scenes, so no one knows what I'm doing, or both of us can get in big trouble. There are worse places than this realm, Light, much, much worse. So, be careful what you do and what you say. Stay in character with amnesia. But that shouldn't be difficult for you. You're a natural born actor, a habitual lair, and genuine sociopath. It should be easy for you."

Ryuk chuckled, and Light scorned him.

Ryuk allowed Light to continue touching his Death Note as he opened it, then he ripped off a small corner piece. He held the edge with the tips of two fingers to Light's face. Light looked at it with minute confusion.

"Swallow it," Ryuk said, "and your memories will remain with you."

Light took it from Ryuk's grasp, but then gulped it down without a second thought. He coughed, and cleared his throat, then put faith in what he had just done and handed over Ryuk's Death Note. He looked at his hands, they were empty, but he could still had his memories. It had worked.

Ryuk slipped his Death Note back into his pouch.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he reverted back to his human form—Poof! As if everything had been one big illusion, or in human terms: a psychotropic episode. His Death Note was no longer visible.

Light looked upon the blond-haired human form of the Shinigami, youthful in appearance, and was intrigued. Ryu had been just an attending member of Quindecim when he first saw him, now he gave off a more important presence. "You're quite handsome, Ryuk—I mean, Ryu. You chose a good disguise. I bet women love you?"

Ryu smiled. "I'll let you in on a little secret. This is what I used to look like before I became a Shinigami and that grotesque being. All Shinigami are converted by the Shinigami King, none of us can use our true form. When we appear to a human, we must look menacing for them to obey the rules. That is part and parcel of our existence."

Light mused. "So, for the sake of argument, if I were to become a Shinigami, what would my body be converted to? Do you think? Something as grotesque and hideous as yours?"

"Care to rephrase that? You were narcissistic and nasty to me when we had a contract, Light. I don't have to stick around. I could drop my Death Note and allow something else to pick it up? And we can part ways forever."

Light laughed. "Forgive me," he said. "But you do have to admit, it's quite a startling change. If you think of it logically, however, most other species would probably say the same thing about humans—that we look ugly to them."

"You seem happy, Light. Why?"

"Because I have another chance. I'll train to be an Arbiter here and then cast my judgements upon the dead. My word will be god here. This is the last stop for all souls. It's nothing like the Death Note, and I would prefer to cleanse the Human World of evil, so only good, hard working people, can survive. But until Kira returns, this will have to suffice."

"Just don't let Duo find out that you have your memories back, or he may find a way to cast you into The Void. But even if he can't, he may just place you in solitary confinement forever. Call me selfish, but I enjoyed our time together, and I want to be entertained again. I'll pop back in from time-to-time. I'm Special Arbiter Ryu to you."

"I understand," Light said. "If you can achieve a miracle and allow me to cheat death, and emerge from this repose destitution, I'll give you all the entertainment you wish, and much more." Ryuk looked excited. "In the meantime, I'll play along here. And perhaps, it will alleviate some of my _own_ boredom…"

_To be continued..._

 


	4. Challenge Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note to the reader: There is a reference to one of my other stories called 'The Case of Jasper Yuta' in this chapter)**

Admission authorized Light status as a trainee to be an Arbiter due to his unique situation and he was assigned to train with Decim, who, himself, had just recently learned to judge people not by their memories, but by their reasons for why they did certain things.

"Guilt is not determined by action," he explained, albeit robotically, as they both stood behind the bar. Light was now dressed like Decim, in a black and white bartender's uniform. "There's always a reason for what a human does, even if they don't understand it."

Light knew this all too well. There was plenty in his past that had caused him to commit the actions with the Death Note. Often a person's psyche developed from childhood that determined their mindset to adulthood even if they didn't fully comprehend why. He had read the same premise in a philosophy paper written by a well known expert on the subject when he was studying in school.

He remembered a case when he was working with L. It was a case that began when he was ten years old and it involved a child murderer and his son. Light was instrumental in helping put the murderer away in prison. Years later, he was killed by Kira, hanging himself in his cell by suicide. His son then attempted to enact his revenge on Light. But in the end, Kira won.**

"So, as you explained, guests play games to determine end results and the victor gets to choose Reincarnation or the Void?"

"Not exactly," Decim said. "The Judgment Elevators are the final destination transport. We are just here to bring out a person's true nature to determine a correct assessment, so there are no mistakes in rendering a verdict. There has never been a time when the elevators reversed an Arbiter's judgement. Each elevator is interchangeable, however: one angelic, the other demonic, per se."

Decim then showed Light the very elevators he spoke of, on the other side of the room, and Light took a close look at them, edging a step inside each, but not allowing either door to close behind him. Although the elevator with the Demon Head shook slightly as if it was reacting to something, Light thought it was his weight standing inside. Decim shrugged it off when Light backed away.

They reminded Light of a fancy Italian hotel elevator, but without the wire cages. They looked innocent and common enough, but there was a sinisterness to them that made Light feel a little nervous.

Decim's eyes glazed over, and Light noticed the Arbiter's sudden erect stance.

Light was told whenever he was downloading information from the Data System, Decim would stand still for it, his unusual eyes flashing—a cross replacing pupils would shift.

Decim reminded Light of a human-android doll that Japan was attempting to create. Before he died, the most recent "doll" that had been created was that bordering on self-awareness with a superior artificial intelligence.

"We are about to receive some guests," Decim announced. "I have been feed their profiles." Light was asked to observe, and if need be, recommend a judgement, after everything was said and done. "Let us get ready."

Within moments, a pair of guests came around the corner of the same hallway Light did with its flowing water fall and picturesque walls, designed to act like a serene atmosphere just before entering into the main area, and bar. There were many floors in Quindecim, but Floor Twelve seemed to be the most popular. Decim said he got the bulk of the guests.

Both were escorted by Clavis, the main elevator operator.

The moment the male came into sight, Light gasped, recognizing him immediately. He was the youngest Chess Grandmaster in Japan. Light once watched him in a television match and he blew his competitor away in quick succession, and in four moves. He was like a young Bobby Fischer, and Light felt a pang of sadness that he was now dead. How? Light knew he would find out.

The other guest, a young woman, he didn't know. But she was strikingly beautiful with long brown, flowing hair, with a slim build.

For appearance's sake, Light didn't speak. Decim was in charge. And he was only there to observe and learn.

Clavis had his say, greeting Light, in a non-chalet manner, saying, "Hey, hope you're having fun here?"

And Light said, "Sure. I'm eager to get going on things."

"Well, good luck. Maybe we can have a chat later? Get to know each other better?"

"Sure," Light replied again.

Clavis then left.

The guests approached the bar.

"Greetings, I am your host, Decim, and welcome to Quindecim." The words were spoken robotically, as if from a script. Decim had returned to behind the bar. Light stood just adjacent like an additional greeter. "I am your bartender, and this is my assistant…"

"You can call me L," Light said, with a thin smirk.

Decim gave him a sideways glance, but he let the name stand. He returned his attention to the guests. "Before we begin, I must ask you one question: Do either of you remember anything before your arrival here?"

Both said no, and Decim nodded.

Decim was beginning to sound much like a telemarketer and responding to appropriate scripted answers. Light wondered, if Decim was given an answer he didn't expect, how would he respond?

Decim reached underneath the bar and pulled out a large red button. Behind him, the mirror then separated into nine equal squares. It was a different form a normal Roulette Wheel. Normally they were round, but this one was square, and only had nine slots.

"Allow me to explain a few things first," Decim began. "While you are guests here, you are not permitted to leave unless you play a game. Losing or winning will determine the next course of action. You must not waver to win, or refuse, or relent to your opponent, or you will automatically forfeit, and punishment will be immediately rendered. The intensity will vary on the loss. How you play will be up to you. A game will be chosen at random. Please press the button and we shall begin."

After a few intermittently questions by each guest, and introductions, the button was then pushed by the woman, and the square Roulette Wheel began to blink in random succession, eventually settling on Square #9. The square turned over and revealed the game would be Chess.

The young boy, Sorta Yamamoto, pumped his fist in triumph. Chess being chosen was like the gods of Luck had smiled upon him. "Yes! This is my day. I'm Japan's youngest Grandmaster. I'll wipe the floor with you!"

"But I've never played chess before," the woman, Amari Watanabe, said in an extremely worried tone. "That's not fair!"

Light also remembered the boy was bit of a jerk, arrogant, and somewhat self-absorbing. He was only a child, but both his parents were dead. He did have a guardian, however, for eleven, yet he was brazen and bold, in addition to being extremely smart.

The woman, Light didn't have any information on yet. But this is when his detective skills would come in handy.

During his police training, he was given a picture, and asked to write a profile based on what he saw. Most of the time he was spot on. So, he looked the woman up and down, and determined she had a family, was married, and was a homemaker. She had a kind and gentle quality to her, and it was a stark contrast to the kid, who had narrow, and angry eyes.

Just then, on the other side of the room, the area was seemingly subjected to a holographic projection, and a massive vortex erupted, with smoke, which startled Light, and the others, minus Decim.

When it was settled, a large chess board emerged on the floor, with pieces already placed.

Instead of the normal pieces, mannequins doubled as the King's and Queen's, dressed as such. For the rest of the pieces, each were also represented by 'dolls', namely: Rook, Knight, Bishop, and pawn, and respectfully dressed. Obviously these 'pieces' were not meant to be moved by hand because they were too large, but directed by voice, which would make it even more difficult for someone like Amari Watanabe, who had no clue what to call the squares to call out a move. That didn't seem fair.

Light leaned over the bar to Decim, and said softly: "Don't you think she is at a huge disadvantage going into the game?"

"It's not my call," Decim replied. "The Roulette Wheel is a game of chance and I have no say on the matter. However, the odds can be equalized, even if a player has no knowledge of a game. Wait and learn. And it is at the discretion of an Arbiter."

Decim brought out a device with a button on its head, it looked much like a detonator to a wireless explosive. The guests had moved to the chess board and did not see the device.

"Come, let us observe," he said, and Decim ventured to the board, with Light in tow.

When they were all gathered, even stepping to their respected sides. Light had moved to the woman's side, as per Decim's request, while Decim remained neutral on an empty edge.

He began to explain the rules: "White moves first. The object of the game is to put the others' King in _Checkmate_. To win, you move your pieces across the board according to their respected rules, capture them, and then corner your opponent to render a forfeit."

Amari cupped her hands together, worried. "How do you play? I don't know the first thing about it! I'm scared, help me, please!"

She looked to Light, and he looked back at her, genuinely sympathetic. He then looked to Decim, and the Arbiter nodded, as if the question Light had in his mind was psychically transformed to Decim. Or, Decim may have just been intuitive?

"With all due respect," Light said to the other, Sorta, "may I explain how each piece moves?"

The young Grandmaster folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "Sure, go ahead. I have no problem. I'm going to win so easily anyway. There's no one, _anywhere_ , that can beat me! So, sure, take all the time you need." He laughed.

"I have a family with two kids, I have little time for games, and my husband is always at work," Amari said. "It's not easy being a mother. Your mother must be proud of you, but you could be a little less rude."

"My parents are dead, killed in a drunk driver accident when I was five years old," Sorta said. "I've had to do everything on my own. I do have a guardian, but he's pretty useless when it comes to my needs. Luckily, I'm a chess prodigy, or life would be hard for me."

Sorta Yamamoto suddenly gasped, as if a flash of memory struck him, Light observed.

Light knew that guests who came here, as Decim told him, would periodically experience flashes of memory from their lives. Once the pieces came to light, only then, could a judgement be rendered by how they lived their lives. Light wondered what Sorta's life had been like other than what he knew about the kid from his chess career. Everyone had a person life.

Sorta shook his head, as if shaking something away, and came back to focus on the immediate moment.

"Are you all right, young man?" Decim asked.

Sorta nodded. "Yes, I had a flashback, kind of—to a moment when I heard screaming from my mother's room when I was a kid; I saw my guardian there, too. Or, was it my father? I'm not sure now. Things are a little hazy."

"Life isn't easy for me, young man," Amari retorted to Sorta. "My husband is never around and my kids are a handful." She paused, as if she had a recollection of her own memories, Light observed. She took a moment, but then settled down. Decim asked if she was okay. "Yes, I am. I just remembered something from…" And she briefly explained what she had seen in her mind.

Light now had a working picture of the pair of guests. And using his detective skills, he was beginning to understand a little bit about their lives, and how they lived. But their deaths were still a mystery.

Light further explained the game, and even did a mock up, reciting what each chess piece was, how it moved, and if Amari didn't remember the designation of each square of the board, to just point, and the piece may be able to move on its own. Decim confirmed that that would happen, each piece would do so when directed by voice command.

Sorta Yamamoto looked intrigued, at Light, as if he was examining a worthy challenger. Light noticed his gaze.

"But strategy is another thing," Light then said. "Even if your opponent is an expert, there are ways to win. It's not just about removing pieces to dwindle your opponent down. You can have up to two pieces, and your opponent half of theirs remaining, and still win, if you know where to move properly." He tried to explain things as simply as possible. Light knew Amari wouldn't necessarily understand proper terms, so he dumbed it down.

"You seem know the game very well, L," Amari said. "Can you play for me? Is that against the rules?"

Light blinked, taken aback. He looked to Decim. "Madam, you wish for my assistant to play in your place?" Decim inquired with curiosity. "That is highly unusual, but please note, if L loses, or a piece is capture, _you_ will still face any lasting consequences. Please understand this before your decision is made."

Amari Watanabe opened her mouth to speak, but then Light, after he gave Sorta a quick glance, noticing a smug smirk, said, "If she wishes it, and agrees to the terms, then I'll play for her. If it's not against the rules?"

_Besides, it'd be a thrill-of-a-life-time to play against Japan's youngest Grandmaster,_ Light thought.

But then Light noticed a certain disappointment on Decim's face. He knew he had outspoken, but the choice of game had been unfair to Amari from the start. He wanted to give the woman an equal playing field and he knew the rules of chess quite well.

He normally wasn't forthright or volunteered his services. When he was working on the Kira Case with L, and he had his memories, he would often hold back. But here was different. At least until Ryuk returned.

Decim said, "It's not, just highly unusual. But as a courtesy, I will allow it. I wish confer with my assistant before the game begins."

Light ventured over to Decim, and they spoke quietly. They turned their backs to the guests.

Decim put a hand to his mouth to hide his words like a catcher talking to a pitcher. "I am fully aware that you wish to play this boy, Light Yagami, and I know you are very good at chess. I have see that much of your timeline. You enjoyed playing with a friend, named Demetre Draycott. But be warned, you playing for Ms. Watanabe may distort the outcome of the verdict."

"Then I think perhaps another game where both have an equal opportunity to win may be more prudent, like a card game?"

Decim waved his hand. "Unfortunately, no," he said, understandingly. "Once a game has been chosen, it cannot be undone. As you will be playing for Ms. Watanabe, then _you_ will suffer any pain for mistakes made. When this game is over, and judgement is rendered, I will need to explain things to you more thoroughly in how Quindecim works. We Arbiters do not play for guests. And there is a reason why. For this one time, I will allow it. As you are new."

"Are you any good, L?" came Sorta's voice from behind their backs.

Light and Decim turned.

Light looked at the boy, and said, "A little, I've played a few worthy opponents in my day."

"Then challenge accepted," Sorta Yamamoto said. "But be warned, I never go easy on anyone."

Light smirked internally. _Neither do I._

Decim shrugged. "Very well. Then let the game commence, and to the victor, the spoils, as it is said."

_To be continued..._

 


	5. A Plan To Retry

Sorta Yamamoto dropped to his knees in utter shock and held his hands to his head in a sudden sensation of pain.

It only took Light four moves to defeat the little Grandmaster. Each move was precise and perfect and no move was wasted.

Light had thought out every move before he made it, playing the game in his mind, every scenario, before he called out his moves. He took into account Sorta's method of playing, and quickly turned the tables, destroying him without remorse.

Only one pawn was sacrificed, for which, as punishment, Light suffered a slight sensation of an electrical shock to his brain. The boy suffered worse. And suffered greatly after his King was put in Checkmate.

The whole game of Chess was based on out-thinking an opponent, so it would only stand to reason that the brain would suffer the consequences and the pain of defeat.

After Sorta Yamamoto got to his feet, he breathed heavy, and said, "I can't believe it! I can't believe it! It was like you knew exactly where I would move before you counterattacked! How the hell?"

"Did you?" Decim inquired.

Light said, "No, but I have played _a game or two_." He smirked, putting the kid in his place was fun. "Like you mentioned, Decim, I often played with my friend, Demetre Draycott. He could never beat me, but he did give me some of my best challenges. Sorry to say, Sorta, I didn't even break a sweat with _you_." And then he explained why.

Sorta cursed. "A game or two? No way! You are on a _way_ higher level than some of the best that I know. Have you ever played professionally?" The boy seemed more intrigued than sore. "I want to play you again!"

"One: No, I won't play you again," Light said. "And two: I have never played professionally."

"You didn't relent, not once, and you crushed me viciously, showing no mercy. Just like me. I have to the best! No one has ever beaten me like you just did. When my parents died, I thought the universe hated me because it took them away from me, so I had to crush everyone else, and used my gameplay to do that, as if to get back at the universe. You know what now? Looks like I found one last person to crush! If I do so, I can then die happy. Play, me, _NOW!_ "

Light looked at Decim, then back at Sorta. "If only you knew…" he began to say, then stopped. The boy's memories had not fully returned yet. Until they did, judgement could not be rendered. So, there was little choice. "Very well, let us have another game. Maybe it will humble you…"

_What an annoying brat_ , Light thought, and suddenly he had a recollection of myself as Kira and of _his_ demanding ways. L once described Kira as "acting with a child-like sense of justice".

This kid, acting like this, and against the universe, because he demanded justice for the injustice the universe paid to him in taking away his parents was ludicrous. People died, life went on. The silly notion the universe hated people was laughable.

As Kira, he helped the world. And now, he'd help this kid see the folly of his ways that he thought he was better than everyone.

As the main game was won, the subsequent games requested—three more in all—they contained no side-effect pain. However, the boy lost all of them, and in quick succession, and how Light won caused the boy severe mental stress and agony.

And he started to throw a temper tantrum.

"No! I won't accept this! How are _you_ —a nobody—beating me so easily? This is a trick, this game is rigged, and she knows it!" Sorta pointed at Amari. "She's in on it! That's why she asked you to play for her. I think you two are working together, and this entire thing is one big hoax to goad me! You have me on camera, right? You're streaming this on the internet to ruin me!"

Suddenly, Sorta Yamamoto folded over, collapsed to his knees, and clutched his hands to his head, as if suffering from another memory recall. He cried out: "Don't hit me, don't hit me! Please!"

Moment passed, then he settled down. But when he looked up, he was breathing heavy, with tears in his eyes. He put his hands to his mouth as if a massive realization hit him. "My guardian…he's actually my uncle. And my father was a drunk. What if…"

"What if your father caused the accident that killed both him and your mother when you were five?" Amari chimed in. "And now your uncle is taking care of you, doing his best to raise you because his brother is no longer around?"

Sorta looked up. "You think so? I suppose that's why he's not much of a business manager. He acts with the intention of both. He seems to be more concerned with my wellbeing than getting me matches; he's too overly protective. I remember he once he said he was heavy in debt, and he owned a lot of people money. I even saw some people approach him in the crowd after one of my chess matches. The crazy thing was, even with all the money I had saved up with my winnings, he never asked once for any of it. He was always so protective me when it came to my father drinking too much. He said it could one day get me killed one day."

"That's what family does, especially when children lose a loved one, even both parents," she replied to the over-protectiveness. "And your uncle knew it was your money." She paused, introspectively. "Speaking of money, I remember looking at my husband and I's shared bank accounts, and saw some erroneous bills: clothes, a hotel room, even charges to fancy restaurants. When I asked him about them, he said they were for business, and not to worry about them. He even said to mind my own business. But…"

She blinked her eyes, as if she was suddenly recalling something, momentarily freezing, her eyes wide with shock. "That son-of-bitch, I remember now! Him and her! His secretary at work! He was having an affair! I followed him one night and caught the both of them in the backseat of his car, and confronted them!"  
And then Amari began to cry, a sudden realization hitting her.

Decim went over, and said, "You remember now, don't you? How you died?" She nodded.

"When I confronted my husband about his affair, he pushed me, accidentally, into the path of an oncoming car. _Oh, my, god!_ "

Just then, Sorta began to cough. Even hack! And suddenly, he spit up a chess piece. It was the black King. Spittle dripped from his mouth. "What the hell?" His voice was raspy and he felt his throat, it burned. "Ow…"

Light went over to Sorta and knelt down beside him. The boy looked shocked. But Light was sympathetic.

"I'm dead, I'm dead…" the boy kept repeating. "I'm dead, too! Those mafia guys, they wanted their money, but my uncle wouldn't give it to them, and he wouldn't ask me for it. If only he did…" He looked up at Light. "Would I have giving him it to him? Would I? They killed me for the money, didn't they? Because it would then all become my Uncle's, he's the Executor of my will. Then, he could give them the money he owed them. He liked to gamble."

Light looked to Decim to confirm. Decim nodded.

"I'll never see my kids again!" Decim then looked to Amari, Light observed. "Is this the after life?" Decim semi-nodded.

_Neither of them deserved what happened to them_ , Light thought. _Was this how some people thought about Kira's judgements?_

He admitted he had had made some mistakes, but he murdered criminals to make the world a better place. Now with Kira longer judging in the Human World, would these victims get their justice? Would Kira have been able to find the mafia person or persons who killed Sorta Yamamoto? And would Kira have killed Amari Watanabe's husband for an accident?

Kira made his judgements based on the acts of criminality, but before action was taken and names written down in the Death Note, he researched their deeds. He knew Kira would not kill the woman's husband when the truth was learned, and the sole person who murdered the boy by shoving he chess piece down his throat would probably never be found out for Kira to kill him.

So, Light had a little moral crisis of his own. How would he judge these two?

Based on the information he had, despite Sorta's arrogance and self-absorbed attitude, he was innocent. And Amari was also an innocent victim in her death. Neither deserved The Void.

He hated feeling defenceless and he clenched a fist. Kira was needed in the Human World, now more than ever!

"I'm sorry for your loss, you're a good kid," Light said to Sorta. "And please note, you're an excellent chess player, so don't be angry with your losses. I just have more experience."

Sorta wiped tears from his eyes. "Thanks," he said. "What now? What will happen to us?"

But Light was not allowed to make an immediate judgement.

He told Decim what he thought in private, as Amari and Sorta stood away and out of earshot, and Decim conferred, but it would be the Judgement Elevators that would send them on their respected journey's. One elevator had a Devil Head and the other an Angelic symbol, as both entered the elevators. Suddenly, the Devil Head changed, and both became Angelic.

Light smiled. They were both set for Reincarnation.

"Good luck on your journey," Decim then said, and the elevator doors shut, and dinged.

They were, in principle, good people. And Light was glad his thoughts allowed their souls to be carried on. But he would file their situations in his mind, and when he returned to the Human World— _if_ —he would hunt down the boy's killer and write the murder or murder's names down in the Death Note, once he was able to acquire another one.

After it was over, Light sighed. He felt exhausted.

Both he and Decim walked away from the elevators. "Are all your cases similar in nature?" Light asked.

"No, most of them do not go as smoothly," Decim replied. "However, what you did in playing for that woman was unorthodox. We do not play for our guests, we must allow their emotions to flourish in order to determine their true nature. Thought is method, a true verdict cannot be heralded by this way. You were lucky and nothing was spoiled. Oculus does not like when things do not go well."

Light knew who Oculus was, he was the creator of Quindecim, and the last say to everything that went on. The final say. He hadn't seen the man yet, but people described him as eccentric 'old man', and he enjoyed playing pool a lot.

"Over time, you'll get used to how things are done here," Decim then finished.

Decim put the device he had picked up earlier back behind the bar, he never explained what it was. Perhaps at another time, Light would be told. It was best not to press things all at once. He didn't want to look too eager.

Allowed to rest, he was given furnished quarters.

_Quite impressive_ , he thought.

It was like a luxury condo with its own separate bedroom and bathroom. It also had a sitting area. He looked the place over as he went along, looking for any cameras, like L had hidden in his room when the detective had spied on him. But he didn't see any. He would be on his guard in any case. However, he didn't think Quindecim would worry about spying on a newbie. Why would they? Because of his past? He didn't have his old memories, or so they thought.

On a coffee table was a wrapped gift, but there was no label. But Light figured it was probably a welcome gift.

He unwrapped it, and it was a book: " _How To Be A Better Person_ ", by some unknown author. It was an unusual gift. Skimming through it, he learned it was a book on Psychology. If he didn't know any better, he thought someone was giving him a message. But no one here, as if yet, knew that he had regained his memories of being Kira.

Just then, there was a knock on his door. He answered it, and it was Ryu, or rather, Ryuk, in human form.

"Did you give this to me?" Light immediately asked him, inviting him in, shutting, and locking the door.

Ryu looked at the title, and then laughed. "No, but that's a hoot! Probably someone in Quindecim hinting at your past, which you're not supposed to remember. But I have good news! My friend came through. It wasn't difficult to come by, believe it or not." He reached into a pant's pocket and pulled out a device that looked similar to the one Decim had, but never used.

"What is it?"

"This is the _Retry_ I spoke about and it's used only under extreme conditions," Ryu explained. "For example, it can allow a Shinigami to go back into the past to an important moment and restore an existence if a mistake is make by some worldwide catastrophe brought on by the Death Note. And no, nothing to my knowledge has ever happened. But there is a _Written Rule_ and the _Retry_ , just in case. I was told that Oculus was thinking of using something similar on you— _this realm's version_ —to bring your memories back, but then thought against it as it may create an unstable element, and you'd still be stuck in Quindecim."

Light took it, looked at it. It had all the characteristics of a wireless game joystick and quite childish looking, but simple.

Ryu further said, "I was told, all you'd have to do it press the top button when you're back at _your chosen moment_ , and you can live again, starting from that period on. But retaining your memories, I'm not sure about. I originally thought of your idea of putting you in the body of someone else, I didn't think that was possible before because two souls can't inhabit the same body. But then I thought, 'Hey! I'm a Shinigami! Taking a person's lifespan would be easy'. Shinigami take life by writing people's names in their Death Note, after all. I thought of that afterwards. My bad! I must have had a brainfart at the time. But this method is way better."

Light continued to look at the Retry device. "How does it work?"

"Once calibrated, which I'm told this one is by my friend, all you have to do is travel back in time, and press the button. The tricky part will be convincing an Arbiter, like Decim, to do such a thing with a good reason. Arbiters do have the ability to time travel."

Light smiled, but it all seemed a far-fetched. "My resurrection would come at a price, correct? Like trading for the Shinigami Eyes? Half my remaining lifespan? I'm dead, I can't trade you that. If I could, I would make the deal knowing what I know. You offered me a deal, half my remaining life span for The Shinigami Eyes, the ability to see a person's name above their head. I wish now I took it."

"Not this time," Ryu said. "And this rule is similar for Quindecim: You must exchange your life for someone else's. Anyone would do, but it would be at random. A stranger, a friend, even a relative. The exchange would not discriminate. But the chance of you taking a life of someone you know is slim. There are over seven billion people in the Human World currently."

"This would be perfect. I could get my old body back and Kira would reign superior once more." He laughed. He literally had the power of a god in his hand. "I could go back to the beginning and start anew. If my memories don't come with me, I could write down notes to tell my other self what will happen in the future."

"Like playing a few stocks, lottery numbers. Stuff like that?" Ryu snickered. "You're a smart guy, so I know you can trick Decim into getting what you want. I just want to be entertained again. And if I'm attached to you again, I won't be punished in the Shinigami Realm. Rules are rules, and even the Shinigami King has to abide by them, or the whole fabric of the Shinigami will fall."

"If this can happen, then I'll give you all entertainment you want, Ryuk. And far beyond your wildest dreams."

"I'm looking for forward to it," Ryu(k) said.

_To be continued..._

 


	6. Raye Penber

Oculus, "The Old Man", as some called him—although in the grand scheme of things, he wasn't that old—was the creator of Quindecim, a system of soul arbitration. He was also known to play a good game of _Galaxy Pool_ -a game where the planets of a galaxy _were_ the balls and they were hit across the universe, scattering like shooting stars. For fun. But were then returned back to their original place after the game had concluded, time reverted back to before the game began, and there were no ill-effects across the cosmos.

Clavis was no match for him. Almost immediately from the beginning, Oculus had Clavis dead to rights to lose. But Clavis didn't expect anything less from Oculus's ability for the game.

"You seem on top of your game today, sir," Clavis remarked, holding a cue stick.

"Or, you're simply out of practise, my boy," the Old Man jeered.

"You may be right. We elevator operators do have our ups and downs."

For a moment, there was silence. Clavis's joke was so dry, it wasn't delivered as a joke. More like an occupational result. But then the Old Man laughed. "That was so bad, my boy, so bad," Oculus said, and laughed again.

Clavis produced a smile, but it took next to nothing to make the old man smile or laugh. He was always in a happy mood. If the average person looked at him, they would say that his head look like a turnip, donned with mini circle bifocals that bridged the top of his nose. A wise, looking man. But no one would ever call him a vegetable to his face.

Oculus leaned over the table to take another shot, then sunk two balls in one flick of the cue. "So what do you think about the new Arbiter: _Light Yagami_?"

"The guy who thought he was a God by using a Death Note to murder thousands of people in the Human World? I haven't drummed up an opinion of the other guy yet." And yet the tone of Clavis's voice said otherwise. "All I know is that he can't be reincarnated or enter the Void. But now he's judging people…Decim undertaking his training. I hope he won't be instinctively bias? You know how humans are." He just finished taking two guests to Floor Twelve where Light Yagami was beginning his training.

"We've never seen anything like him since the conception of this place, where souls are judged on merit," Oculus said. "This place helps with the heavenly backlog, nothing more. More than once you've been asked to become an Arbiter or an Information Officer, even an associate with Administration. I think you would be good in either department. I think it would be a wise career choice."

"Nah, I'm nothing but an elevator operator, and I wouldn't want to, forgive me saying, soil my hands with any information regarding that murderous bastard, or of the like, sir."

Oculus looked at him. "Murderous bastard, eh? My boy, it looks like you have formed an opinion about Light Yagami, after all."

"If I may speak openly, sir?" Oculus told him to go ahead. "While the premise of this place is sound, the delivery system is not."

"Explain." Oculus voice took on a serious tone.

"I mean no disrespect, sir, but using a book to kill people…Who would have thought of that the Shinigami were such a vicious race? In antiquity, the forces of light and dark have been at each other's throats since the birth of the universe. Every once in a while, a Death Note finds itself in the Human World and creates untold havoc, IE, ' _the Kira Affair_ ', as Info calls it. Light Yagami should have immediately been locked away. He's dangerous, amnesiac or not."

"You should reconsider your application to the Information Bureau, cataloging the dead is actually a good career choice. And you could learn a lot." Oculus said is with a conviction that it actually make it sound like a directive than a suggestion. "However to get back to your previous inquiry. The Shinigami King has a job to do, although he has been quite lax in his duties as of late, and the Shinigami are a lazy bunch. Ryuk, the rogue Shinigami—from what information that has been passed my way through sources—actually helped others in his realm with information he took back with him, during and after ' _the Kira Affair_ '. He took back with him information that created an emotional stir and sparked an excitement about humans that the Shinigami Realm had been lacking."

Oculus continued, "While it did create a cosmic disruption, it actually made people sit up and take notice. Sometimes boredom inspires invention and creativity. Despite the increase that the Death Note caused in the way of our volume and soul arbitration, things have settled down now since Light Yagami is dead. As you said before, he can neither be resurrected or go to the void, or as the Death Note has it he can either go to Heaven or Hell. Since the death of Light Yagami, one other Shinigami has dropped his Death Note into the Human World in an attempt to recreate the excitement, but it flopped out. The user got scared and decided to write his _own_ name in the Death Note. He's here, too, somewhere. But he's of no consequence."

"Killing one race to save another? Sounds like bad practice to me."

"No, the Shinigami King has put a stop to it. And they'll be no more excessive killing. Shinigami are strictly forbidden to go down to the Human World without approval. They can kill from a far using the Observation Obs on their world, then go down to collect the remaining lifespan, but everything is under strict regulation now. Or, so I have been told by Ryu, their representative, here."

"What if Light Yagami gets his memories back? What do we do about him then? I'd send him to the Void, and be damned. He was given special provisions, and now he is in an Arbiter? In my opinion, that's too good for him, and he should be punished!"

Oculus had a curious look on his face. "I've never seen you like this before, my boy. You sound frightened by him. Nevertheless, I can understand your trepidation, and your concerns are valid. That is why you and I have a special relationship, and I allow you to speak so openly in my company. I value your opinion. It has helped me more than once to make a decision on Quindecim affairs and policy. Even after the Special Council has made a decision, and sometimes I have vetoed it on your advise, it was a warranted to do so. You're a smart, Clavis. And this is why I am reassigning you, albeit temporarily."

Clavis stood shocked. "What, why me?"

"I want Light Yagami to be watched and I want _you_ to be his watcher, or in other words, his handler. I don't trust Ryu."

"That job would be best suited for someone else like Nona or even Ginti, sir."

"No, I think you are the best man for the job, and starting at this point, on you will be reassigned as his Guardian. You'll watch him as he learns to be an Arbiter along side Decim. Yagami is a tricky one, watch he closely."

"How so?"

"Light yagami is a perfected actor. He's already aware of his past and Ryu has not told me. There's little that happens in Quindecim of that I don't know about. Some things do slip by me, but I eventually I learn of them through simple observation of habits."

"Then why don't you just arrest him and put them on trial or judge him, since he knows—"

"And then what? He cannot be resurrected or enter the Void. Jailing him would serve no purpose and it would only assign resources unnecessarily. He is better off where he is at the moment, and we will pretend that we don't know that he has regained his memories. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"But if things do get out of control, you must use that special talent of yours. You know the one, and it has a 100% successful rate, when it comes to getting the information that is necessary. You have my authorization to use it. And use it to its full extent."

Clavis frowned. "You know I don't like using that, Oculus, it's too invasive, and it creates an instability with the other person that once made _me_ feel very uncomfortable. And you wonder why I remain an elevator operator…"

"Sometimes a little personal sacrifice is needed to get results. Are you say no to my request?"

"You are my Superior. If I must, then I must. But I will need to gather more information before I proceed."

"By all means visit the Information Bureau, or even Administration, and see Castra" —he winked— "but be careful not to mention anything to our newest recruit. I have given the department's special instructions that he must not be made aware that Light Yagami is in Quindecim. If Raye Penber ever found out, all hell will brake loose. He can neither be resurrected or enter the Void either, because he used a Death Note. He was tricked in using it, but rules are rules. He is angry that he cannot get retribution for what was done to him, and this is what I want to avoid. I do not want internal conflict between two employees, or I may have to do something quite unpleasant, and you know what that would entail?"

Clavis nodded. Nothing more needed to be said.

When Clavis got to Administration, he immediately visited Castra, who was sitting up high in one of the data stations. She was head of the department and was responsible for the accumulation of all soul data and memory engrams. Each life was downloaded, filed away, compressed, and properly catalogued for, if need be, later review, and for when the Arbiter's needed it.

There were other stations, all with their personal apertures, and high chairs, attached to boom cranes, that gave them personal space off the main floor. It was a large department. And on the main floor, workers busied away at other informational business, all wearing white coats, surrounded by more computers and bio-technology that kept changing with the times.

Her fingers danced over a computer board, and a wireless, touch screen, that she worked on like a magician, her face hidden behind a skull-mask that also doubled as an interface with a data system.

He watched as information flowed onto a larger screen and then separated into labeled sub-routes for proper detail gathering. It went so quickly that he missed quite a bit of it, but what he did catch, confounded him, as most of the data was in abbreviation and code for security purposes, and he was unfamiliar with the code-system they used at the current time. It always changed.

He knew once data was collected and souls were either reincarnated or sent the void, their body was turned into a doll and then deposited in the repository known as the _Vault of the Dolls_. And that was one of his responsibilities to retrieve the dolls and store them for later use.

On a computer flat-screen on the floor, that seemed to give a real-time view of the Human World, that he could walk on without breaking, he watched an event that was taking place that involved a war in the Middle East. Everywhere around the world something violent was occurring. Wars, pestilence, fires, floods, weather phenomenon, and death of every kind. It all seemed a consistent theme in the Human World. And all Man made. He was so glad to be out of that place.  
When he first came to Quindecim, it was not like it was now. It was not orderly. Only when Oculus took over and re-developed it, did it become so. The soul collection was raw, and it was under the construction. Only in the last 200 years had Quindecim become a place of respectability and adeptness. And he was proud to call it home.

"Hail, green-haired stranger, long time no see," Castra's voice came with a whisk of her boom crane, as lowered to ground level. She removed her skull-mask, and Clavis smiled. The tall, slim, dark skinned, white-hair beauty, was enough to take his breath away. But Death had a way of rendering the need for oxygen inert. They had a special relationship, one based on _if only we could_. He had asked her multiple times for dates, but she declined; policy forbid relations amongst workers unless their grades equalled, which Clavis was low on the totem pole. "You added more facial jewelry, I see. Another nose ring and another upper ear-ring. Nice."

They looked at the other with a longing stare. But then stopped, fearing others may be watching them.

She handed him a computer slug. He asked what it was, other than the obvious.

"Oculus informed me before you came here that you wanted to know everything about our new Arbiter: Light Yagami. I managed to recrystallize what I could about his life and format everything here."

"Kinda small, I thought it would be larger?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say that too loud Clavis, people will talk," she smirked, and winked.

"My nose and ears aren't the only place I have rings," he said, winking. "Too bad you can't see where I placed them."

"You're wicked, Clavis." She cleared her throat, someone was looking at them. "Anyway, you're smart, Clavis. And you of all people should be here. Then we could…What's stopping you from taking the test and joining me here? Why remain an elevator operator?"

"Less pressure, Castra. And I like the solitude. If you knew what my life was like before I came here, you'd appreciate it, too." Then he smiled large. He brought his voice down a whisper. "Nothing stopping us from a quickie? I know all the blind spots in Quindecim."

"Oculus would find out. You know he knows everything in Quindecim. He has some secret ESP ability. Remember when he found out about those other two…do you see them around anymore? Neither do I." She answered for him. "They were reassigned to disposal deep in the bowels of Quindecim. And I'm not talking about the _Vault of the Dolls_."

"I wouldn't worry." Clavis gripped the slug. "I'll look this over and then bring it back, much like a library book. What little information there is, I may still get something useful out of it."

"Light Yagami's memories of his time as Kira have not returned, or according to the updated information."

Clavis knew better, but kept it a secret. Oculus wanted it such. "It's said, if you give up ownership of a Death Note, you lose all knowledge of its deeds done with it, that includes knowledge and the name of the Shinigami who possess it/you…"

Just then, a man emerged from behind a computer console. He was tall and handsome. Clavis recognized him immediately: it was Raye Penber, the man who could never know Light Yagami was in Quindecim.

Raye approached them with data pad in hand. "Castra, I've finished that report for you," he said. He looked Clavis up and down. "Interesting look…Oh, I remember you—the elevator operator. Clitorus, right? You all have weird names here."

Castra put a hand to her mouth to stop a laugh, but was unsuccessful.

"That's Clavis," he corrected Raye.

Castra turned, to chuckle some more, taking the pad with her. Clearing her throat, she then turned back, obviously a quick reader. "This is great work, Raye. I'm glad you're here with us."

"I used to be a law clerk before I enrolled in police foundations, so I know a lot about administrative work. Plus, I had to file a lot of reports as a detective for the FBI. I've finished all my work for the day. So, do you have anything else for me to do? I'm kind of interested to know who this new Arbiter is. I heard talk he's in a situation much like myself. But I was told my situation is unique."

Both Clavis and Castra shared a concerned glance. They knew that Light Yagami and Raye Penber could never met each other. If they ever did, things would explode, and Oculus would not like it.

Just then two other workers walked by the trio speaking to each other a little ways off having a conversation about the new Arbiter, and one of them mentioned his name. Raye Penber eyes widened with shock. He then ran to the pair, and grabbed one by the shoulders, gripping him hard. Clavis was too late to prevent it.  
"Say that again! Say that again! _Did you say Light Yagami?_ "

The worker was a little confused, but he nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's his name… _why_? What's it to you?"

Raye looked at both Castra and Clavis. "And you kept this from me? You bastards! Where is he? I'm going to make Yagami pay for what he's done! For what's he's done to all of humanity! He made me kill twelve, no thirteen, of my fellow FBI agents! And I still don't know what happened to Naomi. Did Light Yagami kill her?"

"Settle down, Penber," Clavis said, trying to calm him, hands up. "You two are in the same boat here."

Ray bolted for the door. But then Clavis pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. "Oh no, you don't! I was told if you ever found out he was here that you would do something like this. You and I are going to have a little talk. Now settle down and let me explain."

"No!" Raye struggled. "Who the hell are you? You're no simple elevator operator."

"Someone who can be your friend or your greatest enemy, your decision. Pick wisely, or I'll make it for you."

_To be continued..._

 


	7. The First Death Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait in posting. More chapters on the way!

Clavis felt Raye Penber struggle hard against his grip. But he held firm, like a wrestler with his opponent in a lock hold on the mat. His own legs wrapped around Penber's lower limbs like a coiled snake for further security.

He may have not looked it, always wearing a loose fitting elevator operator coat, but Clavis was incredibly strong. He liked to stay in shape, even though it wasn't needed in Quindecim. But the ladies loved a good looking fellow. There was only one time anyone saw him with his shirt off and that was when Castra accidentally walked in on him when he was changing after a visitor to Quindecim was nasty to him, pushing into a water fountain.

She didn't think he heard her when after she apologized, and walked away, she muttered, "Like a Greek God."

Soon, after that, they began to get closer, once the ice was broken, he approaching her, knowing his feelings about her were shared, and they began to get more acquainted, teasing each other with jokes and romantic hints.

"Get off me, you son-of-a…"

"Chill dude. Settle down!"

Clavis pinned Raye to the floor, his entire body used as a weight. Very quickly, an audience gathered. But Castra stopped anyone from calling security forces—for which Quindecim had. Clavis said he had the situation under control, and he put more pressure on Raye's arm, as he forced it behind the ex-detective's back. Even a dead person could feel pain. The idea that a person in death felt no more pain was a myth.

Raye grunted. "Why didn't you tell me Light Yagami was here?"

"Because of this exact reaction, Penber," Clavis said. "You were never to know. You two were to remain apart, cast in the same situation with the Death Note. Now lighten up, for lack of a better phrase. Things are not as bad as they seem. I never thought I'd be wrestling on the floor like this here. Now settle down, or I'll really hurt you!"

"Better listen, Penber," Castra said. "Clavis isn't kidding. He knows a lot of ways to hurt a person." Castra explained how, even in spirit form, or in "doll-form", a deceased person could still be harmed by certain methods.

Raye grit his teeth and then seemed to give up the ghost, per se, and relented in his struggle.

Clavis felt the fight leave the man. "We cool now, Penber? Or, are you going to fight more?"

Raye grunted again, but said: "I yield. I won't struggle anymore. Just, why didn't you tell me…"

Clavis heard the man mutter his last words, but didn't respond to them.

Clavis let him go, and then got to his feet. Two buttons had been pulled out of their holes his jacket during the struggle, and he righted things. He refused to look sloppy, especially in front of Castra.

Castra told everyone to get back to work, there was nothing more to see. They dispersed.

Penber didn't run. He sat up, and felt his hurt arm, the arm Clavis had yanked behind his back. Getting to his feet, he said, "You owe me an explanation."

"You're owed nothing, Penber," Clavis retorted. "However, I'll show you something that may bring you some solace when it comes to this whole Death Note thing. I think you should know something about your situation. Come, both of you. Follow me."

Raye continued to rub his arm, as Clavis lead him, with Castra in tow, out of Administration, and through a series of corridors, that felt like a maze. Only a person who knew where they were going could navigate with such ease.

They walked in silence, until they arrived to a set of double doors, then entered into a large rotunda, filled with fauna and flora—a lush Arboretum, that contained two twin water falls that dropped into lung-shaped pools. Separating them, was a half-moon bamboo bridge that lead to a Greek-like pedestal with a square glass encasement on top that covered something.

Clavis lead them to it. Inside was a book, and it looked ancient.

Castra glanced around. "What is this place, Clavis? I never knew it existed. It's so calm and serene?"

"Most people wouldn't," he responded. "When we passed through those double doors, we entered through a barrier, into a pocket-dimension, that can only be accessed if you have the correct authorization, for which I have. And since you are with me, I allowed you both to enter. You two need to see this."

"You're no ordinary elevator operator," Raye Penber repeated his sentiment from before. "How can someone like you access a place like this? Who are you, really?"

Castra had a look on her face as if mentally asking the same question.

"Quindecim is not only a realm of judgement, but there are other things so mysterious, and so frightening about it, that if you knew without being prepared, they would terrify you down to your very soul. But that is not of concern at the moment. Over time, you'll get to know this place better. It's mysteries and strange happenings. Right now, this book is our focus. This is why I brought you here."

Clavis escorted them to the open book under glass. On the back of the pedestal was an electronic keypad with a series of nine characters, but they were not numerical. Clavis went to press a few of the characters, when he stopped, his fingers hovering over the keys. "On second thought, showing you is good enough. It's a cursed book."

Raye Penber stepped up and looked at the leather-bound book. He had his hands up to the glass, but at the last second didn't touch it. The curative language in the book was one he didn't recognize, even picturesque. "What am I looking at? It's old writing…"

"It was found deep in a cave in Ancient Sumeria, in the Human World," Clavis explained. "And it is over ten thousand years old, as far as we can age it. But it could be much older. We placed it under a barrier because whoever touches it, will be cursed for all time, or that's how the story goes. What you're looking at is a very, very, very old Death Note. And one of the very first known to exist."

Flabbergasted, Raye looked at him wide-eyed. "When I first came to Quindecim, I was told about the Death Note, after I had my awakening with an Arbiter, but I never thought…"

Castra looked at it, but even she couldn't decipher the writing even with her knowledge of ancient text. And she knew a lot.

"Shocking, I know," Clavis replied. "This is one of the oldest Death Note's found. It once belonged to a Shinigami who was judged in Quindecim—well before I came here. He was sent to The Void. He was the only one to escape it before the Void was reinforced. He was captured and is now chained down in the Void like _Prometheus_ of Greek lore. He resides there now. And every one in a while, his hate reverberates the very foundations of this place like an earthquake."

"You are full of surprises, Clavis," Castra remarked. "I never knew such a creature was in the Void?"

Clavis nodded. "I'll tell you about it sometime," he said. "Believe me, it took a lot of will power to keep this to myself. Oculus didn't want me telling _anyone_." He smiled with his boyish grin. "But the cat's out of the bag now."

"How well do you two know each other?" she asked.

"Very well, we have the same shoe-shiner."

Castra gave him a condescending look. She didn't look at his shoes.

"I'm not a historian," Penber then interjected. "How did Quindecim acquire this book?"

Clavis thought about it, then just said, "You're one of us now, so…This Death Note is very special, because like another 'note book', this book can also bring a person back to life and restore them to any point of a person's choosing, similar to a device we have that does the same thing. The device was actually derived from the technology written in this book, because along with its power, it is also an encyclopedia of cosmic knowledge. However, only Oculus wishes that knowledge to be known to the upper echelon."

"What's this other 'notebook' you spoke about?" Castra asked. "Are you talking about the _Life Note_?"

Clavis nodded. "Yup, and owned by that little Imp, Morph, the last of _The Brigade of Life_."

Raye Penber waved his arms in the air. "Whoa! Wait! You've lost me. Life Note? Brigade of Life? Sounds farfetched."

"On the contrary," Clavis rebuked. "There are countless cosmic forces at play for life and death. Many years ago, there was a great battle between The Brigade of Life and the Shinigami. The Brigade of Life wanted to preserve life, and save souls, while the Shinigami were engaged in what the Brigade referred to as the genocide of the humanoid race—and the human realm that you know of is but one realm where human's like yourself reside; call them alternative dimensions, if you wish. Anyway, the Shinigami were writing human names down in record numbers. The battle ensured for a very long time. In the end, Morph became the last of his kind. But then the Shinigami became lazy, and only killed when they had to. These days, there nothing but a bunch of lazy bums. However, Morph and Light Yagami have encountered each other on two separate occasions."

"Is this Morph an ally of Light Yagami?" Penber asked.

"I wouldn't say that, but he does act like a Shinigami. Yet he's more dangerous. And he enjoys playing around with humans. He can appear anywhere, and at anytime, and be anything he wishes, like a chameleon, and has been known to observe universally.

Omnipresent, is the term. The laws of space and time, even of physics, don't apply to him. If he wanted to, he could alter the very fabric of the universe. But he hasn't. And he has been known to take life for his own reasons."

"Could anything be done if Morph chose to alter certain events?"

"That's a question to ask Oculus. Even my knowledge is limited on certain things." Clavis cleared his throat. "But back to the issue at hand. I'm here to tell you that there is a way for a person who writes names into a Death Note to enter the Void, but only if they so chose. They can't be sent there involuntarily. So, for example, in your situation: If you so chose to enter the Void, even after you wrote those names down in the Death Note, even tricked doing so, you could enter the Void. However, Resurrection is off the table for you." But before Penber could ask why, Clavis shrugged, and said, "That's just how it works. You wrote in it, end of story."

"That's no choice," Penber frowned. "It wasn't my fault! Light Yagami tricked me into killing my fellow agents." Clavis put a hand up, and Raye quieted. It was a sign, as if to say, arguing would solve nothing. "But," Raye went on calmly, "I do wish to know what happened to Naomi, my fiancee. Has Oculus been able to locate her yet?"

Just then, Oculus walked through the set of double doors, his hands folded behind his back in a causal manner. He was an ease-going person, thin, with round spectacles, and a turnip for a head, some would say, with twisted hair in a bun, and a goatee. He wore brown shorts, sandals, and a blue, vertical, striped dress shirt. He was an elder, but his mind was sharper than most.

He put up hand, and said, "Hello Clavis, hello Castra, and good evening to you, young man. Raye, is it?"

Raye said, "Yes sir."

Oculus came over. "No need to stand on ceremony, Raye. You're one of us now. In that respect, so is Light Yagami. I couldn't help overhear certain things and I wanted to clarify them." He eyed Clavis, giving him a stare. It was a look of disappointment. "I don't know why Clavis decided to show you this, but he must have had a good reason—this area being highly sensitive and off limits to most people without proper clearance. Nevertheless, Clavis and I, despite outward appearances, go back a long way, and I afford him a few luxuries and privileges most do not have. His cover is an elevator operator, but he is so much more. Without getting into too much detail, let's just say: I am the _Gatekeeper_ and Clavis is the _Key Master_ , to reference a certain movie from human idiom."

"I love that movie," Clavis began to say, before Oculus gave him another stare. As if to say: Shut up.

Oculus then ventured to the pedestal and placed a hand on the glass that covered the ancient Death Note. He seemed to stare at it in thought for a few moments, then turned around, and looked at each of them in turn. Clavis saw something in the man's face that worried him.

Oculus then looked at Raye Penber. "Young man, would you like another chance? At life, that is?"

Raye Penber's eyes lit up. "Sir?" he questioned.

"I can give you life again. Your death was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened in the way it did. If you wish, I can restore you back to the land of the living. Would you like that?"

Clavis saw Raye look at him with confusion.

Clavis was also befuddled. "Oculus, that's never been done before," he said. He and Oculus shared a look, and Clavis immediately took that as, "I'll explain everything to you later."

"Well, Raye?" Oculus wished for an answer.

"Yes, most assuredly yes!" Raye replied. "But how?"

Oculus explained the details will be laid out soon. But he had to confer with Clavis and Castra for a moment alone. And they went outside in the hallway, well out of earshot to do so—leaving Raye Penber alone.

Here Oculus frowned, even angrily. But not at Clavis.

"Something has gone terribly wrong," Oculus said, when asked. "Somehow, the Shinigami Special Advisor/Arbiter sent to us, gave Light Yagami one of our devices that reverses time. We don't know how. We, the Council and I, suspect, Light's old Shinigami ally, Ryuk, may have been involved, disguising himself as a human, this Ryu fellow, and the Shinigami representative. With others, they have sprung Light Yagami from Quindecim. And we also suspect, Clavis, an old friend of yours is in cahoots with them."

"That's impossible!" Clavis said. "Only an Arbiter has the power to go back in time. And only with the sacrifice of another being could Light Yagami even live again. And what do you mean by 'a friend of mine'?"

"That's the strange part," Oculus said, answering the first inquiry. "We found Duo, the Special Arbiter dead, or rather his 'essence' sucked out of his body in a closest; his body nothing more than a dried-up husk. This is being investigated. But we need to keep this quiet. It would disrupt all of Quindecim if this incident got out into the public." They all agreed.

"So, that's why you offered that deal to Raye Penber?" Clavis said. "Do you want Penber to hunt Yagami down? Discreetly?"

"Yes, with one other," Oculus said. "Things are being arranged as we speak, permissions granted; favours called in from the highest older. This is very serious. Only once has this every happened in the history of Quindecim, and it was rectified swiftly. Light Yagami, in essence, has cheated death. The Council is not pleased and they want this settled quickly. Humans hunting humans, sounds like fair game to me. And I always enjoy a good hunt. You and Castra will go with Raye Penber. I want Light Yagami back here ASAP!"

_To be continued..._

 


	8. Weaponizing The Death Note

 (Author's Note: _When reading this chapter, please note there are three new characters, and random events, and names of organizations, seemingly, thrown into the mix with the others. In truth, they are not. Two characters are in my Death Note novel called: "The Draycott Factor", with these organizations-that accidentally got deleted. And one character was first established in my Death Note Novella: "The Case of Jasper Yuta" and then further developed in my Death Note Novel: "Hollow Victory". They are in this story, because they are important to the plot. I'll be re-posting "The Draycott Factor" soon, updated with new material._ )

* * *

__

With the device in hand, Light Yagami decided to waste no time in using it. He pressed the top button—

And things worked out well beyond his wildest dreams, after a moment of nothingness. But with only one small snag…

When he awoke, he got the shock of his life, and found himself under a white sheet, and on a metal slab in a morgue. His wounds were healed, save some scarring, and every bullet removed.

He awoke with Ryuk in the morgue standing beside him. The Shinigami revealed that the moment Light pressed the button to the device, it had taken someone else's life, elsewhere, in exchange for Light's rebirth. Light wanted to ask whom, but then opted not to know. Whoever it was, he didn't care.

_I am alive again!_

He was, quite fantastically, alive, and yet, the device didn't take him to where he wished: back to the warehouse where he was confronting Near. He wanted to alter events and change the outcome. He had planned it all out, and if need be, he would shoot everyone in the warehouse dead, and claim he was the lone survivor to a Yukaza ambush. It would be revenge for what Matsuda claimed what happened to him.

But after thinking it over, this was a better outcome. He could start over, since everyone thought he was dead.

"They'll wonder where my body went," he remembered voicing his concern to Ryuk.

Ryuk told him that things had already been arranged, with help from others, and according to Light's will, his body was to be immediately dissected, his organs removed, and sent for research purposes. And his brain donated to medical science. Not to be burned whole, as previously revealed to him, and insisted by Matsuda. But the body would not be Light's, but someone of equal height and build.

Light had felt slightly disorientated when he sat up from the slab and it had taken him a few minutes to assert himself back to the land of the living. He took several deep breaths, felt his heart pumping blood, thought of a few complex mathematical equations to get his neurones firing fully, and rubbed his limbs to get his circulatory system stimulated to generate sensations.

As this was new, he had nothing to compare to. There were no papers on humans who had experienced "Resurrection" symptoms, unless those that bore religious undertones. Scientifically, they couldn't be believed.

He had officially been dead for—he couldn't be sure—and according to a set of charts left on a table in the medical lab he found himself in, his death was attributed to gunfire, when the Kira Task Force found themselves in a heated battle between some Yukaza at the warehouse on the peer, during an investigation. Near and the others were not mentioned.

He learned, in hacking into the NPA database, that Matsuda filed a report claiming the Yukaza wanted revenge for Light's involvement in the murder of Terrance Claw of the Dragon Sect, a branch of the criminal sect.

"I underestimated you, Matsuda," he thought, when he read the report, since Matsuda would have been told about the incident—then being a member of the new Kira Task Force with Light masquerading as L. Light kidnapped by the sect. "Quite clever, indeed…"

"You need to put some clothes on Light," Ryuk had said. "You walking around naked is just creepy."

"You're one to talk. There's nothing worse than seeing a scary, red-eye clown face in the dark; it smacks of a horror story," Light said sardonically. But then he found some light blue medical garb and dressed.

After he finished what he needed, he secretly left the medical facility, sneaking out a side entrance, following a cleaner, who was taking the same path—his head and face covered with a mask. He couldn't allow the cameras to capture him leaving. Near, of the Special Provision for Kira, or the SPK, who knew about the Death Note, would then attempt to hunt him down. He had to make everyone believe that he— _Light Yagami/Kira_ —was dead.

But then that left him with a dilemma— _Where do I go now?_

He debated his options and they were limited. He didn't want anything more to do with Misa Amane—if she was still alive? She was completely devoted to Kira. Knowing her personality type, she may have committed suicide. Yet, if she had died, she would be in Quindecim, because she used a Death Note.

Therefore, he concluded, Misa was still alive.

With all his other allies dead, he had but one option. And it didn't take much effort to find who he was looking for. A person he could trust implicitly and a true friend from a long time back.

Now, from what felt like a dream, Light found himself laying in a comfortable, soft bed, in the second bedroom of a luxury condo in the Konto Region, and it belonged to his friend; he arriving here, a little less than twelve hours ago. He was allowed to shower and was given new clothes, and then slept. He was exhausted.

His friend knew everything abut Light's situation, and he had kept a very low profile through the entire Kira Affair, but he knew everything there was to know about the Death Note, and Light's use of it.

Light opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh.

"That was heavy, Light," came the voice of his friend.

Light sat up, and looked at his friend carrying two cups of tea to his bedside. He gave one to Light, and then brought over a chair to sit down. His friend crossed one leg over the other and then took a sip of his tea cup.

Light sipped his tea and relished in the taste. "Still a little tired, things have been a little heralding." His friend laughed at his choice of words. Light had explained everything to him, leaving nothing out. Not surprisingly, his friend believed him. "Thanks for this. I had no where else to go."

"We go back a long way, Light. Your story is a fantastic one, but since I know what happened with both L and Near, I can believe every word of it. I'm glad you're back, _my lord Kira_." A chuckle proceeded.

Light laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Who'd ever believe a story like mine, except someone else who knows about the Death Note? I'm still trying to wrap my head around things…"

"When you were killed, your mother went crazy. She had just lost your father, and your sister is still in a wheelchair in shock, after that ordeal with Mello. It's only them now."

Light shut in his eyes in regret. He loved his family, but he had to forget about them now. For his own sake. He opened them again, and saw his friend take another sip of his tea cup. He looked calm, unworried.

"But, from what I was able to learn, your ex-task force buddies, took up a collection to help her out," his friend further said. "And I have been in contact with your mother, as well. After the events of what I went through, I'm lucky to be alive, myself—with the Savant Society, the League of Darkness, and…"

He stopped short.

Light knew about the Savant Society and the League of Darkness, being partially involved, in between his own battles with L and Near. They were both religious cults, involving Shinigami, in association with their human handlers under the guise of an organization that believed humans and Shinigami could peacefully co-exist. It was nothing but a masquerade, and a lie, by charlatans and tricksters.

In the end, both were annihilated collectively, with help from a mutual friend who was also involved, and it was through her sacrifice, that they become friends again, once bitter enemies battling each other with Death Notes.

It was her last wish for them to make up.

And before she died, she made them promise to one another to end the animosity between them, and to find a common ground. When she passed, it was Light who apologized first. It was through his actions as Kira, that his friend's grandfather was killed by a heart attack when falsely accused of being an embezzler.

Light remembered when he had made the kill. It was during a trick he tried to pull on L, when his room was wired with surveillance equipment. He managed to murder a purse snatcher and an embezzler, secretly writing names in a potato chip bag, while studying, and also watching television—a mini television was hidden in the potato chip bag that he had prepared ahead of time. It was an attempt to prove he wasn't Kira. When he wrote down the name, he had no idea it belonged to his friend's grandfather. Light thought he was being clever. He was wrong.

Later, it would be revealed that his friend's grandfather was hiding a dark secret. He was dying of terminal cancer, and it would be very painful. Despite the act, his friend, actually thanked Light for giving his father a favourable way to die; to die quickly, instead one of suffering and pain.

"So, what now? Do you have a plan? Misa Amane is no longer any concern for you, but she still has an unwavering love for you. She's held up in some religious convert at the moment for wayward Christians. From what I hear, she prays to God every day hoping for your return, thinking, I have been told, you have just 'gone away', and will be back soon. She's delusional."

"That's the understatement of the century, she's nuts, and I'm glad she's out of the picture now," Light said. _Misa relinquished her Death Note long before my final encountered with Near_. "As for my plans, nothing comes to mind. And I think I'll wait at least a year before I do anything of consequence, to allow things to settle down with Near and the SPK. I have no idea how long I was in Quindecim."

"So, Heaven and Hell are myths, eh?" His friend reached into his shirt and pulled out a crucifix on a chain. He kissed it, he was a devoted Christian. "I don't believe that. I think you got caught up in something bizarre. If Shinigami exist, and Quindecim, then the stories in the Bible _must be_ true, too. I believe this wholeheartedly. I will not toss away my whole belief system over something like this. And you're no Jesus Christ, Light, that's for sure. The only person who was ever resurrected, truly, was Christ. You used something else."

Light refused to get into a theological debate with his friend. He could believe what he wanted. He took a few more sips of his tea. Judging by the daylight, he figured it was mid-evening. He glanced around the room, with its well-furnished decor, and then asked, "So, where are the Shinigami?"

"Not sure," his friend said. "They left as soon as you laid down to rest. That was more than twelve hours ago. However, I did give my Shinigami some instructions, and I hope it can be done. We're going to need help if we are to continue the fight against Near and the SPK, to cleanse this world of the wicked that infests it. After the events that I went through, I realize you were right all along about how much evil there is in this world."

Light gave his friend a curious look. "Do you really feel that way, Demmy?"

Just then, Ryuk and Geist manifested through the bedroom exterior wall.

Ryuk's appearance was familiar and non-intimating to Light. However, not being used to Geist, his appearance was more ghastly that Ryuk's, giving pause to his presence.

Geist gave off the impression that he was a rock musician with an axe to grind, which he carried with him in the form of a bone sledge hammer strapped to his back. He wore a headband with explosive brown hair flowing off the top of his head, donning chaotic clothing that matched his eclectic look.

One thing Light noticed, however, was a buckle to the belt Geist wore in the shape of a figure eight. Light once had a similar belt in his collection before he decided to move out of his parents' house. He discarded a lot of things, when he did. One of which was a belt like that, giving most of the items to charity.

Geist was his friend's Shinigami.

Light learned of Geist in between battles with L and Near.

Demetre Draycott—or Demmy, Light called him—became the owner of a Death Note that he found it in an alley one day on his way back from school, he was seventeen at the time. He picked it up not knowing what it was, and then wrote the name of his attacker in it: a man who attempted to assault and rob him.

In between other events, Light then helped Demetre in his quest to destroy the Savant Society and the League of Darkness when they threatened the world in an attempt to use Shinigami to rule over all of mankind.

"Welcome back," Demetre said, sipping the last of his tea. "So, were you successful in your quest?"

Geist threw something at Demetre, flicked it through the air at a high rate of speed, and Demetre fumbled to catch it, with both hands. He dropped his tea cup to the floor and it shattered. Some of the remainder tea, droplets mainly, spattered on his beige trousers.

Demetre swore, even evoking his Redeemer's name in vein. "Geist! Why did you do that?"

Both Shinigami had a chuckle. They were like little school kids laughing at a prank.

"Ryuk! Not funny!" Light scolded him.

"You're not my mother," the Shinigami retorted.

"No, but he is your handler," Demetre said. He reached into the top drawer of a bedside table and took out Light's Death Note. Light took it. It had a plain black cover with lined pages inside.

Ryuk's eyes widened more than they normally did. "Oh right, I gave that to you in the other place. My bad! But what Geist did was funny. Aren't Shinigami allowed to laugh?"

Light didn't apologize.

Light looked back to what his friend held. Demetre lifted the item up to get a closer look, at eye level, pinching it between thumb and forefinger. It was a gold ring, with script around the outer facade. It was in Latin, one of the oldest languages still known to be spoken fluently, most notably in ancient times, and during the Roman reign.

Loosely translated, and Demetre chuckled when he read it, it read: " _In God's of Death We Trust._ " He asked for an explanation.

Geist grumbled under his supposed breath. "Are you getting forgettable? You asked me to weaponize a few pages of the Death Note. So, I did so, with help, of course…"

Geist then explained how it worked. Unlike Ryuk, Geist was quite intelligent.

When he was finished, Demetre looked at it with sublime shock.

"All you have to do is point it at your victim and think about what you want to happen," Geist continued. "I was told to think of it like using high frequency vibration, similar to shattering glass. The Death Note still exists, but you no longer have to carry it with you to kill. But, with that ring, you must still know a person's name and face to kill. All you have to do is use the power of your mind now. And before you say it, and I know you are wondering it—that you think this is too fantastic to believe. But then look at me...I am your Shinigami- _a god of death_."

Psionic powers (a.k.a. psychic powers) are the ability of using the mind to induce paranormal phenomena. They are present to various degrees in various species, even humans. The presence of psionic powers within a species is rare and is dictated by their structural makeup. Unless they are amped up by using supernatural abilities.  
"This is remarkable!" Demetre said. "Thank you! I told you to be inventive, but I never expected this."

"Weaponize the Death Note?" Light voiced curiously. "But the Death Note is already weaponized, per se."

"But Near knows about it. I knew we needed something new, an evolution of the Death Note. So, I asked if it could be done, and well…here it is. Geist, who did you go to for this to be designed and crafted?"

"You can ask him yourself."

Geist gestured, and then, a white cat jumped onto the bed.

Light was about to get out of bed, wishing to see Demetre's ring closer—when he stopped short, as the feline whisked its tail back and forth, and seemed to smile happily directly at Light.

Light suddenly sneezed, as if the dander of the cat was allergenic. The cat hissed at him, then moved away, as if the mere action was an attack. But then it sat back down on the farthest corner of the bed, and returned to its happy, go-lucky state.

Light looked at both Shinigami in turn, then asked, "And why is there a white cat on the edge of the bed?"

"I'm your friendly neighbourhood Death Cat," the animal spoke in a human voice, and quite humorously.

Light sat statuesque, unblinking, and stared at the cat. The cat just spoke. If he was hallucinating, then Demetre's face reflected with the same delusion. They looked at each other, then both looked back at the cat.

The talking cat then moved in closer, and crouched near Light's legs, and suddenly, its appearance morphed with a brilliant light into a human boy, wearing all white, with angelic-blonde hair, and clothes similar to that of a child's ancient Roman attire, with sandals. With one addition to his antiquated wardrobe: He wore a black satchel-like pouch on his right hip with a white notebook inserted within that conformed to the book's small configuration precisely.

The supernatural being waved his hand to Light, still crouching. Both were familiar with one another.

The clandestine boy smiled. "Hello, Light. Pleasure to see you again. I did say we would meet again. Did you use the pieces of the Life Note I left for you?"

_To be continued..._

 


	9. Resurrection Part 1

Light Yagami scowled at the supernatural Imp known as Morph.

Morph frowned, apparently unhappy at Light's reaction in seeing him.

"Oh, come now, Light Yagami," Morph said. "Is that anyway to greet your saviour? I rescued you from an eternal existence of boredom and repetitiveness in a world between worlds, not unlike purgatory. Who do you think gave Ryuk that device to allow you to live again? If you recall when you were still alive, I asked you more than once if you wish to know where humans go when they die after they use a Death Note. Now you know."

Light was not amused. In fact, he saw this supernatural being as an annoyance, even though he was the one who murdered Terrance Claw of the Yukaza Dragon Sect and saved him from death during the Yukaza affair. (**ref: my Novel: Hollow Victory)

And no, he hadn't used the pieces of the Light Note. But he knew where they were stored for safe keeping.

Morph stood to his full height on the bed. He was only four feet tall. He extended a hand out to Demetre, and stood eye-to-eye with him. Demetre shook Morph's hand, if only out of courtesy.

"Greetings, Demetre Draycott, I know so much about you," Morph said with a smile. It was a short handshake and they each let go. "Let's see: You are descended from Russian immigrates. Three quarters American, one-third Russian. You moved to Japan with your family from America at a young age, because your father's job demanded such; an investment firm. You befriended Light Yagami quickly, went to the same grade school, and have been close childhood friends for most of your lives. You even went to the same high school. You had an encounter with L when he kidnapped Misa Amane when she was first suspected of being the Second Kira. At the same time, you were in a secret battle with Light, having recently found a Death Note. Geist became your Shinigami, and still is. You wanted revenge against Kira for murdering your grandfather for a crime he was later absolved from. You're not a killer, raised with firm Christian values, and have only used the Death Note twice since you obtained it. Once on the assailant who tried to attack you in the alley where you found it, and later a second time, to save your life."

Demetre blinked shocked.

Morph continued. "You then re-engaged with an old sweetheart that disappeared five years ago for personal reasons, that both you Light have had past romantic tidings with. Then you joined her, and became members of a secret sect known as The Savant Society, because her father was a member. From there, you battled The League of Darkness and its minions, and a man named Zane, who turned out to be a second coming of _Jack The Ripper_."

Demetre stood statuesque.

"When things ended, Dana Chika—"

"Stop! That's enough!" Demetre said firmly. Light could see the muscles in Demetre's jaw tightening with anger. He turned to Light. "Light? Care to explain? Who is this impertinent… _child_?"

"Child?" Morph retorted. "I am considerably older than my appearance makes me out to be. I can also become anything I wish, but I choose this form because it's less intimidating for most. If you knew my true form, you would most likely urinate in your trousers, which, incidentally…tsk, tsk…such sloppiness."

Morph swiped a hand across the front of Demetre's trousers, removing the tea droplet stains, then he gathered up the pieces of the broken tea cup from the floor, using his powers, and repaired the cup amass in front of him. Demetre watched as the tea cup floated in mid-air and was gently placed on the night-table next to the bed.

Light sighed annoyed. "Demmy, meet Morph—he is the _progenitor_ to everything. I never told Ryuk this, but Morph is the reason _why_ I was the one that picked up the Death Note. He made it happen, giving purchase to allow it to fall on the grounds of our high school. It was not a random event, as Ryuk claimed it had been."

Ryuk looked surprised. "He never told me that when we met up to discuss how to break you out of Quindecim," the Shinigami said. "This whole plan was his doing, by the way. To resurrect you. And what I told you was true. You died before I was able to write your name down in my Death Note. I have a second chance to do so. I could write your name down right now, Light. But I would prefer to be entertained. I don't want to kill you."

"I appreciate that, Ryuk," Light said back, looking at the clown-face Shinigami. He then mused for a few moments. "Ryuk, thinking back, and correct me if I am wrong, but when I had a heart attack, when you were supposed to have killed me with the Death Note, I specifically remember you showing me the page you wrote on. You wrote my _full name_ —no mistakes. That would conclude that you killed me. I remember this because I fought you from doing so. You told me that I had lost the game against Near, and you didn't know how I was going to get out of my situation after being exposed. I died of a heart attack, I remember this. Explain to me, because I'm confused. Why didn't you collect the remainder of my lifespan at that time as you dictated would happen, as per our contract?"

Ryuk gestured to Morph. "Let _him_ explain it, _he_ did it. I _did_ write you name." Ryuk took out his skull chain black Death Note with the leather binding and flipped through the pages to the page with Light Yagami's name written in it. Light's name was the only one on that particular page. "See? Here is it. As clear as day, and not misspelled."

Morph chuckled. "I'm a being of many attributes, Light Yagami. Let's just say, I've given you a second chance to rectify certain wrongs. But if you wish to know the details, then I'll tell you…"

Morph then explained how he went back in time, wrote Light's name in the Life Note before Ryuk could write Light's name in the Death Note, and allowed nature to take its course. Light did have a heart attack, but on his own, from the shock of being shot several times, and died, making it appear the Death Note had killed him.

Ryuk then went back to the Shinigami Realm, thinking the Death Note was finished, and was imprisoned by the Shinigami King for what he had done, and had his personal Death Note taken away.

Many years later, Ryuk spoke with Geist when he visited his cell. Ryuk was chained and was left to die, unable to write down anymore names in a Death Note. He told Geist what happened in the Human World.

After his story, this gave Geist incentive to come to the Human World to make a pact with a human, because Geist wanted to experience the same thing Ryuk did. And the human who just happened to pick up his fallen Death Note was Demetre Draycott. Geist purposely let it fall in Japan, hoping to attract another Kira-like person. Only, he didn't, and got a human with a moral compass, but who, surprisingly, entertained him.

Morph then further said that he convinced the Shinigami King under the guise of being another Shinigami, tricking him, that Ryuk had to return to the Human World because a pact was still enforced with Misa Amane, and he had to stay until that contract ended. Hence, his personal Death Note was returned. Ryuk had to remain there until he killed her or the Death Note was finished, whichever came first—which was a lie. Morph altered events, whereas Misa never relinquished ownership of the Death Note. But then reversed her ownership, when Ryuk was free.

Ryuk then partnered with Morph, and remained in the Human World—defying the Shinigami King, the events of his imprisonment altered, but Geist coming to the Human World still occurred.

"You see, changing one event alters a series of others," Morph explained. "This is known as the Butterfly Effect, in scientific circles. But I assume you already know this, Light Yagami. And Time itself can change and yet remain the same, causing a temporal vortex—whereas portions of one timeline can sometimes intersect with another. It can, also, create a few abnormalities, but I don't foresee that happening in this case. Everything is now sealed."

"We then met up, he approached me, and we devised a way to break you out of Quindecim," Ryuk finished.

After a moment of reflection, Light acknowledged the genius of it all.

To further add to the information given out, Light then went into detail about Morph, telling Demetre.

When Light first encountered Morph, the Imp said he was bored, when he altered the trajectory of Ryuk's Death Note—it was originally headed to the America's. Morph said he was the last of his kind, a member of a supernatural race called The Brigade of Life, that once fought against the Shinigami in an ancient war. The Brigade lost the fight, and the remainder of his people, in spirit form, now lived within him, as a collective.

"He's the owner of the _Life Note_ , the opposite of a Death Note," Light explained. "And when used within seventy-two hours, it can restore a person back to life if someone dies from the Death Note. It is much like a Death Note; picturing a face, and writing down a name, correctly spelled, restores life, instead of that to kill."

Continuing, Light then revealed more details.

He said, that it was during an ' _accidental infiltration_ ' into the heart of the Yukaza that he first met Morph.

However, Morph revealed that he had had encountered Light previously. Light was only told about it, but he could not remember that encounter.

It was during a case he and L teamed-up, that dealt with the son of a child kidnapper, who wanted revenge on Light for past transgressions against his father. But that was a separate case. (**ref: The Case of Jasper Yuta).

"Before my encounter with the Yukaza and the events that followed, I was assigned surveillance duties outside the Kira Task Force by the then chief of the NPA, who needed my expertise to help out in a raid they were planning against the criminal organization, when one of his people was suddenly struck down with a heart attack, not Kira related. I decided to accept, because, let's just say, I was bored, and needed something new to bite my teeth on. The Kira case had run cold, and there was a reason for that. But things when horribly wrong…"

He went on. He said he was attacked, kidnapped, and taken deep underground to a hidden complex under Japan, where he came face-to-face with its benefactor and leader to a branch of the Yukaza called the Dragon Sect. Within the facility, there housed a torture den, and Light had his first taste of pure agony at the hands of its Mistress.

Terrance Claw, the master of the facility, designed the complex, and used it to hide his people from Kira. Everyone who resided within used an alias to disguise their real names, which made it extremely difficult for Kira to kill them.

Morph had attached himself to Claw, but then murdered the man, because he was considered too weak of an anchored-host, hoping Light would agree to be his new host.

"But I declined at the time, and for good reason," Light finished.

"You met some wonderful people there, didn't you, Light Yagami?" Morph said with a chuckle.

Light looked reflective. He mentally nodded.

He wished two people he met down there had survived the aftermath. They deserved better than dying at the hands of Terrance Claw's enforcer Nazareth. He had started to develop feelings for Tigressa, the Mistress of the Torture Den, who lived within the underground complex. Her real was Asumi Satou.

They say Stockholm Syndrome is a mental illness, but he believed there was much more to it. She was smart, beautiful, caring, and stimulated him in ways he never before dreamed—unlike Misa Amane. And despite the situation, he and Asumi had sexual relations while he was there. At first, it was to gather information, to get the names of all the Yukaza that lied within to kill them all, but then it turned into something unexpected.

Then, there was Riki, her Prime Assistant. He called himself an Evaluator. He helped Tigressa in her torture duties. He prepared her victims, softening them up, before they were brought to her for interrogation.

Light learned later how the boy was plucked from the streets and forced into the trade. Riki, or Hiro—which was his real name—deserved a lot better than what life had dealt him. But it was thanks to Riki, who gave him a list of all the Yukaza that resided within the underground facility, downloading the database onto a USB stick, that helped the NPA destroy the Dragon Sect completely.

Light insisted on giving them both proper funerals after he was rescued. He thought that was the least he could do.

If they had survived, he would want them to join him now. They deserved a second chance like him.

"Basically, Morph leaches off human souls to obtain their soul energy to feed himself, or rather his brethren inside him," Light said condescendingly. "And if you ask me, he fits the profile of a leech perfectly."

Morph stepped off the bed. "You sound annoyed, Light Yagami," he said disappointed. "I could send you back to Quindecim—to suffer for all eternity in the Void? I _can_ make it happen."

Light didn't answer him.

Demetre held his new ring up to the ceiling illumination, like it was some sort of godly item a treasure hunter just found in a cave. He had placed it around the third finger of his left hand, as if it was a wedding band—the perfect cover if it was to remain discreet. "This ring…" Demetre began. "Did you make this, Morph?"

Light mentally thanked Demetre for the sudden change in subject matter. The exchange between himself and Morph was getting a little heated. But then he said, albeit jokingly: " _One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them,_ " reciting the verse from a popular fantasy novel.

Demetre laughed. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," he said.

Morph frowned, said: "How quaint. And I thought I was being original. You humans have an untold reach when it comes to your imagination." He then turned to Light. "I have something very special for you, Light Yagami. It's forged from the pages of your/Ryuk's fallen Death Note, which I took from you while you were sleeping. And might I add, you sleep like a baby, all curled up like an infant—how cute." He grinned with a smirk.

Light narrowed his gaze, grit his teeth, and whipped the covers off him. He got to his feet. He wore a pair of jockey's, and nothing else. Despite back amongst the living, the scars of his demise were still present in the form of several wounds: most notably one on his upper chest, and another on his left arm—where Matsuda shot him. He remembered the shot to his arm caused complete paralyses to it, his arm dangling at his side when he was trying to flee Near, the SPK, and the Kira Task Force, in an attempt to give them the slip in the warehouse district.

But he had beaten them. He was alive again!

"Don't mock me, Morph! I am in no mood for games!"

_To be continued..._

 


	10. Resurrection Part 2

Morph laughed. "Some games are worth playing, Light Yagami. But believe me when I say, a game is only as fun when there is a challenge. Otherwise, what is the point when you know you are going to win?"

Light smiled to himself. Morph was right. He had felt the same way when he was battling wits with L. Near, not so much. In fact, Near was nothing more than an inferior copy of L. There was no one that could replace L. And when L finally died, Light actually felt a pang of regret, because he had lost a true and worthwhile opponent.

After that, Kira reigned supreme for nearly five years.

But in his plight to cleanse the world of evil, Light felt empty, because no one had the ability to challenge him. He fooled the Kira Task Force. But even if they knew about him, none of them would be a challenge for him, and he would depose of them all in freak and unfortunate accidents like he did with the members of the Yotsuba Group.

In retrospect, he wish he had, and along with Misa Amane.

But L was dead, and he was never coming back. L had never used the Death Note, so he could not come back from the dead like Light. So, there was no point in wasting any brain cells in thinking about the dead detective.

Light now had had other challenges to tackle and the most prominent one was rebuilding his life back to a standard like that of before. He could forget about being a detective. But those years in gathering intelligence for the NPA and other law enforcement agencies would not go to waste. He could use that knowledge for his own purposes. But he would need capital, and allies, to achieve his goals—no longer depending on other intelligent services as aids.

Morph waved a hand in front of Light's face. Light blinked, taking him away from his reverie. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else," Light said. "I agree with you on battling a worthy opponent in a true game of chance."

Morph smirked. "I'm glad we can agree on something," he said, then snapped two his fingers of his right hand.

Suddenly manifested in his left hand, in an open palm, appeared a small, white, square case, twelve centimetres by twelve centimetres. He then presented it to Light, as if it were a prize for a king, and the most precious thing in the world, even saying, "For you, Lord Kira," albeit somewhat condescendingly.

Then: "I present to you, your new Death Note, Light Yagami. As Geist explained, the Death Note no longer needs to be carried around to be effective. It has evolved, no more a mere book. I crafted Demetre Draycott a ring, because it would be discreet to wear. This item is similar, and it will be very easy for you to use. And, in case you have any questions, it comes with a mini-pamphlet of _How To Use It_ instructions like the Death Note. And just to be clear: With both of your items—Light and Demetre—in using them, your victims names will still be written in your notebooks, although they will be done so metaphysically. You won't have to do so yourself. Your thoughts and Death Notes will be combined like a symbiotic host being—one depending on the other to operate. You can be half way across the world, or your Death Note can buried a hundred feet underground, submerged, sealed in concrete, misplaced, or the like, and they will still work as one. However, I need not need to explain the cause-and-effect if you lose ownership of your Death Note, do I? And yet, if you do, the knowledge of your items will be lost."

Neither Light nor Demetre responded, but Light knew silence was also a form of acknowledgement.

"Good, then open the case, Light Yagami," Morph said.

Light opened it, but when he looked inside at the item, he was dumbfounded.

He plucked it out. It was carefully placed in a protective encasement within. "A black mouthguard?" he said. "What the hell is this? You gave Demmy a ring, and me a mouthguard? Is this a joke? I don't grind my teeth, Morph."

"It's not to protect your teeth, Light Yagami. It's several pages of your Death Note weaponized. I think it's quite ingenious. It is placed inside of your mouth, behind your upper teeth."

"I still don't understand."

Light handed it over to Morph when he asked for it.

Morph then said, "It's a device that uses mind manipulation through a form of neuropathy." He pointed at some electronic components within the interior of the mouthguard. There were also wire attachments that hooked around Light's back molars to secure it. "You won't even notice it and it won't affect your speech. Any command you give a person with this device, they must obey without question even if goes against their moral code. They will suffer unimaginable pain if they refuse you and will eventually go insane if they keep resisting you. With this device, any person will be your unwitting servant, without say or question. And if they take it out, they will die."

Light took it back and was stunned. "I'm a little confused. I thought you preserved life? You are the owner of the Life Note. This is uncharacteristic from what I know about you, Morph."

"True, but I have been known to take lives like Shinigami to survive, too," Morph revealed. "I once had this intense battle with a fool who thought he could challenge me, and he had abilities no humanoid should possess. In the end, I taught him a very valuable lesson. But that was a long time ago. Sufficed to say, I like you Light Yagami. You are a very interesting human being. So complex, and exciting to watch. Like I said, I was bored when I changed the trajectory of the Death Note so you could pick it up. It is time to write a new chapter in your story."

"How does this work? Does it work like Demmy's ring?"

"Yours is a little more down to earth," Morph replied. He waved a hand, and twelve more cases like the previous one suddenly appeared on the bed in a semi-circle, like teeth. Morph used his powers to open each lid psionically.

In each, mouthguard's resided like the one given to Light, but they were white. Morph picked one up.

"In order to use _your_ mouthguard—let's call it _the Alpha_ —you must give one of these other mouthguard's to someone to wear, tricking them into doing so. Then you must manipulate them into agreeing to your terms, playing a game with them, or challenging them to a battle of wits. It may take some convincing. But with your intelligence, that shouldn't be difficult. If they agree, and lose, then they'll become your obedient servant."

"For a clandestine being with untold cosmic powers, you're not very inventive, Morph," Demetre Draycott interjected. "Read any good Japanese manga lately? I've read that manga, you plagiarist."

Morph gave him a scowl, then smirked. "You can learn a lot about a culture in how they educate their children through picture books, and the alike," he responded. "The irony is your entire culture is on constant repeat, plagiaristic in every way. So many countless wars and butchery over the same issues thought long settled."

"Point taken," Demetre agreed straightly, losing his smugness.

"Like I said, you humans are very inventive. Especially when it comes to building weapons. But I digress. Yes, I borrowed the idea**, because it was not only quite inventive of its own violation, but it will be discreet in its use. However, I have adapted the idea to serve another agenda. They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"And you're a deity-like being, so you can do whatever the heck you want," Demetre remarked.

Morph smirked. "You catch on very quickly, Demetre Draycott," he replied.

Morph explained that he had found a manga laying on the ground, and tossed haphazardly away, with torn pages, partially wet and stained with weather damage, when he was visiting the Human World, wandering the streets, looking for anchor hosts, and it featured the inspired item for Light Yagami's new weaponized Death Note.

He said he didn't think much of it at the time, but later when he recalled back, the idea came in very handy, when he was approached by Geist and Ryuk, asked by Demetre, for ideas to give new life to the Death Note instead of the standard notebook. He wondered why, but then he thought: weaponization with a twist.

But Morph forgot the name of the manga. All he remembered was the concept.

Light wondered about the mouthguard. He put it down, so he could dress, putting on a pair of dark trousers, that Demetre was lending him from a near-by closest. He also chose a suitable dress shirt, seeing he and Demetre were the same fit. He chose all dark clothes. "How does this work? Can we test it?"

"It won't work on any one of us," Morph said, gesturing to himself and the Shinigami. "Once you persuade another human to your terms, and they insert one of these other guard's into their mouths, and they lose to you—if you wish to release them from your command, then all you have to do is say the words: ' _I release you_.'"

Light looked at Demetre, as he buttoned his shirt. He gave him a thin smirk with a tilt of his head.

Demetre put up his hands, and said, "Forget it, Light. I won't be a slave, not to you, or to anyone else."

"I would never dream of it. You're my equal, Demmy. And note, I have never said that to anyone before. We've known each other for most of our lives. You are like a brother to me, and I would never do anything to hurt you." He rolled his eyes. "Except that time when I wanted you dead, when I thought you were my enemy…"

Demetre cocked his head with a smirk. "Yeah, that time," he said.

"Although, you have never won a game a chess against me."

"In the chess game of life, Light, I believe I've won hands down."

"In that, I concede to you. Consider that a little bit of personal growth on my part."

"Speaking of personal growth, you may want to try a little hair colour," Morph jumped in, pointing to Light's head.

"Why? What's wrong with the colour of my hair?"

"Nothing, we match. I've always liked platinum white myself."

Demetre opened his mouth. "Ah, yes…I meant to tell you sooner, Light," he said, collecting a small mirror from a side table. "You hair is no longer the same colour as it was when you first arrived here. It's changed to pure white."

Light took the mirror, and looked at himself, thrusting a hand through his now ghostly, white hair. It was no longer brown. He remembered catching a glimpse of himself at the medical facility in a reflective surface before he fled the building, his identity hidden behind a mask, and his hair was perfectly fine then.

"What the hell happened to my hair?" he said shocked.

"A good fright usually does that," Morph said. "It's called Marie Antoinette Syndrome. Rumour has it that during the night before she was to be executed by the guillotine near the end of the French Revolution, her hair turned stark white. You came back from the dead, Light Yagami. You know what awaits you when you die after using a Death Note. Somewhere in the back of your mind, it must have frightened you. Your hair will never be the same again."

Light was shocked, but he didn't feel frightened in the slightest. In fact, he felt invigorated, and full of energy. He couldn't wait to get back to work again punishing criminals. But…

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and took a moment.

"Of course," he reasoned. "Yet hair colour and appearance is nothing in the grand scheme of things. I'm alive again, and that's all that matters. You know, if I'm supposed to be a 'ghost', then I might as well look the part." He smirked. "Besides, I've seen a few cartoons, and the most interesting protagonists are the one's with white hair."

Demetre cocked an eyebrow. "Cartoons, Light? I never took you for one to watch cartoons?"

Light blushed. "Well, some of the one's I saw weren't half bad. Especially the one's with a good, intelligent theme. I had to relax somehow, apart from writing names in the Death Note. And Misa wasn't much entertainment. If you know what I mean? I had to shutdown my brain, or I would never get to sleep. And they helped."

Morph laughed boisterously. "Oh, that's funny!" he said. "The great and powerful Kira admits he watches cartoons." Light scowled. "Nevertheless, you seem to be taking this quite well, Light Yagami," Morph then said. "Normally, anyone else would go insane after what they've experienced. You seem strong willed and determined. You have been granted a second chance at life. As I said, when I gave you those pages of the Life Note: Use it wisely."

"I'm not like other people, Morph. And I will use this second chance to my advantage. I'll use it to continue my work. This world still has so much more evil to cleanse. The Shinigami also wish to be entertained. But I can't carry on like I did. I'll need something…new. Some new venue, a new look, and a new name. And I'll need _your_ help, Demmy. I need _you_ to be at my side. Together, _we_ can bring order to the Human World." Light stood.

Demetre nodded, and extended a hand. Light clasped it, they shook.

"Partners, like The Brother's Grimm," Demetre remarked.

Light laughed. "Something like that."

"Would you like a hair cut, Light Yagami?" Geist offered, chuckling, retrieving his bone club from behind his back. It was large in size and had the appearance of something from the Stone Age. "Your hair looks dishevelled. I know a little bit about cutting hair, I do my hair all the time."

"Thanks for the offer, Geist, but I wish to keep my head on my shoulders," Light retorted. "I'll find a human barber."

"Death is not forever, Light Yagami," Morph said divinely. "In fact, it's just the beginning of a whole new journey. And now, here, you have a new start. I'm curious how you will undertake the challenge? Boredom can be universal when you live forever. Incidentally, I wrote your name in the Life Note. So, you no longer have to fear dying by the Death Note. You are under my protection now, as is Demetre Draycott—for a price."

"I piece of my soul? My life essence for you to feed on? I accept. I have no problems with that." Light turned to his friend. Demetre also agreed to the terms when they were briefly explained. "Thank you, Morph, for resurrecting me," Light then said. "But don't take too much of my spiritual essence. I plan on living for a long time."

Morph nodded. "You are quite welcome…"

"That's not fair!" Geist said. "What about us? Their lifespan is ours to take when the time comes. What's the point in all of this, for us, if you just took away our main incentive for being in the Human World?"

"Other than a life of imprisonment in the Shinigami Realm for causing untold havoc in the Human World? And that goes for both of you!" Morph said harshly. He waved a hand, and then something took place. It wasn't seen, but it felt by both Shinigami, because they both jolted like they had just been given a mild electrical shock. "There, your lifespans have just increased a thousand fold. More than you would get from these two. You two can remain here, if you wish, and be entertained, or go elsewhere. It makes no difference to me. I will make sure the Shinigami King cannot touch you. That arrogant fool! The Shinigami King and I go along way, but that tale is left for another day. Now, be quiet!"

The Shinigami looked at each other bewildered at the stringent command. Light noticed Morph's tone bordered on a certain animosity towards them. But he compartmentalized that away for another time.

"Now look here," Geist said growling, wielding his bone club. "No one orders me around!"

"Geist, settle down," Demetre said. "Leave it alone for now."

Geist's eye pockets glowered red with an irksome emotion, but then he nodded, and returned his bone club to its holster on his back. "Fine, I'll back off for your sake, Demetre. But I don't like his tone of voice."

"You'll get used to it, Light's the same way," Ryuk said, chuckling. Geist grunted.

Morph didn't respond, leaving the Shinigami's remarks up in the air.

Morph suddenly clapped his hands together, as if to get everyone's attention. "There is work to be done, and plans to bare fruit. I can't wait to see what _you_ will do." He spoke his words to both Light and Demetre with a sinister grin. "And I have to admit, I'm quite excited to see what you have in store, and how you _will_ entertain me."

_To be continued..._

(**Author's Note: The manga in question is called Dorei-Ku)

 


	11. Hit By A Wammy

The majestic waterfalls filled the lung-shaped pools. The sound of the water at any other time should have created a calming and serene effect, but after Clavis told Raye Penber what Oculus revealed to him and Castra in the corridor, Raye was anything but at ease. In fact, he was infuriated and angry.

Clavis was also angry, but for a different reason.

Oculus had left as soon he told Clavis the news. Quindecim had a breach in security and he didn't know who was listening, so he wanted to relay the sensitive information privately.

"What in the hell do you mean Light Yagami is alive? That's impossible!" Raye protested. "How?"

"Oculus and the investigators are still working on the details," Clavis said. "We still don't know how Ryuk, Light Yagami's Shinigami, got one of our time travelling devices; they are normally locked up. Only Arbiters are allowed to use them, but only after levels of authorization from the top brass, because they are so dangerous. Over the years, Arbiters have tempted humans with the option of changing their past, so they could make better choices. But after they learn that someone at random would have to be sacrificed for them to live again, none have chosen the option, whatever their reasons may have been, until now with the death of the Special Arbiter, Duo."

"Light Yagami didn't care," Castra said straightly. "Most psychopaths don't."

"And here is more bad news," Clavis began. "There is also a strange force blocking our tracking of Light Yagami's location, a spiritual barrier, per se. We don't know where Yagami travelled back to. Yagami was shot several times by one of his own task force members in a warehouse. We could start there and search for any clues. The time travel device can take you back to anywhere you wish. So, for example, he may have travelled back in time, and murdered himself to take his duplicate's place, then altered history knowing of the future—that's one possibility."

Castra held a computer tablet. "And yet, our attempts to track Yagami are being nullified." She explained how there were methods to track someone who travelled through time. One of which was a person's slip stream stamped with their specific DNA marker. It was very sophisticated technology that Quindecim possessed. "But I can tell you this: the future has been changed."

"There's only one _being_ I know who has the power to be this devious, and he and Yagami have encountered each other before," Clavis said. "If I have to guess, it's Morph—a supernatural Imp." Castra nodded, as if to confirm. "As I said before, he has the ability to change the very fabric of time and space. We have been watching him closely. But he has the ability to possess people without their knowledge and manipulate them to do his will."

"Could he had done so with Duo? Used him to gain access to Quindecim without us knowing?" Raye wondered.

Clavis nodded. "No wonder Duo was the sacrificial lamb." He cupped his chin in thought. "And his death wasn't at random, it was by design, to cover Morph's tracks. Damn it! I knew I should've killed him what I had the chance!"

"Clavis, what do you mean?" Castra asked. "Okay, spill it! What the hell is going on? You're hiding something from us. You seem to know a lot more than we do. Tell us, right now!"

Clavis put up his hands to calm her hostility. Then he looked at her with a thoughtful stare and smiled.

"You're so cute when you're angry, Castra. That's what I like you, you're so honest with your emotions. I wish we could've got together sooner."

Clavis sighed heavily, and then began to unbutton his jacket. He took it off and dropped it to the floor. Underneath, Clavis wore a black bodysuit, but it was his face that drew the most attention. A large jagged scar suddenly manifested across his face in a zig-zag diagonal line.

"I hid this because it's so unsightly," Clavis said. "I'm not the pretty-boy so many people think I am. I also have several scars on my chest, back, and other parts of my body. And every one of them was done by Morph."

Castra asked what had happened between him and Morph and to spare nothing.

Clavis began to tell them an in depth story.

Then: "In the end, after a fierce battle, I was scarred forever, and my wife and son had been murdered by Morph. I had an opportunity to eliminate him, but I hesitated because I'm not a killer."

He then said Morph fled after the new Shinigami King rose to power.

"He's not what he claims to be," Clavis stated. "It's true, he was a member of The Brigade of Life, but he's the one who started the war against the Shinigami. It was in retaliation for something, but I'm not quite clear. It was so long ago, even I forget. But he's a sadistic trickster and can't be trusted. He is the owner of the Life Note. It has the ability to restore a person back to life if they have been killed by a Death Note. But he's been known to kill without mercy, too. He craves power, but plays it down. He enjoys playing with people, and will do anything to keep the last remnant of his people alive that reside inside him. He may have started the war, but it cost a great deal."

"So, that story you just told us," Raye began, "you were on the side of the Shinigami because Morph murdered your wife and son? You still haven't explained who or what you are really are?"

"I chose the name Clavis, because, along with Oculus, I help keep Quindecim going. He is the _Gatekeeper_ , and I am the _Key Master._ Clavis means 'key'. But I sipped up, and Morph managed to infiltrate this realm without my knowledge. He picked the lock, so to speak. That's my fault, and I take responsibly for that. And Duo paid the ultimate price. Clavis isn't my real name. Unfortunately, my real name is unpronounceable. Think of it like a sound that you sing. I come from…No, not yet." He gave Castra a smile. "Do you hate me now? I've been lying to you."

Castra paused, but then went over and gave Clavis a giant kiss on the lips, holding the sides of his head, so he couldn't flee. This shocked him, but he remained on the spot.

When the kiss broke, Clavis breathed out hot breath, and he felt his face flush with warmth.

"No more lies, Clavis," she said, "and no more deception. I like you for who you are. I always have. Be damned the rules on rank relations. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"You have no idea how long I've waited," Clavis said back. "Yes, I'm sorry. No more lies."

Raye Penber cleared his throat.

Clavis then cleared his own. "Yes, well, let's back to the issue at hand." Clavis smiled at Castra. "We'll talk more about things later." He then used his special abilities to cloak his scar again, waving a hand across his face like a magician. Castra said nothing against it. It was his decision to hide it. He had vowed never to show it to anyone, until today. And yet the love of his life didn't care that it looked hideous. She liked him for himself.

"So, what's our next step?" Penber inquired. "How do we go about bringing Light Yagami back here?"

"We go after him, without having to sacrifice anyone," Clavis said. "So, we by-pass normal protocols. Oculus said he was willing to restore your life, so, as soon as we step foot on the Human World, your life will be restored. And someone else will be coming with us, if it is allowed. But special permissions must to be granted for such a request. We believe he is the only person who can successfully defeat Light Yagami. He's outsmarted him once before. He had Light Yagami cornered, but his arrogance ended up costing him his life."

Raye Penber's eyes lit up in sudden realization. "No way, you don't mean?"

Clavis waved off any further details. "We'll get to that later. It's rare that such a request is granted, however. But seeing it's coming from Oculus, I'm pretty sure it will be allowed."

"So, tell me something," Raye continued. "Why are you so calm? If I just found out the person who murdered my family committed a prison break of a murderous psychopath, I'd want to go after him right away. In my previous life, I was a detective, law and order was my baby, and some feelings can't be so easily controlled."

For a moment, Clavis said nothing. The sound of the twin waterfalls in the room were the only thing that filled the air, the serenity giving him a sense of calm. "I've thought about it. As I've said, we've been watching him. But then I come here to meditate. This place is what gives me solace, and this is one of the reasons why I brought you here. To calm you down after that incident in Administration. I believed it worked, you appear more calm."

"I get calm when things are explained to me. People get frustrated when they're kept in the dark. It vexes them."

"Fair enough, but there was a reason for the secrecy. Now, we are the one's deputized to clean things up. The last thing we need is Quindecim Special Forces raiding the Human World and snatching Light Yagami in public and creating fuel for conspiracy theorists. Did you know that some people actually believe Quindecim exists? They write blogs, describing it in detail, and its people. Someone is blabbing about us. We have a spy here."

"That's why, when a blog is detected, I'm one of many who delete them," Castra said. "We watch the Human World for things like this, and deal with it when it arises. But we don't know how the information is being distributed."

"Conjecture and exaggeration," Penber posed. "That's how I would think of it. As the saying goes: there is a kernel of truth in every exaggerated lie. Eventually people believe the lie more, and truth is soon forgotten."

Clavis nodded. "Very well put," he said. "As for why I am so calm when it comes to Morph, the reason is I know I'm not strong enough to defeat him. He's an X-Factor, as we put it, with unlimited powers and a wide range of abilities. And he can't be beaten by normal means, and frankly, I'm not sure how to take him down."

"But here's a question: Why is he so enamoured with Light Yagami?" Raye asked.

"He's similar to a Shinigami, in some respect. Every being gets bored when they have the ability to live forever. From what information we could gather, he is the one who started it all—he made things happen for Light Yagami to pick up the Death Note. You can say, he is the _progenitor_ to Humanity's new Post-Kira reality."

Clavis asked to see Castra's tablet. He then checked a few things, expertly. On more than once occasion he was asked to join Administration, but he declined. He didn't want anyone knowing his secret past, that he knew a lot more than he was leading on. Even Oculus had tempted him with new responsibilities. But he refused all opportunities and remained an elevator operator, and for selfish reasons.

But now, he no longer had to hide it, and his special skills and knowledge would come in handy.

He passed the tablet back to Castra with analytical and graphical data on the screen.

"Light Yagami's time-stream appears to be blocked here—after he died," Clavis revealed. "Using deductive reasoning, I think it is safe to say he's somewhere in his old stomping grounds, in the Kanto Region of Japan. So, we travel there. From what I was told, he was in Quindecim for up to five years, in human time, before seeing an Arbiter. But time doesn't exist here like it does in the Human World. So, five years may have past in your world, Raye, but only mere days passed here. Light Yagami looks like he went back to five years ago."

Castra concluded Clavis was right. "When Yagami died, he was twenty-three years old, and suffered a heart attack after being shot several times, according to his profile," she relayed. "And he wasn't murdered by a Death Note—like Raye. That probably didn't sit well with Ryuk, his Shinigami at the time, who wanted his remaining lifespan. So, I would say, Ryuk struck a deal with Morph to infiltrate Quindecim secretly, because they could get under our radar disguised as Special Arbiters to break Light out. Maybe Ryuk wishes to kill him properly in the Human World, the way the contract dictates? Those who write in a Death Note can neither no to Heaven or Hell, as the rules say."

"Okay, if that's true," Raye started. "Then why isn't Light Yagami back here? If Ryuk joined forces with Morph to break Yagami out, all Ryuk has to do is kill Yagami again by writing his name in a Death Note."

"Unless Morph is now protecting him?" Clavis wondered. "You see, if a person's name is written in a Life Note, then that person is protected from the effects of a Death Note. They can't be killed by one. The Death Note is rendered inert. That is one of Morph's greatest weapons, among others. He's up to something, I just know it, and that's why he's blocking our attempts to find Light Yagami. Yagami is under Morph's divine protection now. And, let's just say, a person dies outside the range of the Life Note. Morph has the ability to bring a person back to life with the Life Note, as long as it's within seventy-two hours of their death, or he could travel back in time and do so, either preventing their deaths or lifting the veil of death at the moment of dying. Do you understand?"

Raye nodded.

Castra's tablet beeped with an internal message. She read it to herself, then gave it to Clavis to read.

"Looks like special permission has been granted, but certain provisions still have to be taken," Clavis said. "Ginti will be joining us later. He'll bring our last party member when we finally get settled. In the mean time, let's get ready to go. Whatever you wish to bring, go get it. We'll meet back here in an hour."

When the hour had lapsed, the party returned to the special room, each given access by Clavis.

Castra brought a red shoulder bag with equipment, and was dressed in a blood-red body suit with silver adornments, that conformed to her hour-glass figure like skin-vinyl. She also wore black knee-high boots. She said she had thought about dying her hair blonde from silver, but decided against it.

Raye brought some items as well in a small black bag. He had also chosen suitable attire, dressing out of his black and white Administration uniform. He wore all black and donned a dark trench coat. He was a detective in his past life, and it just felt right to wear one when going undercover once again.

Clavis also brought a shoulder bag, and dressed in dark clothes—donning his black body suit that accentuated his muscles, with dark trousers. But he also wore a dark bomber jacket to finish off the ensemble. He brought a time device with him. It had the appearance of a digital watch, something normal looking to disguise its true purpose.

He left his hair green, but decided to remove most of his facial jewelry, leaving only a few earrings. He thought it best not to get stared at. The last thing they needed when they arrived in the Human World was to get gawked at.

Castra frowned. "I liked the jewelry, Clavis," she said. "It really suited your personality."

"I didn't take everything off," he said with a wink, hinting of his jewelry lower down.

"Oh, you're wicked," she said back playfully.

Raye cleared his throat.

Clavis got serious. "Yes, sorry," he said. "It's just that, we've teased each other for so long in secret, that now we can express our feelings out in open, it's hard to contain ourselves."

"I understand," Raye replied with a smile. "It was the same with Naomi and I. Thinking back, I regret asking her to leave her position in the FBI when I asked her to marry me. I could tell in her eyes that she loved the job. And just FYI, everyone knew you two liked each other. It was so apparent, like two high school students in love."

Clavis and Castra looked at each other shocked. "Everyone?" they said in unison.

Raye smiled and nodded.

After a moment of de-briefing, the trio readied themselves for the trip.

Clavis explained the travel will be instantaneous. But when they arrived, they may feel a little disoriented from the sudden jump through time. And they may feel nauseous. If they have to vomit, it was encouraged.

Clavis reached into his trousers pocket and pulled something out. He handed it to Raye. It reminded Raye of a hearing aid that went around the back of the ear. "Before we depart, this is for you. We all get one. Since Light Yagami knows what you look like, you need a disguise. We'll be able to see each other as we truly are, but everyone else will see a different person. Now that I think about it, you're the only one that looks normal, Penber. We look a motley crew, don't we? Castra's brown-golden skin and white hair really stands out. And I have green hair. I thought about dying it, but decided against it. This is easier."

They all placed the devices behind their ears, attaching them like they were the exterior part to a hearing aid.

Clavis set the "watch" and coordinated it for a specific time and location. He figured Light Yagami would want to go back to the warehouse where he encountered a boy named Nate River, known mononymously known as Near, who was, at the time, the leader of the Special Provision for Kira (SPK), sent to stop Kira, and who, for a time, was Light Yagami's mortal enemy, succeeding where the detective known as L failed. This is where they would start.

"With Light's knowledge of the future, he will more than likely will want to alter events here," Clavis stated. "We'll observe first, but if things progress abnormally, only then we'll act. And fix things as they occur. Ready?"

Raye and Castra agreed, and acknowledged they were set to commence the mission.

Activating the device was straightforward, set with its coordinates. In an instant, they were gone. Vanished.

For a split moment, there was nothing…

Then, they all appeared on solid ground, landing as if they were visitors from another world.

Raye Penber blinked shocked. "That's it? Here/There in the blink of an eye?" Suddenly, he dropped to his hands and knees, and vomited.

Clavis jumped back, as the spatter of vomit came close to his boots. He cringed at the mess. It must have been the last remnants of what Raye had eaten before he died—projected in a spiritual sub-context form.

Raye Penber wiped his mouth. "You weren't kidding about the nausea, my stomach is churning like…" He vomited again.  
"How are you, Castra?" Clavis asked, after watching Raye.

"No issues here, it must only be Penber, since he's the only human," she said. "Our constitutions are obviously different and can handle cosmic travel."

Clavis nodded. Then he looked around and was surprised at where they were. They had landed in the middle of what appeared to be a school courtyard with a church nearby surrounded by grass fields.

He looked to Castra, she was the time era expert.

Castra reached into her shoulder bag and took out her tablet. She brought up some statistical data, identifying location coordinates. "We're not where we need to be, Clavis," she said. "We appear to be in Winchester, England, the United Kingdom, half way across the planet from Japan," —she gave coordinates — "and the time coordinates are off, too. It's one year later than when projected."

Clavis conformed her information on the watch. But why? This was not the place, not the time he had programmed. But then he thought about it. If time was altered, as Castra had claimed in Quindecim, then so were the coordinates he had programmed into the watch. Even with the points, he forgot to take into effect tectonic plate and axel relations to time variance. So when time was altered, so were positional/time coordinates.

It was subtle, most humans would not even notice it, oblivious as most humans were to far outreaching things outside their created pocket universe. But it had thrown them off-course.

"But I reviewed the timeline before we left," Castra stated.

"That little Imp, Morph!" Clavis said, clenching his jaw. "The moment he resurrected Light Yagami, it must have caused everything to go out of whack. But why did we end up here of all places? Where are we?"

"Out of whack?" Raye spoke up, wiping his mouth again.

Feeling a little better, Raye Penber then stood. He found, then pointed to a sign.

They all looked at a half-moon sign that was situated over the main entrance fence of the property that lead into the courtyard. Underneath was another square sign with a description:

" _Wammy House — an orphanage and school for gifted children._ "

_To be continued..._

 


	12. The Return of the Greatest Detective

Raye eyed the sign. "Why is this familiar?" He said it to himself.

Castra went to scroll in her tablet, as if to get some more information.

Raye then snapped his fingers in recollection. "Yes, now I remember," he said excitedly. "Naomi told me about this place. She said L once told her a story in secret while she was working with him on the BB Murder Case in Los Angeles, California, to garner her confidence. She said L attended an orphanage for gifted children in the United Kingdom. She was an excellent detective for the FBI, so she conducted some research of her own, and learned more about this place: _Wammy House_. She also said she had a working knowledge of the possible identity of L."

He looked around further.

"Yes," he concluded. "And the description fits from what she told me. There are no pictures on the internet, but she was able to get a friend to send her a photograph someone once took, which I never saw. Unfortunately, then the Kira Case came up, and nothing more was said about it."

Castra then revealed some further background information she managed to find from Quindecim records. When she was finished, they all had a better understanding of its importance. _Wammy House_ was one of several orphanages established by man named: Quillsh Wammy. This particular orphanage was located in Winchester, England, and was initially designed to house exceptionally gifted children. Qullish Wammy was owner of so many patents to products that he could afford his projects with a mere penitence of his large wealth.

"And everyone here uses fake names to protect themselves," Castra then stated. "Or, used to, against Kira."

"That's actually quite smart," Raye said, "considering the advent of Kira, and L's connection to this place."

"His real name is…"

Just then, a small, brown-haired boy came out from behind a slide set in a near-by children's park area. Had he been hiding, or had he been there all along? Had he seen their sudden appearance and heard them talking? He was four feet tall, give or take a few inches, and was well dressed in light brown trousers, brown lofters, a white dress shirt, wearing a checkered, sleeveless vest. Age-wise, he may have been between seven and eight years old.

Neither of the trio knew what do or say as the boy looked at them.

"Are you monsters?" the little boy spoke up. He didn't appear frightened. "He's normal looking," —the boy pointed at Raye— "but you two are very different."

Clavis and Castra looked at each other, they were indeed the odd people out.

Clavis then crouched down slowly, lowering to the boy's height. "Come here, kid. Don't worry, I won't bite." The boy didn't approach, staying near the slide set. Clavis looked up at Castra, but then back again. "No, kid," Clavis smiled, "we're not monsters, and far from it. In fact, we're actually here to hunt one down. Can you take us to the facilitator of this school. And to clarify, he is not the monster. Can you tell me his or her name?"

"It's not a secret," the boy replied. "His name is Roger Ruvie, but we all just call him Roger. He manages Wammy House, solely now, ever since its founder died. We all called him Watari, but that wasn't his real name."

"We know, it was Qullish Wammy, and we found his obituary," Clavis said sombrely. That was a lie. He hadn't read it. All Clavis basically knew about the man was he founded the orphanages.

Castra put a hand on Clavis's shoulder. It was a way to inaudibly say to use a different approach. Kids needed reassurance and trust before they began forfeiting information.

"You are a very well spoken, young man," Clavis went on to say. "Please, lead the way."

The boy shook his head and then folded his arms across his front. "What if you're here to cause mischief or violence? I don't trust you. Besides, you look like a villain from a comic I read. He has green hair, too."

Raye Penber snickered. "Trust me, kid. Clavis is no Joker, at least, not in the literal sense. But he's no Batman."

Clavis asked who that was and Raye said he would tell him later. Raye then took over for Clavis. Maybe a human approach was needed. They were in the Human World, after all.

Clavis stood up, and stepped away to allow Raye to try. Raye didn't crouch, he stood tall and confident. This apparently coaxed the boy out of his hiding spot. Raye had dealt with a few kids in his time, and crouching in front of them showed weakness. One had to be strong. Boy's related bettered to a strong, fatherly figure.

The boy came to him, and looked up. "You're very tall, Mister," he said. "My name is Jayden, or that's what I'm called here. That's not my real name; we don't use our real names for fear of reprisal."

Raye understood the meaning behind the kid's words, but he let the slip in truth lapse. Obviously, telling a bunch of strangers something like that should not have been divulged. "My name is Raye Penber, that's Ray with an 'e'. It's a weird spelling, but that's how my parents wrote it. I'm American, and a former FBI agent. Now I'm working with these two. The green hair fellow is Clavis, and the beautiful, brown skinned woman is named Castra."

Jayden looked at Castra. "She's pretty," he remarked.

"She is indeed, you have good taste," Raye said, and Jayden smiled.

Jayden cocked his head slightly. He looked Raye up and down. Raye had decided to dress in all blacks with a dark trench-coat, it was a fallback to his days with the FBI.

"The FBI: the American Federal Bureau of Investigation," Jayden stated. "L partnered with them on a couple of cases, the latest being in Japan. L was a wonderful detective, but after the Kira Case he started to doubt himself. Then something happened, and he died. They say he had a heart attack."

Raye was careful in what he said next. "So, Jayden, what do you know about the Kira Case?"

"Not much, Near doesn't talk to us about it. He likes his games and puzzles, and keeps a lot to himself. Only, he did say Kira suddenly came back after a year's absence. Now he has disappeared again. It was a very short stint of killing, Near said. Nothing like the previous Kira. This was one an imposer, he said."

Raye looked at Clavis and Castra. This new Kira could not have been Light Yagami, as he was in Quindecim.

Suddenly, a black cat, with green eyes and a bandage around his right front leg, came bolting out from the main doorway. The door was slightly ajar. The cat was instantly recognized as the feline that helped Ginti with his judgements in Quindecim.

"Memine," Clavis said. "You're here already?"

Memine meowed a yes, and then went to Jayden. Jayden picked him up, Memine allowing him to do so. Normally Ginti's cat avoided pretty much everyone, but here, he was being very playful with Jayden, as if to garner trust.

Jayden smiled, and laughed, as Memine rubbed his face all over Jayden's chin; the boy holding him. Then Jayden fell down on his butt. Obviously Memine was slightly heavier than Jayden could handle, or Jayden was holding the cat at an angle that caused him to tip over.  
Jayden laughed again despite the fall. There was just something about animals that made kids open up.

Perhaps Memine knew this and had come to help them?

Memine jumped out of Jayden's grip and then sat down proper and started to lick his paws.

"Memine, is Ginti here with you?" Clavis spoke.

Jayden got to his feet, and then began to pet Memine. The cat let him, as he continued to lick his paws.

The boy smiled, and said: "Memine came here with his owner. I think you said his name right. He said his name was Ginti…with an 'i'. He's a very tall and thin man, and he has red, fiery hair. He also brought someone with him who looks like L, but L is dead, so it can't be him. I never take anything at face value. I only saw them once. I never asked a lot of questions. They told me more people would be coming, so I stayed here. And then, you came, appearing out of thin-air, like they did. They said, if you did come, to tell them you were here."

"But you interrogated us before hand, smart kid," Raye said.

"If Memine knows you, then you're not a threat. I trust this cat."

"He's a little ornery where we come from, but to each his own," Clavis put in. "Can you take us to Ginti?"

"First, show me what you have in your bags," Jayden said. "If you have anything like a weapon, you stay here."

They did so, without reservation, spreading everything out on the ground. Jayden picked up Castra's tablet, but it was password protected, so he couldn't get in.

He handed it to Castra with a boyish smile, blushing a little. The boy obviously liked her.

Clavis smiled, when Castra looked at him.

"Okay," Jayden said. "You can come inside now. Follow me when you're ready."

Once they had gathered their stuff together, they followed Jayden through the main doors of the school, and into a foray. Jayden then lead the party down a long hallway that contained classrooms of varying grades. One door was slightly opened, and Castra peaked in. The door was situated at the back of the classroom, no one would see her.

The teacher was educating students no older than Jayden. They were being taught quadratic equations that even some college students would have difficulty with. But these kids, of all nationalities, breezed through them, as if they were mere addition and subtraction pre-school questions.

Suddenly, one boy saw her, and his eyes bulged. Castra put a finger to her mouth to hush him from saying anything, then she left.  
They travelled down the same hallway to a set of double doors that needed a digital code to unlock. Once the code was put in, they automatically opened under electrical power. There was a connecting hallway to the main offices and to the church. Clavis took notice of the code and remembered it, as they entered.

Jayden led them to an administrative, wooden office door. He knocked, announced himself, and then said: "The others have arrived."  
An older sounding male voice addressed him and then told him that he and the others could come in.

Almost immediately when the door was open to the office, the trio were greeted to a beautiful and heartwarming sight. The young man known as Near, whose real name was Nate River, was hugging the man known in his profile as L with such emotion that it looked like a scene from a movie that portrayed a brother's long lost reunion. Nate River had his arms wrapped around L so tightly that L couldn't move. Tears in his eyes.

L had his hand on Nate River's hair and patted his head gently. L was taller than Nate. He wore casual clothes: blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, and he had thick, dark hair.

"Now, now, Nate," L said. "No need to cry."

"But I missed you so much, Louis," Nate said, saying his real name.

"I've known you to be more reserved, Nate. More hard-nose. But I suppose I can understand the reasoning behind this outburst of emotion. I did die after all. But, thanks to a loophole, I was able to come back."

The "loophole" Clavis had learned, when he and Castra spoke to Oculus in the corridor, was that Louis Lawliet had actually written in the Death Note. Even a small mark would be like writing a full name. And as per the rules, he could neither go to Heaven or Hell as a result, and that also meant Reincarnation or the Void.

He arrived at Quindecim years before Light Yagami, and after his awakening, was assigned to Analytical Sciences. He actually helped create a faster processor for the Arbiter's to get their information for them to judge. According to Oculus, Louis Lawliet was instrumental in helping Quindecim run more efficiently.

Even though his body was buried and had decomposed years previously, it was reconstituted and revived. It was a much different process of re-birth than Light Yagami simply going back into the past to reclaim his life. And this was why special permissions and provisions were needed, because it went against the very law of physics. To simply resurrect a person when everyone thought they were dead, cast the very essence of death into doubt.

Both Louis Lawliet and Light Yagami were back amongst the living, now flesh and blood.

Clavis suddenly thought of the old adage of eternal rivals, that even in death, their desire would drive them to chase the other forever. Now, here again, they would be able to begin their rivalry anew.

Ginti was standing off to the side wearing his Arbiter's bartender's uniform. He didn't even bother to change. Next to him was an older gentleman with thinning hair, with glasses, and who stood like he was suffering from a bout of arthritis, hunched over slightly, his arms behind his back, clasping his hands together, as if to give balance.

As they were gathering up their stuff in the courtyard, Jayden had described Roger. Clavis positively identified Roger Ruvie for how Jayden described him.

L turned his head. "Oh, hello," he said, greeting them.

Nate also turned his head, then quickly unlocked his arms from around L, wiping his eyes with a long shirt sleeve. Nate was the kind of person who wore clothes twice his size and he preferred beige-white. He then whipped his head around, facing opposite, wiping his face fully, obviously embarrassed by his emotion.

"Forgive us, we didn't mean to interrupt," Clavis said.

L waved it off, and produced a smile. "Nonsense, this is a celebration," he said. "We were just catching up."

"Hardly," Nate turned around. He suddenly had a hard stare.

"Come now, Nate." L ruffled the boy's hair. "All appears to have gone well in my absence. Light Yagami was caught and punished. I knew he was Kira from the very start. My deductions are _never_ wrong. He was sent to Hell to suffer forever in damnation. Or, so I thought when told otherwise."

L looked to Ginti. Memine hoped up onto Roger Ruvie's desk next to Roger himself.

"Yeah, well, _hell_ …" the fiery-haired Arbiter said. "Things have a way of unhinging themselves when a Death Note falls into the picture."  
"You told them everything, right? Ginti?" Clavis inquired.

Ginti, in his straight-forward, no non-sense fashion, said he had explained everything to L before they left for the Human World; Oculus told him it was authorized. He had been taken aside where he worked in Analytical Sciences and explained everything. Told that he was needed to hunt down Light Yagami and Yagami was to be brought back to Quindecim for punishment. If Light Yagami could be brought back, he would be sent to The Void, no questions.

In order to gain the trust of the others present, they were also told the fantastic story. But for those who knew of the Death Note, they didn't have a difficult time believing in L's tale or Quindecim. Up until five years ago, the Shinigami Realm or the Death Note would have been left to something written in the pages of a manga.

Jayden suddenly ran to L and hugged him. L let off a small huff from the impact. "It is you! It is you! How is this possible? I didn't believe it at first. I thought you were an imposter?"

Roger spoke up, stepping forward. "Nate, here, just arrived for a sudden visit. His police chaperone is elsewhere, conducting some other business. No one was expecting him. When your friend Ginti arrived in his butler's attire—"

Ginti grumbled. "I'm a bartender, not a butler. I work on floor Twenty as an Arbiter, in a place called Quindecim. I judge the souls of the dead and sentence them accordingly." Ginti was harsh. He was never one to midst words. If he had something to say, he always spoke his mind. "Incidentally, if I were a butler, I would ask for the highest going rate to clean this place." He wiped a finger on the desk, then wiped it on his pants. "It needs one."

Memine meowed in agreement, and then sneezed, as if a spec of dust got up the cat's nose.

Jayden broken the hug and frowned at Ginti. "You're a very mean man!" Then stuck out his tongue.

Ginti looked dumbfounded. "Why you little brat!" He rolled up his sleeves. "I'm not opposed to whipping your ass!"

"Ginti!" Castra scolded him.

Ginti snorted out frustration. "Oh, forget this!" he said sternly. "I did what I was told to do. Memine, let's go!" The cat leapt into Ginti's arms. And then, as if like a magician, Ginti and Memine vanished.

"How rude!" Jayden said. "But how did he vanish like that? Where did he go?" The boy looked around.

"He's always like that," Castra explained. "Don't worry, he'll get his up-comings later, believe me. But, if I told you how he disappeared, young boy, your head would spin."

Roger then said, "Jayden, would you please excuse us? We adults need to talk. But don't tell anyone about this. We can't have anyone else knowing Louis is alive, not yet. It would cause disruption in the student's learning."

"Aww, but I want stay here with L. I want to listen, too."

Castra crouched down, coming face-to-face with Jayden. She knew the boy liked her, even if he didn't know how to express his feelings yet. She gave him a big smile. "Tell you what, little man. You do this one favour, and I'll give you something special to play with. But just for a little while." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small black Orb. "You can see anything in it. All you have to do is think of something and you can see it."

He cocked his head curiously for a moment in disbelief when she handed it to him.

He cupped it in both hands, it wasn't heavy. It had all the appearance of a mini bowling ball. He was about to hand it back, saying it was a cheap way for her to get rid of him—when he looked into it. Mist began to form from within the ball. Whatever he had been thinking of at that very moment suddenly appeared on its surface, and it wasn't just a static picture, but it was moving just like a miniature television set.

"Oh, wonderful!" Jayden smiled. Then he left the office, but promised to bring it back.

Castra stood up, faced the others.

"Was that wise, Castra?" Clavis asked. "That's one of the Shinigami's _Probable Orbs_ that we had in storage to see celestial events. I'd figure you'd bring one to help us find Light Yagami. But what if it breaks?"

Castra waved off his concerns. "You worry too much, Clavis. I believe we can trust the boy."

"Yes, well, hopefully we can now get down to business," L then said. Then he pointed at Raye. "I know you…Yes, you're Penber, the FBI agent who was on the train; killed by Kira by a heart attack. The amount of time I spent looking over the recordings of your death was tedious. Nice to meet you alive and in person."

Raye shook hands with L and said it was nice to met him as well. "I only knew you by a voice," he said.

Raye then told him what had happened on the train, to fill in missing gaps that the CCTV of the train station could not capture, and how he was forced to write the names of all his fellow agents onto pages of the Death Note, he later learned, which also caused his own death. And because of a certain rule, he found himself in Quindecim.

"I never officially wrote down a person's name, but I did make a tiny mark on the back page of a Death Note to test what may happen," L explained. "I never told anyone. Unfortunately, by that act alone, I actually used the Death Note, and was sent to Quindecim, as well. I was fascinated to learn that such a place existed beyond the human religious notion of Heaven and Hell. Quindecim is a world between worlds. Quite fantastic!"

"What did you do when you found out Light Yagami was in Quindecim?"

"I was never told until recently, probably for the same reason you were never told. I would want revenge for killing me. However, that is neither here nor there. We're both alive again, and we're here to track down Light Yagami, wherever he is now. We must also begin to hunt down his associates to determine where he may be."

"Misa Amane is dead," Nate then stepped into the conversion. "We just learned about it. She was, until recently, a member of a religious Christian group. She suffered from deep depression after Light Yagami's death, and committed suicide. She jumped out of her third floor bedroom window using a bed sheet as a noose. Her neck snapped instantly. We can eliminate her from our list of associates."

L nodded, and thanked him. "Let's all talk, I need to get caught on recent events," L said. "And only through thorough investigation and gumshoeing will the worse serial killer in Human history be caught!"

_To be continued..._

 


	13. Moon God

Two hours later, after an exhausting and thorough roundtable with all parties involved, all leads to Light Yagami's current location ended flat.

Nate River said that he had had an encounter a fourth Kira after Light Yagami died, but it was a short stint and it only yielded a handful of bodies. In the end, the killings stopped quickly. He wasn't sure why. As long as the killings stopped, that's all he cared about. He assumed something happened to the fake Kira, like some moral conscious dilemma, because it ended so abruptly without proper closure.

And as for any of Light Yagami's allies, still living, none could be defined. All past associates were dead, either by the Death Note or of their own design.

Basically, they had to start over.

Light Yagami was staying in the shadows, and one year had passed since his escape from Quindecim.

Why Clavis and his party had arrived one year later than their original destination was still unexplained. Yet Ginti had purposely brought L to this moment in time. The only thing that they knew was Morph had been involved. All agreed that he was using his powers to somehow mask Light Yagami from detection.

They had moved to a lounge area when they began to talk and had sat down on some couches and chairs that were on the other side of Roger Ruvie's office. L sat in his unusual fashion of crouching while sitting. He said if he didn't, his deductive reasoning would suffer. It was one of many quirks he had.

Nate Rivers sat beside him, one leg up and folded into his chest. It one of his own quirks while sitting and it helped him to concentrate. He was seventeen years old, almost eighteen, but when sitting next to L, he felt much younger. His admiration showing like a kid and his father.

Nate had come with a member of the former SPK (Special Provision for Kira) and had been was dropped off, he was to be picked up in a couple of hours.

On the far wall, a widescreen television was switched on, but muted. It showed a news channel, with a stock market index ticker scrolling across the bottom strip of the screen.

Throughout the two hours, L had looked over at it several times, seemingly watching the stocks. Not because he was looking for good tips—although when Watari was alive, he had a talent for picking the best stocks to invest in to earn extra money for his string of orphanages—but L kept seeing a particular company name, and it intrigued him. Its stock kept rising, as well.

L's eyes were tired, and he rubbed them with two fingers. Around the room were crumpled up pieces of papers with theories and ideas everyone presented on what had occurred both in the Human World and in Quindecim, past and present, brining everyone up to speed with the Kira Case and recent events.

"Okay, let's start again," L said. "I often had to re-start when pieces of a case refused to fit together like a puzzle, being too many abnormalities. The Kira Case being one of the more bizarre and abnormal cases I ever worked on, and for good reason. Ironically, after everything that has occurred, and from what Nate has told me, I can't believe I missed so much of the action with Kira. I may be losing my touch. But dying could have had a role in that."

He smirked, but the inside joke that Kira had killed him, however, didn't go over well in the room.

"Light Yagami was given a supernatural book that killed people," Nate said seriously. "Logically, that would confound anyone who was educated in analytical thinking. It wasn't your fault."

"I appreciate your sentiments, Nate, but I should have caught Kira sooner. I had my suppositions, and I conjectured hypotheses and formed sound conclusions on theoretical information before. But we know none would hold up in a court of law. You need concrete evidence to convict a person, not fantasy stories like that conjured up in a manga."

"Who would have thought the Death Note's existed?" Raye Penber put in.

"Good point," L replied. "We defeated Kira once, but now we have to do it again. This time, however, the stakes are higher, because a supernatural being with unknown abilities is involved, and he has allied himself with Light Yagami." L cocked his head. "Wait, something just occurred to me. Are all of Light Yagami's associates dead?"

Nate named them off.

"One is missing: A childhood friend of Light Yagami. I believe his name is Demetre Draycott? I spoke to him once when he witnessed Misa Amane's kidnapping at Light Yagami's university."

"Yes," Nate said. "I met him briefly after an encounter with _The League of Darkness_." During the two hour session, the League of Darkness and the Savant Society were discussed. "He and his girlfriend, Dana, I believe her name was, had gotten involved in those events. I don't know if he was in possession of a Death Note."

"Let's play to the notion, if others had Death Note's, he also possessed one," L said.

Nate nodded. "If he was involved in _The League of Darkness Affair_ , then that is prudent reasoning."

"But he hated Kira, from what I could recall," L said. "Kira murdered his grandfather. But things could have changed, and we don't know how involved he was with everything. The profile I designed on Demetre Draycott was he shared an intelligence similar to Light Yagami, very smart. Let's try and locate him. He may not be involved here, but we can question him, nonetheless. On another note, tell me what happened directly after Light Yagami died."

"His body was found in the warehouse district," Nate said. "The EMT's who examined his body determined he had suffered a massive heart attack which would fit the cause-and-effect of having his name written in a Death Note. But it was later assumed being shot caused a shock reflection that caused the heart attack. His body was taken to a medical facility. Unfortunately, a doctor immediately autopsied his organs for transplant, according to his will. And his brain was removed and given to a medical science facility for study before a thorough police investigation could be conducted. I was told that timing of the organs' transplants were crucial. His eyes ere even removed."

"But he did suffer a heart attack, correct?" L asked, re-confirming.

Nate nodded. "That was confirmed when his heart was examined. However, I was unable to examine the remainder of the body. I did confirm the deceased was Light Yagami in the warehouse, but I was too late to see his body afterwards. Yet, his body—the remainder—was cremated at Detective Touta Matsuda's request and agreed upon by Light Yagami's family. Matsuda told Yagami's mother that her son was caught in an ambush by Yukaza gang members. They wanted revenge for Light's part in the murder of their leader, Terrance Claw, leader of the Dragon Sect, a secret investigation Light got involved with by chance. Police records can be found on the case. This incident took place within Kira's five year reign of terror and before I got involved."

"I would like to see those records," L stated.

"They can be provided."

Clavis had been sitting quietly listening to everything. He put up a hand. "May I interject?" L and Nate looked at him. "What if the body wasn't his? What if the doctor transplanted the organs of another person instead of Yagami's? What I'm saying is, our readings indicate that Light Yagami travelled back in time to one year prior our original destination. None of the events that took place at the warehouse were changed. What if his death was?"

"Are you saying he woke up in the morgue and switched bodies with someone?" L wondered. "To do something like that would take some ingenious work. And the doctor would need to have been paid off to fake records and to say the body he autopsied was indeed Light Yagami's. That would explain why the body was discarded so quickly." L turned to Nate. "This warrants merit. Where was his body taken when found? What medical facility?"

Nate told L. Then: "The morgue closed six months ago for illicit practises, and the main medical practitioner had his licence revoked for selling organs on the black market. He committed suicide soon afterwards."

"Light Yagami covering his tracks, no doubt," L mused. Then cocked his head, thinking. "First Misa Amane, then this doctor…Light Yagami obviously wanted all loose ends to be tied up…"

L looked at the television again. The name of the company that interested him scrolled across the ticker again. He turned back to the others. "Did Light Yagami have any added attributes that I was not privy to? Such as, let's say, marketing and economics? I don't remember seeing anything of the like on his school transcripts."

Nate said, "When interviewed afterwards, Light Yagami's defence trainer at the police academy mentioned Yagami had a hidden talent in using a bo-staff and escrima sticks. He was extremely flexible and nimble, but that's all."

"That doesn't help us much. I'm looking for anything that would surprise us, like he had a hidden talent to, say, draw—like one such young man I was pitted against. Sometimes, a person can have a hidden talent that goes unnoticed by others. Light Yagami is extremely smart, borderline genius. He may tap his vast intelligence for another use now. Something that we are currently overlooking, and something just under our noses…"

L looked up at the television again.

"Um, may I ask a question?" Clavis interjected. He looked at the television, then back at L. L looked at Clavis. "Why do you keep looking at the television? Is this boring for you? We're trying to hunt down a serial killer who escaped a realm that prides itself on its stringent judgement of souls. What has you so fascinated?"

"Forgive me, but something caught my eye. I don't know why it intrigues me so. Something in the back of my mind tells me it's important." He pointed at the ticker on the bottom of the screen. The news broadcaster was reciting a story about sports with the stock market index ticker scrolling across beneath. "There! Do you see it? The Tsuku-Yomi Corporation. I've never heard of it before. Watari was very familiar with all the large companies, and paid close attention to the market aptly. They appear to be very big; their performance high. Tell me about it."

"It's a business conglomerate and consultant corporation with multi-lateral firms and enterprises," Nate said. "They seemed to have come out of no-where but with massive influence. I'm familiar with them, because they purchased the building that was once used as the Kira de-facto headquarters in the Kanto Region of Japan. The building was just sitting empty after the Kira Affair and was becoming a money-pit. So, it was decided to sell it off. It is now the main Tsuku-Yoki Corporate Headquarters. But they have other citadels all around the world."

"Interesting choice of words, Nate…Citadel. As if to build a structure to stake your claim to a conquered land. And—as if I already didn't know where this was going—who is the name of the owner of the Tsuku-Yomi Corporation?"

Castra looked on her tablet, engaging with the school's internet. "His name is Shinto Izanagi," she said.

"Quite revealing," L said, almost introspectively. "And extremely clever, even for him."

Nate asked L why.

L began: "The word: Tsukuyomi is translated as 'Moon God' in Japanese mythology with its common honorific suffix 'no-mikoto'. It means: 'the grand, the great, the exalted'. Kira believed he was a god most high, and above the masses when he was using the Death Note. Tsukuyomi is also used in the Shinto religion and is an indigenous faith that is as old as Japan itself and it is said to have created the islands of Japan. As for the owner's name: 'Shinto', it means: 'The way of the gods'—Kira's way, and no one else's. And last: 'Izanagi', loosely translated means: a 'man-who-invites'. Kira invites death wherever he goes. In Japanese lore, Izanagi was the husband of another god who lived in the Heavens. If you take all this into account, and Light Yagami's kanji—how he spells his name—you'll see 'Yagami' is written with the kanji 'night' or 'god'. And his first name can be written with the kanji for 'moon'."

"Oh, c'mon, L," Raye said in disbelief. "Isn't that a bit of a reach? That would mean…"

"There's too many red flags going off in my mind for it to be a coincidence. I want to investigate the Tsuku-Yomi Corporation for any connection to Light Yagami. I want everything you can find on this Shinto Izanagi, as well."

"There's very little on the internet about him," Castra stated, scrolling through her tablet. "It states he's a very recluse man and stays much out of the public eye. But when he does come out, he has an interesting idiosyncrasy: he always wears a red face mask. He says he is was badly scarred when a rival threw acid in his face. His right hand man mainly handles all business transactions, including personal affairs, and even speaks on authority for Shinto Izanagi. But I can't believe, and if it is him, that Light Yagami could amass such a great deal of wealth and business collateral in such a short time, say a year's time. It can't be done. It takes a lifetime to build up such a company."

"Unless you have a god's influence aiding your ventures," L remarked. "This Shinto Izanagi gets more interesting by the moment. The entire 'mysterious character' persona, however, is almost a bit too cliche." He turned to Clavis. "Clavis, this being you mentioned during our earlier talk session—Morph? What sort of powers does he possess?"

Clavis shrugged. "You name it, Morph has them," he said. "He even has the ability to alter time. So, my thinking is, we may have been thrust one year into the future from our projected course because of something he did in the past. We originally wanted to observe what happened in the warehouse where Light Yagami was shot. And if the events were altered, we would have intervened to correct things. But we found ourselves outside in the courtyard of Wammy House instead."

"Like a magnetic beacon to you, L," Castra than added. "Most likely because our original time pinpoint no longer existed, so it brought us here as a secondary point."

"That's sound thinking on your part," L mused. "Knowing Light Yagami, he may have had asked for things to be altered. Or this Morph purposely allowed things to play out as they did, made the switch in the morgue, revived him there after Light Yagami used the device he secretly acquired in Quindecim from the Shinigami, Ryuk, disguised as a Special Arbiter, and then fled the morgue, probably in a disguise in medical garb. Unfortunately, with that morgue now closed down, we can't see the video footage to verify this theory."  
A groan of discontent suddenly came from Roger Ruvie, the facilitator of Wammy House, and everyone looked at him. He had been quiet for most of the discussion, merely listening. But now he spoke up. "You can't just waltz right in and hope to hell to get an interview with the CEO of a major business conglomerate" he said gruffly. "It just isn't done. There are channels you have cross, favours you have make, wheels you need to grease."

"What do you suggest then?" Nate asked.

"We appeal to Shinto Izanagi's very nature: his vainness. And yes, even under that mask of his, I know he is a proud man." Roger looked at everyone. "Give him an incentive to see us. Something he can't refuse. Give me a few days, and I'll work a little magic. Qullish wasn't the only one who had influence in shadowy places."

L nodded. "Agreed. Besides, it will give me a little time to orientate myself back amongst the living." L paused. "One more thing," he said, as an afterthought. "That young by who hugged me. He appeared to know me, but I don't ever remember seeing him before. I have an eidetic memory. Is he new here?"

Near gave a look to Roger, then looked back to L. "You were the one who brought him to this orphanage after his parents died. He was only three and half years old at the time. It's been five years since then. You said he became an orphan after Kira killed his parents with heart attacks. It was after the Jasper Yuta Case."

Clavis and Castra looked at each other. L noticed their shared glance.

"Am I missing something?" L asked.

"I wouldn't be too concerned about it, but it's not uncommon for those who have spend a prolonged period dead, for lack of a better phrase, for some memories to be lost or to deteriorate," Clavis explained.

"Jayden is an alias, much like everyone else here to protect them from Kira," Roger said. "His real name is Braydon Rise. He is the son of Matt Rise and Crystal Rise, or as you knew them better as Tristan and Isolde—friend's of Jasper Yuta. He's very smart, but a bit of a loner. And he pines for his parents a lot."

"Ah yes, now I recall," L said, quickly recalling the events of the Jasper Yuta Case. "He has his mother's eyes."

_To be continued..._

 


	14. The Voice From The Grave

 

 

 

Dressed to suit, Light Yagami was flipped over on his back onto a rubber exercise mat by Demetre. They were both engaged in self-defensive martial arts exercises, for which Demetre was an expert through many years of practise. After a tiresome workout session, Light had had enough, and lay flat on the floor.

He breathed hard, and his heart beat quickly. His hair was drenched and his body glistened with sweat.

Demetre panted, looking similar, but stood tall, his karate Gi dishevelled. His chain and crucifix dangling between his chiseled pecs. In fact, Light had once mentioned that his friend had a body like ancient greek statue.

"You're getting better, Light," Demetre said. He extended a hand to Light. Light took it and was hauled to his feet. "Your police foundations courses taught you a lot, but you need more work. They taught you how to overcome an assailant and tackle him. But martial arts teaches you so much more and harmonies your mind, body, and soul. You can use it to subdue your enemy, but it is best to use your opponent's greatest strength against him."

Light straightened his black karate Gi and belt. "How did you get so good at this stuff, Demmy?"

"Self-taught and I stay in shape, exercising an hour a day. I also use the Bruce Lee method, no weights required. I glide my muscles to tone them. Being a vegetation also helps. Fatty meats have a way of making the body sluggish. You've toned down since we've begun these sessions, but as for your defensive tactics, you continue to fall back on your police training. It's bad form. Forget it all, and let me teach you properly."

Light nodded. "Yes, ol' wise and powerful sage," he said humorously. Light slicked back his wet hair. "I'm glad I took your advise and built this private gym on the penthouse floor of Tsuku-Yoki Tower. It makes things a lot easier. I have everything I need in this building. The house that L built, but that I re-built." Light laughed.

Demetre smirked. "When you first thought of purchasing this building, I thought you were crazy. It was L's de facto headquarters, and it was a lot of money. I knew how symbolic it meant to you, but to have the Tsuku-Yoki corporate main headquarters here in Japan, of all places, was taking a risk, especially with Near. Luckily, everything went off without a hitch, and you paid cash: Seven hundred and fifty-million, in fact, and quite a lot of money."

Light waved off the cost as it was mere pocket change.

The gym was housed in a room adjacent to Light's private office, which encompassed two-thirds of the penthouse floor. When he bought the building, he immediately began redesigning it, and included his own floor, with amenities that suited his needs. Most recently, he had built up a reputation as being the leading business tycoon Shinto Izanagi, CEO of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, with its main headquarters in Japan, and he wanted things his way.

He had purchased everything, and built up his business with earnings from stocks Morph helped him accumulate over the past fives years in secret, using information taken from the future.

Morph, able to travel back in time, made additional contact with him after the Yukaza Incident, and explained to him that he needed to invest in bonds and other diversification portfolios, and form associations with powerful people.

So, in the five years Kira was most active, he did exactly that, secretly, as his alias, for which he now used. Although Shinto Izanagi was rarely seen and only wore a red face mask when in public.

Demetre was his right hand man and he did most of the business associative stuff. Rumour had it on line that Mr. Shinto Izanagi was an older man who preferred to remain hidden and was afraid to show his face, self-conscious of his face scarring. It was a reasonable excuse and Light let it play out. Besides, it went well with his new persona.

If Near or any former Kira task force members saw Light, then that would create problems.

But Light didn't need to go anywhere. He had everything he needed in Tsuku-Yoki Tower, including a luxurious apartment adjacent his private office that had a beautiful birds-eye view of the Kanto cityscape, with its tinted and bullet proof windows, and adorn with some of the most expensive furnishings someone in his position would want.

The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation employed very few workers, but was a prideful business conglomerate with a reputation for excellence. And, being a man of such worth and power, he employed a few special people as protectors. Over the past year, his weaponized Death Note had come in very hardly in quite a few unique situations. And he had built a coalition of powerful people who served him under the new influence of his new Death Note—the _Alpha Guard_.

Light grabbed a towel from a hook on the wall and began to dry his hair. He tossed another to Demetre. He then asked how his business was going, and Demetre responded it was going very well.

The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation was a main distributor of high-tech goods. The genius of the business Light built was, his business made zero product but used itself as an arbitrator to become the top-marketer for everything that dealt with software and hardware systems. Being a go-between made him a lot of money without the expense.

Some would say his was shell corporation that used other businesses under an umbrella stamp, making them to do all the hard work, while generating substantial profits at a high rate of return for him with every transaction. But money was money, and even a little accumulated capital turned into a lot when it continuously flowed.

The more those businesses succeeded, the more revenue his company generated.

Light had options in every one of the businesses he arbitrated.

So, when their stocks went up, he made money. If they did poorly, at any given time, and the markets did fluctuate, and they did from time to time, especially if a leader of a country engaged in trade wars with another and evoked tariffs on imports, he made sure his stocks remained neutral, using stabilizing bids, until the markets corrected.

The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation had countless locations around the world: Europe, the United Kingdom, Russia, and even China, with multi-billion dollar dealings. Less so in America, and he had yet to branch out in Canada.

Demetre picked up a computer tablet that he had placed on the floor near the door before they began their session and tapped on the screen. He checked his itinerary. And as he dried the back of his hair, with a thumb, he scrolled.

"This month is full for me," he said. "And I have to meet with a representative from Huawei next week, so we can start distribution talks. They'll be a huge client for us. I'm still amazed that you managed to build up this business in such a short time, while also acting as Kira. You were busy, Light. And I never knew you were so business savvy."

"Self-taught," Light smiled. "As soon as Morph told me what stocks to invest in five years ago—suggesting that I do so and to hide any money in secret offshore accounts—I began to dwell deep into self-help and tutorials. But I do my best trading online and from the safety of this building. It's funny, when I first found the Death Note and began using it, I frowned at people like myself. Rich people were living easy lives while so many struggled. Now, I have a different perspective. I can do a lot more good with my new found wealth and knowledge, than a police detective."

Demetre smirked. "You were reborn a little over a year ago, and you've done so much since then. You should be commended. I find it curious, however, that you haven't done much with the Death Note, other than collected a few human trophies with your new found abilities to do your bidding."

Light smirked. "I have to admit, the mouth guards were a bit of a gamble, and I wasn't sure how they were going to be utilized, but once I learned, with minimal difficulty, they've served my purpose well."

Just then, a computer screen embedded into the wall beeped with a message of an incoming call. It was part of a private internal system. Only a few had access to the channel. He tapped the screen, and suddenly a young face with black hair wrapped in a pigtail was plastered in full view.

"Mr. Izanagi, Hiro here," the young man said, "for your massage. You asked for one at one o'clock."

Hiro had been _Prime Assistant_ to the Mistress of a Torture Den at the heart of the Dragon Sect of the Yukaza that Light took down during the Yukaza Incident.

With a slight altercation to events, thanks to Morph, Hiro had survived his brush with death against Terrance Claw's enforcer Nazareth. With a mere addition to the Death Note entry he wrote to kill Nazareth—by adding the word "now!"— Hiro was spared a broken neck and an immediate death. Nazareth was the one who was subjected to an immediate death instead. Back then, Light knew him solely as Riki. But Hiro Yamamoto was his real name.

Unfortunately, after he was freed from the Yukaza, Hiro's only known relatives, his grandparents, disowned him, after they learned what he had been doing over the years. It had not been his fault. He had been kidnapped at seven years old and forced into the sex trade. Being abandoned left him with nothing.

After Light learned of this, he brought Hiro under his wing, and into his fold.

Kira killed criminals, but Hiro had suffered so much in his life that the young man deserved a second chance at life. He was now Light's private masseuse. Normally a woman would provide such a function, but Hiro was verse in all forms of its practise due to his time in the Yukaza. He had also taught Light a few alternative things, as well.

"Very good, I'll be right out." Light ended the communication with the press of a button.

Hiro would be waiting for him in the outer offices, the call originating from his secretary's desk.

Demetre smiled at him, and Light asked him the reason behind it. "Ol' saviour of the meek, how very generous of the Mighty Kira," he said with a chuckle. "When you told me what Hiro did to you, I was surprised at your decision to resurrect him. I was equally bewildered when you wished for him to join our close knit Tsuku-Yoki family."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," was all Light said. "Besides, the boy knows how to keep a secret, and I hold no ill-will towards him for his actions." Hiro was now in his early twenties, but he still looked more or less like he had on the first day Light encountered him. "And he's happy to serve me."

"Oh, I bet he is," Demetre winked.

They left the gym through a sliding door and walked into Light's grandiose office. It took up two-thirds of the penthouse floor and had a cyclopic view of the Kanto Region cityscape, with its large, circular windows. Like his apartment, they were tinted—he could see out, but no one could see in—and bulletproof.

He walked to his oak top desk which was a situated at the far end of the room near the windows. All the walls were window, except for the wall to the outer offices, and a door to his personal apartment next door, that was only accessible by a computerized wall keypad—it filled the last one-third of the penthouse floor.

On his desk, apart from a laptop computer, a phone, and a few nicknacks, the two most prominent things on Light's desk were a scales of justice model cast in gold, that at the moment was leading a little more to the left with a small weight on a scale, and the red face mask that he used as part of his Shinto Izanagi persona.

The mask was a solid fit to the contours of his face. It was made of an industrial hard plastic, similarly used in paint-ball competition, constructed of a polycarbonate material for strength and was shatter resistant. It filled the whole of his face and was dark red with a black strip over the eyes slots. It looked similar to a theatrical Kabuki mask.

He pressed a button on a computer keypad on his desk for the door to his office to open remotely.

Hiro walked in, then immediately shut the door. He carried a folding massage table and a shoulder bag of items he always brought with him. They consisted of oils, lotions, and other medicinal items, he used in his work.

The weekly massage normally lasted an hour. It was, of course, only part and parcel of his job working for Light. He was also a Runner. If Light needed anything done of a personal nature, Hiro would do it without question. He said he owned Light a huge vow of gratitude for saving his life from the Yukaza, and he would do anything for him. And promised to keep Light's new persona a secret to the grave.

Light lied, and said the reason why he changed his name was because it was a form of witness protection. The Yukaza wanted him dead, believing he had killed Terrance Claw—a very powerful man within the Yukaza who had connections worldwide. He also explained that he was a financial wiz, and decided to join the business world when he could no longer be a detective. Hiro had no reason to doubt him.

Hiro unfolded the massage bed, it was black and leather padded. Light began to remove his upper Gi. He looked himself over momentarily and knew he was in the best shape of his entire life. He never felt more alive and so strong than at this moment. And he knew nothing would spoil his new found happiness.

"Would you prefer the regular treatment?" Hiro inquired.

Light gave a thin smile. "I'm feeling a little tense, so I would like the special treatment today."

"Very well, allow me to set things up. It will only take a few moments." Hiro took out what appeared to be a small tackle box from his shoulder bag which rattled as he put it down next to it. Then he brought out soothing lotions and oils in small glass bottles that were inserted into foam padding to prevent breakage.

Demetre gave Light a sideways glance. There was a distinct difference between the Regular and Special Treatment, or massage, and he knew what each entailed. Recently, he had become aware of certain quirks Light possessed.

'Special' here meant deep tissue massage instead of the basic rub, but it did involve a more thorough treatment than one would normally get, with what many referred to as a 'happy ending'.

Demetre was offered one of Hiro's famous massages, but he declined, feeling it would be appropriate, and against his basic religious beliefs. In this day and age, such things were commonplace—just not with him. Some would call his perspective ignorant on the issue, but Demetre didn't care.

He was a Christian with staunch values. Displayed proudly over his chest, on a golden chain that his parents gave him for his first communion, was a crucifix that he wore proudly.

"On that note, I believe I'll make myself scarce," Demetre stepped away. He still wore his Gi. "I have a few things that need my attention anyway. I'll change, then show myself out."

"No, Demmy, please stay," Light insisted. "Besides, I have some business I would like to discuss with you, and it involves our telecommunication network. We are expanding, as you know, and you are my greatest asset in our marketing strategy. You've help me overcome certain hurtles with some companies, and it has been instrumental."

"Why not just use the 'Y' Approach?"

Light gave him a look. "Not feasible, and I don't wish to repeat the mistakes of others." They both knew what that meant. It was Light who found out that the _Yotsaba Group_ -a business not unlike his own-was eliminating their competition back when he was working with L, when he had lost his memory of the Death Note, and he didn't want to follow the same path they had. "Even someone with rudimentary computer skills could learn the truth if we did so."

Just then, the phone on Light's desk beeped.

Demetre went over and answered it, pressing a button, putting his tablet down on the desk. He saw Hiro begin his massage on Light, as Light laid down on the bed, his upper body exposed.

He turned away, and said, "Oui? Tréy Cottré here?" He said in a French accent.

On the other end was Light's secretary in the outer office.

Tréy Cottré was Demetre's new name. He had chosen a new name like Light. He decided a new one was warranted, since he became Light's right hand man in his new business enterprise. Hiro was one of only a handful who knew their real names. It wasn't criminal to change a person's name, but it was prudent if they wished to begin a new life.

Demetre was fluent in several different languages including Russian, English, Japanese and others, but Français was one of his better foreign tongues, and he could speak it with a perfect accent.

The female secretary said there was a representative calling on behalf of _Lucky Dragon Industries_. It was a subsidiary of a large telecommunications company. He wished to speak with Mr. Izanagi about a business affiliation.

Demetre muted the call. "Speak of the devil?" he said, then told him about the message.

Light's eyebrows rose at the coincidence. "Take the call, but don't tell this person I am here, or listening in," he said. Hiro continued with the massage across Light's back, but Light told him to revert back to the regular treatment.

Demetre nodded, then told the secretary to put the call through. Demetre then pressed Conference Mode.

There was a slight pause on the line, then suddenly, an unusual sound was heard. "Greetings! To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" came a weird synthesized voice.

Both Demetre and Light gave each other a sudden, wide-eyed stare.

The moment he heard it, Light gasped, and instantly every muscle in his body became tense, locked up as if every one were being trapped in a vice of steel.

The voice, or rather synthesized one, was the very same L had used. Light used a similar voice box when he pretended to be L, but even with it, a person's frequency was always different because no voice was alike.

This voice, however, had L's exact voice electronic frequency.

_To be continued..._

 


	15. Enter Matsuda And Aizawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's note: If you are enjoying this story, please review. I would like to know if people ARE enjoying it? Thanks!)

"Please hold!" Demetre quickly muted the call.

"What a weird sounding voice, sounds fake," Hiro said, stating the obvious.

Light sat up, he was no longer in the mood for a massage. "Hiro, would please excuse us? We can continue the massage later. And believe me, I'm going to need it."

Demetre's face gave the impression he may need one, as well, after this.

"Of course, sir." Hiro nodded, and then left without question.

Light ventured over to his desk. He gave Demetre an unsettled, anxious look. "It can't be," he said, glancing down at the phone. About a dozen things raced through Light's mind, the possibilities. What if this was truly L's voice? But then he thought, it couldn't be, because L never used the Death Note. He put a finger to his lips, a signal for Demetre to continue the call with Light quietly listening in.

Demetre took a deep breath, then reinstated the call. "Bonjour, Monsieur," he said. "Forgive the pause, communications error. My name is Tréy Cottré, I am Mr. Izanagi's, _consolateur_ , and can speak on his behalf. If you had called to speak with him, pardonne-moi, he is not here. To whom can I say I am speaking with?"

"Then you are in need of our services, correct?" said the voice cheerily, as if responding to only the communications error. "Alors vous avez besoin de nos services, correct, monsieur?" He repeated in French, but then added "sir".

Demetre gave the phone a narrowed gaze. The way this person spoke to him, and in French, sounded both condescending and rubbed Demetre the wrong way. "How did you get this number? What is your name?"

"I believe you already know who I am," said the voice with a coy tone. "My name is _Lucky_ , that's _Lucky_ with a capital L. And I wish to speak with Mr. Shinto Izanagi. Isn't he there? You have me on Conference Mode, and I can hear two sets of breathing from this end. Don't be shy, Mr. Izanagi. I wish to be _invited_ to speak with you, as your name pertains. You gave birth to the Tsuku-Yomi Corporation from next to nothing. Looking back, it took you nearly five years to build up enough capital, then you began to buy up businesses all around the globe. And now you have become a company that is widely regarded as fundamental to engage with in order for high-tech products to be distributed. Your reputation is golden. This is why I wish to do business with you. It would be _enlightening_ …"

Light slammed the button of the phone to mute the call. "Jesus, Demetre!"

"Take it easy, Light. It can't be L. I'm sure of it. It's just someone playing with us. There are weirdos everywhere. I'll have someone trace the call."

"But whom? He sounds just like L. And why would he use a synthesizer?"

"Chill, Light. I know about Lucky Dragon Industries, and I have already opened up a dialogue with its affiliate to generate a partnership. Its owner is a bit eccentric, even crazy. His name is Kounna Aiueo. Translated, it actually means Lucky Lucky. But I've never actually spoken to him before. Perhaps this is his method of communication?"

Light put a hand to his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Oh," he then said. "Yes, I forgot."

Light recalled Kounna Aiueo's online profile. He looked like a chubby Buddha and he always had a smile on his face. The man also thought he was blessed by the gods, hence his name.

"Tell him, we'll be happy to set up an appointment," Light said. "But I want the call traced, if possible afterwards. And just for measures, I want to get the Shinigami to do something just to make sure. No mistakes this time."

He explained what he wanted done and his instructions actually shocked Demetre.

Light took out a small black ball from a drawer in his desk. It was a Shinigami Probable Ob. He then placed a hand over it and thought about what or whom he wished to summon. Ryuk answered.

He relayed his instructions to Ryuk quickly. Every Shinigami had a Probably Orb in their arsenal, along with their Death Notes, and Geist allowed Light to borrow his for communication purposes. Ryuk had one, so, if a call needed to be made, while the Shinigami were elsewhere performing assigned tasks, they could speak.

Ryuk looked shocked at the instructions, his image manifesting on the surface of the ball. "Okay Light, but we're going not to kill for you, just know that," Ryuk stated. "We won't sacrifice our lives for you!"

"I wouldn't wish that upon you. Rem was foolish, I know you two are smarter."

Ryuk chuckled, then ended the call.

Light put the Probable Orb away.

Demetre still looked stunned. "Really? Why? That seems awfully cruel even for you?"

"It is a necessary to prevent disruption."

Demetre took a moment, then reconnected the call. "Once again, forgive the interruption," he said. "As I said, Mr. Izanagi isn't here, but I believe an arrangement can be made for a bargaining agreement. A representative will—"

"No!" Kounna Aiueo said adamantly. "I would like to meet with Shinto Izanagi personally. I am aware of his issues with face-to-face contact, but I am willing to overlook his _hiding_ if he wishes to do business with me."

Light's eyebrows rose. "Hiding?" he mouthed. Demetre shrugged. Light nodded, and pointed at the phone. Demetre cocked his head, as if to be sure what Light was proposing. Light nodded again.

Demetre then said, "I will contact you when a meeting can be arranged, Mr. Aiueo. I will be in touch." After the complementary good-byes, the call ended. Demetre then gave Light a concerned glance. "Are you sure about this, Light? The less exposure for you is better especially in your situation. Your mask and fake acid story won't fool people forever. You managed to convince people that the shock of the acid attack turned your hair white, but eventually someone will wish to verify your story. You don't _have_ to see him?"

"No one calls me a coward, especially a fat, blowhard like Kounna Aiueo. Set up a meeting. And I can't hide anymore, Demetre. L is dead. He is never coming back. And Near, the SPK, and even the ex-Kira Task Force members have no inkling about us. If they did, then they would've already begun investigating me, but there has been nothing of the sort. I chose Tsuku-Yoki (Night God) because it would be the last remnant of the name Yagami I'd keep. It turns out my name has been very lucky for me. Shinto Izanagi needs to come out of _hiding_ , so to speak."

Demetre nodded, and picked up his tablet that was on Light's desk. He went to the calendar, and conferred a date and time.  
Light pressed a button on this phone. There was a moment's pause before the secretary answered the call. "Please tell Hiro that he can come back in now."

"Sir, there are some people out here who wish to see you," she then said. Light gave a curious glance at the phone, he had no appointments or had any requests that he knew of. "Two police men," she finished.

He gave Demetre a look, muted the call, then went to his computer. He brought up the surveillance system camera to the outer office. He had access to every camera in the building. The front desk on the main floor should have informed him that they were here and wished to see him before they got to the penthouse. Why hadn't they? Police these days, all they have to do is flash their badges, and the whole world falls to their whims. Security was probably told to _not_ inform him of their arrival.

He told Demetre to fire the guard who let them pass without following protocol when able.

He saw Hiro there, standing, obviously waiting to come back in. He also saw his well-dressed, beautiful secretary, sitting at her desk in the posh office, a women whom Demetre hired because her resume fit the bill of their needs. It hadn't escaped his notice either that he liked her on an intimate level.

He also saw two men in trench coats and his eyes widened. "What he devil are _they_ doing here?"

Demetre stood next to Light, saw the CCTV. "Aren't they two of your former Kira Task Force members?"

Light frowned. "Yes, they are. Touta Matsuda and Shuichi Aizawa," he said unpleasantly. "I knew I should have killed them when I had the chance! One of the very first things when I got the Death Note back!"

"Do we let them in?"

Light gave a hardened introspective inward stare at nothing in particular. Hatred filled him, it swelled inside his entire being at the man who literally murdered him and destroyed everything Light had built up as Kira—Touta Matsuda. The most naive and the most gullible one of the Kira Task Force had ended Kira's reign, shooting him. Those shots heard within the warehouse on the pier still echoed in his mind, the scars still present on Light's body.

But he calmed himself. He had to keep his cool. And suddenly, a plan sprung up. "No, we must greet them properly," Light said with a broad smirk. "If we deny them, then it will appear we have something to hide."

Light laughed, almost sadistically. Once again, the concept of hiding had come up. First the phone call and now this surprise visit from the NPA, and by two of his former Kira Task Force colleagues. The irony was almost amusing.

He looked at his mask, put a hand over its face. He was not hiding, merely biding his time for Kira 2.0. And no one was going to prevent his _Grand Agenda_ : _The Resurrection of Kira_ , from coming to fruition.

"Why do you think they would be here?" Demetre wondered.

"Unsure, but the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation is one-hundred percent legitimate. There is no reason for the NPA to come here. And if they try anything, our lawyers would eat them alive!"

"Your decision, Light? Do we risk it?"

Light sat down in his high back chair behind his desk. His naked back touched the leather. He then took his mask in hand and looked at it as if he were reenacting a scene from a Shakespearean play. "Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him."

"Hamlet, Scene 5, Scene 1," Demetre said, "but only partial."

Light smirked. "Make them wait while we attend to ourselves. We can't greet them in this state. Matsuda and Aiwaza believe I'm dead. Let's introduce them to Shinto Izanagi and Tréy Cottré of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation. They've never met you, but let us keep up appearances."

"Laissez les moutons entrer dans la tanière des loups" Demetre spoke. "Let the sheep enter the wolves den."

Light asked that the detectives wait a few minutes before they could be properly greeted when he unmated the call. He kept the CCTV up on his computer and the audio turned up, as they changed.

On the computer, audio was heard of Hiro telling Matsuda and Aizawa that his superior's had just completed a self-defensive session, and once ready, they would be allowed in. So, they would have to wait in the outer office. The two detectives didn't have a problem with it and were offered coffee to wait.

Within ten minutes, Light and Demetre were suitably dressed in suits and ties, like dapper businessmen. Light returned to his desk and put on his mask. Then he sat in his chair.

"Let them in, Demetre. Let us see how evolved the wolves have become?"

x x x

Demetre under his new name Tréy Cottré greeted the pair at Shinto Izanagi's office door, shook their hands cordially welcoming them to Tsuku-Yoki Tower, and then with a butler-esque hand to his midsection, pressed them inside.

"Veuillez entrer, Messieurs," he said in French. "Monsieur Shinto Izanagi will now see you."

"Did he just call me a _monster_?" Matsuda asked Aizawa.

"It's French, you dimwit," Aizawa said gruffly. "He called us _Sir's_. It must be his accent."

Demetre smiled with a tilt in his neck. "Yes, I am sorry. I will speak the native tongue from now on. Mr. Izanagi would most likely prefer Japanese anyway as it is his language of choice. I am fluent in several different languages, which probably makes me a suitable consulter for the owner of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation with its many facets."

Both Matsuda and Aizawa looked around, surprised, at the posh looking office. It was something that only a very rich individual would possess. And yet, with its look, there was very little within, as if, only the basics one needed to operate a business, very few personal items adorned the office.

"Boy, this place sure has changed since the last time we were here," Matsuda remarked. Aizawa agreed.

"Really, how so, gentlemen?" Demetre was now speaking full Japanese to suit the company. "Forgive me, but when Mr. Izanagi purchased the building for the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation headquarters, here in Japan, he was not privy to its then interior. He allowed others to deal with the details. He approved the concept of its alterations and changes to suit his company needs. Although, we did keep the theatre on the fifteen floor. How amusing! The previous owner of the building must have been a movie watcher."

Just then, Hiro came into the office rolling a metal tray of tea and edibles. Snacks, cookies, baked cakes, and a pot of tea that smelled divine.

"Ah, thank-you, Hiro!" Demetre said. "Tea and cookies, detectives?"

Matsuda's face lit up. "Oh yes, I haven't eaten anything since early this morning," he said.

"Help yourself," Demetre said with a smile.

Aizawa declined. "Matsuda, this isn't a social call, we're here on business. Let's get down to brass tax. My name is Detective Shuichi Aizawa, and the one stuffing his face is my partner Detective Touta Matsuda."

"Should you be so forward with your real names, Detective? You never know who is listening?" Demetre said off-handedly with the smallest of smiles. "We still live in the 'Age of Kira'. They say he is only sleeping."

"Trust me, Kira is no longer a threat," Aizawa said.

"Ah, so in your line of work, you deal in absolutes to solve crimes, Detective?"

Aizawa had no response for that. Then he said, "No," he said slightly deflated. "But in a court of law, the public can be rest assured that they will no longer be harassed by a criminal when they are sentenced, and is behind bars."

"Oh, so you've caught Kira? I didn't see it on the news?"

"We caught him in secret and there is a media blackout. Once the NPA can say anything, the public will be informed. However, since Kira's mass killings have ceased, crime has, unfortunately, gone up."

It was obviously a lie, Demetre knew. Little did they know, Kira was alive. "So, things are reverting back to as they were before Kira. Pity." Demetre shook his head disappointed. "The irony isn't lost, Detective. Law enforcement wished to hunt down Kira for his killings. Contrary, Kira gave hope to the masses that someone was protecting them when the police could not. But now that he's gone, criminals are empowered again."

"You tell that to the innocent people Kira murdered!" Matsuda said with a full mouthful.

Aizawa quieted him with a hand on the shoulder. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Matsuda. Yes, it is ironic. But Kira did murder people other than criminals. But he can't do that anymore. His reign of murder has stopped."

Suddenly, the chair behind Shinto Izanagi's desk rotated, and the man himself sat within, wearing an all black suit and tie. The chair's back had been turned before both Matsuda and Aizawa entered. Shinto Izanagi had his red and black mask on. Demetre noticed from a certain angle that it made Light look like a deranged psychopath.

"Then what is the purpose of your visit, Detectives?" he asked, his voice took on a dark tone. He rested his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers like a man who demanded answers. "I'm waiting," he then said impatiently, when neither Matsuda nor Aizawa answered quickly enough. Obviously they were a little taken aback by the sudden appearance of Tsuku-Yoki's CEO.

Suddenly, the wind seemed to release from Aizawa's sail as he gazed into Shinto Izanagi's red/black mask. It was almost like he was looking at the devil himself. The only thing missing were horns on either side of his head.

_To be continued..._

 


	16. Out For Revenge

"Hello, gentleman, and welcome to Tsuku-Yoki Tower," Shinto Izanagi then said more cordially. "Please, forgive my initial rudeness, but I am upset that I was not informed prior of your visit here. I will have a talk with those in the main lobby and have their conduct addressed accordingly."

Aizawa spoke up. "Don't blame your people," he said apologetically. "I was the one that instructed them not to call up when we arrived, as per protocol, no doubt. We are on official business."

"Indeed," was all Izanagi said.

Matsuda then said, "Forgive us, we wish no disrespect, sir. We know how busy you may be."

"None taken," Izanagi replied in a more jovial mood. Light found it amusing that Matsuda and Aizawa were now humble before him because of his power and status. True, one word from the great Shinto Izanagi, and he could send them both back to beat cop or traffic duty. He leaned back in his chair. "So, Detectives, what is the reason for your visit to my humble corporate headquarters?"

Matsuda spoke up, a sudden seriousness in his tone. A far cry from the image seen when he was stuffing his face a moment ago. "As my colleague said, we are here on official business." Matsuda produced a photo of a person and gave it to Tréy Cottré—Demetre, and Demetre looked at it. "We are here to discuss the suspicious death of one of your associates, who tragically, just yesterday, threw himself in the path of a speeding subway train, Leopold Nétè, a Frenchman who worked directly under Mr. Cottré, I believe, as his personal assistant."

Cottré nodded with sympathy. "Yes, a tragic situation," he said. "He suffered from bouts of depression, and had done so since a young age. He once told me he fought against the demons for many years. However, it would appear, they finally won out. He also had a gambling problem that we tried to rectify on a number of occasions. At once point, he owed over a quarter of a million dollars to some unscrupulous men and they were hounding him for the money. I felt sorry for him, and paid it off, then we enrolled him in a self-help program to combat his addiction."

Aizawa was writing down information as it was spoken in a notebook.

Then Aizawa said: "According to the CCTV footage collected, Mr. Nétè had a blank look on his face when he jumped in front of the train. The main reason we are here is two fold: One: His death, and Two: He caused a lot of chaos with his suicide. The inner and outer routes" —he named the station— "were stopped for a couple of hours for clean-up. I know this may sound cold, but we need to see his personal records and any other information, depression aside. Anything you can provide us would be helpful about his private life. It will help us in closing the case."

Light remembered Leopold Nétè's death. It was gruesome, and internet chatter, witnesses to the accident, had seen his head explode on impact. They would most likely have to identity him by his finger prints.

Aizawa then reached into his trench coat and brought out a small bag with pieces of something that was partially bloody. "We also found this in what was left of his jaw. It appears to be some sort of mouthguard. Did Leopold Nétè have dental work done recently?"

"Not yet, and clearly there is no longer any need," Cottré said; Demetre responding smartly. "Leo did tell me he was wearing that. He told me he wanted to fix an imperfection in his jaw bite and said he needed to wear a mouthguard."

Aizawa nodded, apparently satisfied. He put the bag back into an inner pocket of his trench coat. "We just need a little more information, other than his personal records, to close the case…"

Matsuda nodded. "Did Mr. Nétè exhibit any signs of depression leading up to his suicide in the last couple of days?" he asked. "There are always signs, even if not apparent at the time."

"No," Cottré replied. "And I would know. He seemed quite happy the last time I saw him. Nothing that would lead me to believe he had the desire to take his own life and in such a horrific way. We mourn for his loss. He was a great asset to the company. He helped me in ways that made my work a lot easier. Having a personal assistant takes some of the burden off my shoulders in aiding Mr. Izanagi, much like a partner when conducting an investigation."

Matsuda nodded, giving a sideways glance to Aizawa.

Matsuda then reached into a side pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a bag of what looked like identification cards. "We also have concerns why he was carrying false ID on him," he said. "These ID cards were in his wallet when we examined it, and since we have established his real name is Leopold Nétè… Why do you suppose he was carrying ID with a completely different name—Peter Faulker. It sounds American."

Cottré smirked. "Isn't it obvious, Detective? Kiraophobia. Not knowing if you are going to be targeted by Kira. So naturally, people have fake ID's made up to show others. As we all know, Kira targets criminals—or rather targeted—but he sometimes killed innocent people to serve a personal agenda. Leo was a gambler and often fell in the wrong crowd. I don't know how Kira killed, but having a false ID on you would make prudent sense. Don't you think?"

Aizawa cocked his head curiously, he then looked directly at Light/Izanagi. "And how would he know to do that?"

"Because the criminal underworld is doing the same thing, Detective," Izanagi revealed. "Even after the so called end of Kira, as you hinted at. People are still afraid. Afraid that Kira may someday return. Some still believe that Kira's way is the ideal way to cleanse the world of evil. Cults arose on Kira's principles and the TV program: Kira's Kingdom still exists in some form or another. But I don't care what these religious types think. People must have faith in more tangible heroes, for example, like the police. Fear is no way to run a society. Have either of you read George Orwell's '1984'? It's a riveting read, filled with political intrigue and sociological encapsulation, and it's not difficult to see the correlations between the book and society now."

Neither said they had read the book.

Matsuda then said, "I am glad you have faith in the police, Mr. Izanagi. And thank you again for your large donation to the Policeman's Ball a few weeks back. Very generous!"

"Anything I can do to help and to restore faith back to the people for which are in most deserving."

"Well, that should be all," Aizawa said. "Thank you for speaking with us, Mr. Izanagi."

Shinto Izanagi stood up from his desk. He wanted to escort them out of the office properly and gentlemanly.

As the detectives ventured to the door, Aizawa then suddenly stopped.

"Oh, by the way, Mr. Izanagi," he said, "about this mouthguard found in Leopold Nétè's jaw. There was something curious about it when our forensics team examined it. They found electronic fibres imbedded within the plastic with wiring that connected to the ends that latch onto the back molars like some sort of shock device."

Demetre's brow cocked, as he looked at Light through the mask.

"Our forensics department will be looking further into it, but we suspect it may be some sort of 'dog collar', for lack of a better description. A control device, and no mere mouthguard to fix a jaw problem. Just so you know."

"Something sinister, perhaps," Matsuda then remarked. "Whether this was outside your sights, or your man was a test subject for something, we'll be conducting an investigation into this."

Light's eyes narrowed. That was the last thing that he needed. Although, they would not be able to directly connect the mouthguard to the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, as Light's company didn't make any products—they were merely a distributor of high-tech goods to other companies—it could begin an investigation that Near of the SPK many get involved with, because it dealt with a very suspicious case. He had to retrieve the mouthguard and destroy it.

"What are you implying, Detective?…Matsuda, is it?…But yes, this is a curious situation, and one that warrants an investigation. You're a good man, Detective. Top notch. You appear to have a sturdy head on your shoulders."

Matsuda smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, sir. But I'm still new at being a full detective, and I'm still getting used to the long hours. It's not all rainbows and sunshine, as some say."

"Don't sell yourself short. Taking down hardened criminals is a tough career choice for anyone. But remember, you also need to make time to relax, with a partner, or are you married?"

Matsuda looked slightly embarrassed, his eyes looking down. "Not much room for a social life, I'm afraid. No time for a family, or even a nightlife in our business, eh, Aizawa?"

"I'm married," Aizawa replied. "You're still a young pup with oats to sow."

Light was pleased with himself. He had managed to lull them into a false sense of security despite the mouthguard issue springing up. Now he had to press on. "Indeed," he said. "How would you like to join me, become a member of my security team? I can use smart people in my employ. I can offer benefits and a healthy salary. You too, Mr. Aizawa, and you won't have to deal with all that nasty paperwork anymore." He smiled under the mask.

Aizawa immediately declined pleasantly, but thanked Izanagi for the offer.

Matsuda said, "Oh, I couldn't do that. I love my job! The stress is a part of the it. Catching crooks gives me a thrill."

"But it's also hard work," Aizawa said, partly scolding his partner.

Izanagi sighed. "Pity, you two could've done me a great service. I suppose I'll just have to go an alternative route…"

Aizawa's expression looked like it had latched onto something odd, when Light/Izanagi suddenly grabbed Matsuda in a chock hold.  
At the same time, both Demetre and Hiro brandished handguns, they quickly grabbed from hidden places on their person. Aizawa put up his hands, as Light continued to chock Matsuda. Matsuda grabbed onto Izanagi's arm, a strong grip on his throat, a strong bicep pressed hard across his throat, and tried to pull it off, but couldn't.

Izanagi said: "You took everything away from me, Matsuda! The world was mine to rule, but you had to get all noble. If only you shot the others instead, everything would've turned out fine and you would have been greatly rewarded!"

"What…are you…talking about?" Matsuda croaked out.

Matsuda then reached down and went for his gun that was in its holster on his belt, but the moment he tried to bring it to bare, Light knocked it away, the weapon dropping to the floor. It was then kicked away, and Hiro picked it up.

Hiro now held a gun on Aizawa with his right hand and the other at Matsuda with his left. Demetre also held Aizawa at bay. He then relieved Aizawa of his main weapon that was in a shoulder holster in his trench coat.

"I should have you shot, Matsuda," Light said. "And told everyone you went crazy like you did about me in a fit of fury and anguish," choking Matsuda harder.

Matsuda tried to escape the hold, but to no avail. Thanks to Demetre's personal training and even his own from police foundations, he was able to counter anything Matsuda attempted to break free.

"Keep him in your sights, Hiro," Demetre said, as he made his way to Light's desk. Hiro obeyed without question. Demetre returned with two cases, one white, the other black. He slipped the black case in his suit jacket pocket for the moment. He went straight to Matsuda.

Light nodded, giving him a signal. Then Demetre delivered a punch to Matsuda's gut. Aizawa shouted in protest, but Hiro stepped in close, now pointing both guns on him which forced Aizawa to take a few steps away. The punch forced Matsuda to momentarily gasp. Demetre opened the white case which contained a white mouthguard, and used the next moment to force Matsuda's open jaw with one hand, applying pressure on his cheeks.

Then he inserted the mouthguard into the upper portion of Matsuda's mouth.

Once it was done, Light released his chock hold, and then pushed Matsuda away, then delivered a kick to Matsuda backside for good measure, as if to kick away a piece of garbage, which caused Matsuda to topple over to his hands and knees. Matsuda then felt his stomach, and his jaw.

"Remove it and you die!" Izanagi stated. "Call it a bomb, if you'd like. But it's much more sophisticated than that." That seemed to stop Matsuda from attempting to remove it.

Demetre then gave Light the black case that he put in his suit jacket.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aizawa demanded. "And what did you just put in Matsuda mouth? It looks like what we found inside Leopold Nétè's mouth. It's some sort of high-tech control device, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's much more than that, Detective Aizawa. Its visionary genius!" Light said.

Light lifted his mask slightly after he took the black mouthguard out of the case and clapped down on it after inserting it into his mouth. He then slid his mask back on. "Detective Matsuda, let us play a game. A game of chance, of life and death." He reached into his right suit jacket pocket and brought out a 500 Yen gold coin. Half of what a Japanese Bento would cost if bought on the cheap. "Heads I win, tails you lose."

"Wait, that doesn't mean sense," Aizawa stated. "It's heads I win, tails you lose!"

"In the game I play, Detective, nothing is ever 50-50. But Matsuda does have a chance. Play my game or forfeit. If by chance, the flip of the coin lands on its side, the game is a draw. The chances are astronomical of that occurring, but not impossible."

"By forfeit, do you mean my head will explode with this bomb if I don't agree to play your game?" Matsuda asked. He sat on his butt still now, as if afraid the slightest movement will cause the bomb to blow. He looked at Aizawa. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Scowling, he said: "Fine, I'll play your sadistic game!"

Shinto Izanagi laughed. "Excellent, Matsuda! That's the very same look you had on your face that day. It is day that I will remember in forever, the day that everything I had accomplished was taken away for me!"

"You've said that twice," Aizawa said curiously. "Have we met before?"

"Oh yes, Aizawa, we have. And the hatred I have for you both fills my heart with an eternal flame!"

_To be continued..._

 


	17. New Death Note Rules

Shinto Izanagi flipped the coin into the air and it spun with such velocity that it was a mere blur when looked at by the naked eye. It went unhindered as it fell and slammed onto the hardwood floor with several clangs and bounces. It eventually landed with heads up.

"I win," he said plainly.

"No, wait," Matsuda said. "I never chose a side before you flipped the coin!"

Suddenly, a tremendous shock reverberated through Matsuda's jaw. He grabbed his mouth, tried to scream, but the pain was so unexpected that he clenched his jaw instead, and whimpered. Tears bead at the corners of his eyes and he folded over. The pain too much, and Matsuda fell into a momentary unconsciousness, laying limp on the floor.

"W-what's happening? Matsuda!"

Aizawa took two steps forward in an attempt to help his friend, but Hiro pulled at the trigger of Matsuda's gun in reaction. Nothing happened. But neither did it misfire. In Hiro's excitement, he forgot to racket back the safety switch. But he had full control of his own gun and pushed Aizawa back. In was a good thing, however, or Hiro would have inadvertently shot a police officer, and there would be questions.

"He never lost! You cheated!" Aizawa said.

"No, Detective Aizawa," Izanagi said. "Like in ever casino, on a draw: The House rules. The moment he agreed to play the game is the moment he truly lost. If the coin landed on its edge, the outcome would've been the same."

Matsuda suddenly gasped, and his eyes shot open. "Ow! What just happened? I'm not dead?" His felt his jaw.

"No, you are not dead. You just became my willing and obedient servant, Touta Matsuda," Shinto Izanagi said. "The moment the mouthguard was inserted, it locked to your upper jaw. If you attempt to take it out, you will die. The price for failing to obey me will be an immediate and fatal heart attack."

Matsuda gave a snap, shocked look to Aizawa. "A heart attack?" he questioned.

"There's only one thing I know of that could do something like that, but with that you'd have to write a person's name down while envisioning their face," Aizawa said, as he gave Shinto Izanagi a weird stare.

Shinto Izanagi put a hand to his mask, and in dramatic fashion, removed it, as if he was an actor playing a theatrical role on stage. He had white hair, but no scare anywhere on his face.

But he did have one thing—familiarity. Aizawa and Matsuda knew him.

"Oh, my, god!" Aizawa gasped. "Light Yagami. But…you're…"

"Dead? I am Kira! I am forever! I was shot and left for dead, but I was reborn, with a new identity, and new allies at my beck and call. Everyone who gets involved with the Death Note seems to die—all except me." He gave Demetre a sideways glance and a smirk. "I was chosen, and I now hold the power to change this world once more!"

Matsuda looked at him with animosity, and Light smiled. "Good, Matsuda, and go ahead and hate me. It gives me joy that you now look upon the man you thought once killed for crimes against humanity, but now has come back despite your efforts. And as for the details of my resurrection, they are too complicated for feeble minds. Suffice to say, I plan on getting revenge on everyone who opposed me." He shrugged. "Is that cliche? Perhaps? But accept it!"

Aizawa clenched his fists at his side and scowled. A normal person would be completely taken aback by the circumstances of someone returning from the dead, but after the events with the Death Note, and the existence of beings known as Shinigami "gods of death", the chance of Light coming back was not unfathomable, especially for a former Kira Task Force member to think, for which Aizawa had been a member.

"Do you plan on killing Near, the SPK, and all the former members of the Kira Task Force? Teru Mikami is dead, he killed himself in the warehouse on the pier where Matsuda shot you, giving you time to make an escape. Misa Amane is also dead. She committed suicide just recently at a religious convent." Aizawa looked to both the man he knew as Tréy Cottré and a younger man whom he did not know. "Are these your new allies? How did you survive?"

"By sheer will and determination," Light answered. "You may not know them personally, but you may have heard their names in association with mine during other cases…" Light gestured. "To my right is my oldest friend: Demetre Draycott, and to my left, you knew him by another name, Matsuda even conducted a family tree on him after the Yukaza Affair: Riki. But his real name is Hiro Yamamoto. When the world abandoned him, I gave him purpose here."

Light smirked, then brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen loose when he removed his mask. "And to answer another question that I know is foremost on your mind: How did I become the CEO to a multi-national company? I thought ahead, invested, and I climbed the ladder of success. Quite quickly, I admit. And in allying myself with others, the Death Note was weaponized with brand new abilities. Matsuda has a new Death Note in his mouth, and it is controlled by the _Alpha Guard_ that I put in my mouth. It uses a new ability and a form of psi-neuropathy.

"In layman terms: mind control. And it works with a wireless control of the Prefrontal Cortex of the brain and through nerve electro-stimulation. This area controls the 'executive functions' of the brain including judgment, impulse control, management of aggression, emotional regulation, self regulation, planning, reasoning and social skills. So, whatever I wish for a person who wears a mouthguard to do, they do so without question. Or, they suffer the consequences for their defiance.

"Matsuda is not the first under my control, and he won't be the last. The Death Note is still available to use, it just doesn't need to be carried around anymore. And who do you think incentivized Misa to kill herself? She was already a weak-minded person, I just gave her that final push. She's out of my hair for good!"

"You bastard!" Aizawa growled. Then: "Speaking of your hair, what happened to yours? It's ghostly white."

Light brushed a hand through is hair. "It's a side effect of my rebirth, much like receiving a deathly fright," he admitted. "Yet it's useful. It plays well to my new persona as Shinto Izanagi, CEO of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, and the story I tell everyone why I wear the mask is that I was splashed with acid by an old rival. The mask is the perfect cover to hide my real identity."

"You won't get away with this! Now that we know the truth, your lie will be exposed. When Near finds out, he'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth, and finally send you to die for good!"

Light laughed with a broad smile. "He'll never know, and who will tell him? You? Unfortunately, you'll about to forget this entire escapade ever happened." Light pointed. "Matsuda, you will go to sleep! And when you awake, I order you to forget everything you've seen and heard inside this room."

Suddenly, Matsuda eyes fluttered, as if his mind was instantly controlled, and he dropped like a stone to the floor unconscious.

Aizawa shouted for Matsuda to wake up.

"Shout all you want, Aizawa. My office is sound proof. If I wished to murder you here, no one would hear the shot."

Just then, Demetre moved quickly, and delivered a hard punch to Aizawa's chin, knocking him back. Aizawa staggered, but did not drop. He reached down to his left leg, and grabbed a secondary weapon, and pointed it at Demetre. Demetre dodged the bullet, and whacked the gun out of his hand.

Then he grabbed Aizawa's face in the palm of his hand, his fingers spread out like spider's limbs, and issued a command of his own, using his Death Note ring.

Aizawa grabbed Demetre's arm with both hands and tried to pry his hand away from his face, but could not. He struggled and his protests were muffled by Demetre's hand. Demetre's grip was strong and Aizawa was stuck.

"You will yield to my instructions, Shuichi Aizawa. If you do not obey me, you will suffer the gravest of misfortunes, and die a horrible death," Demetre threatened. The command went straight to Aizawa's Prefrontal Cortex, using a form of neurological telepathy, but through touch.

Aizawa appeared to settle, the Death Note ring taking control of his mind. Demetre could only use telepathy with the ring after he took control of a subject through initial contract first, Morph had told him. Then he could issue any command, at a later date, once a person's mind's eye was open through speech. He didn't have telepathic powers, but the Death Note ring gave him the ability to control a person's mind once after he used the ring on them. It acted much like a magician's influence after he had inserted a secret command into a person's mind.

Aizawa's arms dropped at his sides.

Demetre then said, "You will forget everything you have seen and heard in this room. When you hear a command from my voice, you will obey it without question…"

With this method of control, Demetre was able to override a subject's basic moral compass, and make them do anything he commanded. And Aizawa had not been the first he used this on.

He then gave Aizawa a command phrase, and unless the phrase was issued, nothing here would be recalled. He could also use it to control Aizawa to do anything he wished without being consciously aware of it.

Light also issued a similar phrase to Matsuda as he slept, his mind adhering to the mouthguard's control even in an unconscious state. And after their commands, both said the word: "Infinity" to conclude it, or Aizawa and Matsuda would die by the Death Note. Geist had revealed this secret.

Geist was a rogue Shinigami, and when he made a contract with Demetre, he revealed everything about the Death Note, that Ryuk would normally have left out because Light not knowing, he said, provided more entertainment.

But Geist revealed a little known fact about the Death Note that only the Shinigami King and few others would know: that reciting the word, or writing the symbol "Infinity", after an instruction in the Death Note, would dispel a person from dying after the forty-second countdown. It was a "cheat", as some video game players would say.

It caused time to start and finish forever, in an infinity loop, therefore cancelling the forty-second death-clock, unless removed with a Death Eraser, and because it was in a class of its own, it was named "Rule IL" (as in Infinity Loop).

It was also how Demetre overcame Light's attempt to kill him when they had their Death Note battle. (**refers to my novel: _The Draycott Factor_ ). Humorously referred to by both as the "Battle of the Death Notes". Neither won, nor lost that battle.

In addition, if a person placed their palm on a page of the Death Note, they didn't need to use an instrument to write with, they could simply recite, audibly, what they wanted to say, and it would write itself out. This rule also did not have a number attached to it, therefore it was called "Rule RW" (as in Recite/Write).

They were new tricks of the Death Note Light hadn't known about.

Aizawa and Matsuda were saved because they could later be used as pawns if needed.

Demetre stepped back, Aizawa then dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Wow!" Hiro said with amazement after witnessing everything, still holding both guns in hand. Light asked for them when he extended a hand, and Hiro relinquished the weapons without question. Hiro obeyed every order from Light. "You never told me you had devices like that? Are those some kind of new high-tech defensive weapons you're trying out for military warfare before you distribute them? And what is a Death Note?"

Demetre cracked his knuckles of his left hand. "The boy asks too many questions, Light."

Light sighed regretfully. "I know," he said, with a slight tilt of his head.

Demetre did not need to touch the boy to issue a command. He squeezed his left hand and used the power of his ring and a command had had previously inserted. He had used his powers on Hiro once before and made the boy forget the use. It was insurance for situations like this, just in case he found something out that he should not.

Hiro was a foot and half shorter than Demetre and he still looked like a young teenager, hence the term 'boy'.

"Hiro Yamamoto," he said, as the boy gasped, his face going suddenly blank, his mental cognitive abilities hijacked. "You will forget everything you have seen here, everything you have heard about the Death Note, the mouthguard's, and my ring. Your memories will revert back to just before you came into the office minutes ago. You will leave, and sit down in a chair in the outer office, and shut your eyes, after you tell the secretary you are to wait. When you awaken, you will feel refreshed, and then return to give Shinto Izanagi a massage."

Demetre then spoke the word Infinity, saving Hiro's life.

Hiro nodded, he then left the office, shutting the door.

"Now, for these two," Demetre said. "They must leave under their own power, and oblivious to what has transpired. We have instructed them to forget, but they'll wonder why they are on the floor. They will be out pawns for later. And with the Infinity Rule, we can chose when they will die. Omnipotent power is once again under Kira's control!"

Light smirked broadly. "Correction, Demetre: _our_ control, together _we_ are Kira now!"

"The mouthguard must remain in Matsuda's mouth for your command to remain," Demetre reminded Light. "You can take the _Alpha Guard_ out, but if Matsuda decides to take his mouthguard out without you releasing him, Matsuda will die of a heart attack. As for Leopard's mouthguard, we'll destroy it. NPA forensics will wonder where it went to, but then Aizawa will get the blame for losing it. But at least the Death Note will be safe. As Morph later told us, only the original Death Note for which the mouthguard and this ring are forged will allow people be able to see Shinigami."

"Yes, I know all this." Light nodded. "No need to remind me. And yes, destroying Leopard's mouthguard is prudent. I killed him because he had found out about the _Grand Agenda_ , and me. He needed to be eliminated."

Demetre agreed. He looked at his watch on his right wrist. "Any word on the Shinigami?"

Just then, as if on cue after Demetre spoke of them, Ryuk and Geist emerged from behind a wall near Light's desk. If Shinigami could look tired, they looked exhausted.

"Welcome back," Light said to the pair. "Was the mission successful?"

Geist grumbled under his so-called breath. "If you mean scaring a butch of kids half-to-death in a poltergeist like raid…" His eyes glowered with distain. "Then yes," he further said unpleasantly. "Mission accomplished."

Ryuk held something in his boney, but leather covered left hand. It looked like a black mini bowling ball. Light knew what it was. It was a Probable Ob.

Ryuk enjoyed hiding things. If the Shinigami had only divulged certain things to Light when they first met like Geist had to Demetre, Kira would still reign supreme. He remembered Ryuk and Misa had used one like it to find him in the underground Yukaza facility when he had been kidnapped by the Dragon Sect, years prior.

However, while each Shinigami had one, this didn't belong to either one of them. Light had Geist's Probable Ob in his desk, he had spoken to Ryuk earlier using it. Ryuk hence presented his to prove it wasn't his.

Light went over and cupped it in his hands, as Ryuk gave it to him. "This is unexpected," Light said.

"We found in the possession of a small boy after we did the deed, where you sent us," Ryuk said. "We had a little trouble finding the place, but this Ob lead us to it like a beacon. The kid who had it, his name was Jayden."

"And why would a boy at such a place like an orphanage have a device that belongs to a god of death?"

Ryuk shrugged his shoulders. "But like you said, there were no fatalities," the Shinigami stated. "If there were, then one or neither one of us would be here. If we killed for you, we'd turn to dust like Rem did after killing L."

Light smirked. That implied Ryuk liked him. And if a Shinigami killed for their human handler, they'd die.

"So, that's it then," Demetre said. "Wammy House in Winchester, England—L's place of origin—is no more."

Walking past the two unconscious detectives, Light went back to his computer and brought up a search engine, after logging on with a fingerprint reader, then typed in for information on "Wammy House".

News captions popped up with the name with articles on the destruction of the orphanage, blamed on a freak weather phenomenon, and bringing with it sudden gale-force winds clocked at with 130 mph. It was categorized as a Type 4 hurricane-type storm, but without torrential rains which normally came with such destructive tempest.

He sat and leaned back in his chair, then looked at Demetre with a satisfying smile. His friend had taken a snack from the food tray Hiro had brought in and stood with a half-bitten biscuit in hand. "All is going to plan, Demmy, and better than I had hoped," Light said. "I think it's for that massage now."

_To be continued..._

 


	18. The Destruction of Wammy House

Eighteen minutes before the attack on Wammy House, L found himself wandering the halls of the school, reminiscing of old times, once being a student in these great halls.

Not much had changed, and even the church remained the same. And even though it may have been selfish on his part, he was pleased the church hadn't bowed down to political correctness of removing its large cross on the roof to satisfy others. A church was a church, and should remain such. He was proud of its origins.

He found his memories here as a child, an orphan, flood back like a tidal wave. The only thing missing this time was Watari. He was like a father to him, and when L decided to branch out into the policing field, Watari came with him, and was supportive throughout it all. Watari did have his opinions, and L did know that a fresh outlook was paramount to solving a case if one was stuck, but in the end, how a case was dealt with was L's final decision.

Watari was killed by a Death Note, he was 99.9% sure of this. There was always a 1% chance of error, however.

A Shinigami was at fault for bringing the Death Note to the Human World, but Kira/Light Yagami was to blame for its use to murder thousands of people for a child-like sense of justice.

Light Yagami was Kira, and L vowed he would make Light Yagami pay dearly for what he had done.

Roger Ruvie, the new facilitator of Wammy House, had a few ideas in how to get L's foot in the door with the CEO of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, Shinto Izanagi. But soon after their roundtable discussion ended, L had a more frank approach. He called Shinto Izanagi directly under the pretext of being the owner of _Lucky Dragon Industries_ , Kounna Aiueo, using a synthesizer to disguise his voice. Otherwise, if he hadn't, he would be instantly recognized by Light. Light knew L's voice.

As he wandered the halls of the dormitories, most of the students were still in their classes—Wammy House was not only an orphanage for wayward/gifted children, but it was also a place of learning—he suddenly he heard voices in conversion from a slightly ajar door a little down a hall.

He walked over, and stood next to the door, listening in. He didn't like to spy, but it was force of habit as a detective.

He once hid surveillance equipment in Light Yagami's bedroom for two weeks when Yagami was in high school on the suspicion he was Kira. Nothing came of it, no evidence was collected, but he still kept taps on Light. Later, those suspicions would turn out to he right. Unfortunately, Light killed him before he could prove it.

Peaking through the crack in the door, he saw young Braydon Rise, or Jayden, as he was known now, sitting on his bed, playing, gazing into the _Probable Orb_ that Castra had given him to occupy his time, so the others could talk. Jayden spoke, and L could also hear another voice coming from the Orb. It was a young, sounding, child's voice.

Jayden suddenly looked up at the door, and said, "Hello, L."

Louis Lawliet—L—being his pseudonym for his detective work, opened the door. "Hello, Jayden," he said. "Have you been playing with that Orb all this time? And who are you conversing with?"

"I'm speaking with a very smart boy with white hair, who knows a lot about universal constructs. We have been talking about all sorts of different subjects."  
"Really? May I also speak with this intelligent boy?"

Jayden looked down at the Orb, but then his expression of happiness changed to that of confusion. "Um, hello?" he said to the Orb. "Where did you go? I was speaking to him just a moment ago, honest!"

L nodded. "You have no reason to lie, so I believe you," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jayden shared this room with three other orphans. There were two beds on this side of the room and two more facing the opposite. "I have never used one of those things, so I wouldn't know how it works. How do you use it? How did your conversion with this boy come about?"

"I came to my room after that pretty, tall lady, gave this to me. But I got bored of it quickly. It was just a black ball. I know she gave to me to as a distraction, so you adults could talk alone. I'm not stupid. So, I put it aside, and began to read a manga. I have to admit, I skipped the rest of my classes today. I didn't feel like going…"

Jayden apologized, but L paid it no mind, and asked him to continue. L noticed a manga was laying on Jayden's bed. He took the time to gage with the manga and flip through its pages, as if to get a sense of what sort of things the boy enjoyed to read about, to engage better with him, since he knew his parents, however briefly.

"But then, when I began to read," Jayden continued, "all of a sudden, the boy's face just appeared on the surface of the ball, floating, and he said hello to me by name. I was a little frightened, but quickly overcame my fear, and began to talk to him. He was nice, and well spoken, very smart. We even spoke about family. He says his family was killed by a horrible monster, and I asked if it was Kira."

L's attention was immediately captured.

"He said no, another monster; a more cruel creature, from another realm. He didn't seem fazed when I mentioned Kira, and knew who I meant. He was open about there being other realms, and the Human World was only one of many in a vast open space. He briefly mentioned he had a brother, when I told him I was an only child. But also said blood doesn't always make a family well bred. Whatever that meant?"

L pressed for more information. "When this boy said he knew about Kira, what did he mean?"

Jayden thought. "He said he knew my parents, and that Kira had murdered them after an encounter with you, and some other person named Light Yagami—but he was vague on details."

L's mind raced. From the sound of things, this "boy" knew about events that transpired in the Jasper Yuta Case.

Jasper Yuta and his friends had infiltrated the Kira de facto headquarters, which was now Tsuku-Yoki Tower, in the downtown region of Kanto. Certain pieces of the puzzle had been missing in that case. He suspected there was a fifth person in Jasper Yuta's party.

Was this "boy", a supernatural influence, that fifth? Maybe its progenitor?

And yet, Jasper Yuta wanted revenge on Light Yagami for his part in putting his father away years prior. Jasper Yuta's father was a child killer, known as the Child Butcher of Japan. Yoma Yuta later committed suicide in his cell and his death was blamed on Kira. But Jasper Yuta went after Light for his father's death. Why would this "boy" be a part of Jasper Yuta's party? They were all later killed by heart attacks. It didn't make sense.

Did Jasper Yuta know back then Light Yagami was Kira? If only L knew, so many things, future events, could have been changed for the better.

"Does this boy have a name?" L asked.

"He said his name was Morph, short for Metamorphosis."

The name rung a bell with L, it was he same name of the supernatural Imp who aligned himself with Light Yagami that Clavis had told him about. But why would Morph be speaking with Jayden?

Morph aligned with Jasper Yuta in his plight for revenge against Light Yagami. The dots were beginning to become connected now, pieces fitting together like a jigsaw. But why would Jayden, or Braydon Rise, be of any interest to this being? Morph did cause the deaths of Jayden's parents, Matt and Crystal Rise. Their deaths were blamed on heart attacks, no doubt brought on my the Third Kira at the time. Was there a certain guilt there?

Perhaps Morph is merely a leech and an opportunist? And Light Yagami is just convenient to align with now?

Jayden then said, "One more thing: Morph was apologizing to me for something, but he didn't get a chance to say for what. That was when I saw you, his image suddenly disappearing from the Orb."

L nodded. Had the Imp been feeling a pang of guilt for what had happened to Jayden's parents?

Just then, a musical tone began playing, and L reached into the back pocket of his jeans to answer a new phone he had been given by Nate. It was the first time the phone had rung and L was amused by the ringtone: _Pink Floyd's The Wall: 'In The Flesh'_. It was just like Nate to add a ringtone like that. The irony wasn't lost on L.

He answered it like he always did every phone, with thumb and forefinger, as if it were glass, and he was afraid to brake it. It was one of many quirks he had been told he possessed. He brought it to his ear. "Hello, L here."

"L…" came a very agitated voice. "It's Near, the orphanage is under attack!" Suddenly, L heard a loud bang, and what sounded like an explosion, followed by voices of panic from the hallway. He quickly left the room, Jayden following, and saw that all the students were running around for their lives. "And you won't believe by whom…"

When Near told him, L was shocked beyond belief. And only those who had touched a Death Note could see them.

x x x

When it was all over, the destruction of Wammy House seemed quick, precise, and without mercy—the orphanage toppled with purpose. It was almost as if the attacks were strategized. The Shinigami chose exact locations to inflict the maximum amount of damage in the short amount of time, much like a pinpointed detonation with a building.

L only caught glimpses of the winged Shinigami when he ran out to help others, the winged death gods' faces obscured by their swift, blustering flight. They used their wings to generate gale force winds that acted similar experience during a hurricane, as both Shinigami took down the walls of both the school and the church. Those who could not see them ran around in fear at the sudden and vicious windstorm. England was known to have freak weather phenomenon, and it rained a lot, but nothing like this.

No rain followed the storm, later witnesses told. Only the winds, they said.

Thank god, there where were no fatalities.

But the weird thing was, L later learned, was one of the Shinigami stole the Probable Orb from Jayden when the boy encountered one of them. When asked about it, Jayden said the Shinigami looked like an evil clown.

x x x

There was a large police presence after the incident. Those who knew the truth, kept their mouths shut. Not only would no one believe them, but having the rest of the world know about Shinigami would create chaos. It was best to keep what truly happened in house for now.

But much like a bombing, Wammy House was in complete and utter ruins. Why would Shinigami attack the orphanage? There was no reasoning behind it.  
Unless L hit on something during that call to Tsuku-Yoki Tower and this was in revenge for that contact?

It reminded him of that time when he thought Kira was a student, because of the times and days of criminals dying. Then Kira found out, and criminals began dying hourly, and at any given day, as if to change up the pattern.

He surmised, Light Yagami have just made a mistake sending out these Shinigami to destroy Wammy House, not knowing who would be present. If he, or Near, had not been here, then Wammy House's destruction would be attributed to freak weather phenomena.

As far as Light Yagami was concerned, L was dead, so he had no reason to do this, other than for sinful revenge.

This is where L had come from, Wammy House was his home when he lost his parents in a tragic accident. Watari's obituary had indicated such. L had read it when he was in Quindecim.

Light Yagami probably used that information to stage the attack here.

It was foolish. It was like "inviting" conjecture in Light Yagami being exactly who L thought he was: CEO of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, Shinto Izanagi. And Izanagi meant: "he-who-invites". This now invited L to highly suspect Izanagi. At that moment, he wondered if he could get in touch with any of the old Kira Task Force members through Near and bring the team back together. The Special Provision for Kira, Near called it, or the SPK.

But he had to admit, admirably, that Light Yagami had come up in the world since his return, and in such a short period of time. However he did it, with Morph's help or his own doing, Light Yagami now had power and influence, and it wasn't going to be easy to get to him, not like last time. And yet, was the "hidden talent" he had wondered about this? Light was a good detective, but being an entrepreneur in marketing and strategy was a surprise.

Light Yagami was always a quick study. In fact, he was the one who found the connection between the Yostuba Group and the Third Kira's killings, later learning Kira just happened to be one of their own board members. L thought it was all over when they caught Kyosuke Higuchi.

It was here he about the Death Note and Kira's powers, and how whoever touched a Death Note could see a 'god of death' which possessed the user, and confirmed Kira's secret: that a name and face was needed to kill a person, according to the Death Note's written instructions.

If he knew then, what he knew now, he could have ended the case. But he made a foolish mistake and announced his intentions, and in front of Light Yagami—that he was going to test out the Deathnote on a criminal and he had governmental authority to do so. It was then the Shinigami, Rem, who was at attached to the Death Note at the time, wrote down both he and Watari's names. Only in Quindecim did he learn what had truly happened.

But with his last dying breath, he had spoken Kira's name: Light Yagami. Unfortunately, no one else hear it other than Light, who was crouched down next to him. Light's arms were cradled around him as if in dying sympathetic embrace, but he was exhibiting a sinister smile in sheer triumphant, as everyone else panicked.

L had found a jacket, and now wore it, as he wandered the ruins of the orphanage.

A bus had already arrived to take the orphans to safety to another place. Other than himself, and a few others, only the police were on the scene now. Except for a few media, of course. This would no doubt be the top story on the news tonight. It was already starting to generate a buzz on the internet now.

He saw Nate Rivers standing alone in a beige coat and a baseball cap. But in attempting to disguise himself, it only brought him more attention and the media swarmed in on him, because he looked like a forgotten orphan.

After Nate had called L to tell him two Shinigami were attacking, because he could see them in touching the Death Note on a previous occasion, he helped get the children to safety. He would mostly like be branded a hero. L figured it was best to keep all the attention on him at the moment.

Nate was the perfect successor to L's legacy. L was so proud of him.

L had no doubt the orphanage would be rebuilt. Watari had lots of capital to keep all his other orphanage's going for many years to come, because of patents on every day items he had either designed or invested in. So, money for rebuilding wouldn't be no issue. And in reviewing all his stock portfolios, Watari had stocks in the now the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, which made Nate Rivers, Watari's beneficiary, an investor in the company.

That could be an opening to see Shinto Izanagi later on.

For now, he would stick to garnering that interview with Light Yagami's assistant, a man whom L thought was a fraud. L spoke to the man in French, baiting him. There was something off with the man's accent. He spoke excellent Français, but, and call it detective intuition, anyone that connected to Light Yagami, now warranted investigating. And he still wanted to speak with Demetre Draycott, Light Yagami's childhood friend.

He tried to think, something nagged at his mind, but there was just too many distractions at the moment. Whatever was bothering him would later come. His mind was still sharp. The Tsuki-Yoki Corporation connection with 'Moon God' and Light Yagami when he saw the stock index was a leap, but it was starting to become an interesting lead. The channel just happened to be on an International news station with world stocks being profiled on the ticker.

It was funny, it was as if some other-worldly had purposely put that channel on for L to see. Any other local UK station wouldn't have Japanese stock market numbers on the ticker. He didn't believe in divine intervention, but with the existence of Quindecim, his mind was open to all sorts of possibilities now.

"Damn you, Light Yagami. You're going to pay for this!" he said, looking out at the destruction of Wammy House. It looked like something someone would see when they entered a war zone anywhere in the Middle East. "And I will be the one to personally send you back to Hell. This I vow!"

_To be continued..._

 


	19. Brother of Morph

L kicked a small piece of rumble with a shoe as he readied himself to leave the area. He couldn't believe his childhood home was gone. It was shocking and it made him angry. But he calmed himself, because he knew only cool heads prevailed. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but Nate had connections, and he would ask him for a place to stay until be could get settled elsewhere. Maybe a hotel for a couple of days?

With Light Yagami changing his name, because he knew he would be a hunted man with it, L, too, thought it may be worth while to don a pseudonym for a time, to get close to his prey. He would have to anyway, eventually. Everyone thought he was dead, and maybe, it was best the world thought so.

Nate—or N—now had his mantle, and he could help Nate whenever deemed. But as for L, the greatest detective, it was finally time to put it to rest. Retire it, per se. Out of respect for his mentor, Quillish.

He was told he had a distinctive look, so maybe a slight makeover, too.

Two young kids, a boy and a girl, approximate ages both, maybe ten years old, approached him, and stood next to him on either side. The boy had black hair, while the girl had blonde pigtails. He thought all the kids had gone on the school bus. Then he realized these weren't kids.

To play the part, both of them held L's hands to make it appear that an adult was in the care of scared children. Just then, he caught the eye of a photographer, and his picture was taken of the heartwarming scene. The average public wouldn't know who he was, and would think he was just some councillor for the school, and were looking after two children who had gotten separated from the pack. But if Light Yagami saw it, his cover would be blown.

Suddenly, the photographer swore, L heard. "Crap, error. Damn it!"

The picture had not been saved? The photographer seemed to try to rectify the problem, but then he gave up. He was the last one on the scene. All the other media had since left. He then left too without the picture.

L looked to the boy, he appeared to have been staring directly at the photographer when the error occurred.

"The Shinigami really did a number on this place," Clavis, the boy, said, blinking. He looked up at L, L looked down at him. "I'm sorry, this is all our fault. It's obvious who attacked Wammy House."

"Yes, it is Quindecim's fault," L said straightly, sparing nothing. He was upset, but kept it internal. "If Light Yagami was under lock and key, then these kids would still have a place to call home. Instead, they are being shipped to another orphanage an hour's drive from here." It was a harsh, but true. "Luckily, Watari built several orphanages. Wammy House was exclusively for gifted children."

For a moment, the situation with Quindecim reminded L of the justice system in basically every country, who released criminals back out into the public knowing full well that they will reoffend. Sometimes, the courts were stupid. And, all of a sudden, he thought of Kira, or rather Light Yagami, and how he dealt with criminals. He stopped criminality in its tracks by preventing the release and the reoffending from happening.

Light Yagami dealt with them on a permanent basics.

However, the same thing had just happened with Light Yagami. He had escaped and reoffended. No one had policed Kira, and now Kira was again a thorn in L's side.

The evil that was done here, Light Yagami deserved retribution. But L couldn't start thinking like Kira. That would go against his entire belief system and the purpose of why he was here.

He sighed. "I'm sorry," he said to Clavis and Castra, who had just been standing on either side of him, silent, perhaps in quiet reflection of events, or in guilt. Neither had responded to his blame of Quindecim failing to keep Light Yagami within. "How would you have known what would occur, and who would be involved?"

"No, you're right. Light Yagami is pure evil," came a young sounding voice from behind them.

They all turned at once, to see a young boy, say, thirteen years old, and just over four feet tall, with white hair, wearing black antiquated Roman attire, with sandals, a tunic, and, also, black fingerless gloves. He also wore a white belt that had a pouch on his right side. Inserted, was what looked like a black leather bound book.

"Greetings, Louis Lawliet, and company—both of whom are from the Quindecim realm," the boy said. "You are the only one's who can see me, much like the owner of a Death Note and a Shinigami." Before any questions could be asked, he said: "I know all about you, Clavis and Castra, and L. I have watched you from a far, for quite some time, even in my enmeshed state."

"Morph?" L offered a guess, although it was only that.

"Morph?" the boy replied the question with an inquiry. "Ah, no, but I can understand the confusion. By looks alone, my twin brother and I are alike, but we dress opposed and for good reason. I am nothing like my mischievous brother in both body and action."

The boy then smiled, and gave a respectful bow.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Menace, and I am Morph's twin brother. He is the order one, by three minutes. But I am the more mature sibling. But by deeds, he is the more conniving."

"I find that contrary to your namesake," L expressed. "Menace: the word implies danger, hazard or threat. As in, the menace in his voice made her want to leave him—to use it in a sentence."

Menace tilted his head with a smile. "True, but I am not my brother Morph, who embodies those qualities. I am the polar opposite, and he stole the Life Note from me." Menace took the book from his pouch and showed it.

"That's a Death Note, I know it well," L remarked. "And it was responsible for the death of my beloved mentor."

"This actually belongs to Morph. Our father gave each of us a book. Morph was given a Death Note and I was give a Life Note, polar opposites of the existence spectrum. While the Death Note kills people, a Life Note restores them, with a limited time frame—seventy-two hours. Anyone killed by a Death Note can he restored back to life, as long as other injuries don't supersede their resurrection."

"Such as being shot?" L suggested, and Menace nodded. "Can it resurrect someone who has already passed on, the time frame expired, and who has passed to the after life, say, Quindecim?"

"No," Menace said to L's question. "Once a soul has 'crossed over', it can't return—unless under extreme circumstances. You may not believe this, but there are such creatures as Reapers who collect souls to take them to their final resting place. However, a Life Note does have the ability to heal wounds at the time of a resurrection, as well. If the user writes down the method of healing, a death by gun shot wounds can be reversed."

"Why did your brother steal the Life Note?" L asked.

"Simple: Jealousy," Menace said. "He was given this special Death Note to kill Shinigami and take their energy to use for _The Brigade of Life,_ our people. We need energy to exist, so our father created this special Death Note to do such. It was taken by someone later on and sealed away in Quindecim, either for safekeeping or someone thought it was too dangerous to possess, and I was sealed away, too, believing I was a threat. Morph also uses the Life Note to take energy from beings to now feed the remainder of our people, who reside in him. He also started the war against the Shinigami, so this is his repentance, I believe is guilt."

Clavis's eyes widened. He then took an involuntary step back.

Castra noticed this, and asked, "Clavis, what is it?"

"You? You're the one that was sealed away in Quindecim?"

Just then, Clavis's appearance changed. Transforming from boy to man, he donned a complete black battle suit. His scars also returned. His true self emerged.

He then manifested a large katana by mere thought, then attacked Menace with it. Menace jumped back after the first strike, then bobbed and weaved, after subsequent attacks.

"Clavis, what the hell are you doing?" Castra shouted.

Then, with a downward thrusting strike, Clavis was pushed back by an invisible barrier.

Clavis then attacked again, ignoring any protests from Castra. Menace put up a hand, and caught the katana in his palm, stopping Clavis in his tracks. Clavis pressed on, pushing against Menace.

"You seem to be under some confusion, Clavis," Menace said seriously. "Your trepidation is unwarranted."

"He escaped!" Clavis clenched his teeth, pushing back. "He's the monster I told you about who was banished to the Void for unspeakable crimes!"

Menace repelled Clavis back, and Clavis staggered, losing his balance. He fell on his butt.

"A lie! And a foolish one at that! I was put in the Void, as you call it, because I knew too much. I know who the spy is in your realm, and who has been manipulating the path of humanity as long as time has been recorded. You have been fed misinformation. Most, if not all, is a fabrication."

"Then what part of it isn't a lie?" Clavis demanded, getting to his feet. Castra helped him up, now in her adult form.

"The part where I escaped once to go after my brother, to stop him from waging a second war against the Shinigami for the death of our parents," Menace explained. "The Shinigami known as General Anonl, who later became the Shinigami King, murdered our parents when they tried to reason with him after the Shinigami almost ravaged the entire human race to near extinction hundreds of thousands of years ago…"

"Pardon me," L suddenly interrupted. He noticed that no one around them had taken notice of the fighting that had occurred. He figured Menace must have hid them from sight when the fighting began—a branch of his power. He supposed a god-like being could do such things when the time was needed to avoid unwanted attention. But that was not what he wished to know at the moment. He continued, "Then how did you escape this time?"

"Good question," Clavis stated annoyed, but also a little confused. He lowered his katana slightly. "We would've known anything was amiss in Quindecim and then be called back to deal with it. Oculus and I are the glue that holds that realm together. If something occurred that disrupts Quindecim, I must return to assist immediately."

"Ah, yes, and perhaps this will clarify things," Menace said. He reached into his pouch. What he pulled out had been underneath the Death Note. It was small pod that fit into the palm of his hand.

Just then, with a wave of a hand, a miniature holographic image with a blue hue appeared of Oculus on its surface.

The image was pre-recorded:

" _Clavis and Castra, I trust your mission is going well? There has been some developments since your departure that warrant me to get in touch with you. Certain things that have been brought to light, and they concern the sealed Death Note, and if you are seeing this, the young man who holds the holographic pod. His name is Menace. Don't let his name fool you. He was betrayed by his brother Morph, according to information we gathered. We also caught the spy who has been feeding humanity information about our realm. However, before we caught him, he used one of the time devices to restore a person back to life. We suspect Morph also had a hand in this. We don't know where the person has gone. But she does have a connection with Light Yagami, if that helps?_ "

Oculus went into a personal description of the person who was restored back to life.

After it ended, L gasped to himself. "Kiyomi Takada," L said.

The recording continued: " _I don't understand why she is involved here._ _From my understanding of events in the Kira Affair, Light Yagami tossed her aside as just another pawn, and she burned in a truck fire after she was kidnapped by one of Kira's enemies. Since Light Yagami was resurrected, there has been some of abnormalities within the space-time continuum, for which we are attempting to fix. But, just so you know, along with Light Yagami, Louis Lawliet, and Kiyomi Takada, others are now being resurrected, and all with a direct or indirect connection to the Kira Affair, as if Light Yagami's resurrection is drawing them like a magnetic. I don't normally like to infer things of this nature outside Internal Affairs, but you must stop Light Yagami at all costs, and stop these rips in time. Good luck!_ "

The recording ended.

Clavis lowered his sword, it dematerialized. He could manifest it anytime he wished. It was a part of his supernatural arsenal, and it has been used against Morph when they had their battle.

He extended a hand to Menace, "Sorry, you are obviously not your brother," he said.

Menace shook his hand. "How could you know? Morph and I are twins. I am sorry about what he did to your family. Those scars on your face were caused in the battle you had with him?" Clavis nodded. "I can heal them for you?"

Clavis shook his head. "No, they are a reminder of the past, of my family. Your brother will pay for what he'd done!"

Menace accepted his decision. Then, as if they deflated, both Clavis and Castra returned to kid form, and the cloak and dagger of them being hidden was unmasked. Everyone was about to see them again. But Menace stayed hidden, who like a Shinigami, could only be seen by those who had touched a Death Note.

They all met up with Nate River, who was then introduced to Menace. They spoke in an area behind what was left of the rear wall of the church. The large cross remained standing, a beacon of hope in their plight against Kira.

Nate was angry, and he normally didn't let his emotions show, but he vowed that he would get revenge on Light Yagami for doing this.

"Only Yagami would instruct Shinigami to attack us like this!" Nate said angrily. "Doesn't he think about the consequences of his actions?" He clenched a fist at his side. "I'll deploy the SPK members to go after him, or this Shinto Izanagi. There are methods I can use to get results, friends in shadowy places who can be utilized."

"Don't become like Light Yagami, Nate," L said. "Focus, stay calm, and stay true to our cause. Stay true to you. Don't let Light Yagami change you. Now, tell me everything you know about Kiyomi Takada. I know she and Light were dating in university, but then things seemed to drop after Misa Amane was taken, accused in being the Second Kira. You said in passing when we in our roundtable, as I recall, that she and Light Yagami met up again?"

Nate nodded. "Takada and Yagami met up a couple of times during an investigation to coax Kiyomi to divulge information about what she knew of Kira's actions with the then splintered Kira Task Force, as she was Kira's official spokesperson at the time. She was a prominent journalist at the NHN news station. Originally, cameras and wiretaps were used, only for Light Yagami had all the cameras removed. He said it made Takada feel nervous, spied upon. Or, that's what I was told later by Touta Matsuda, the youngest of the Kira Task Force members. He is now a detective with the NPA, partnered with Shuichi Aizawa. I keep tabs on them from time to time."

L smiled thinly. "Yes, I know them well. Go on."

"During one of their meetings, Light and Takada got very close, I was told. According to information later obtained, Light Yagami said he needed to take the meetings to a new level, to get more information, and they had sex."

"Interesting," L mused. "I remember Light once saying that he would never manipulate a woman's feelings for personal gain. I guess that was a bold face lie after his true memories were restored. Go on," he then said.

Nate hesitated a moment. "I only listened to the audio, but the act lasted a good two hours, and was quite intense."

L smirked amused. "A wild stallion in the sack, the quiet ones usually are. But when methodology formulates into practise, it usually results in missteps. I suppose, with everything he does, Light Yagami is a quick study."

"They did it twice," Nate revealed. "And at one point, on the audio, Yagami even apologizes. He never told us why. But did reveal he didn't use a condom. I suspect, he may have got her pregnant, and he knew it, and had her killed, knowing full well that if he had a child, it would cause complications."

"Psychopathic bastard!" Castra said.

"My sentiments exactly," L said. "It is equivalent of someone having an abortion just for the sake of spite. Children are not asked to be born, but when they do, they must be nurtured. Before that, it is the responsibility of potential parents to oversee that they are ready. Although, people are never truly ready for the birth of a new life. I was adopted, my parents tragically died. There are some who lived in Wammy House that were discarded by their parents for their gifts. What Light Yagami did to Kiyomi Takada, if that was the reason, makes me ill."

He had been absent for a while, helping with clean-up duties, and aiding Roger Ruvie with administrative duties, so when he entered the fray, finding all them gathered together, Raye Penber was brought up to speed. He was introduced to Menace, as he had had touched a Death Note previous, and was told the whole story.

"Raye," L began. "I need you to do what you do best and be a detective. I need you to somehow infiltrate the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation and get close to Light Yagami/Shinto Izanagi. I have already spoken to his assistant, Mr. Tréy Cottré, and a meeting is being set up for business relations to occur. They will be expecting Kounna Aiueo, owner of Lucky Dragon Industries—I conducted some research on him before calling Tsuku-Yoki Tower to speak with its head—but I'll send them you instead. We can use your wonderful disguise device Quindecim has provided."

"I'll do my best. But I can't make any promises I won't try to kill the bastard!"

L smiled amused. "I understand. Just try to stay calm. It's time we conduct some gorilla warfare tactics."

He turned to Clavis and Castra. "I would like you two to see if you can hunt down Kiyomi Takada, whenever she ended up. Hopefully, we can capture her, and send her back to Quindecim before she mets up with Light Yagami." Both Clavis and Castra agreed. "Nate, I would like you with me. And I would a full surveillance team on the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation." Nate agreed.

L and Menace met eyes. "Stop Morph, and let's restore balance," L said to the supernatural Imp. "Whether things end up back to where they were, I being dead—as long as Light Yagami is returned to Quindecim—I will accept that conclusion. But I will not falter until Light Yagami is stopped. I will not allow Kira's reign of terror to sprout anew."

"Agreed," Menace said. "And my brother's reign of terror stopped! We are partners now."

"Partners in crime prevention," L said, with a smile.

_To be continued..._

 


	20. Light Is Kidnapped

Light entered his penthouse apartment on the top floor of Tsuku-Toki Tower. There was a private door on the far side of his office and the only way to gain access was with a digital code to a computerized wall panel.

Flourished with exquisite furnishings, he felt like royalty whenever he entered his regal home.

In reality, he was on top of the world in business, and he was Kira, so he deserved to live and bask in a life of luxury. He now had more as Shinto Izanagi than he ever did as Light Yagami. And he did not regret anything.

A lounge was the first thing seen when he stepped inside with a large bay window to his left, tinted so no one could see in. He liked his privacy. A bedroom resided just a little ways to his right, and there were a box wall of televisions on another wall—four widescreen's—all of which were on to news stations but on mute. In addition, he had all the amenities of a would-be wealth bachelor. And yet, he was not alone.

His cellphone suddenly rang and he signed annoyed. It was late at night and all he wanted was to pour himself a light drink and slip into bed with a beautiful lady. She was waiting for him in the bedroom.

He answered the phone, the display name said Aveeno Tant. She was one of his special operatives, and one of the first he had challenged with his new found power _Alpha Guard_ Death Note. She had been a former bodyguard for a celebrity who recently died in a car accident, because he was driving too fast.

Light needed good people at his side, and she fit the bill. So, he challenged her, and manipulated her into playing his game with the mouthguard. Well, it was more like he threatened her with a physical challenge, and he told her that the mouthguard was to protect their teeth. He lied of course. And once she placed it in, and she accepted his challenge, and he pulled a gun on her, and threatened to kill her, if she conceded in lieu of her life—which now belonged to Light now anyway. However, she was paid well.

And much like what happened with Matsuda, she became his unwitting servant. Matsuda and Aizawa had been sent on their way after they had awoken from their induced slumber none the wiser of what took place. And told a bunch of lies to disguise why both of them had fainted. Demetre took care of that.

He said, "Yes?"

Aveeno replied, "We found her!"

"Excellent! Secure her, I'll be there shortly."

He ended the call.

Morph assured him that the space-time continuum after Light had been reborn would exhibit no abnormalities, that he had sealed the rip they came through when they escaped from Quindecim. But a few things were happening that that Morph was attempting to rectify that fell in the face to what he had assured. He was off doing that right now.

But this had not been a mistake, Morph had told him. It was by design, explaining such. And when Light was told that _she_ had crossed back over, he was absolutely thrilled.

And Light wanted _her_ with him for his glorious rise to power.

However…

Just then, there came a sweet sounding voice from the bedroom. She must have heard his voice when he answered the call. "Light, sweetheart, come to me, my _Sweet Prince_."

With all that had transpired, " _Sweet Prince_ " was his significant other's cute nickname for him. She awaited in the bedroom, and no doubt was prepared for his arrival. She never went out without a bodyguard. And she knew everything about him, except for his resurrection. And she knew about his past in being a detective.

He lied to her, much like Hiro, how he built a new persona to hide from the Yuzaka, because of his role in Terrance Claw's death. The Yukaza had a large bounty on Light's head for his role in the destruction of the Dragon Sect. If it was learned he was actually Shinto Izanagi now, he would be immediately targeted.

She lay beneath a large, king-size bed, adorned with red silk sheets. It wasn't his favourite colour, but he accepted it, because she loved it, and he loved her. The bedroom had a regal decor and consisted of rich furnishings.

He smiled, and sat down on the edge of the bed, as Asumi Satou, edged her to his side.

She had been spared death like Hiro when Light had quickly wrote: "Now!" in his Death Note when he killed Nazareth, Terrance Claw's enforcer, before he would have broken both their necks. Instead, Nazareth was the one who had died instantly.

She was the Mistress to a Torture Den who later admitted she wanted to leave for a brighter future. So, Light helped her, and Hiro, because he felt some sort of kinship to do so. He was Kira, but he was also a police detective at the time, and he had fallen for Asumi. It was an instant attraction. And later, when he emerged as Shinto Izanagi, after faking his own death, he brought her into the fold as his intimate other.

But she still had no clue about the Death Note.

He cupped her chin with a hand and then planted a kiss to her supple lips. Then: "Forgive me for this, my dear Asumi, but I must go. I have an urgent matter that needs my immediate attention."

She reached down and placed a hand on his crotch, then began to rub. "Are you sure?" Light groaned, his eyes fluttered with seductive pleasure. "You have a very secret life now, hiding from the Yukaza. I was hoping—"

The word 'hide' triggered revulsion in him and he pulled her hand away. Deep down, he may have been hiding. But every time he was reminded of that fact, it angered him. Kira did not hide. He was biding his time.

He had squeezed her hand too hard and Asumi cupped her wrist when he released her. She then shuffled away from him, as if he was some sort of abusive monster.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you. Alas, I wish I could stay and play with you, but I need to go."

She huffed, then tossed a pillow at him. He caught it just before it struck his face. He was unmasked.

The move made the silk sheets drop, exposing her voluptuous breasts. He had made love to her many times, but things were getting repetitive. He wanted something more, but he was unwilling to engage in the kind of "foreplay" she gave him when at the Yukaza den, when she went by the alias: Tigressa, to protect herself from Kira. It was unbecoming and uncouth for such a powerful man to engage in submission behaviour.

"You treat me like a child sometimes, like sort of plaything, only coming to me when you want something," she said.

He put down the pillow. Her words were not exactly untrue.

"Because of my new life, I can't do much of what I once did," he said honestly. "I am trapped, much like you. And I must wear a mask whenever I go out, to play to my persona as Shinto Izanagi—the man who had acid thrown in his face by a rival. If I could, I would dance the waltz with you."

Asumi cocked her head curiously and her eyes looked over Light's face as if trying to read something deep within.

Light had a genuine smile on his face. He did love her.

She smiled softly. Her mind appeared to be at ease with the smile. She inched back to him.

She said, "You know, despite everything that has happened, I'm glad it happened in that way, because we found each other amidst the darkness of this world. I was starting to believe I would die in that horrid place created by the Yukaza. But I wish Kira was still making his vast judgements. This world is rotten and needs order again."

Light's smiled turned crooked. "People say Kira is merely resting. I think he is just biding his time for his return. Have you ever heard of the folklore story of _Rip Van Winkle?_ " She shook her head. " _Rip Van Winkle_ is a story by an American author that follows an American colonial villager who falls asleep in the mountains and wakes up 20 years later having missed the American Revolution. He returns to his village and recognizes no one. This, I believe, is what Kira is doing. Waiting for his deeds to be forgotten until those who desire for his return wish him to reawaken."

"Funny, if I didn't know better, I would say you admire Kira. You and Kira have a similar way of thinking."

Light smirked. "Perhaps," he said. Then kissed her on the lips again and got to his feet. "I shall only be a few hours. Amuse yourself, but don't _amuse yourself_ too much."

She threw another pillow at him playfully, and he straightened his tie with a smile, and buttoned his dress jacket.

He then retrieved his mask from his office, returned, and entered a private elevator in his penthouse, that lead to the underground parking garage of the building.

Here, his personal chauffeur awaited him, who he had been alerted previously. The man was dressed all in black with a traditional hat. He opened the door for Shinto Izanagi, wearing his red mask, then shut the door to a non-descript, dark coloured luxury Sedan. Taking his limo to where he wished to go would be too presumptuous and would attract unwanted attention. He wanted to arrive at his destination without reserve.

In all the years he was with the National Police Agenda, and years of age to do so, Light never once took the time to get his driver's license. He was always driven or chauffeured around. It was the one thing he regretted most in his life and when he returned, he would ask Demetre to give him some private lessons.  
His chauffeur got into the driver's seat and Light gave him directions.

His driver reversed the car out of the parking spot, and was about to drive forward, when he stopped, as a bright high-beam light, suddenly blinded the course ahead. It was a single light, so it was not a car, Light observed. If he were to guess, it belonged to a motorcycle.

The chauffeur honked the horn, but the rider of the motorcycle merely rivved his bike in response, as if in challenge.

"The audacity," his chauffeur remarked. "I'm sorry, sir. Whoever this person is, he may have followed another car in, for whatever reason. I will have a word with Security when we get back. I will handle this. But," he then said as an afterthought, "I don't recall seeing a motorcycle down here as I waited. He may have been hidden."

Light snorted behind his mask. "Be quick about it," he ordered annoyed. "I have a pressing engagement."

His chauffeur left the Sedan, then proceeded to walk ahead. He had his hand up to his face to block the bright light. "What is the meaning of this? Shut off the light and identify yourself immediately—"

Shots rang out, from what sounded like an AK-47, and Light quickly ducked down behind the seat. The shots were directed at his chauffeur, and he knew before he ducked down, that the man was dead before he hit the ground.

The motorcycle and rider came to the side of the Sedan, then the rider of the bike pulled open the rear door. He was wearing all black and a helmet. His entire identity masked.

"Mr. Shinto Izanagi, you're coming with me!" He reached in with a black gloved hand.

Light kicked the other's hand away. "The hell I am!" There was a gun hidden under the back seat and Light went for it. A person gun was concealed in its holster under his arm within his suit jacket, but it was too clumsy to get at.

But the moment he brought the gun to bare, the motorcycle rider already had a hand gun in hand. The AK-47 strapped across his back. No, it wasn't gun. It was a dart pistol. And he fired it at Light, striking him in the upper chest.

Light gasped, the serum was so powerful that it began to take effect almost immediately. The gun fell out of his hand as he dropped back to the seat, his body limp. The motorcycle rider than grabbed him and began to haul him out of the car.

Light fell unconscious.

x x x

Light caught a waft of tobacco smoke as he slowly regained consciousness. He moaned, his mind foggy. Then he snapped his eyes open when events of his kidnapping came flooding back.

He looked around. He was in a room without windows with wooden walls and floors. If he had to wager a guess, a warehouse of some sort, and this was a storage room. And by judging by the stacked crates, he was right.

The mysterious motorcyclist murdered his chauffeur and he wondered how long it would take for anyone to learn what had happened? Employees of Tsuku-Yoki Tower would no double notice the carnage and report it to Demetre/Tréy Cottré, and an immediate investigation would be launched with the police. Or, if Demetre was smart, he would handle it internally, which Light assumed would be his friend's best and safest bet.

The place he found himself in reminded him of the storage depot where he was taken when kidnapped by the Yukaza after the failed attempt to coo Yukaza forces at an abandoned theatre when he was with the NPA, where he was asked to work surveillance. That was when he learned a valuable lesson of: _be careful who you trust_ , as two NPA cops took him hostage, and when he found himself face-to-face with Terrance Claw of the Dragon Sect.

What if the Yukaza had learned his identity and they brought him here to kill him?

Then, he realized, they had no idea who he really was behind the red mask. Those who had been closest to Light Yagami thought he was dead, but some within the Yukaza were still out for blood. Not knowing he had officially died. The Yukaza were notorious for efficiency, and without seeing a body, nothing was discounted.

He was tied to a chair that was bolted to the middle of the floor in the room.

He felt a little chilled. His jacket had been removed and he felt his clothes were a little loose on him. He looked down and saw that his tie was on the floor and the first three buttons to his dress shirt were undone. His belt was one hole looser than it he normally liked it tightened too. His shoes and socks were removed and also lay with his other stuff on the floor. He was barefoot, which may account for why he felt chilly.

And then there was his zipper, which was open.

Whoever had kidnapped him had disarmed him of anything that could be used as a weapon, including the small baton he normally wore strapped to on his inner left thigh, that if need be, he could rip his pants open and grab it, telescope it open, and use it as a deadly weapon. He had been trained with escrima sticks and bo-sticks when he took his police foundations self-defence coursed, and his trainer said that a police officer should always have a secondary weapon, be it a gun or something else. Since that day, he decided to keep a baton with him at all times.

Just then, he heard a door swing open from behind him. Light couldn't see who it was, with his chair facing a blank wall and away, but when the person came into view, the young man looked strange. Oddly dressed and he was smoking a cigarette.

The man, perhaps a few years younger than Light, wore gloves, with an open white parka-like jacket with a feather-neck line, had ruffled brown hair, and wore white-trim goggles that were red-tinged. Underneath the jacket, he wore a red and black, striped shirt. He also wore dark blue pants and black military styled boots.

The young man puffed his cigarette, then smiled. "Hello, and welcome to my humble abode, Mr. Izanagi," he said.

Whoever this man was, Light vowed to kill him when he got the chance. The indignity of being kidnapped and stripped searched was more than he could bare.

_To be continued..._

 


	21. You Can Call Me Matt

"Hey, you're finally awake, man. Good!" The young man grinned pleased with himself, as he approached, and leaned in close to Light. "I was wondering how long that tranq dart would last. It's been a good three hours since I brought you here. You're heavier than you look. I was tempted, when you awoke to use the Chinese Water Torture on you, but then that mask you're wearing would make it redundant."

"Obviously," Light replied sardonically.

His kidnapper pulled up another chair that had been sitting in the corner, turned it backwards, and then sat down, with his arms over the back, legs spread. He puffed on his cigarette and blew it out. Light let out three short coughs.

"Sorry about that," the young man said. "Nasty habit, but I enjoy it. Helps with stress, y'know. I also like gaming. But I have yet to find a game that I can't beat."

"Why?" was all Light asked.

"And who, you're probably wondering? Y'know, it's weird. The last thing I remember is being ambushed and gunned down by a collective group of suits in the middle of the street, bodyguards. I was helping out a friend. Everything went black for a while. Then, next thing, I awake, and find myself in a near-by alley, stripped nude, like some sort of Terminator who just came from the future. Although, I checked…my bones are not made with metal alloys."

The first thing Light thought of was if this person was one of those _abnormalities_ in the space-time continuum Morph was trying to fix? But why? Who was this person? Light didn't remember encountering a person like this in his battle with L or even Near.

However, he did recall from a televised newscast, that Kiyomi Takada's bodyguards did take down a would-be assassin for aggressive behaviour when Mello kidnapped Kiyomi. Was this Mello's partner?

"You're a very important person, Mr. Shinto Izanagi. I left the mask on as a courtesy, and for dramatic effect, but I've seen your true face. No scars from acid, perfectly normal. And quite handsome, if I may add. The whole story about your face and even your identity is a lie. I wonder why? Nice hair though, very hip! You're a lot younger than your online profile pegs you out to be. But despite the surprise—you're the real McCoy, not some de-coy."

Light said nothing. As far as he was considered this man was a babbling idiot. His kidnapper puffed on his cigarette again and then flicked it away. Light looked to where it landed. Then the man quickly jumped to his feet, and ran, as it had flown and dropped onto Light's jacket that was laying, with other stuff on the floor. He stamped it out.

His kidnapper smiled abashed. "Sorry about that," he said. "Should always look where I flick."

"That jacket is Armani," Light said.

"And what I'm wearing is Gucci. I like designer clothes, very eye-catching to chicks, and ritzy stuff. But I may have to do something about this striped shirt of mine. I dunno, it was similar to one of the last things I was wearing before those jerks fired like a dozen holes in me. So, I bought another like just like it with this other stuff for sentimental reasons, I guess. Oddly enough, I don't have a scratch on me. No bullet holes of any kind. Weird, huh?" He pulled up his shirt and revealed his thin, but toned stomach and chest. Then dropped it. "You have a few scars on you, however. On your chest and left shoulder. Old bullet wounds, perhaps? Were you part of a gang? Perhaps the Yukaza? And you changed your name to get away from them? Stole from the mafia, eh? No wonder you're so rich."

Light breathed out annoyed. "No," Then: "So, what do I call you? Or would a name for my kidnapper be out of line?"

His kidnapper shrugged, then returned to the chair and sat back down, arms resting on the back, legs spread. "I don't care what you call me. You can choose any number of things. In this situation, less-refined people would probably denote me with swearword pseudonyms like: _Asshole_ or _Shithead_. But let's go for a more traditional one, and one that I'm already known to go by. You can call me Matt. Not my real name, of course. I'm Kiraophobic, so I use a fake name, like a lot of people these days, especially in the criminal world."

"Okay, Matt. Why kidnap me? Once I'm found missing, hell's fury won't stop my people from hunting you down, and even, killing you. I was expected someplace else when you took me."

Matt smiled broadly. "Oh, tickle me pink," he said. "But I don't think they'll involve the police. You're a VIP in the business world, and having you go missing will cause a lot of stocks to tumble. So, I doubt your people will want that to happen. I enjoy adventure, so I'm looking forward to have a _tate-de-tate_ with some of your more colourful people, your enforcers. And I know you have quite a few interesting people on your payroll. I forget her name at the moment, but she used to be a bodyguard for a celebrity. She has a hot little body!"

He continued, "But let's get back to the issue at hand. I want something from you. Oh, I wasn't going to ask—my partners aren't interested in money—but I want to help out some friends of mine who've had a run of bad luck. You see, the orphanage I originally came from recently suffered horrific damage from a freakish windstorm. Boy, from news clips, the place looks like war zone! Anyway, I want your money to help in rebuilding it."

Behind Light's mask, his eyes widened. Matt, his kidnapper, was an orphan from Wammy House? He was never one to believe in coincidences, but this was hard to ignore. Out of all the places this man could be from, of all the orphanages in the world, he came from the one place he sent the Shinigami to tear down. L's place of origin.

"I've been in contact with a friend who lived there and he says money isn't an issue, that his departed mentor has more than enough capital to rebuild. But seeing I was a bit of a trouble-maker when I was there, I thought I would help out. It's the least I can do. And since you rich-folks have more than enough money. Well, time to share the wealth, eh Shinto Izanagi? Care to donate to _Save The Children From Wammy House?_ A few million, will do!"

Wammy House—what were the odds? It was almost like he was magnetically drawing people from his past as Kira. If Matt came from Wammy House, then it was a good chance he knew Near and had even known L.

He calmed himself. He couldn't allow himself to get agitated or nervous.

"I'll ask a final time," Light said collectively. "Why? And is money all you want from me? Who are these others?"

Matt got up and shrugged. "Well, you know my reasons for you being here. But as for the others, well, looks like I'll keep you guessing for a just little while longer. It isn't time yet for the big reveal anyway."

"The big reveal?"

"Yeah, one of my partners says he knows you. But as for me, I'm dying to know who you are." He took off Light's mask, exposing his handsome features. "Who are you really? Hmm, you do have an aura of familiarity, but I can't place the face. Mello told me about some crazy guy with a supernatural notebook who went around killing people. Freaky stuff. No one knows what happened to him. Some say, he just changed his name. Like you. Right? Changing your name and persona is like experiencing a resurrection. And I'm not talkin' about the Son of God."

Matt wielded a lot of information. But who were the others in his crime party? He wondered if Matt and Near had spoken about other things? And now Mello's name was dropped into the mix.

"Every heard of the phrase: Less is more? You babble too much."

"Well, I'm a bit of a chatterbox when I get going. Normally, I'm more reserved and quiet. I normally try to remain on the sidelines, but sometimes my true personality shines through. I often work alone, but when I found the others, I begin to break out of my shell. You're a pretty intelligent guy. Wammy House was a place for gifted kids, but I hated all that studying. Bored the hell out of me. Came easy to me. I really don't much care for that _prepare for the future_ garbage anymore. I've decided to live for the moment. Oh, and gaming—definitely gaming! Do you know some of the smartest people on the planet engage in gaming? It helps with abstract thinking."

Matt cocked his head and gazed deeply into Light's face.

"You know, you have an aura of sophistication about you: bookworm, playwright, Shakespeare lover. So, what did you have to sacrifice to get where you are? You're so young to be the CEO of a multi-national conglomerate. What are you, in your mid-twenties? Quite an astounding feat! You must have known what you wanted to do early in life."

Matt lifted up his tinted-goggles. Hidden behind those red optics he exhibited enchanting blue eyes. They were beautiful, almost dazzling. Perhaps that was the reason he chose to hide them behind googles, more intimidating.

"It doesn't take much to use a search-engine these days," Matt then said. "Your profile, if it can be believed, is up there for all the world can see. But I wager there's much more to your background." Matt looked Light up and down. "You know, you make me jealous. All that money and good looks. I was born under an unlucky star."

"Aren't you afraid Kira may catch you?" Light said, with a smirk, as Matt hid his eyes behind the goggles again.

"What an interesting question," Matt replied amused. "That would imply Kira was still around, or even existed in the first place. But I have a theory about Kira. And I think he's a coward for going into hiding after he battled Near and the SPK. Kira wasn't wrong in trying to help the world, but his methodology wasn't right, either."

Light wasn't going to get into a theological debate on Kira. But it was obvious now Matt knew about Near's investigation. However, it was also apparent, Matt had never seen Light's face, or he would have been instantly recognized. "So, Matt, care to tell me why my pants zipper is open?" Light asked.

Matt smiled embarrassed, and then scratched his right temple with a finger. "Well, don't think less of me, but while you were out, I undressed you, to disarm you. I took your gun in the holster from under your arm—you wear one like a cop—and your baton that was strapped around your left thigh. Call it a full-body search without the usual invasion. I had no interest in looking where the sun never shines. But nice piece." He winked. "I like the ladies, but whoa man, you have it all, don't'cha? Sorry, but when I was putting your pants back on, you kinda got a little excited."

"How dare you!"

"I don't know what rich-folk think about it. Money, women, booze. But whatever got your juices flowing is the reason why I couldn't cage that beast. So, I left it open." He zipped Light up. "There, all tucked in. But I bet you'd make a killing if you were on the porno circuit with that monster. And, no, I'm not interested in guys."

Light was a little taken aback by the subject matter. However, he had been excited in seeing one person just before he was kidnapped. Had he been thinking about her while he was unconscious to cause such a reaction?

Matt reached into his left pocket and took out a gun. Light noticed Matt was left handed.

It was a custom crafted golden luger—Light's gun.

Matt whistled when he looked at it. "When I first saw this on you, I nearly shit bricks. This is some piece, dude. And it must've cost a fortune." He put a hand to his chin. "It's still so shiny that I can see my face in it. I even took it apart. It's never been fired. Whadda do with it, just carry it around for show?"  
Light admitted, it had never been fired. But it had been used to threaten Aveeno Tant with it to play his game.

Matt stood, then went over to Light's jacket. Underneath was his baton. With one press of a button, it telescoped to just under four feet. It was compact enough that it would not cause discomfort when Light wore it.

Matt's brow rose. "I know someone who'd love to have this thing for her collection of notty toys," he said.

Just then, someone else entered the room. "Hey Matt, here you are," said a female voice, with a slight Australian flare. "Been wondering where you were. J wanted to know about the statue of our prisoner."

When she came into view, Light momentarily gasped, and his heart skipped a beat in how physically attractive she looked. She was a gorgeous woman with buxom breasts that seemed to want to explode from a very tightly buttoned shirt with only a thin black tie separating them. She also wore a short plaided skirt, thigh-high stockings and fuzzy boots. She had shoulder-length, reddish, brown hair, with supple lips.

She went to stand next to Matt and was at least two feet shorter than him. Together, they looked like an odd couple. And looked like they were about to attend an Anime Convention dressed as their favourite characters in cosplay.

Suddenly, Matt flinched. She had reached around and squeezed his butt.

"Ah, nice Matty, you've been doing those butt tightening exercises I taught you," she said candidly.

"Ex-na, on the playfulness-eh, Chastity," Matt said. "And not in front of the prisoner."

_To be continued..._

 


	22. Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has been kidnapped, but now he must use all is wits to battle against an unorthodox foe who just happens to be a sex addict.

"You suck at Pig Latin, Matty. But that's not what you said last night when you begged for more. You kinky bastard!" Chastity said, slapping Matt on the rear in playfulness. "But you sure _slopped_ me in the _trough_ like a pig last night."

Matt cleared his throat, embarrassed. His face turned beat red.

Chastity laughed.

Light cocked his head, mildly amused. It was obvious what was going on between these two. But to express it so openly was unusual especially in front of someone whom they had just kidnapped. But love was love and it could not be bottled. Much like what he had with Kiyomi Takada.

"Am I interrupting something important between you two?" he asked dryly but sarcastically. "I'm your prisoner, but if you want money, just send a ransom note to my office. It'll be paid in short order."

Chastity chuckled, as she looked at Matt. "Oh please, Matty. Tell me you didn't ask him for money?"

"I just wanted to help out the orphanage."

Chastity cocked her head from side to side. "Okay, good reason, but that's not the objective here."

Light said, "Then what's your objective—"

She suddenly, and unceremoniously, sat on Light's lap, facing him, with her breasts in his face. Light looked at her, his eyes widened, feeling both bewildered and awkward.

"We didn't kidnap you for money, Shinto Izanagi," she said. "Matt was just trying to help out our friends. You're more valuable to us in other ways than selling you back to your company for a profit. We band of misfits don't work that way. Besides, money is nothing to us. If we want something, we just take it. Isn't that right, Matty-Bear?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Chastity, axe the nicknames in mixed company. We need to be serious here."

Chastity pouted. "Party pooper!" She then looked down. "Oh, did I get you excited, Shinto-baby?"

Chastity then began to do something that caused a stir in Light and she began to gyrate between his legs, moving up and down, grinding her nether regions across his crotch.

"Hey, stop that!" he demanded.

"Oh, great, you've got her started now," Matt said. "There's little I can say when she gets like this. I'm afraid, you're just going to have go with it until the end. Besides, she's good!"

Chastity turned around, and Light clenched his teeth as her rear pressed down on his crotch, and she began _twerking_ her butt, creating a tightness Light could not ignore. "Stop this! Now!" He mentally gasped pleasurably.

"We kids from Wammy House are a bit eccentric," she said. "We all have our idiosyncrasies, some more than others. One councillor at the orphanage once compared a group of us to the 'Children of the Corn', from that old horror film. We all have our different interests. Matt here likes his games and tech, and I, well, you're experiencing mine."

Light clenched his tied hands into balls, as he tried to resist her actions, digging his nails into his palms. He had an idea what her 'interest' was, and he agreed with Matt's assessment. She _was_ good!

"Oh, she's really good!" Matt remarked. "She has the best hips in town."

Light recalled all the times that he had had relations with women. Misa barely excited him, Asumi stimulated him in ways he could never have imagined. But Takada was the best of them all and stimulated him in every way, both physically and emotionally. He really missed her.

But now, he felt strangely, but pleasantly, aroused by this wicked girl from Wammy House.

He bit his lip, then let out an involuntarily gasp. He was the CEO of a business conglomerate, and had the power of a god in the Death Note, but he was not resistant to the temptations of the flesh. He was still human.

Her namesake was truly opposite to her actions. She was far from withholding sex.

In medieval times, Europe, women would wear chastity belts to keep themselves pure for their husbands.

Chastity, which was obviously not her real name, was far from that reproach, and bordered on prostitution.

She suddenly stood up, but the damage had been done, and his trousers felt tight. She then cupped him with a hand, feeling how solid he was. "Exactly the reaction I was hoping for, Shinto Izanagi," she said with a smile.

His eyes filled with enmity. It was sheer violation what she was doing, and in other terms, she was committing sexual assault. But he was tied up, and he had no choice. His reactions were honest. He couldn't deny that.

She smirked, then slapped him hard across the face. He recoiled, and looked back shocked.

Matt hissed through his teeth. "Oh, that had to hurt."

He eyed her again with an antipathy and a loathing he hadn't felt towards anyone for quite some time. When he was first taken to the torture den run by the Dragon Sect and subjected to unimaginable things, he felt a similar hatred. And here he could relate to that same feeling he had back then. Pleasure and then pain, torture of polar opposites to coax information out of someone. He resisted Tigressa back then and he would resist Chastity now.

But this told him something valuable, even though they had not asked yet. They wanted information.

A stream of blood trickled down the right corner of his mouth as he smiled despite his situation. "Try your worse. You won't get anything out of me. If you're not in this for the money, then you want information. It's obvious!"

Matt rubbed his chin. "I think he's got us, Chastity." Then he smiled mischievously. "But it's not trade secrets we want from you, Shinto Izanagi. What we do want is much more valuable than a bottomline. Hmm, yet it appears you're not in a talkative mood. So Chastity, looks like you'll have your work set out for you. Better use your best womanly charms." He smacked Chastity on the rump when he went to leave. "I have a call to make. I think I'll take your golden luger with me, Mr. Izanagi. Never had one of these before, looks awesome! And trust me, I will use it to get what we want when the time it right. A gun is built for a purpose, not to be merely admired."

"You're both insane," Light voiced his opinion.

Matt turned. "There is a fine line between insanity and genius, and then there are those who think outside the box, fuelled by their idiosyncrasies, for which, I will admit, I have a few. And so does she." He winked at her. "Show him your favourite, Chas. Now for a big reveal. And if you haven't already guessed, Chas is a sexaholic, with a few other unusual quirks. I think that is the simplest way to describe it."

Light blinked nervously. "Sexaholic?" _One who is obsessed with engaging in any sexual act, anywhere. Often, those afflicted, cannot control themselves, and needed medical treatment to curb the urge_ , he recalled.

"Have fun you two…"

Matt then left, closing the door, leaving Light alone with Chastity.

At that very moment, Light felt like a young teenager again, and nervous, after asking Dana Chika, and old girlfriend out on a date, at thirteen years old. She was the love of his life at that point in his life. He competed with Demetre for her affection. However, then she suddenly disappeared, only to appear five years later—her father, being one of the top echelons to the Savant Society, for which Demetre fought against with his Death Note.

Light stuttered, as Chastity suddenly sat back on his lap. "W-wait, I thought you _two_ were in a relationship?"

She sputtered a laugh. "Ah no, but Matty's great fun, and he enjoys the ride. J—not so much. You'll meet him later. J's just his first initial, he doesn't like going by his real name. He said he learned his lesson the hard way. But he was vague on the reason when asked. Anyway, you and I, are going to have so much fun together. I like older guys. I'm only nineteen. I left the orphanage when I turned a suitable age and began to spread my wings. And legs."

She turned and straddled him again.

"When I need a little stress release, Matty's always there. Lucky for him, I can't get pregnant, or he'd be upset. He wouldn't be the most responsible father. He's not the fastest in pulling out."

"Are you always this crass?"

"Only when I want something," she said. "And I want you."

She leaned in and licked the side of his face like he was a lollipop, seductively. Then nibbled on his left earlobe like he was a lover. He shuddered, like he had just received a chill, feeling the sexual enticement. "No man has ever been able to resist me, unless they swing the other way. And that only happened once. So, let's make it fun!"

Light's mind sprung an idea and he had just happened to bring one. "A game? Yes, why not? First, where is my jacket? I believe I have something in a pocket that will make what will happen a lot more enjoyable."

"Ecstasy?"

"No, something even better."

Chastity looked to the floor and saw his jacket. Matt's cigarette had accidentally fallen on top and he had to stomp it out, so his jacket looked dirty and scrunched up. He told her to look in one of the inner pockets for a white case.

She got off him and rummaged through his jacket, pulling it out.

"How the hell did Matt miss this?" Chastity opened the case and inside was a white mouthguard. "Is this a joke?"

Light smiled to himself. "It's one of a kind," he said falsely. "It's a device designed to look like a simple mouthguard you place in the upper part of your mouth, but in fact, it's a new form of sexual tool that uses human neuropathy to create exhilarating orgasmic sensations for whoever wears it." She gave him an incredulous look. "No bullshit," he said, deciding to speak uncouth. "My company is beta-testing it before world-wide distribution. We often use testers before stamping our golden seal to it. I never endorse anything otherwise."

"You're pulling my leg. If you're lying to me, I'll make you pay for it."

He pressed on. "The harder one works, the more its user experiences sheer delight and bliss unlike they have ever felt before. You sound like the person perfect to beta-test it, and appreciate it for what it is, knowing the pleasures of _sexdom_. It also uses nano-technology to help stimulate human neuropathy during the act, hence embedded technology within the gum line of the mouthpiece."

She took the mouthpiece out of its case and examined it thoroughly. She still looked unconvinced.

He had fed her the line, now all she needed was her to fall for the bait. She needed one more push. "If you don't believe me, then allow me to be your beta tester partner," he offered. He smiled at her with an amorous grin. "I offer myself freely to you, to wield, like one would use any other tool of the trade to add to the experience."

Her brow rose, then she said: "What the hell, I'll try anything once." And she inserted the mouthpiece into the upper part of her mouth, biting down, so the pieces wrapped around her back molars. "Yeah, sure…let's play a game. The first one that gives in to the others's whims is the loser, and they must do whatever the winner wants. And you can't say no. Like a slave. If I win, you become my whipping boy. If you win, I'll let you go."

Inside his mind, Light began to laugh, as he bit down on the Alpha Guard in his mouth. As it was not cumbersome in his mouth and he barely knew it was there, he had decided to keep wearing it even after Matsuda and Aizawa was dealt with. He originally brought the white mouthguard just in case something happened.  
He was glad he did.

"Challenge accepted."

_To be continued..._

 


	23. ACT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone very special to Light's past has now reappeared and that's where he had been going when he was kidnapped by Matt. Meanwhile, the New Kira Task Force run by L and Near, have a new command centre.

When Demetre received the call that Light had not made it to his destination—Light told him that he was leaving for a few hours with his driver, but didn't tell anyone where he was going—Demetre had just stopped off at a neighbourhood eatery to pick up some green tea and bite to eat. He was dressed casually, but smart. Despite his life as Light's right hand man for the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, he still enjoyed something that Light could not: freedom.

Before Light left, Matsuda and Aizawa were dealt with. When they finally awoke on the floor in Light's office, they were each told they had fainted, respectfully, of separate issues—the Death Note ring reinforcing the lies.

Matsuda was told he fell ill after suffering a reaction to one of the snacks, possibly allergic, and Aizawa, collapsed due to low blood pressure issue. An on-call building's doctor had been on the scene at the time when they awoke.

Dr. Xena Lovecraft, a beautiful woman, and who was one of Light's _conquered_ minions with his Death Note—who later became Light's personal physician, whom of which learned his secret behind the mask—confirmed Demetre's respected stories of each of the detective's issues, and both were treated accordingly.  
With a doctor present, both had accepted the diagnosis, and left under their own power. Albeit dazed.

But one thing was done before Matsuda was awaken for which Light decided was prudent.

Matsuda's mouthguard was removed and a new command was issued to Matsuda using Demetre's ring. If it was anyone else, the mouthguard would not have been an issue. But for Matsuda—an ex-Kira Task Force member—it was important to remove it, so no evidence was left behind of their encounter.

Even Aizawa's evidence of Leopold Nétè's mouthguard was taken. There would be questions of its disappearance, but it was best to remove it from the picture or risk them discovering its secret.

Demetre had to admit, Morph had given _him_ a lot more power than he had granted Light. The ring was much more discreet and powerful than a mouthguard.

But Light was Kira, and he was the head of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation. His word was law. And Demetre would not go against his friend unless it was for a very good reason. But there was no need. Demetre believed wholeheartedly in Light's quest to bring order to the Human World as Kira.

The world was rotten and it needed to be cleansed of the evil that infested it. Demetre knew that God would understand and for his own actions in doing so.  
He drove his car to the spot indicated by the phone call, a condo building in downtown Kanto. He confirmed his identity with Security—although he had been to the building before—and took the elevator to the top floor. Once he walked down a hall, he knocked on the door, and was surprised to be let in by Dr. Xena Lovecraft.

She had left Tsuku-Yoki Tower soon after aiding with the detectives hours ago.

And yet, it was no surprise that she was here now after he had been told on the phone what to expect.

"She's here?" he asked. Dr. Lovecraft nodded and lead the way to the main bedroom. "I can't believe it."

When he entered the bedroom, which was regally decorated—again, this had not been the first time he had visited this condo apartment; it was a secondary apartment Light kept for personal reasons—he found Aveeno Tant, another one of Light's _conquered_ minions, standing next to the large bed in the room with a woman asleep under the sheets.

Morph was also present, but he only made himself visible and heard to Demetre.

Demetre didn't need to be told who the woman was, he had seen her before.

It was Kiyomi Takada, a woman who had once been instrumental to Light's/Kira's influence in Japan.

She had attended ToHo University and had been Light's girlfriend. She later went on to become a NHN newscast journalist, and the spokesperson to Kira. But she died in a truck fire after being kidnapped by one of Light's enemies. The kidnapper also dying in the same fire after suffering a major heart attack.  
He was shocked to see her. Kiyomi Takada of all people, here.

He looked at Morph, and rose his brow, as if to project the question, without audibly asking: "Care to explain this?"

Morph shrugged. He said out loud: "Rips in the space-time continuum are known to occur when cosmic forces push at weak points, causing, in some instances, the deceased to return. But _this_ is _not_ an abnormality. It is by design."

"Really?"

"Really, what, sir?" Dr. Lovecraft inquired. She stood next to the bed. Lovecraft had a lovely bedside manner. Kiyomi Takada was in very good hands. Xena was a really beautiful woman.

Demetre backtracked, clearing his throat, realizing the mistake he made in responding to Morph audibly. "I mean, this is a _really_ interesting development," he said. "I thought Kiyomi Takada was dead? Everyone thought she had died in an unfortunate vehicle accident that burst into flames; maybe not," he lied. He knew the truth.

"Kiyomi Takada's appearance here is by design," Morph then said. "I was told by my spy in Quindecom, before he was caught, that she was put to work in one of their low-level administrative departments. I had asked my spy, if and when he found any more Death Note users to send them back the Human World using a time device. Since she could neither be resurrected or enter the Void, using a Death Note, she agreed to come back. She has yet to regain consciousness from the ordeal of her return. It traumatizes some people—not all, but some."

Demetre gave a small grunt in acknowledgement.

Aveeno revealed she was the one who had called Shinto Izanagi when Takada had been found.

"When word got to one our contacts that a person of her description had been found in a woman's shelter taken there by a concerned citizen when she had been found wandering a back alley like someone who had been abused, disorientated, and only wearing something she would find out of a dumpster, according to information I was given, we checked it out. Mr. Izanagi just happened to ask me days earlier, that if anyone of her description was ever found, under any circumstances, that she be brought here, and he be contacted immediately."

"I had told Light of my plans to bring more Death Note users back to the Human World," Morph said. "He must have thought, by chance, Kiyomi Takada may be one of them, and issued this directive to his people?"

_Good call_ , Demetre thought. _Light never told me where he was going when he left Tsuku-Yoki Tower. Now I know where, here._ "Hopefully, Takada will tell us where she's been all this time? Maybe she did survive the fire, but lost her memory when she hit her head trying to escape suffering long-term amnesia? It has been known to happen."

_A huge lie._

He then called Light, but it went straight to voicemail.

_Where the devil are you, Light?_

x x x

Menace had used his abilities to instantly teleport the New Kira Task Force to Japan from England. Since all the action was taking place in Japan, it was best to establish a base of operations where they could keep surveillance on the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, as was what L designated for himself and Nate to do.  
Clavis and Castra were asked to find Morph and they had disappeared by their own methods to so do.

And Raye Penber was assigned to infiltrate Tsuku-Yoki Tower and perhaps use Quindecim's disguise technology to his advantage to get closer to Shinto Izanagi.  
L had already been in contact with the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation to set up a meeting under the guise in being from _Lucky Dragon Industries_ , who wished to do business with them, pretending to be its CEO. But he figured, his rouse had already been discovered and that was a no-go.

However, when they got to Japan, Nate, apparently, already had everything covered with a command centre.

It was called ACT, or the _Action Command Transport_ , a mobile RV, and it had been in retrofit for the SPK to use against Kira if their battle ended up lasting years. Nate said that they would need a suitable command centre as he knew Kira would eventually compromise their current one. And Kira had. They had to move once, when Kira found them, and killed several members of the SPK. Those that failed to protect their identities on line were all killed.

As L stood in the middle of ACT, which was a large retrofitted luxury RV vehicle, with its own driver's cabin up front, he was in awe at its magnitude.

It had never been used, and when they arrived to where it had been stored, was still under a large tarp, because Nate had managed to foil Light Yagami's plans before it could be fully completed, put into storage. It cost a fortune, but from what L could see—it was well wroth it!

It was filled with the latest high-tech gadgetry. It had two sleeping quarters each with queen size beds, and a pull out sofa bed for added space, shower and toilet facilities, running hot and cold water, a large living area, which was mostly taken up with monitors and computer equipment now, a full kitchen, and had electric heat and air conditioning. And there were three dishes on the roof that connected to a private orbiting satellite.

"You really outdid yourself with this, Nate," L said, with a little exhilaration. "This will no doubt be a huge help in our upcoming battle with Kira and Morph."

L had a finger to his mouth in awe, then he posed that same finger over a computer keyboard under a wall monitor situated on a flip top counter table.

There were five in all. But he stopped himself from touching it for fear of breaking anything. An instruction manual was sitting next to the keyboard. It was the size of a Tom Clancy novel. All the monitors were currently off.

Nate smiled. "I'm glad it can finally come in handy," he said. "We can consider ACT our home base and Op Centre."

Nate then went over and opened up a breaker panel in a wall and flicked on a few switches—he seemed to know exactly what he was doing—and suddenly, every screen came to life: news channels filled three of the screens that lined the side wall—a universal controller was used for each of the televisions.

The other two screens were reserved for computing and search engines came on them up when booted up. Each had autonomous Artificial Intelligence, Nate explained. The keyboards aided in manual use, but speech was mainly used for their operation. Tell it what to do, and it did it. And each had the most sophisticated software and hardwire known to exist with the toughest anti-virus and hacking protocols custom-crafted for the ACT specifically.

L was very pleased and impressed with ACT. Then he smiled to himself when he saw a framed picture of Watari on a wall hanging next to the one of the main quarters. He gazed around and something clicked in his mind. He wasn't sure until now, but something had nagged him the moment he stepped into the RV. The interior configuration of the RV was familiar. Watari had given him a toy one year for Christmas that looked just like this. It was a tribute.

He gave a nod to Nate. "Thank you," he said softly.

And Nate returned his nod with a sheepish grin, as if he knew exactly why the thank-you was for.

"You humans are quite inventive," Menace said. He had his hands placed on his hips, looking everywhere. "If you only spent half your time helping your fellow man instead of building luxury items and weapons of mass destruction, your people would be much better off and would live longer, happier lives."

"In some ways, we have de-evolved into warrior beasts with a god-like arrogance," L replied. "But there are some groups who do well by humanity. But I agree with you, we can do better." L smiled, looking around. "I feel like kid at Christmas, Nate. When I was battling Kira, a single computer was all I had before our de facto headquarters was built in Kanto. As it stands, this warehouse you purchased to house ACT in Tokyo can benefit us greatly. We don't even have to move this thing for it to monitor the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation or Shinto Izanagi's on-goings."

Nate agreed. "The best action plan is to never go out half-cocked," he said. "Always be prepared. It was just too bad ACT was never ready when I was battling Light Yagami. But he under-estimated me."

"Bigger isn't always better. A smart person can MacGyver anything to their advantage. All it takes is knowledge. With knowledge comes power. And with friends, comes leverage. And you outsmarted Light Yagami with his own leverage, using his own allies against him. Hopefully, we can do that again. Now, let's see what this thing can do."

Just then, L's phone rang. He answered it, picking it up from his jeans pocket like he would an antique fragile relic just recently discovered. He put the flip phone to this ear gently. He had caller ID, so he knew who was calling. "Hello Raye, how goes the surveillance of Mr. Shinto Izanagi"

The last thing L was aware of was Raye Penber had infiltrated Tsuku-Yoki Tower, Menace had helped him get in.

Raye Penber relayed some information.

L stood stunned. "What do you mean he's been kidnapped? By whom? Wait, I'll put you on speaker phone." He did. "Raye, please say again what you just told me. Near and Menace are listening in."

" _Shinto Izanagi was kidnapped by some maniac on a motorcycle, unknown identity. This is the first moment I could get to call you. I followed them to a large abandoned building…_ " —and he gave them the address. Raye then went into detail about the appearance of the rider, his clothes, and the style of the bike. His former profession as a detective gave him a distinct advantage in gathering details on the fly.

"Keep us apprized, Raye. And thank you." L ended the call. "Well, things have taken a twist. It would appear that a third party is also interested in our target."

Nate's eyes narrowed with curiosity. " _A third party?_ " Then they widened with a sudden thought. He then reached into his pants pocket for his own phone and dialled a number, immediately putting it on speaker phone. It rang three times before the other end picked up.

" _Hey, hey! Near, what's up, bro? How is the reconstruction efforts for Wammy House? Last time we talked—_ "

"Matt, what the hell did you do? Did you kidnap Shinto Izanagi?"

There was a pause. " _Um, yeah! Holy crap! How the hell did you know? No wonder you were the best to take over for L. God, I really miss the guy. I can honestly admit, he was the smartest gamer I know._ "

_Matt?_ L mouthed to Nate, with a small smirk due to the compliment. L stayed quiet, he didn't want Matt to know about him yet. Nate nodded.

L looked at Menace.

The Imp shrugged his shoulders. "Morph's doing? A rip in the space-time continuum could be bringing people back at random now are connected to Light Yagami and the previous Kira Case somehow," he said. "I told you, he needs to be stopped, or he could cause massive cosmic damage. The moment he brought Light Yagami back, he may have caused any number of things to occur within both space and time. Only Morph will know how to fix things!"

Menace's voice could only be heard by Nate and L because that's what Menace allowed.

Nate then said, "Matt, tell us everything that you've done. Spare no details! Where is Shinto Izanagi?"

L noticed Nate had not called Shinto Light. While they only had a theory, there was no proof one was the other.

Matt filled them in on everything, even _his own reason_ for kidnapping Shinto Izanagi. Money for Wammy House

When the call ended, Nate said, "He kidnapped Izanagi on his own. This was not authorized. I didn't tell you about Matt because we were forming our strategy, L. He called me out of he blue. Even I was shocked he was alive. If Menace is right in what he just said, who knows who else has materialized who is connected to Light Yagami?"

"I'm not mad, Nate," L said. "Shocked that Matt is alive, but not mad. And he spoke of others with him." L shook his head with a snort and a smirk. "I always wondered where Amber Dayz ended up after she left Wammy House. I'm glad to hear she is okay. She chose the alias Chastity? With her personal issues?" He laughed short.

"I'm actually glad we have more allies out there, the more the merrier," he continued. "Now, text Matt back, and have him keep Shinto Izanagi there. I would like to have a conversion with the CEO of Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, and if I'm right, we may not even need ACT…Sorry, Nate."

L then said, "I wonder if you can get in contact with a few old friends of mine, if they're still around? And if it's not too shocking for them, we could apprehend Light Yagami a lot sooner than I thought."

And L told Nate who to call.

_To be continued..._

 


	24. To The Victor, The Spoils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for mature readers due to some adult content

Chastity lay on the floor breathing heavily, her naked body saturated in sweat. She was spread eagle, exhausted. She lay on her clothes. She removed them when she and Light began to engage in their act, each more thoroughly pushing the other to the limit.

The endgame was who would submit to the other first.

Light stood above her, naked, sweating, breathing heavier than normal. For once, he had to actually work hard to get the results he desired, and he was pleased with himself.

The _Alpha Guard_ aided in his efforts to overcome her, as they initialized in some of the more intensive actions he had ever known. But it was the only way to overcome her. And he used techniques he had learned from Asumi.

She was good, but he overcame her. She may have had had more experience, but he had more control. Although, there were at times when he felt he was going to lose. But now to the victor went the spoils.

"Oh my god!" she breathed out. "I can't believe it, I lost. You really knew where to hit all my sweet spots."

"Education is everything, my dear," Light smirked. His heart was pounding, but he calmed his breathing. It was time to end things here. "Now for my prize, dear talented Chastity, but I did enjoy our tryst."

She looked at him strangely. Then, all of a suddenly, she grabbed her mouth, feeling a tremendous electrical shock to her jaw. She reached in and tried to pry the mouthguard out. "Jesus f…g Christ!" she mouthed.

"Take it out and you die!" he said. "Take your hands out of your mouth and remain still." He commanded, then said: "Infinity." It was a universal command to stop the Death Clock.

He learned there was a problem with stating a command on its own, and he had to remember if he didn't want a person to die after using the Death Note, he would have to say or make the symbol for Infinity every time.

She did, unwittingly, obey his commands.

He came to stand over her, hovering above her waist. Chastity seemed loss for words. Light looked down at her, and she looked up, like she was looking into the eyes of the Devil.

"This is what I like," he then said, and it got a rise in him. He had defeated her by making her submit, but he was not finished with her yet. He was not satisfied. "That mouthguard you put in your mouth is a control mechanism that is now directly connected to your Prefrontal Cortex. It is the part of the brain that controls free thought. And without my authority, you will not be able to do anything. Take it out and you immediately die of a heart attack."

Chastity shook her head. "You bastard! What did you do to me?"

"Oh, my dear, you haven't seen anything yet," Light smirked sinisterly. "I command you: be mute." Then he made the symbol for Infinity with a hand, so to stop the forty-second Death Clock. He could either say it or made the universal double helix with a hand. As long he did it within the forty-second time limit, he could recite it or make the symbol, and the Death Clock would cease counting, permanently stuck in a loop.

He also learned he could alter his command with the time, as long as Infinity was spoken or symboled.

She tried to speak, but her voice was lost. And she couldn't move.

Light then backed up, and lifted her legs into the air, and entered her.

And he took great pleasure in ravishing her.

Since Tigressa, normal sex never satisfied him, so he had to make things interesting and exciting. He needed something more thrilling and this stimulated him to a degree that went beyond the normal.

He knew what it implied, but she had started it.

He thought of Kiyomi Takada, the love of his life—the woman he was going to see before he was kidnapped—as he thrusted harder and faster. Then released inside her.

Chastity's eyes bulged as she experienced the jettison of sensation and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Light dropped her legs, then stood up, and once again stood over her, a crooked, evil smile on his face. The juices of his act still dripping down in streams of thick fluid.

He saw Chastity's eyes tear-up.

Chastity had admitted that she was a sexaholic, but here she got her just-desserts, and had met her match. A cold, calculating opponent, who beat her at her own game.

"Another Wammy House orphan beaten," he humourously said.

Light began to dress, as he forcefully kept Chastity on the floor. She desperately tried to speak, tears flowing down her cheeks, knowing full well what had just happened.

He zipped up his pants, but left his shirt unbuttoned. He left his jacket, because it was ruined when Matt stomped on it after his cigarette landed on it. However, before Chastity undressed, she had removed a standard gloc pistol from her clothes before she untied him. He knew he could have quickly grabbed it, but he wanted to win the game.

Now he held it in hand. It was nothing compared to his golden luger.

"The act of kidnapping is a nasty business, my dear Chastity. And kidnap the wrong person and you could lose everything. There are consequences to every action, and every action has a reaction. You being like this, is the reaction to your failure. You thought you could win over _me_? You were sadly mistaken. I, _Kira_ , never lose!"

Her eyes widened.

He spread his arms wide in god-like fashion. "Yes, I am alive! Reborn from the ashes of defeat like the mythical Phoenix. And my judgments will continue. I have made you my unwitting slave with that mouthguard, believe it or not. Cut from the same cloth as the Death Note, so to speak; the tool in which I do my judgements. So, I can make you do anything I wish with it. My powers are infinite. I had to escape a previous predicament, so I created a new persona, and now I am more powerful than ever. However, now that you know the truth…"

He bent down, and with the barrel of the pistol, he shoved it in her. She couldn't speak, but she could grunt in protest. And he pushed it in as far as the barrel could go. Then he stood up.

"When I leave this room, after thirty-seconds, you will pull the trigger," he commanded.

She shook her head, but while normal human instinct was self-preservation, she would have no choice but to obey the mouthguard's control even if it went against her morality of suicide.

He could just issue a command, wait for forty-seconds, and she would die of a heart attack. But she deserved a more fitting demise. She tried to manipulate him, using her body and violating his, to coax information out of him. She had asked him questions about his business and personal life during the act.

But he had refused to answer. Just like he refused to answer Asumi when she tried to interrogate him with far greater ruthless methods, trying to get information about the NPA when she was a member of the Yukaza.

"I enjoyed out time together, Chastity, and I will always remember it," he said. "But you're too foolish. And I need an intelligent woman to stimulate me. I once had a partner who was so immature, she eventually cost me everything. She's dead now. She looked very much like you, only more dense.

"Before Matt kidnapped me, I was on my way to meet a woman who stimulates me in ways no one could not even imagine, on an intellectual level, and someone I have been waiting to reconnect with for a very long time. So, this little thing we had will stay between us, not a word." He laughed, knowing she couldn't speak. He put a finger to his lips jokingly, knowing she would be dead soon anyway.

He took one last glance around, grabbed his mask, and fastened his watch around his wrist. Inside its secret compartment was a small piece of the Death Note and a small pin to use as a writing instrument. His blood would be the ink if needed. He used it when he originally killed Takada, but he would never tell her that.

Matt had taken his gun and baton. He wanted them back!

He then said: "No one fucks with Kira, my dear. Especially on a cognitive level. I am superior to you, to everyone, and I bow down to no one. There was only one person who was ever a match for me. But I destroyed him. So, my last words to you are this: Whatever god you believe in, may your god have mercy on your soul. For Kira has judged you to be unworthy of this existence, and thus you will be sent to the _hellfire's_ of the afterlife. Enjoy the ride."

He left the room, and within thirty-seconds, he heard the shot, and if he wasn't mistaken, with a small death yelp.

Navigating the building was easy, and Light found the exit in quick succession.

Parked outside, between two buildings, hidden from sight, was the motorcycle Matt had brought him here with. No doubt, Matt must have strapped Light to himself, so he wouldn't fall off during the ride.

He wished he knew how to drive, so he could just take the motorcycle out of here. But other than its practical applications, Light didn't know the first thing how to operate it safely.

"I vow I'll get Demetre to teach me how to drive," he said. It had been a huge regret in his life.

He searched the motorbike's carry compartments, and surprisingly, located his baton. He pressed the button and it telescoped to its full length of four inches. Matt must have wanted to take it with him instead of giving it to Chastity, because of its custom uniqueness, along with his gun, both as souvenirs.

Unfortunately, his golden luger was missing.

"Hold it right there!" Matt's voice suddenly demanded.

Light turned to see his own gun pointed at him. Matt had snuck up on him by the same exit.

Matt said, "I don't know how you escaped, but you're not going anywhere! I was told you keep you here! Where's Chastity?"

Chastity was Light's leverage. If he told Matt that he had killed her, Light would most likely be shot out of anger and rage. So, he played to his strength. He would deflect. "You're quite good, Matt, but you're not as smart as some. I know Wammy House produced some inspiring prospects, it was a school for gifted children. But compared to me, you're nothing but the gum one would scrap from the bottom of a shoe. And I won't be killed by the likes of you."

Suddenly, Ryuk dropped down from above, and knocked the gun out away hand with a flick of his boney hand. The Shinigami had already stated that he wouldn't kill for Light, but he could still help him in other ways. Matt fell on his butt. Light saw Ryuk perched on the roof moments before and used the Shinigami to his fortuitous advantage.

Light picked up his gun and then pointed it at Matt.

"What the hell was that?" Matt questioned, looking around. "What the hell hit me?"

"That's right, you can't see him." Light looked at Ryuk. "Best that you can't, not a pretty sight."

"Hey, humans are the not the best looking creatures," Ryuk rebuked. "Some are, but not all of you."

Light ignored Ryuk's retort. He looked back to Matt. "You never had a chance against me, Matt. If I recall, you helped Mello kidnap Kiyomi Takada by leading her bodyguards away from the scene. It was on the news that you had been killed, your picture was everywhere. Funny, how you're now alive? Did you ever touch a Death Note?"

Light looked back at Ryuk, the Shinigami shook his head. He would know if a person did. Touching a Death Note was similar to a smell a dog would pick up of their owner, Ryuk once told him. And if a person possessed one, much like the piece in Light's watch, it acted like a beacon to find the owner.

"What's a _Death Note_?"

"Never mind," Light replied to Matt. He pointed the gun directly at Matt's head. Matt's eyes widened, and he inched back involuntary, not wanting to be killed. "The tables have turned, I now have you. And I'm sorry to say, Chastity no longer has to worry about her addiction. But I will tell you one thing, she had the best before she died."

"You bastard!" Matt snapped. "When J hears about this, you'd a fucking deadman!"

"Who is this J? Or, is it Jay, as in a name?"

Matt refused to answer. But Light didn't care.

He then whipped Matt across the head with his baton that he had in his other hand, and Matt collapsed unconscious.

Light stood there for a moment, looking at him. "Morph has some explaining to do. He told me, he was watching out for _abnormalities_. Matt, Mello's comrade, died. I remember this vividly. Now he is reborn? Why?"

Ryuk lumbered over to Matt, and looked down. "Demetre mentioned something similar about Kiyomi Takada before he asked me to find you. He's at your condo apartment downtown with her right now."

Suddenly, Light was filled with a happiness when he thought of Takada. He still needed to be filled in on the full details of her resurrection, but he could not wait to see her again.

"Thank you, Ryuk, for coming to rescue me," Light said humbly. "You can have as many apples as you desire."

"Yummy! Can't wait! So, what do we do about this guy? He knows your secret, he's seen your real face."

"Take him with us."

"I can't take you both, and besides, only those who have touched a Death Note can see me, and seeing a human fly through the air will freak people out."

"Good point," he said, then looked at the motorcycle. "Do you know how to drive one of these things?"

"Yeah, I think I can ride it back to Tsuku-Yoki Tower," Ryuk said.

Ryuk's appearance changed, and he suddenly became human in appearance—the very same person he had been in Quindecim, posing as Special Arbiter Ryu and the Representative from Shinigami Realm.

He mounted the bike, and to Light's surprise, was very familiar with it.

Ryuk switched on the engine and rived it up. "When you were in Quindecim for those years, and Morph rescued me from my prison in the Shinigami Realm, as he prepared to break you out, I entertained myself as a human, and did a lot of things. Would you like me to teach you how to drive one of these things?" He grinned.

Light's ego deflated. He couldn't believe Ryuk knew how to drive and he didn't. Nevertheless, he contemplated on taking him up on the offer at the later date.

Light went over to Matt and picked him up, then positioned him on the back of the motorcycle behind Ryuk, using some rope he found laying around the back warehouse alley to tie him securely around Ryuk, so he wouldn't fall off.

"How are you going to get back?" Ryuk asked.

Morph suddenly popped into existence. He smiled broadly.

Light frowned.

"I have been watching you, Light Yagami," the Imp said smugly. "It was very entertaining how you dealt with that woman. And the after effects, quite gruesome. Ever seen a Jason Pollack painting? But you humans are so limited in your abilities. Need a lift back? I can take you anywhere you wish to go—in an instant." He snapped his fingers, as if that's all it would take. But for a supernatural being with unlimited power, Light didn't question it.

Light rolled his eyes, abashed. "Yes, I do," he said, the mere offer left him somewhat emasculated. "Take me back to Tsuku-Yoki Tower. I wish to fresh up. I need a shower, and this place smells like gutted fish."

Ryuk laughed, then he sped off on the motorcycle with the unconscious Matt.

Morph then told Light that he had been brought to a warehouse on Harumi Wharf, in Chuo City, when Light asked where he was.

Then they both disappeared, Morph using his powers to _wink-out_.

_To be continued..._

 


	25. The Return of Jasper Yuta - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not know who Jasper Yuta is, please refer back to my story The Case of Jasper Yuta

Thanks to Menace, Raye Penber was back in Japan. And the moment he saw Shinto Izanagi being taken from the parking lot beneath Tsuku-Yoki Tower, he re-priorized his target, and followed the motorcycle that took Shinto. His target was taken to a warehouse on Harumi Wharf, in Chuo City, and he followed them in a car Raye had ready. Distance from Tsuku-Yoki Tower to the wharf took about twenty minutes with traffic.

He called L when he arrived at the warehouse and updated him on the situation.

But now, it was now confirmed that Shinto Izanagi was Light Yagami, after Raye saw Shinto unmasked, watching mostly everything transpire within and outside the warehouse, and disappearing with the aid of Morph using a technique unlike Menace's. Penber could not follow him any further after that. And he was left alone.

But he did overhear that Light Yagami was going back to Tsuku-Yoki Tower. He was hiding in the shadows as Light, Morph, and Ryuk, the Shinigami, spoke in a back alley. None of them knew that he was spying on them. He even snapped a picture of Light Yagami. Morph and Ryuk would only be visible to those who could see them.

He text L a message telling him that Shinto Izanagi was confirmed to be Light Yagami, with the picture, and they were headed back to Tsuku-Yoki Tower. However, even with that information, Raye didn't know if anything could be done. Light Yagami was confirmed dead, according to official police records. Shot by the Yukaza, supposedly, and Touta Matsuda writing the report. But if people knew that Matsuda had shot Light, a citizen at the time because he had quit the NPA to be a member of the Kira Task Force, he could be arrested and charged, thrown in jail.

Raye recalled events. The whole affair felt like some crazy science-fictional, crime novel, with Light Yagami acting as the kingpin protagonist with his shadowy minions at his beck and call, with a master genius detective gathering clues to take him down. He had read novels like this and it brought him chills how much reality could mirror fiction.

As a detective for the FBI, he thought he had seem some weird things in his career, but this took the cake.

And it was all happening outside of normal channels, the public and police knowledge. Near had the ear of the ICPO, but Raye knew this was an internal affair. And if it got out that Kira was back, then it would cause a panic. Near and L wanted to avoid that at all costs. So, Raye knew they wanted to handle it themselves.

He took a deep breath and dreaded what he had to do, but it had to be done. He had to go back and evaluate a crime scene. He had seen Light leaving the room, winning over Chastity. He watched everything that occurred in the room through a peephole in the wall in another room. Except Chastity's death. When Light left the room, Penber left the peephole. Then Penber heard a shot from the room.

He followed Light instead of investigating it, but now he had the task of entering the room.

He opened the door, and gasped, putting a hand to mouth. Then he vomited.

Chastity had killed herself in one of the most gruesome ways imaginable. Light Yagami had left the room a mere thirty-seconds before, so he did not kill her. Then why did Chastity do such a grotesque thing to herself?

The entire lower level of her body had been ripped apart by a self-inflicted gunshot wound. The gun was still in the area where it was fired, halfway where her sexual organs would have been. They were all in a mess, scattered, and covered in blood.

After he recovered from the initial shock, he figured that she had stuck the gun between her legs and fired upwards into her own vaginal cavity, virtually destroying her insides.

Chastity's face was forever statuesque in a state of shock, tears in her eyes. If she did this to herself, why had she been crying? It was said, the Death Note could make a person do anything, even kill themselves if it was within their mental will to do so? Had Light Yagami forced this young woman from Wammy House to commit suicide?

L and Near would not be pleased to heard such news. He had just told them Matt had been kidnapped. But he knew this would probably hit both detectives hard. Even though Chastity went her separate way, she was still a member of the Wammy House family.

Penber took off his trench coat and covered Chastity from the neck down, giving her some sort of dignity. He then brushed her eyes closed with a hand.

Suddenly, he saw something odd in her mouth that had been dislodged, maybe from the shock of her death. It was some sort of white mouthguard. He removed it and examined it. Why had it been in her mouth?

Pocketing it as evidence, he then stood up to leave. He would report everything he found back to L.

Suddenly, he heard a sound—a familiar sound—and one that involved the racket of a gun safety latch being released. He snapped his attention to the sound, and saw a tall, young man, with brown hair, standing at the threshold of the room. Penber made no sudden movements. But if he had to, he could go for his gun in his holster on his right hip.

"Who are you?" the young man demanded.

"Take it easy, kid," Penber played it cool, raising his hands slowly. "I stumbled across this murder scene, nothing more." That was a half-truth. "I didn't kill her. Chastity was her name, right?"

The young man didn't seem fazed by the death of Chastity. But his eyes did appear hardened, however, when he looked at her, almost as if he seem enough violence and death to grow a second-skin towards it.

"Yes, and I know you didn't kill her," he said. "I've been watching you sneak around this place like a rat on our CCTV. You have all the air of a cop. But right now, I don't care. I have a pretty good idea who killed Chastity, but I didn't see it happen. No cameras were in this room. Matt wanted it that way."

"Your friend was taken, kidnapped, by someone I have been following," Raye said, purposefully vague on details. If he could, he would keep all necessary details to himself, especially all the supernatural happenings.

"Yes, I know. Light Yagami."

Penber gasped. "What do you know about him? Who are you? And what is your association with these misfits? Chastity and Matt? My name is Raye Penber, a former FBI agent, turned private investigator. And I'm hunting Light Yagami. He has been accused, and is currently being sought for crimes against humanity." He stopped there after he realized he had revealed too much. This kid didn't need to know.

"You mean Kira."

Once again, Raye Penber was shocked.

"I know all about him," the young man continued. He eyed Chastity on the floor, lowering his gun. Focusing on Chastity, the young man said, "She was an interesting girl, but Chastity was kinda _out there_ , if you get my drift? She was an orphan from some place in England, she told him. She possessed a few quirks, and that's saying it mildly. She was a sex addict, and she also enjoyed S&M to the extreme. She's hump anything if it had a dick. There were only the three of us here and she did both Matt and I. She needed some seriously help." He crouched down and placed a hand to Chastity's head, brushing back a lock of her hair. "She and I had some great times…"

He then got back up, lowering his gun completely. He extended his hand. "My name is Jasper Yuta. And I want Light Yagami dead! He not only murdered my father, but I also want him for killing my friends. Kira is Kira, in my eyes. Whether be it the first, second, the third, or any number of supernatural personality he choses to undertake. If it wasn't for the Death Note, and even the Life Note, and that _Judas Priest_ —that Imp Morph—then my friends would still be alive."

Penber swore. "How the hell do you know all that? What kind of connection do you have to Light Yagami?"

Just then, Menace manifested into existence, startling Jasper Yuta. He shot at the supernatural being, and Raye ducked to avoid getting shot. He went for his own gun.

"You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you come here!"

Menace blocked all of Yuta's shots with an invisible force, a hand raised as if using it as a shield.

"Stop shooting, you idiot!" Penber shouted.

"Jasper Yuta, I am not who you think I am," Menace began. "I may look like my brother, but believe me, I am not Morph." Menace reached out with an invisible force and snatched the gun from Yuta's hand. It was yanked from Yuta's grip and went straight into Menace's out-strengthen hand. "I know everything that you went through, and the pain that you've suffered. Your father, your time in a juvenile detection centre, then a young-adult institution for the criminally insane, both your attempts on Light Yagami's life—once at thirteen, and the second five years later—and finally the _coup d'état_ at the Kira Task Force Headquarters with your friends before it was renamed Tsuku-Yoki Tower, where you met your final end…" _(Ref: See my story: The Case of Jasper Yuta)_

Penber got to his feet, but he kept hold of his gun in plain sight just in case Yuta had another weapon.

Menace looked at the gun in his hand. To him, it must have been a primitive weapon, Raye thought. Menace dissolved it into powdery metal fibres and then dropped the substance into a pile on the floor.

The Imp gave Jasper Yuta a straight stare. "My name is Menace, and I'm Morph's twin brother. I don't see the universe as he does, nor do I wish to interfere in its nature ebb and flow for entertainment like a Shinigami. Your skepticism is warranted, the look on your face tells me this. But if you have any doubts, you can ask Raye Penber. We are allies." Raye nodded, when Jasper Yuta looked at him. "It would appear that the space-time continuum has even more issues than I originally surmised," Menace then said. "Light Yagami was resurrected by my brother."

"Back the wagon up here," Jasper said. "What the hell is going on? The last thing I remember was, simply, dying. Now I'm alive. I suffered a heart attack. Kira was to blame. My friends and I captured L and the Kira Task Force, but some supernatural occurrence happened that made me rethink my plans after I had an encounter with Light Yagami. He acted like he was possessed by the Devil, evil incarnate. He attacked me like a vicious animal."

"Did you ever write in a Death Note?" Menace asked.

"No, but I did sign my name in a Life Note. Morph promised my friends and I that if our names were written in the Life Note that we were protected from the Death Note's influence. Our price for that protection was a small potion of our life energy, a piece of our soul. But he obviously lied and he used us. And you say he's your brother?"

"Yes," Menace said. "But he did tell you the truth about the Life Note. When a person's name is written in the Life Note, they are protected from the Death Note's influence. But he is also in possession of the _Death Eraser_ , which came with the Death Note. He kept it when he stole the Life Note from me that our father gave me. It can erase a name in either a Life Note or Death Note, rendering any death or protection inert. I am the true owner of the Life Note, and I have Morph's Death Note."

Menace showed the black leather bound Death Note to Jasper Yuta, taking it out from Menace's white belted pouch.

Jasper Yuta seemed to take moment to look over Menace. "You're dressed differently. The last time I saw Morph, he was wearing all white. You're the polar opposite wearing all black, but with the same Roman period flare, and like a thirteen year old kid. You two do look alike. Same height, whitish hair, and thin body type. Twins, huh? There's a twist. And Morph told me he was the last of his race and that he harboured the remains of his people inside him, needing human energy to feed them…"

Then he said: "Damn you! Tell me everything! And leave nothing out!"

_To be continued..._

 


	26. The Return of Jasper Yuta - Part 2

A little hesitate, Raye informed Jasper Yuta about some of the things that had transpired, with Menace filling in gaps that Raye missed, including things about the Shinigami Realm and Quindecim. It took nearly fifteen minutes.

After everything was said, Jasper Yuta scowled. "What the hell is going on with this supernatural mishmash? I mean, c'mon! It's inconceivable! An intelligent person would say it belongs in a science-fiction novel or a kids manga. To think that a place like Quindecim actually exists is intriguing. That's where people go who use a Death Note?"

There was a moment of hesitation. Then Menace cast his eyes aside. "Um…not everyone," he said. "However, when it comes to Quindecim, Light Yagami escaped with help from Morph. Morph formulated a plan to break Yagami out with Ryuk, Light's Shinigami, and Morph even tricked the Shinigami King into releasing Ryuk from his eternal prison in the Shinigami Realm, stating Ryuk still had a contract with Misa Amane. The Shinigami King may rule with the iron hammer, but he has become soft and lax, and sleeps most of the time, using others to do his work. I can't believe he was the same Shinigami who defeated _The Brigade of Life_ with a collective force many years ago."

"I kind of get Morph's methodology, however," Jasper said. "This Shinigami King did murder your parents, you said, that were trying to help Humanity from the Shinigami in driving them to extinction. And now, the remainder of your people are few. Morph feeds those who reside him with energy that he takes from people after he makes contracts with them with the Life Note. From my understanding of the situation, what he's doing is self-preservation. I get it."

"In helping a serial killer escape?" Raye questioned bewildered. "Do you really accept Morph's methodology?"

"You miss my meaning," Jasper retorted.

"Yes, I know what you mean, Jasper," Menace said, before Penber spoke in reply. "But my brother must be stopped, so balance can be restored to the space-time continuum. When he released Light Yagami, many strange things began to happen, because it did not go through normal channels. In Quindecim, a person can be offered a re-birth, but certain provisions must be met, namely another person has to die to give another life. A Special Arbiter was found dead in Quindecim, so I do believe that provision was met. However, he was targeted by my brother."

Jasper said, "The way I see it, despite it goes against your moral code, Morph is doing what he needs to do to survive, much like a Shinigami must take human life to survive. But if Morph is such a threat, why doesn't the Shinigami King do something about him? Or doesn't the Shinigami King think Morph is worth his time?"

"No, you're wrong. Morph is a threat to everything, the entire universe, and he must be stopped!"

Jasper gave Raye a strange look. Raye knew what that look was, and he thought the same thing. Morph and Menace shared a trait, an obsessive compulsiveness much like two jealous kids fighting over who was stronger.

"Light Yagami picked up the Death Note," Menace stipulated factually. "My brother had foreknowledge of the future and he purposely caused it to fall where it dropped at Yagami's high school, knowing Yagami's curiosity would overcome him and he would use it. Otherwise, its normal trajectory was somewhere in the America's. I was trapped in the Void in Quindecim at the time, but my mind's eye could still see everything happening, even without a body."

"Okay," Penber began, putting certain personal concerns about Menace aside. "So, how do we stop Morph?"

Menace shook his head, cupping is chin in contemplation. "I'm not sure," he said. "Only my brother has the power to travel back and forth through time and to change chronological events. The origin point where all these changes began must be where we put things back to the way they were for the cosmos to right itself." His voice trailed off as if an idea crossed his mind. "A starting point," he repeated "Yes! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Jasper waved the hand through the air as if trying to swat an insect, but in truth he was trying to refocus his own thoughts. "Look, I have no idea what you're babbling about. As long as I get my shot at Light Yagami, I don't give a damn what you do. Kira used his power to murder my family and friends and I will have my revenge."

"Penber," Menace said, ignoring Jasper, "does Clavis still have that time device? The one that brought you here?"

"Yes, he does," Raye replied. "but it took all of us—Clavis, Castra, and myself—to the wrong place and time. Clavis believes because of Morph's influence in altering the timeline that its matrix has now been corrupted."

Menace signed defeated. "That probably means Morph has also, most likely, blocked any chance of anyone going back into the past to revert the timeline back to a pious flow. The point of origin where the timeline splits is just after Light Yagami was shot and dies in that warehouse. He was then revived later by Morph's piety."

"But," he went on. "Even if we could revert the timeline back from that point on, Morph could go back and change our efforts as many times as he choses. So, we must incapacitate my brother first before we attempt anything."

"That's all dandy," Jasper Yuta said sarcastically. "But that doesn't help me. Like I said, you can do whatever the hell you want, but I want Light Yagami. We can fight him on his own terms now that we have a Death Note."

"Anyone's name that is written in a Life Note cannot be killed by a Death Note. Or, haven't you been listening? So, even if you wrote his name down, that would be useless. However, a person can be killed by other means."

Intrigued, Jasper asked, "What do you mean by that? Do you mean that he can be killed by conventional means?"

"Yes," Menace said. "However, Morph has the ability to revive someone within a seventy-two hour period. So, the conventional method of killing a person would be moot. As long as a person is useful to him, my brother will keep that person alive. He can even heal a person's wounds."

"Can your brother even be taken down?"

Menace said, "I don't know. Only Clavis has ever attempted to try, but that ended in abject failure for him."

"Clavis and Castra are out searching for Morph as we speak," Penber put in. "I informed L that I saw him with Light Yagami just before they disappeared from here. And Ryuk, his Shinigami, took Matt's motorcycle. He transformed into a human, and rode off on it with Matt strapped to his back, headed back to Tsuku-Yoki Tower."

"Crap! That was damn, sweet ride!" Jasper said, then blinked surprised. "Did you say L is involved in this? He battled Kira before. He died, Matt told me. Did Kira kill him with a Death Note? How was he resurrected? I'm still trying to wrap my finger around why I'm alive? I did some rotten things to people. Why do I am get a second chance while some other's don't? People of greater importance?"

"Some unsung heroes are often never truly recognized for their sacrifice," Menace said. "They may play a small role in the over all picture, but what they contribute can have everlasting repercussions like ripples in a pond. Perhaps you were such a person, and the universe chose you to return to fight again and to finish what you started. That you were taken before your time. It's funny how the universe works like that. But you do have a connection to Light Yagami. Your paths are intertwined. The universe chose you to help us against Kira. Everyone deserves a second chance. Writing your name in a Life Note is similar to writing in a Death Note. You may not have gone to Quindecim after you died, for whatever reason, but you are still in the same boat as Light Yagami."

"If that is some kind of babble about redemption for my misdeeds, then you can stuff it. I want revenge, plain and simple. My friends meant everything to me. And because of Kira, my friend's little boy was orphaned. That is a sour pill to swallow. I have searched for him, but no one will tell me anything because I'm not a family member."

Raye looked to Menace. "Should we tell him?"

"I think it would be cruel not to," Menace answered. The supernatural being turned to Jasper Yuta. He had a look on his face, as if he was about to tell him something shocking. "Jasper Yuta, your friend Matt Rise's son, Braydon, is safe. L felt bad when he became an orphan after the death of his parents, and took him to an orphanage in Winchester, England. It was called Wammy House, an orphanage and school for gifted children. Braydon is a very bright boy, and smarter than most. He takes after his father. He takes after you."

Jasper's eyes widened with shock and his mouth went slack-jawed. He shook his head slowly in disbelief. "No, that can't be. I would know if I had a son, and at the time of my death I was only nineteen years old, Braydon was five years old. Since my resurrection, only a little more than a year has passed for me."  
"Braydon is seven three-quarters years old currently," Menace revealed.

Penber nodded. "I met him at Wammy House. Cute kid, very cautious but smart," he said. "Now that I see you, I can see the resemblance."

"Look into the past, Jasper," Menace said. "Forgive me, but I dwelled inside your mind to learned a few things. It's one of my gifts. One Morph does not have. I would have asked permission first, but I believe this is important."

He paused, then: "Do you remember when you escaped the juvenile detention centre when you were thirteen? Your friends helped you escape. And despite your tender age, you had intimate relations with Crystal Rise, before she married your friend Matt in a secret ceremony. During your time with Crystal, thus came the spark of life.

"But even Crystal did not know the child was yours. And he was brought up as your friend's Matt's son, as he was also having relations with her. It was a one time affair, a special moment between you two."

Jasper's eyes began to tear-up. "I-I can't believe it…" he stuttered.

"Braydon Rise is actually Braydon Yuta. But you'd be displeased to know, Light Yagami sent his Shinigami to attack the orphanage he had been residing in at a few days ago. And during that time, one of the Shinigami harmed your son when he took a device away from him called a Probable Orb, and forcefully, albeit accidental, broke his arm."

Penber nodded. "We confirmed your relations with genetic testing. L took a sample of your DNA before your body was removed from the Kira de facto headquarters after your raid on it to compare to Braydon. Also, taking samples of your friends. He said he needed it for Braydon's records before he could be accepted into Wammy House. Even he was surprised, yours was the only one that matched Braydon's. But Braydon still believes Matt is his father."

"As he should," Jasper said, sighing with a smile. "Matt was a great guy and a great Dad." He looked momentarily reflective. "My Dad, well, he was only good to me when he wanted something from me. So, I helped him, to appease him. He praised me. At ten, that's all a kid really wants from his father, to be accepted, loved. My older brother left when he didn't bow down to him. I guess that made me weak back then."

Jasper then clenched his fists at his side in anger.

"Not this time," he said. "I'll kill the _m…fu…king bastard_! I swear it! I will have Light Yagami's head on a silver platter! Fine, redemption it is. If I have to redeem for my sins, then so help me, my soul is for the taking! Count me in!"

He then asked if he could see Braydon at some time, and Menace said yes, when the time was right.

Raye smiled, then turned to Menace. "So, what's our next move?"

And Menace formulated a few ideas.

One of which was getting in touch with L and Near.

_To be continued..._

 


	27. Shocking And Tortorous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mature content

When Light returned to Tsuku-Yoki Tower, in a moment of weakness and fury, he nearly destroyed his office.

Demetre tried to calm him down when he came back, but little he said could settle Light. He ducked when Light threw his mask in his direction. It bounced off a lounge couch near a table and then rolled to the floor.

"The indignity! The humiliation!" Light fumed, then threw something else. "I may have won over that _bitch_ , but that doesn't detour the fact that I was kidnapped from my own building, and then rescued like some damsel in distress by that little Imp! And _even before_ the ignominy of my kidnapping, Security allowed Matsuda and Aizawa to enter my building unabated in what I thought was my private sanctuary! I feel so violated!" He slammed a fist to his desk.

He then pulled out a drawer and picked up Ryuk's Probable Orb and looked into it as if wanting to see his future. With it, a Shinigami could track its Death Note owner. But since he was Ryuk's handler, and the device belonged to Ryuk, nothing showed up into the black sphere but his own reflection like he had no future to see. The omen was a frightening concept after everything he had gained after his resurrection.

"I feel that the universe is turning against me," he said, putting the Probable Orb down on his desk, and turned to Demetre with a sour look. "You are the only person I can trust implicitly, Demmy."

"Non-sense, Light," Demetre said, picking up Light's mask and dusting it off. He looked at it admiringly. "And this is not like you. Only kids have temper tantrums." Light's eyes widened with shock in being called a child. But Demetre was never once to hold back, always speaking the truth to him. His friend looked at him with a serious demeanour. "Everything is under control. And as for your kidnapper, he's being questioned for information as we speak."

Light nodded, then sighed, and dropped into his chair behind his desk. He had knocked over the Scales of Justice model during his tantrum. It was laying face down. He picked it up and put it right, but the small weight was missing. The small weight reminded him of himself as he shouldered the burden of Kira upon the world.

But once the _Grand Agenda_ had swung into full swing, the world would be under Kira's thumb again.

Demetre found the small weight, picked it up, and handed both it and the mask to Light over the desk. In that moment, Light became the Scales of Justice. In his right hand, was the mask he wore for his persona as Shinto Izanagi, CEO of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, and in his left hand, was the weight that symbolized Kira's World.

Light placed the mask on his desk and then placed the weight on the base of the Scales of Justice, leaving both sides equal at the moment. The only other thing on his desk was his computer, untouched in his fury.

"I have so much to lose if things start to go bad, Demmy."

"Nothing will go bad, Light, and everything of consequence is being dealt with. Matsuda and Aizawa were sent off without remembering anything of what occurred here, and Matt is being questioned."

"Chastity is dead, but Matt said he had a partner. Someone he called J."

"We'll learn the name of his partner. The person I chose to interrogate Matt has methods to get the information, one way or another. And from what I have been told, he is very good at his job." Demetre winked.

Light smiled in revelation. Without being told, he knew whom Demetre had chosen. Light then began tapping on his desk, anxiously. He gave Demetre a concerned look. "How is she? Takada, I mean?"

"She's resting comfortably in your secondary condo apartment a few blocks from here," Demetre answered. "She's not awakened yet, but I asked Aveeno Tant to inform me the moment she does. She will, no doubt, have a lot of questions. And I think it would best if you were there when she did awake, seeing a familiar face."

Light nodded.

"However, when Dr. Lovecraft examined Takada, she found something unusual. She's pregnant."

Light's eyes widened with shock. "Pregnant? H-how? She just returned from the dead!"

"Apparently, she was pregnant when she died. I had someone look into her medical records, and days before she died in that truck fire, she went to see her doctor for symptoms resembling morning sickness. She took a test, but she died before her doctor was able to affirm the results positively."

Light put his hands to his face. He was stunned. "How long does it take for pregnant to normally affront itself?"

"If I recall, the standard time is five to six weeks," Demetre said. "She must have been reborn still pregnant. When she was in Quindecim, I doubt anyone knew, or cared. Maybe she didn't even know."

Light wiped the top of his lips of sweat. "When I was meeting Kiyomi under the guise of getting information for the Kira Task Force, things got a little heated one evening and we ended up in bed. I told the other task force members that it was necessary to advance things to coax more information out of her. But I lied. We loved each other, and our relationship was rekindled from our university days. We engaged in the throes of passion."

"And got her pregnant?"

Light shrugged. "I don't know? She never told me. But during our final meeting in the hotel, she did say she wasn't feeling very well. We exchanged secret notes like we normally did and there didn't appear to be anything wrong. She chalked it up to a cold that was going around her news office. She was an NHN journalist. If I knew then, I would've rescued her, instead of writing her name down in the Death Note. Oh, god! What if Asumi finds out?"

Demetre suddenly laughed. "You sound like a fanatic husband who just knocked up his mistress."

Light rose to his feet. "I must see Takada."

"Yes, I agree. However, I believe we have more pressing matters at the moment." He walked over and picked up a computer tablet that was sitting on the table next to a lounge couch in the centre of the room, and tapped it on. "I managed to go through the surveillance tapes of the underground parking lot, secretly. No one else knows you were kidnapped, and I have erased all footage of it except for what I have here. I found someone of interest who was there at the time, but I don't think he was part of it. And yet, he isn't an innocent bystander either. He left soon after to follow Matt just after he took you, paying no heed to the dead chauffeur. I have an enhanced picture of him."

The moment Demetre showed Light the picture of the person in question, Light snatched the tablet from him in disbelief, like he had just seen a ghost. "Oh, my god!…It's Raye Penber!"

x x x

The icy coldness of water shocked Matt back to conscious as it hit his face.

He coughed and then looked upon the face of a teenager holding a bucket. The teen tossed the bucket aside as Matt shook the water out of his hair. It dripped into his eyes and stung.

He quickly became aware of his surroundings. He was in a brightly lit, sizeable, medical examination room.

Surrounding him were glass walls. One on side, in front of one wall mirror, there were shelves of instruments, displayed like trophies, used for torture. And there were other tools that he had to take a double take about—items used in the sex trade. They were the kinds of things that brought both pleasure and pain. Chastity had had a few of them and offered to spice things up when she and Matt had coitus. On his right was a medical bed.

His arms and legs were clamped down in a metal chair and he had been stripped to his briefs.

But that wasn't the worse of it.

The teen wore some kind of fetish, kinky sadomasochist attire with a black, tight, armless shirt, leather pants with see-through mesh down the sides, black boots, fingerless gloves, and a dog collar of sorts.

Everything was so tight on him that it left little to the imagination.

Matt quickly re-assessed his captor and determined despite his youthful appearance, the teen wasn't a teen at all, but an adult who looked a lot younger than his true age.

The last thing Matt remembered was being at the warehouse near Harumi Wharf, in Chuo City, where he took Shinto Izanagi. Then he was struck unconscious with Shinto's baton when he tried to stop him from escaping after the CEO murdered Chastity. But where was he now? More importantly, what the hell was going to happen _him_ now?

His captor came in close, too close for Matt's liking, and smiled smugly.

"I'm so glad you're awake now," his young captor said coolly. "It would be pointless to torture you if you were unconscious. How would I get any answers from you then? Oh, the body can give answers of its own violation even unconscious, but I would prefer my Evaluation to be done while you're fully attentive to enjoy it."

"Back off, man! I'm not into this kind of stuff. Who the hell are you? Where Am I?"

His captor backed off, but then extended his arms in god-like fashion. He smirked crookedly. "You are in my personal sanctum. It was built specifically for my tastes and it's where I do my best work. You have not been the first to bask in my humble abode and you won't be the last. I evaluate people here to get information for Master Izanagi. And he gets angry when he doesn't get the results he demands."

"So, what's your name? Or, doesn't a pervert like you have one? Should I just call you: _Pervert_?"

His captor didn't seem fazed by the name calling. "Ah, my appearance is young, but I am older than you think. I am an adult, so you can be rest assured that you will not suffer at the hands of someone younger than yourself, I think? You can call me anything you like. In fact, after I'm finished with you, you'll end up calling _me_ master." Cupping Matt's chin, he came in close again, enough for Matt to feel his captor's breath, and said, "You can call me Riki. And I will be your interrogator for as long as it takes for you to tell me what I wish to know."

He then kissed Matt on the lips for a few seconds, then moved back.

Matt spit out in disgust. "Jesus Christ!" he said in protest. "I'm not into guys!"

Riki smirked. "You don't have to be. But you _will_ submit to me. I guarantee it. In my last profession, I had the title of _Evaluator_ for a Yukaza sect and was Prime Assistant to the Mistress of a torture den that prided itself on a high success rate of information collection. Whatever my Mistress wished, I did, and performed with great fulfillment. I have a new master now and he wishes for information you possess, namely your comrades."

"Do your worse, pervert! I'm not going to tell you anything. Even if you strip me naked and torture me! I'd rather die!"

"Oh, trust me, you _will_ tell me everything my master wishes to know, and then some. And when I'm done, you may even beg me to kill you…"

Riki went over to a drawer and took out a pair of scissors, a white tube, a ribbon, and a small rectangle box.

"Are you aware of our customs, and a particular special day named _White Day_?" Matt shook his head, he was from England. "Well, it takes place soon after Valentine's Day, when girls give boys chocolates. On _White Day_ , the boys reciprocate, and give girls a thank-you gift. It's a curious holiday. In America, Valentine's Day is reserved purely for males to give their significant other flowers and chocolates to show their love. We may be a little late for White Day here, this year, but I would like to give you a gift. This nice, purple ribbon. And just wait until you see where I tie it."

Riki then proceeded to cut off Matt's briefs, then he tossed them into a receptacle. Matt pleaded for Riki to stop, but he stopped short of wiggling around for fear of the scissors cutting him. Riki then squirted lube onto his hands from the white tube. "As I said to another I once did this to: you can either enjoy it or hate it, your choice," he said.

Matt struggled against his bindings, knowing what was coming, then Riki went low.

"No, no, no…"

But it didn't take long for him to react to the touch, and Matt couldn't believe it. He even felt himself stutter and tremble. This guy was just as good or even better than Chastity.

"Please, no. Stop it! I'm not…"

Riki then took the ribbon and tied it around the base of Matt's member to it kept it firm. Then he opened the small rectangular box and took out a small, thin, metal rod about five inches in length and made it pliant with lube.

"W-what the hell is that thing?" Matt snapped, feeling violated.

Riki held one end between thumb and forefinger, close to Matt's face. "This was one of my Mistress's favourite tools to use on a subject that became defiant. And it's not a rectal thermometer. Although, I can see the resemblance. It's inserted elsewhere, and it will cause tremendous pain if not removed promptly after the proper stimulation to the prostate gland with other tools." Riki gestured to the other items on the mirrored wall shelf. Items that could be used for pleasure and pain. "This item is called a Urethra Stick and it is inserted into your…"

Matt's eyes widened with fear. "You're kidding right? You wouldn't dare!"

Riki leaned in close again and smiled with a sinister grin, exhibiting the Urethra Stick. "Try me. I am willing to do anything to get what I want, even twisted, evil, pervert things, all for the sake of my Master. Now, you will tell me everything I want to know, or…"

And Riki began to insert it.

Matt screamed.

_To be continued..._

 


	28. Second Chances

Raye Penber—the name brought up that time he had tricked the detective into writing his fellow agents' names on pages of the Death Note, even his own, while on a train.

When he died, Light never thought he'd ever see the man again. And yet, with recent events involving his own resurrection, and others, the believability of him being alive again was surprising but not shocking. But why? And what was the former FBI agent doing in the underground parking?

As he made his way to his private condo apartment downtown with a bodyguard as his new driver now, a strange thought crossed Light's mind: _Did Quindecim bring Raye Penber back to life to hunt me down? Since Penber used a Death Note, he then, would be in the same boat as myself, and could not be resurrected or enter The Void? Had he been in Quindecim, too?_ The question to every question was a very possible: _Yes_.

Raye Penber had also been working with L when L first began to investigate Light. And another thought crossed his mind. Was Near now involved, aligned with Penber? It sounded something like a science-fiction novel, but were other agents from Quindecim now working with the SPK and Near to find him?

That phone call from Kounna Aiueo of Lucky Dragon Industries then came to mind and he wondered if the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation was now being targeted by Near? He now regretted destroying Wammy House. Had he instigated an investigation because of it?

Near knew about the Death Note and Shinigami. The only way he wagered that Near would begin an investigation against him would be if Near had been at Wammy House when the Shinigami attacked, and saw them. Anyone else, would react to it as being a freak windstorm.

But there was one favourable thing about it all. At least L would not be with them, as he never wrote in the Death Note, as far as he knew.

Light saw him die of a heart attack in his arms. Rem, Misa's Shinigami, had personally murdered him. At least he was surrounded by smart people this time if and when he had to go up against Near again.

_Perhaps I overestimated the naming of my corporation after my kanji. Did Near see a correlation? If he knows I'm alive, then the reason behind Penber's appearance becomes blissfully obvious. I need to protect myself. No, I am Shinto Izanagi now. Near wouldn't dare go against me. I'm a man of such influence and wealth, he'd risk embarrassment. I have him beat in every way possible._

He smiled, his mind at ease. He wouldn't dwell on such things right now.

He would let Demetre handle it. Demetre remained back at the Tower, because he said he had a few things to do when it came to corporate business, otherwise he would be with him, on his way to see Kiyomi Takada. He would call his friend later. Right now, Light calmed himself, and had positive thoughts about Takada.

His phone suddenly beeped, it was a text from Demetre.

" _FYI: The 'Lucky"'call was not genuine. I just called their HQ and Kounna Aiueo didn't call us, using a synthesizer. They think it was a prank, despite Aiueo's eccentricity._ "

Light text back: " _Thanks. Please take care of it…and the "other" matter. Thanks!_ " Which meant Raye Penber.

Demetre replied: _"Will do."_

With that settled, Light enjoyed the rest of the ride to the condo.

With his driver/bodyguard in tow—a strong young blonde man, an American ex-UFC fighter, who was expelled for unsportsmanlike conduct when he came to fight in Japan, named Ritchie Hayward—they took the elevator to the top floor, and crossed the corridor to the door of his private condo. In fact, he owned the entire floor.

Ritchie seemed to fall into the role of bodyguard quite easily. Well, especially with all the money he was being paid. But Light felt safe with him, just as safe as he would be with Demetre.

Light paused, and stopped just inches from the door…

_What if she remembers what I did to her? I'll have some explaining to do, especially with her being pregnant when she died. How will she react to seeing me again? Her last thoughts were probably wondering why I killed her with the Death Note even when she obeyed my orders? I'll have my mask on, she won't recognize me. I need to play things cool. Then bring her into the mix. But I also have to be prepared for her to be absolutely disgusted with me._

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Ritchie asked.

Light, in hindsight, knew he should have brought Ritchie with him the first time he was visiting Takada. No doubt, he would have stopped Matt in his tracks.

Hiro used his talents of interrogation and managed to get the information Light wanted from Matt, whose real name was Mail Jeezus, an orphan from Wammy House. Quite easily, in fact, when faced with the same form of ' _Evaluation_ ' Light had gone through when he was captured by the Yukaza, and by Hiro/Riki, himself.

Light managed to locate some old media clips of the moment Matt was shot and killed by Takada's bodyguard's—a bystander caught the kill; which was later attributed to aggressive behaviour towards to Takada, Kira's spokesperson at the time.

Matt had lead the bodyguard's astray from Mello, after Mello kidnapped Takada in a truck, whereas, incidentally, was when the last time Light ever spoke to her alive.

He needed to find out why so many people connected to the Kira Case were being resurrected. If it had something to do with the upper echelon within Quindecim, then that would explain a lot. Or, was it something else? If so, then who else was here? He didn't believe in coincidences.

Light took a moment. He smiled under his mask, then turned to Ritchie. "I'm fine. There is a woman from my past in there that I hope to reconnect with, but we didn't part on the best of terms."

Ritchie smirked. "Say no more, Mr. Izanagi," he said. "I know the drill. If I may give you some advise?" Light tilted his head. "Just be honest with her. But don't bow down to her whims. Women hate submissive men, despite the changing times. Whatever happened between you two can be mended. But it depends on the circumstances."

"The circumstances of our parting were quite grave, Ritchie. That's why I'm nervous."

"May be so bold? A gift always bodes well after a prolonged absence of the heart. I know from experience. You're wearing the mask because of an accident, but I can see it in your eyes, you're scared of what she may think. Forgive my impertinence if I have overstepped anywhere? I've been known to speak my mind on occasion."

Light was actually amused. "I know your history, your family, and their tragic outcome. You have a good heart, your words are truthful and kind. Do you believe a person can change if they have done wrongs in their life?"

"Yes, I do."

Light wasn't so sure.

Light couldn't believe he was saying this, knowing what he had just done to Chastity. But for some reason, when he looked into Ritchie's eyes, something good-naturedly came out. His words were comforting. The only person he ever thought would do that was his best friend Demmy.

He put his hand on his bodyguard's shoulder, and smiled beneath his mask. He didn't know if was him or the fact that, in this moment, he was going to see the love of his life once again. But Light felt good.

"I already have something for her," he said. "And something very special for a long lost love."

Ritchie smiled. "Ah, I understand, sir. Say no more. Would you like for me to wait out here?"

"Yes, thank you," Light said. "After the incident with my kidnapper, I'm feeling the need of more protection."

"Then I shall wait out in the hall, sir."

His bodyguard was very accommodating for a man who fought like devil in the Octagon as a ex-UFC fighter.

Ritchie Hayward was an American, who decided to fight in Japan's fighting circuit. But was banned for unsportsmanlike conduct when he broke a fighter's arm. After he was barred, loan sharks came after him for money he owed. The Yukaza also bet heavily on the other fighter and lost a bundle. They wanted that money. In turn, the Yukuza took out their anger on Ritchie's family and killed them—his wife and young daughter.

Light needed people when he was first starting out as Shinto Izanagi and came across Ritchie when Ritchie was running from the Yukaza. Light and Demetre destroyed the Yukuza enforcers of their own accord, with help from the Shinigami. As the Shinigami were not killing for Light or Demetre, they used their Death Note's—each dying of sudden and unexplained heart attacks. And in turn, received a great deal of extra years to add to their lifespans.

Ritchie then told Light his entire life story. Light had then consulted with Demetre and it was agreed that Light would need a loyal bodyguard, and hence Ritchie became his first, challenging him with the mouthguards. Ritchie lost. But he pleaded his undying loyalty to Light and started a new life.

Unfortunately, unlike Light lying about acid being thrown in his face—the reason for him wearing the mask as Shinto—Ritchie actually had scarring, burn marks on the left side of his face when the Yukaza attacked him and his family at their home, setting fire to it. They were mild, yet noticeable. Ritchie didn't know Shinto's real identity. He had known it at first when Light challenged him. But his memory was then erased of it.

Light kicked himself for not bringing Ritchie with him to see Takada before. But who would have thought someone would infiltrate Tsuku-Yoki Tower and kidnap him right under everyone's nose. Demetre was taking care of any further security concerns. His friend was his best protector.

Light was glad he had brought Ritchie now. He felt very safe with him, which was why he had let his guard down somewhat when speaking with him.

Light never revealed how he got revenge on the Yakuza for Ritchie's family, but Ritchie was eternally grateful. And despite wearing the mouthguard to assure his loyalty, he had no regrets in serving Shinto Izanagi.

Light had a few people under his wing with the mouthguards since he started using them, two of whom were Aveeno and Ritchie. He had others, but they were currently engaged in other projects for Shinto Izanagi. Demetre had a few people under his influence, but he was more reserved in using them and allowed them to live their lives until they would be needed, if at all—which included Shuichi Aizawa and Touta Matsuda.

Presently, neither Aizawa nor Matsuda were the wiser of what had happened to them in Tsuku-Yoki Tower.

Light turned and looked at the door, then knocked. He straightened his tie, and then readied himself for any scenario with Takada that would come his way.

x x x

When he entered ACT (the Action Command Transport), the New Kira Task Force's mobile command centre, which was basically a large RV converted into a surveillance headquarters, Jasper Yuta was impressed.

From the exterior, no one would know anything like this was in here and where it was stored in a simple warehouse.

Menace had brought him here after encountering Raye Penber near the wharf, and as soon as Jasper heard that he had son—Braydon, whom he thought was his friend's Matt Rise—he agreed to join the team after he learned Light Yagami had sent two Shinigami to attack the orphanage L had taken him.

Raye Penber was in complete awe at ACT when he saw it and the technology within. "This is amazing!" he said. "How much did something like this cost to convert?"

Near sat at a computer console. He was analyzing the mouthguard Raye Penber had brought back that he found in Amber Dayz's, Chastity's, mouth, and said, "Quite a lot," without taking his eyes of the screen. The mouthguard had been placed in a scanner and the computer was complying a detail composite of its material and workings.

"I like it," Yuta said. "And I'm sure if Ichi were here, he'd be salivating over the tech. He was a friend of mine Kira murdered when we stormed your old Kira headquarters, L, which is now Tsuku-Yoki Tower. Last I heard, Ichi had several projects on-the-go for the Yukaza. I bet they weren't too happy when they weren't completed."

"I assume so," L said back. "So, are you willing to do what we discussed? You and Raye?"

"Sure, why not? Might be a little tricky, but it sounds like fun. Anything to get back at Kira. No one hurts my boy!" Referring to the fact that when the Shinigami attacked Wammy House, they broke Brandon's arm to take a Probable Orb that Clavis and Castra had brought with them from Quindecim.

Jasper couldn't believe after it was explained to him that there were others from another realm, another plane of existence, parallel to the Human World on Earth right now, helping them. It boggled his mind.

"Can I see _him_? Brandon?"

"Your son…" L said flatly. L looked to Menace. Menace didn't react. "Along with his father, I also told him Kira killed you. But I will say, that, your son is a very smart boy. And very gifted in ways I can't quantify."

Menace nodded.

Jasper cocked his head a little confused. "Okay? Who would've thought I would come back to life? He's smart, huh? Gifted?"

"Quite intelligent," L answered. "As I recall, when I conducted research on you, before and after our encounter, and before I submitted an application for Braydon to Wammy House, I had to verify his identity, and submit an IQ test, as the orphanage is also a school for gifted children. Even at his young age, he scored very high in mathematics and language comprehension, including in a variety of other subjects. I also requested reports from the psychiatric institution you escaped from to compare to Braydon's. He ranked right up there with some of the most intelligent people, say Robert Oppenheimer and Albert Einstein. But, I must also say, he also had some unusual markers, that also put him in the same class as people like Jeffery Dahmer and Ted Bundy."

Jasper Yuta frowned angrily. He then grabbed L's shirt, gripping it tightly. His face close. "Are you saying my son may one day grow up to be a psychopathic, serial murderer, like Light Yagami?"

L put up his hands in rebuttal. Despite Jasper's aggressive behaviour, he did not retaliate.

"Forgive the analogy, but most kids are sociopaths at his age. They're all selfish, demanding, and arrogant. Much like a lot of teenagers." He paused. "Your son is very smart, but I apologize for comparing him to Light Yagami."

Jasper released L and took a step back. L straightened his shirt. "Sorry, I guess I have to work on those anger issues. I am my father's son. And Yoma Yuta was a very angry man. He used to hit me a lot."

L put a hand on Jasper's right shoulder. "But you are not your father, Jasper. You are you. Remember that. Every son wishes to step out of his father's shoes, or even emulate a parental figure. You've had your problems, but I believe everyone has the ability to change for the better."

Jasper nodded. "I have better things to do than go down my father's path." He then looked to Menace, said: "I would like to see my son, please, as promised. Before I do anything else."

Both L and Near agreed, and Menace whisked Jasper Yuta away for a short junket.

It was a short trip to see his son Braydon Yuta, who had been bussed to another orphanage owned by Quillish Wammy, twenty miles from where Wammy House, in England. Along with others, Braydon was accommodated.

Masked by Menace's powers, Jasper stood next to Braydon's bed as he slept, his right forearm in a caste.

He was in a room with eight other boys, much like a cadet barracks, the beds a few feet apart.

Jasper bent down, and smiled, as he watched his son sleep. He then fingered a lock of hair from Braydon't face. He needed a haircut.

"I wish I could speak with him," Jasper said quietly to Menace, "to tell him, I wish I could've been there for him. But, he had Matt. Considering where I was at the time, Matt was a better father than I ever could have been."

Menace appeared thoughtful for a moment when Jasper looked at him.

Then Menace said: "Whisper to him, Jasper. We are cloaked from being seen and heard. However, a person can still hear another while they are sleeping, theoretically. The subconscious mind is able to interpret things around them, even if the consciousness is not awake. He might even be able to respond in REM sleep."

Jasper hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shook his head. He stood up. "No, I would rather not. Best to allow Braydon to continue believing Matt was his father. I'm dead, anyhow."

Suddenly, and softly, Braydon spoke sheepishly: "Daddy, I miss you…" And a tear rolled down from Braydon's right eye and down his face.

Jasper snapped his attention back to Braydon, crouched down. He placed a hand over his son's face, wanting to wipe the tear away, but then thought against it. He may wake Braydon. It was best to not to do anything.

"I wish to leave now, please," Jasper then said seriously but sombrely, standing up straight. He knew it may be the last time he would ever saw his son. He was angry that he had to leave, but he knew it was the best thing.

He knew Braydon had called out to Matt, not him. He was melancholy and heartbroken for Braydon. Kira had taken his father away by no fault of his own. But whatever Jasper could do to make things even a little right, and punish the bastard that sent the Shinigami to destroy Wammy House and hurt Braydon, he would do everything he could. And make Braydon's world a little bit brighter.

When he returned back to ACT, Jasper felt like he had changed. They say that a traumatic event or some sort of divine intervention can suddenly alter a person's perspective, and after seeing Braydon, he knew something had. He wanted to make the world safer for his son, even if he couldn't be with him.  
"Thank you," Jasper said to L humbly, wiping an involuntary tear from his right eye.

"As L mentioned before, your son is very smart, and he's gifted," Menace said, after giving Jasper a moment of reflection. "That moment he called out for his father, he called out for you. He could hear you speaking to me. He knew your voice. In comparison, it's like a dog recognizing his master's voice."

"That's impossible! He doesn't _even_ know me."

L chimed in. "That's not true. He met you once when your friends introduced him to you. As I was taking him to Wammy House, he said the moment he met you he knew you were his father, not Matt. He said he felt an immediate connection and compared it to a psychic link, like twins have. But he didn't know how to interpret it at the time. It was a feeling to him, a knowing."

Jasper had to sit down, weak kneed. Raye brought a chair over.

"I can't believe it," he said, a distant look on his face. "When I first learned Matt and Crystal had a son, I was shocked but happy for them. They were meant for each other. But Braydon is mine, and he knows who I am?" He then smiled introspectively. "I remember, when we were chilling out in Ichi's underground pad…both Braydon and I were drawing, sketching—I had left all my sketch books back at the institution when I escaped, and I wanted to draw a fresh picture of Light Yagami—Braydon said I was a good drawer, and he showed me a picture that he was colouring. He said he wanted to draw like me one day. That was the last time I saw him. Matt asked a friend to look after Braydon while we stormed the Kira de facto headquarters. Little did we know we wouldn't be coming back."

He leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"I was an obsessive compulsive back then, and was only out for revenge. I didn't care what I had to do or who I had to hurt to get what I wanted. But now I get a second chance. I can give Braydon one, too. After we stop Kira."

"Then, if we're all ready," L began, "let's go catch Kira! Again!"

_To be continued..._

 


	29. The New Kira Task Force Gets Two New Members

Matsuda clutched his head as he sat at his desk in the police prectint.

Aizawa was near by, and asked, "Are you okay, Matsuda? You've been getting a lot of headaches as of late?"

"Maybe I'm just working too hard?" was all he replied with, as he grabbed his head, his face crinkled in pain. "It seems like every time I think about _you-know-who_ and _way-back-when_ , I get a splitting headache now."

Aiwaza knew "you-know-who" either meant Light Yagami or L, depending on the context, and "way-back-when" was the Kira Case. It was their code for that time, so when they decided to reminisce, they knew what each meant without revealing information to others who had not dealt with it. But doing so, never gave Matsuda headaches before. This had only happened recently and ever since they ended their investigation on Leopold Nétè, who had been employed with the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation. Oddly enough, he lost the evidence to the case somewhere in the midst. And yet, when he was questioned about it, he couldn't remember anything about it—not even to forensics.

It was unfortunate that Kanzo Mogi retired as an active police officer after the Kira Case, transferring to Accounts. He said he didn't want anything more to do with field work after the Kira Case. That he wanted a quiet life. For a big, strong man, he had been diagnosed with PTSD after the case, and the police psychologist recommended a transfer from active duty, into an area less stressful.

"I think you need to see a doctor about these headaches/migraines, Matsuda," Aizawa said.

"I think I just need some rest," Matsuda replied, his voice muffled by his hands. "I hate to ask this, but can you take me home? I don't think I can drive in my condition right now."

"Sure, no problem," Aizawa said. As he was helping Matsuda to his feet, he told a near-by officer that they were leaving early, and to inform the Chief, if asked.  
Aizawa drove ten minutes and pulled up to Matsuda's apartment building, parked at the curb, and helped his friend to his apartment on the sixth floor.

Matsuda dropped down onto his couch and breathed out deeply, loosened his tie, free from pain, but very tired. He leaned his head back on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "I don't know why I keep getting these headaches when I think of the past? It's almost like I have some sort of repressed memory issue."

"Maybe it's something more?"

Aizawa went and then came back from Matsuda's bathroom. In his hand was medicine for headaches and a glass of water. He knew where they were, as he had been in Matsuda's apartment before, watching a few sports games together, and a monthly card game with friends on the last Friday night of every month. It was a social thing.

Matsuda thanked him, took both, and swallowed the pills with the water. "What do you mean? I've never had this issue before. I think back fondly of our time on the Kira Task Force, L, and…"

Suddenly, he grabbed his head again, and the glass dropped, and smashed to the floor.

"Matsuda!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Aizawa considered it rotten timing, but he answered it. He opened the door, despite his friend in great pain, and gasped at who was on the other side.

"Near? What the hell are you doing here? The last time we spoke, you were in England to visit some friends?"

"A pleasure to see you, too, Mr. Aizawa," Near said sarcastically, or as best he could without sounding patronizing, dressed all in white, his usual attire, and in clothes that looked too big for his reedy body. "I wished to speak with you, but your last contact was out of order. So, I came to Japan to make a personal appearance. Yes, I was following you both, if that was your next question?"

Matsuda cried out in pain, and Near burst into the apartment, as if ready for a fight. Like L, Near was a good fighter, even though he didn't look it. But looks could be deceiving. But the moment he got past Aizawa, and looked around, all Near saw was Matsuda holding his head in his hands, cringing in great pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked Aizawa. "What happened?"

Aizawa shut the door. Near approached Matsuda. "Matsuda has been suffering with sudden headaches lately whenever he thinks of the past with you, the Kira Task Force, and others," Aizawa explained. "We don't know why."

Near looked at the broken glass on the floor and avoided it. When he got to Matsuda, he asked to see his face, as if to examine it like a doctor. The first thing he noticed was how much pain Matsuda was in by his expression. On a scale from one to ten, it was nine. "When did this start?"

Aizawa had to think. "I would say a couple of days ago when we visited Tsuku-Yoki Tower to investigate a suicide by one of their people. We spoke to the CEO, Mr. Shinto Izanagi and his aid Tréy Cottré about it."

Near snapped a look at Aizawa. "You actually spoke to Shinto Izanagi? The head of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation?"

Aizawa blinked bewildered. "Yes, why? We managed to get in to see him, both Matsuda and I, and directly spoke to him, through that crazy mask of his. Looks like something from a Kabuki theatre show; quite devilish, too."

"What did he say to you?" Near quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, then called someone without waiting for Aizawa to answer. "A new development has just arisen. Apartment 6E at the end of the hall; Matsuda and Aizawa are here with me. The door is unlocked." He ended the call.

"Near, what the hell is going on? Who did you just call?"

"You won't believe the story I have to tell you, but since you were members of the Kira Task Force, it may not be at all that far-fetched," Near began. "And if I'm right, Matsuda's headaches may be contributed to external factors. But I can't be sure. He'll need to be examined by a professional, someone with extensive knowledge of neuropathy. I called such a person. He should be arriving any time at the door. He can help Mr. Matsuda and relieve his pain."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Aizawa answered it.

On the other side of the door was a person he thought he would never ever see again. Someone whom he thought was dead—murdered, defeated, and humiliated.

"Oh, my, god! It's you!"

L stepped over the threshold. With him was a young boy, roughly thirteen or fourteen years old, and dressed strangely, or at least to Aizawa. The boy was dressed like someone found in ancient Rome, or at an anime cosplay convention. He was all in black, had white hair, sandals, and wore a white belt and pouch with a book inserted.

Regardless, he accompanied L like he was his best friend.

"L, can you please come here?" Near requested. "Matsuda needs our help. He may be suffering from some form of painful dissociative amnesia, which may be interfering with his cognitive recollection."

But before Aizawa could ask Near to explain what he just said, L spoke up instead, looking at Aizawa, as if he intuitively, like the master detective he was, anticipated such confusion.

"Matsuda is trying to remember something, like a certain event," L began to explain, "and much like repressed memory, or some kind of hypnotic suggestion, even mental conditioning, he suffers headaches as a result."

Aizawa gasped. "But how? When? Can you help him? And I'll reserve my shock in why you're alive for later."

L smiled. "Yes, please do. I'll explain later. Suffice it to say, it's a very interesting story."

Matsuda cried out in god-awful pain, holding his head. He was now in the fetus position on the couch, and he didn't care how he looked.

" _Ahhhh!…Make it stop!" he cried out. "L…Kira…the Death Note! Every time I think of any of it, it hurts!_ "

"Then stop thinking about it, Matsuda!" Aizawa said back.

"The brain can't switch off like a conventional light, like a circuit," L explained to Aizawa. "The nueropathways are all intertwined within a collective whole, working inside the body and mind. Think of us as a self-sufficient, computerized, artificially intelligent, and wet-wired computer system, with an unlimited power supply." L rolled his eyes. "Well, that's not entirely accurate. All until it finally shuts down at death, that is."

"Okay, fine, so…" Aizawa expressed confused. "I'm not as smart as you are, I admit that, L. How do we help him?"

Matsuda screamed, now violently banging his head on side of the couch. " _Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!_ "

The boy who accompanied L immediately went to Matsuda's side. "Hold him down! I'll try and quiet his mind." Both L and Near did this, as if they knew exactly what the mysterious boy was going to do.

Aizawa just stood back and watched. He didn't know what to do.

The boy looked at Aizawa, as if to quell any worry he was having, and said, "I have a gift that can dwell into a person's subconscious. I'll attempt to break any mental conditioning he may be suffering from. My name is Menace, by the way," the boy finally introduced himself.

As the others held Matsuda down, Menace grabbed the sides of Matsuda's head, closed his eyes, and then mouthed something under his breath, like he was reciting a buddhist chant with words that were not of this world. Matsuda suddenly let out one loud scream and then collapsed unconscious, his body going completely limp.

Aizawa ran to his friend. "What the hell did you do? Who _are_ you? What the hell is going on here?"

"I put him to sleep for the time being," Menace explained. "I quieted his medial temporal lobe, the area of the human brain which is most relevant for memory recollection, so it can "reboot" and re-order itself from the trauma it has suffered from what appears to be mind manipulation, or some sort of hypnotic control. I have been told, by others, that Matsuda is a unique person, and simple minded. However, when his mind is set on something, he refuses to relent until his task is complete. Such as, if he wanted to remember something. He would not stop until he went through all available information or course of action. If I didn't do this, Matsuda would go crazy."

L straightened, and wiped his brow. "Thank god Mr. Matsuda is out of danger," he said. "Thank you Menace."

Aizawa stood taller than L, not by much. But since the last time L had seen him, he grew a small beard gottee and cut his hair. He may have looked different to L, but L looked exactly the way Aizawa remembered him before L died.

"Mr. Aizawa, I believe we have some explaining to do. And there is much to tell you."

"That's an understatement, L," Aizawa replied, and then looked at Near, then Menace. "Am I hallucinating? Near succeeded you when you died, L, but the fact that you're here together, contradicts what I remember happened."

"What I'm about to tell you is long and complicated," L replied. "Do you have time for a strange and fantastic tale?"

"From you, L? Most definitely!"

x x x

The story was lengthy and incredible, and at the end, both Aizawa and Matsuda, awakened before L began his story, had to take a few minutes to digest everything L had just told them.

Menace also restored both their memories that had been altered to forget what had transpired in Tsuku-Yoki Tower when they went to investigate the suspicious death of one of Shinto Izanagi's people, Leopold Nétè.

Matsuda frowned. His headache pain gone, but now he had different kind of pain. And he felt his entire body seethe with anger. "I can't believe it. Light is alive? But I shot him, several times! And both Aizawa and I confirmed Light's death, finding his body slumped down at the bottom of a set of steps in a warehouse further down the wharf. We followed a trail of blood to his location. The forensics report stated that he collapsed half way down, and died from a sudden heart attack in addition to massive blood loss. This is unreal!"

"You can say that again," Aizawa agreed. "And, you said Light, or now Shinto Izanagi, was kidnapped by one of Mello's associates—Matt? Resurrected because of Morph's interference—your brother Menace—by supernatural means, along with Raye Penber, and Jasper Yuta, too?"

"In addition to others," L confirmed, "but we have been assured that there will not be any more coming through. Matt is currently a prisoner of Shinto Izanagi's forces. He was taken by Ryuk, just before Morph rescued Light."

"I think my head is starting to hurt again," Matsuda said, leaning back in the couch, sighing heavily. "I think I need to wake up from this nightmare now."

L cocked an eyebrow. "Nightmare? This is no dream, Matsuda. But I share your sentiments. I would say, we are right back to where we started from in fighting Kira. However, this is Kira 2.0 we're dealing with now. Light Yagami is stronger and more powerful in his new persona as Shinto Izanagi. He has many more people at his beck and call."

Aizawa picked something off the coffee table. It was a bag of evidence. Inside was a white mouthguard. Raye Penber had retrieved it from Amber Dayz's mouth when he found her. He brought it back and gave it to L and Near to analyze. No one knew what it meant yet. But it was no ordinary mouthguard with its electronic components. But it looked very much like the one found in Leopold Nétè's mouth, the suicide victim at the train station.

"I would like to invite you both to join The New Kira Task Force," L said with a smile. "The name isn't that original, sorry. But sometimes simple is best."

"I have some vacation time coming," Matsuda said excitedly. "I'm in!"

Aizawa signed deeply. "This is deja-vu all over again," he said. "I have a family to support, I just can't take time off."

"Unlike last time, let me upfront," L said straightly. "All expenses will be covered. But I am not asking you to quit the force. That would be foolish. This time around, we have more people to help us, so the burden will be equalized. But I don't know how long it will take us to take Light Yagami down this time because of his new status. We were able to use resources last time to help us trick Light Yagami into moving in directions that benefited us. No doubt, he'll be expecting us to make a move. He made the first move in destroying Wammy House. He'll pay for that.

"Light Yagami is even more dangerous this time around and he knows who each of us are. He has faces and names, and he won't hesitate to take us out at a moment's notice if he feels threatened. He doesn't care who he needs to kill to stay alive. You two have an advantage. Light Yagami still believes you two are under his control, however he did it. That is a question to answer for later. I just wanted to say this before you agreed to join, Mr. Aizawa."

Aizawa took a moment. Then said, "Oh hell, yeah! I'm in! I'm a detective. Even if I have stay in the shadows and help from behind the scenes, I'll do whatever I can to take Light Yagami down, again!"

Matsuda and Aizawa gave each other a high-five.

L smirked, and gave a sideways glance to Near.

Menace then said, "This isn't a game, you two." The seriousness in his tone was enough for Matsuda and Aizawa to cease their self-praise, abashed.

"Thank you," Near said, sharing the Imp's sentiments. "Light Yagami is an escaped serial killer, who needs to be put back in prison. Not only for his crimes, but to safeguard all of humankind."

Matsuda and Aizawa cast their eyes aside as if they had just been scolded by a parental figure. But Near was right.

Near continued, "Now, we need to think of a solid strategy to take him down, something that even Kira would never think of, something so unorthodox, that it will catch him completely off guard…" He looked to L. "Any ideas?"

Matsuda spoke up. "One thing comes to mind," he said.

_To be continued..._

 


	30. Yagami's Re-Acquinted

Outside a cabin, in the rural woodlands of Japan, somewhere secluded and serene, and near a small unnamed lake, Sachiko Yagami sat reading a book. The weather was warm.

After the death of her husband, she and Sayu, her daughter, went through some difficult times, especially after Sayu had been kidnapped, and almost killed. Then came Light's death at the hands of the Yukaza, as reported by the NPA. Touta Matsuda and Shuichi Aizawa had even come to the Yagami home personally to tell her the awful news.

At the time, Sayu was still suffering from post traumatic stress disorder that left her in a wheelchair for a lengthy time. But no longer. On the advice of Aizawa, Sachiko took Sayu to see a psychologist/hypnotist who then blocked Sayu's traumatic memories of those events. But she did tell Sayu that her father had died saving Light from a terrorist who wanted to murder dozens of people in an act of revenge against the police. And this is what Light told her what happened. Unfortunately, when it came to Light's death, Sachiko blamed Kira.

However, as it stood, Sayu was no longer confined to a wheelchair, and in fact was as playful as the daughter Sachiko remembered her to be, and that in part, she figured was due to animal therapy. They adopted a blonde and white Akita dog, and Sayu had quickly bonded with it. The dog also served as protection since Sachiko's husband and son, both police officers, were no longer with them.

Sachiko sat back with her feet up on a lawn chair. She was reading a book, but occasionally, she looked up, to see what Sayu was doing, much like any over-protective parent would. The cabin had its own private beach and was on a lake front, and Sayu was running and playing barefoot with the aptly named dog, Akita.

Every summer, when Light was younger, he and his best friend Demetre, would come down here for two weeks for what Soichiro called 'Survival Training'. Or, so that's what her husband said. But it was mostly a Men's Only Vacation. And Sachiko accepted that, since Sayu was still very young and some alone time was always good.

She smiled, seeing Sayu playing, and Akita barking and jumping around after a stick, then went back to her book.

Just then, her cell phone rang. She picked it up from a side table, and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Hello, Mrs. Yagami? This is Touta Matsuda. I just called to see how are you taking care of yourself, and Sayu?_ "

She smiled at the sound of his voice. Matsuda was one of the ex-Kira Task Force members, and was a good friend to her son Light. He called every week to chat and see how she was doing.

Psychologically, she knew that it must have been hard for him, and Aizawa, to speak with her, after Light had died at the hands of an Yukaza ambush shootout at a warehouse where they were conducting an investigation, but they had survived. Yet, they had continued to be good friends afterwards.

She still blamed Light's death on Kira, because if it wasn't for Kira, then he, and her husband, would still be alive.

But it didn't pass her over that his calls almost seemed like he was feeling guilty about something and wished to apologize, much like a confession with a priest. But he had done nothing wrong from her point of view. Matsuda and the rest of the Kira Task Force team were all in the warehouse when Light was shot and killed, and she figured he may have been having some sort of Survivor's Guilt and the calls were his repentance.

"Good afternoon, Touta," she said happily. "Sayu and I are doing well. We're up at our family cabin at the moment enjoying the lovely weather. How have you been? Do you have a girlfriend yet?" There was silence on the phone, but she could hear him breathing. "I'm just kidding with you, Touta." She laughed. "I know you must be very busy."

" _More than you could ever know, Mrs. Yagami. I really enjoy our weekly calls, but there's something very important I must discuss with you. Do you have some time to talk?_ "

After twenty minutes, Sachiko ended the call. She then called over Sayu. Akita was panting, but still playful.

Sayu was taller and she was looking more like an adult woman everyday. She had let her hair grow a little longer, settling it just above her shoulders, and she began to fill out in the chest more. She hadn't dated much, but there were plenty of boys at her high school that were interested in her. She had plans to be a lawyer, and she studied a lot, much like Light used to do. This was a well deserved vacation.

"Hey, Mom, what's up?" she asked, smiling.

She smiled when Sayu approached. She was her happy baby. "Sayu, I have some news," Sachiko said. "Touta just called, and he said he would like to meet with us some time tomorrow if it's convenient, here at the cabin. He'll be coming up with Shuichi Aizawa. I told him we were on vacation, but he said it was urgent. A police matter."

Sayu's smile faded. "Why? What's going on? Are we in trouble?"

"I asked him that very same question and he said no. But he said he couldn't say anything about it over the phone. So, I agreed to them coming here, and gave him directions. I guess we'll find out tomorrow why."

The next day, some time in the mid-morning, a car pulled up to the cabin. The sound of tires on a gravel dirt road made Sachiko Yagami come out to greet her visitors with a smile. Sayu was there as well.

Matsuda and Aizawa got out the car. Then two more people got out from the rear. One was an older teenager, with platinum-blonde hair, wearing all white, and the other was a strange looking gentleman with black hair, wearing a white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. The strange gentleman looked sleep deprived with bags under his eyes.

Touta waved and smiled. For a police matter, they all wore civilian clothes, for which Sachiko thought was odd. Or, as her husband would say, they came undercover. She wondered who the two strangers were.

"Thank you for agreeing to see us," Matsuda said, approaching her and give a respected bow. "I know this is rather unorthodox, Mrs. Yagami." He shifted his gaze. "Sayu, you're looking well."

Sayu smiled. "And you're looking very handsome, Matsuda. And a lot more confident than the last time I saw you."

"It's been well over a year since I saw you…"

He gave a momentary glance to Sachiko. The last time he saw Sayu was when she was in a wheelchair still suffering from PTSD. To help her, Sayu's memories were altered so she would forget her captivity at the hands of Mello. And Sayu didn't remember any of it. That's why she was happier. But the last time he did see her was at Light's funeral.

Aizawa looked more nervous that Matsuda at the moment, approaching.

"How is your wife and daughter, Aizawa?" Sachiko asked, changing the subject.

"Very good, thank-you for asking, Mrs. Yagami," Aizawa answered, stopping near her.

"And who are these interesting gentlemen you brought with you?" Sachiko then asked.

Matsuda waved them over. They had been waiting respectfully near the car.

"I would like to introduce two very good friends of mine, and Aizawa's, of course…" Matsuda began, a little nervous, extending a hand to them, and both approached. "Both of whom have worked with us in the past on some very difficult cases, parting ways for a time until recently. We became reacquainted through a mutual cause."

"My name is Nate Rivers, Mrs. Yagami," said the younger, dressed all in white. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Do you know me?"

"We both do, Mrs. Yagami," Nate said.

Then came the other. "Mrs. Yagami, my name is L, I mean, Louis Lawliet. I asked Matsuda if I could join him today…" He shook his head in contrition. "Forgive me, I tell a lie. I was the one who actually wished for a one-on-one meeting with you. I asked Matsuda to get in touch with you when he told us about his weekly calls to you, which just happened to come out in conversion. I have heard so much about you, but we have never met. Sorry if that sounds creepy. I knew your son, Light. May we talk? It's of the utmost important of matters."

The moment Sachiko heard her son's name and that this man knew him, she gasped.

"Did you work with my son?" she asked.

"Yes," L said shortly. "And something important has come up and I need to discuss it with you. Both Nate and I have some questions regarding your son's activities before he died and we need some clarification before we begin an investigation. I'm afraid, coming here like this is strange and shocking. However, it was necessary."

"What's sort of questions?" Sayu stepped in. "My brother was murdered by Yukaza gunmen. He…" —she pointed to Matsuda— "…told us so, and was even present for it. Touta even said my brother was killed in revenge, for a previous case he was involved in, regarding the leader of a criminal Yukaza sect Light killed in self-defence."

"Well, yes…that is…" L gave Matsuda a sideways glance. He sighed. "I feel there is no getting around this," he admitted. "The truth is always the most difficult to hear, Mrs. Yagami, but I believe you _must_ know it. We have reason to believe that your son may still be alive" —Sachiko gasped shocked and slapped her hands to her mouth— "and we need your help in finding him. We fear that he may be in grave danger and has fallen into the wrong crowd. We believe he faked his death to get away from the Yukaza to protect you since he had a large bounty on his head."

Sachiko said, shocked, "Touta, is this true?"

Matsuda looked to Aizawa first, then to Sachiko. He was quiet for a moment, then said, "I'm afraid so. It was a complete fraud. And now we need your help in finding him before the Yukaza does, because he has important information that he learned when he infiltrated the Dragon Sect." Matsuda wiped his brow of sweat. "Information that may save lives of other people. We can use that information as a bargaining chip."

Suddenly, Akita began to growl at Matsuda. Matsuda took a step back.

Sayu grabbed his collar. "This is Akita, our new dog," she said. "He's very smart, and can tell when someone is lying. He's my protector since neither my father nor brother are around anymore. Why do you look nervous, Touta?"

"I'm not crazy about dogs," Matsuda answered. "They and me don't get a long too well. Stems from my time on the beat." The term: _beat_ is when a police officer went on patrol. But as Sayu was the daughter of a police officer, she would already know that. "I was bitten by one," he explained.

"Dogs can sense fear in people, and he senses it in you, Touta," he said. "Now, why don't you start telling us the truth, all of you, and from the beginning.  
L smirked. "Smart girl, takes after her brother," he said.

"Hopefully, not too much," Nate remarked.

x x x

It took about an hour to explain things to the Yagami's, they even showed Light's picture to them. L said it had been taken by one of their informants at a warehouse. L didn't explain fully why. Only that Light's name had come up in some communications the NPA were tracking through certain channels.

The picture had been taken by Raye Penber and it was the perfect evidence to convince Sachiko Yagami that her son was alive, despite the circumstances L told her about him being alive was a bold face lie.

The Yagami's agreed to help any way they could to help find him by any means. But to keep his "resurrection" of sorts a secret for the time being.

Shocked that Light was still alive, didn't define how Sachiko and Sayu Yagami felt.

But as for Light being Kira, the worse mass serial killer the world had ever come to know, L kept that to himself. It was best to only provide information of a positive nature in respect to the Yagami name.

The last thing L wanted was for Soichiro Yagami's proud legacy to be destroyed by his son's actions.

Once everything was said and done, the party got back into the car, and Touta drove them back from where they had come, over gravel dirt paths and back onto the main road.

"I really can't believe we did that," Aizawa said. "Now, eventually, we have to acknowledge Light Yagami is alive. How are we going to explain this to the higher-ups when Matsuda confirmed Light's death?"

"That was some smooth talking, L," Matsuda said. "I hate lying, especially to her. It's just not right! If she ever found out that I was the one who originally caused her son's death in shooting him when I found out he was Kira…"

L sat back in his seat, he and Nate were in the back. "Mrs. Yagami will never know the full truth, and once she plays her part to bring him out, we'll claim we accidentally located a doppleganger, and the picture we showed her is not her son. Everyone has a double in this world. I said nothing about the Death Note or Quindecim. Your memories were restored by Menace when you met him, and now…" —L reached into his jeans pocket and took out a bag of evidence. Inside was the mouthguard Penber brought back— "we may have a method to reach Light Yagami, and to blackmail him. Through this device that was used in conjunction to murder Amber Dayz; Chastity. The Yagami's will help in our endeavour, too. It never hurts to have multiple avenues to solve any investigation."

"Light and Demetre must have taken the evidence I had when we visited Tsuku-Yoki Tower," Aizawa remarked. "One of those was found in Leopold Nétè's mouth, one of Shinto Izanagi's people."

"Unfortunately, there's not a damn thing we can charge Yagami with," Nate stated. "Officially, Yagami is dead. Even though now we know that he is Shinto Izanagi, we can't touch him. He wears that stupid mask everywhere."

"Then we'll just have to establish a moment where we can get it off him and expose him as a fraud," L said back. "Then Light Yagami can be sent back to Quindecim to pay for his crimes. And hopefully, Clavis and Castra can deal Morph from the picture with what they have in mind. I think it's time we escalate things. Any objections?"

L took out his phone and called someone. It rang three times before being picked up.

"Raye, L here…" L was momentarily interrupted when Raye gave him an update. Most recently Jasper Yuta and he had agreed to join their troupe for which they now called themselves: The New Kira Task Force. Jasper had been resurrected like Matt, spontaneously, due to a rip in the space-time continuum, Menace had inferred. "Great! Thanks for that information. Are you both ready?"

Raye said they needed one day to prepare everything, but they were ready now.

When the call ended, L then made another call. It rang twice. "S, all is in readiness…Yes, they are on board. No, they were not informed about you, for obvious reasons…No, I would like you to help Raye and Jasper. They're going to need some back-up…Yes, when the time is right, you may. But you need to be patient…Thanks, I know how difficult this is…Speak to you later."

When this call ended, he turned to Nate. Nate looked at him with a question that remained unsaid. L nodded. "Yes, Nate, it was him. I had to tell him. He deserves to know."

"I don't like outside parties with personal vendettas getting involved in our affairs," Nate said sourly. "Thats not how we operate, or should. The New Kira Task Force is a group of people dedicated to preventing Kira from reenacting his stranglehold on the world. We don't need one of Yagami's enemies going off half-cocked and ruining everything. We need to handle things quietly or the world will learn about Quindecim, the Death Note, and Shinigami."

"Let's just hope 'S' doesn't do anything stupid," Aizawa remarked. "We only have one chance at this."

"I'm just curious," Matsuda chimed in, as he drove. "Why hasn't Light killed us yet? He knows all our names."

"He probably doesn't want to repeat the mistakes of the past. Although, using Shinigami to destroy Wammy House, I believe now, he knows that was a mistake, initiating our new troupe."

Aizawa asked to see the evidence. L handed it across the front seat to him in a small plastic bag. "I can't believe the Death Note has been weaponized into something so innocuous like a mouthguard," he said. "You'd never know. When Menace told us, I didn't believe it. I still don't, in fact."

"Yes, but I find it superfluous at the moment," L remarked. "And I find it strange that a mouthguard can control a person without a catalyst. With a Death Note, Kira wrote a person's name down while envisioning their face. The mouthguard seems incomplete, like it's only part of something else. If it _can_ control a person through a form of neuropathy, as indicated by its electronic components and supernatural abilities, as Menace's revealed, it would need something greater, a more powerful device to control it—a master or _Alpha Mouthguard_ , per se."

"Do you think Light Yagami is in possession of this ' _Alpha Mouthguard_ '?" Nate wondered.

L nodded. "If you look back at everything Light Yagami has accomplished after his resurrection, and in establishing the persona of Shinto Izanagi, I believe he does possess this new power, and has used it multiple times to build his company. This makes him more dangerous. And he now has many more people under his thumb, if indeed, this mouthguard is a control mechanism? And by all accounts, from what Aizawa told us after the NPA found one in one of Izanagi's people, dead apparently from suicide at a train station, which surprisingly disappeared after both he and Matsuda visited Tsuku-Yoki Tower, we can conclude Light Yagami, Kira, is in possession of something far more powerful than a simple Death Note. Not only can he kill with the Death Note, he can now manipulate anyone with one of these mouthguard's to comply with his orders. And we don't know how many people Light Yagami has under his control, it could be a handful of people or hundreds? It falls within the technique of _Subliminal Conditioning_ , whereas a person can control another's unconscious mind to do whatever they wish, even if it goes against their ethics. For example: suicide. But sometimes, it may have an adverse affect, and gives a person headaches when they think of repressed memories, like Matsuda. The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation has spread worldwide in their dealings. Comparing it to like a plague is unfair. However, it is an adequate analogy and with a psychopathic killer at its helm."

"So, how do we stop him?" Aizawa asked, handing back the mouthguard in the bag. L took it and pocketed it.

But L was silent.

He shook his head, then said, "I seriously don't know. Storming Tsuku-Yoki Tower is not an option. We need a more stealth approach, and hopefully, Penber and Yuta can accomplish this, so we can take Light Yagami down."

_To be continued..._

 


	31. Infiltrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.

Asumi Satou left the sanctity of Light's private penthouse suite and entered his con-joining office in Tsuku-Yoki Tower. She wore a flowery Kimono robe that dropped down to her ankles, on her feet were a pair of thin slippers.

Sitting, or rather sleeping at Light's desk, with his feet up, was Tréy Cottré, with his arms folded across his chest, leaning back in Light's leather chair. She watched him sleep for a moment, then went over. Obviously with Light out, he was catching up on some needed rest, and he chose to do it here in private.

She knew all about Tréy Cottré, or rather Light's best and closest friend Demetre Draycott. Whom, when becoming Light's _consolateur_ , or manager—for which Asumi saw him as, doing most of the company's administrative duties, for Shinto Izanagi, CEO of The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation—became an intricate part of the business, smart and savvy in the ways of the world. He was responsible for many of the contracts and controlled client relations.

He was also something else… _to her_.

"Wake up, lover," she whispered in his ear, making sure her hot breath reached him.

Demetre started awake and almost fell out of the chair when he straightened himself, and she laughed.

He gave her a glance and then a sigh. "Don't do that, or you'll give me a heart attack," he said. He smiled, grabbed her hand, and then brought over her to sit on his lap. Then they kissed.

"I wonder what Light would think if he knew about us?"

"He has more important things to occupy his mind at the moment," Demetre said. "And he thinks I like his secretary. He has no idea about the two of us."

"Do you like _her_? Light's secretary?"

"What a silly question," he retorted honestly. "The moment I laid my eyes on you, my heart skipped a beat. I fell in love with you at first sight, if such a thing is even logical, and I knew that one day we would be lovers."

"How very presumptuous of you," she chuckled, "but I felt the same about you. I cared about Light for a time, and I knew he cared about me after he rescued me after the Yukaza Dragon Sect, and I played the part of his companion, but I've known for some time that he is no longer interested in me. Like he got bored of me. I tortured him, and he enjoyed it. But I think he swings mostly to the left."

"Light swinging both ways is nothing new, actually. In fact, I figured as much. But he would never admit it. He's too proud. He's not that kind of guy. But he cannot know about us. If he knew that we were fooling around behind his back, he may, in fact, kill you. He's a sensitive guy, he takes things personally, and when he sets his mind to something, it's often hard to tear him away from it."

Asumi smirked. Then said, "You told me you two fought over a woman once, her name was Dana Chika?"

"Yes, but after all that we said to each other, and how we collaborated to defeat the Savant Society and The League of Darkness…" He paused thoughtfully. "Best not to open an old wound. She's dead now. And let's just say, I was not her choice in the end. She loved Light. She always did. And I had to accept that even before her death."

"So, what am I to you?"

"You are _my_ choice," he said with a smile, and then kissed her on the lips.

Suddenly, Geist walked in, or rather manifested through the wall like a spectre. They were on the top floor of the Tsuku-Yoki Tower, so Geist had to use his wings. When he crossed the floor, his wings folded behind him and inserted themselves into his back, disappearing as if they would never existed.

Only those people who touched his Death Note could see the god of death. Asumi knew everything about Demetre's Shinigami. At first, she was shocked that such a creature existed. But once things were explained to her, Kira's existence and influence made more sense, and that Light Yagami was Kira.

How she survived when Light infiltrated the Dragon Sect of the Yukaza, almost dying at the hands of Terrance Claw's enforcer Nazareth, gave her pause, and it brought her to grips that it was a Death Note that saved her life, and her Prime Assistant at the time, Hiro Yokohama, known as Riki.

Light hadn't told her about what truly happened that day, but Demetre did when he introduced her to Geist. But Hiro was still blind to the truth, still pledging his loyalty to Light for saving him that day, acting like a father figure to him.

Geist cocked his head slightly, the sound of his bones crackled with the movement. "Shall I come back later at a more decent time?" He followed it up with a chuckle.

Asumi got off Demetre's lap and straightened her kimono. Both their faces were red, as if they were two teenagers who had just been caught by a parental figure doing something forbidden.

Demetre straightened in the chair and cleared his throat, embarrassed.

Geist continued to chuckle. "You're adults, but you're acting like nervous children fearful of their parents being found out. Your secret is safe with me, for a price." He chuckled again.

Demetre looked at the bowl of apples on the corner of Light's desk, apples to Shinigami were like addictive drugs to humans. He rolled his eyes, the said, with a sigh, "Help yourself. I'll just replace them before Light gets back."

Geist gobbled down every last one quickly, enjoying them like they were bits of candy. "So, juicy!"

"How could you tell? You ate them like a starving child."

"That could be true. We Shinigami don't eat in our realm. But apples are a luxury. And they are the most tastiest food in the universe!"

Demetre nodded. "They are pretty tasty when I want fruit," he agreed. "Where have you been?"

"Morph asked me to do a few things for him, and he's finishing on the final touches of whatever he was doing…"

"What things?"

Just then, the landline phone on Light's desk buzzed. Demetre answered it as Tréy Cottré. "Oui?"

It was Light's secretary from the outer office. "Forgive the intrusion, Mr. Cottré, but Security in the Lobby just informed me there are two people that have arrived to see Mr. Izanagi," she said. "They say they are from _Lucky Dragon Industries_ , and that they have an appointment. They say that it has been arranged and you will know about it? But they regret to inform Mr. Izanagi that Mr. Kounna Aiueo could not attend due to a personal matter."

Demetre muted the call.

"Wait," Asumi spoke up. "I thought you said that the call from _Lucky Dragon Industries_ was a fake? You called their head office yourself."

Demetre nodded. "I did," he said confused. "Today was the original day scheduled for that meeting according to the voice synthesized caller, however. When I spoke to Mr. Aiueo's representative, he said a meeting was still operable, but it cannot happen until next month. They were eager to do business with us." He paused a moment, thinking. Something was suspicious. "Let's see who these people are."

He brought up the surveillance of the lobby on Light's computer. Light's computer was fingerprinted, so only he thought he could access it, but Demetre had built a back door and accessed it through a password.

There were two well-dressed men standing in the lobby next to the security desk. One of which wore a long coat, like that worn by a police detective. The other was moderately dressed in dark clothing. The man who looked like a police detective was a few years older than his male accompaniment.

Geist looked at the screen. "They are not who they appear to be," the Shinigami said. "They are also wearing disguises, electronically generated by a foreign device. There is no such technology that I am aware that can mask the entire appearance of a human being. However, I can give you their names."

Demetre stood up straight, and looked surprised when he heard the names. He told Asumi they were names of two people whom he had been acquainted with through mutual means connected with Light's past. One of whom had had already been a nuisance to them, and most recently.

"What do we do?" Asumi wondered.

Demetre thought quickly. He returned to the call with the secretary. He addressed her by name, then said, "I will greet them personally, thank you."  
He left, leaving Asumi to watch the surveillance systems just in case something happened.

x x x

Three minutes later, the elevator dinged in the Lobby.

Demetre walked out with a large gentleman that looked like he was a former Sumo Wrestler, dressed in a suit and tie. In fact, it was Geist in disguise. It was a new technique he learned from Ryuk, given to him by Morph, the same shape-changing ability Ryuk used in Quindecim when he interacted with Light, as Ryu.

Demetre had just used his cell phone in the elevator, texting, and slipped it into a pants pocket.

Now Geist possessed that same ability, but he looked uncomfortable, and continuously growled underneath his breath in displeasure. Demetre told him to calm down just before they left the elevator. He was Demetre's personal bodyguard, along with being his Shinigami. Over the years, Geist prevented harm from coming to Demetre, and secretly, even though it was frowned upon, Demetre believed Geist liked him. Therefore, if he killed anyone for Demetre, then Geist what turn to dust, like any Shinigami who did the same.

The Lobby was designed with a mini Arboretum, filled with foliage, and furniture, along with the half-moon security desk with two guards. Although, the guards that had allowed Matsuda and Aizawa in had been replaced.

Geist grumbled under his breath has he and Demetre approached the disguised strangers. Geist could not see their real faces which irked him. A god of death needed to see a person's face and their name to write them down in the Death Note. But if a person wore a disguise, knowing their real name was moot.

Demetre looked them both over. There had already been two detectives to Tsuku-Yoki Tower recently, and two more was suspicious, especially if they were disguising themselves with some unfamiliar futuristic technology.

But he took their appearance in stride.

"Good evening," he spoke to them with a French accent, according to his adopted identity of Tréy Cottré. He was the kind of person who would be cordial to strangers, even if they were trying to deceive him. In this case, he would play them, thinking that they were playing him. "What do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit from two representatives from _Lucky Dragon Industries?_ "

The pair looked at each other confused. "We have a scheduled meeting," the older gentleman addressed.

Obviously, they did not know Demetre had called _Lucky Dragon Industries_. Hence, they were fakes.

"Ah, yes," Demetre played to their deception. "I would like to introduce myself. My name is Tréy Cottré, and I am Mr. Shinto Izanagi's most trusted advisor and manager to the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation. I handle most of the financial issues, so I am the perfect man to speak with when it comes to business matters."

The older gentleman spoke first. "My name is Ber Penraye and my assistant is Yoma Jas. He is very good at finalizing business portfolios. We were asked to come and see what kind of arrangement we can form for a business partnership. I have Mr. Kounna Aiueo's ear on all financial affairs."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Demetre said with a fake smile. He pivot his stance and extended a hand back to the elevator similar to what a butler would do in respect to a master of the house. But it was only a courtesy. Much like Light, he was no man's servant. "Please, follow me. We can speak privately in the Board Room."

"Where is Mr. Izanagi?" Penraye asked, walking.

Demetre didn't answer until they got into the elevator and the doors had closed. "I'm afraid he is unavailable to see you. He was called away on an urgent matter. But I am here in his stead. Besides, I deal with all business matters and report to Mr. Izanagi for approval."

"When do you think he will be back?" Yoma Jas inquired.

Honda grumbled, and had continued to do so even after Demetre had told Geist to cease. Jas looked at him curious. The sound he was making resounded in the elevator.

"Is there a problem?" Jas directly asked Honda. "I don't like it when people make noises at me, or do you have some sort of glandular problem?"

Honda's eyes widened with surprise. "My throat is fine, sir."

"Then please stop making those rude noises. I find them offensive."

Honda looked at Demetre and was given a sharp nod to cease and control his aggressive, intimidating behaviour.

The elevator was quick and stopped on the floor below Light's office.

Here, they were escorted out of the elevator, down a short hallway, and through a set of double doors, that led to the Board Room. The room was decorated richly, with carpet, furnishings, and finished with a round table in the centre with chairs. Two large elongated murals decorated the walls on either side of the rectangular room. Each mural depicted an important milestone in Japanese culture and periodic history.

Demetre invited them to sit. Then said, "I am unsure when Mr. Shinto Izanagi will return," adding to Jas's question. He then directed Honda to stand next to a wall, but still within close proximity of himself.

Penraye eyed the big brute. To Demetre, it seemed the man, whom he knew to be Raye Penber, could see a pincers movement when he saw one. It was a military term used to pin someone or a group in very tight quarters, from escaping, basically blocking the way. The other, Jasper Yuta, stood near the doorway.

Just then, a young man came spontaneously from nowhere, in the hallway. As if he was waiting, hidden, to spring out upon them. In his hands were two handguns.

Jasper Yuta turned sharply, then took a couple of steps back.

"Excellent, Hiro," Demetre said. "Perfect timing! I trust Mail Jeezus has been put to pasture?"

Hiro nodded with a smile. "Yes, and I just finished transferring him to the cells on the fifth floor when I got your text message to come here with my arsenal, and to pop out at the appropriate time."

"What's the meaning of this?" Penber demanded.

Demetre noticed Penber didn't look scared, but he was tense, even guarded, like a police officer. However, he did look slightly embarrassed that he had been caught in a situation he thought he could avoid.

"You tell me, Mr. Raye Penber, and Jasper Yuta," Demetre revealed.

Both Penber and Yuta looked dumbfounded.

Then Jasper, grumbling under his own breath similar to Honda, said, "I knew this wouldn't work. It was too weak a plan to start with. I bet we were found out from the moment we stepped through the front doors, eh?"

He pressed something in his ear, and Yoma Jas's appearance quickly changed into a taller, but even more handsome, young man with brown hair, in his early twenties. Ber Penraye followed suit. And his appearance changed into a similarly tall man with dark hair, in his late thirties.

"I knew they were frauds," Honda snarled.

Geist reverted into his Shinigami form, but only Demetre could see it. Neither Raye Penber nor Jasper Yuta could, because they had not touched his Death Note. Neither had Hiro.

"How did you see through our disguises?" Penber demanded.

"Simple," Demetre said, losing his French accent. "I am the owner of a Death Note. And please don't play me for the fool, I know that both of you know exactly what I am referring to."

The moment Demetre mentioned the Death Note, he knew Hiro had heard. But he had used his Death Ring earlier to manipulate the young man's mind to instantly forget it. It was safer that way, less questions.

Geist touched both of them with his Death Note. Suddenly, Penber gasped, and Jasper's eyes grew wide, as they both looked upon a god of death, who had all the appearance have a rejected Rockstar groupie. Behind his back looked to be some sort of club, a weapon.

"Does my appearance frighten you, human?" Geist addressed Penber.

Jasper suddenly chuckled. "Oh boy, look at what the cat dragged in. I've seen better hair on a matted cat."

Geist's eyes glowered red.

Jasper took a step forward as if to challenge Geist, then pointed at himself. "Do you think I'm afraid of you?" He laughed short. "Frankly, I've seen worse monsters than you, Shinigami. Your appearance may be grotesque and scary to a child, but I am the son of a monster myself. And you don't frighten me in at least. My father scared me more than you do."

Geist growled, but then laughed suddenly. "Ah, yes! You are the son of a serial killer. The man who was dubbed ' _The Child Butcher of Japan_ '. The name _Yuta_ forever spoiled in the annals of history."

Jasper clenched his teeth and fists in anger. Obviously, his association with his father was a sore spot.

Geist then said, "You humans do things that we Shinigami would never do. We have a strict rule never to harm children. You are the only species on this planet that prey on one another and do despicable things to your offspring. For that, we Shinigami are better than you humans. We are even more humane that your own species."

"Watch your mouth!" Jasper retorted angrily with clenched teeth. "My father was—"

Penber put an arm across Jasper's chest to quiet him, coming to stand next to him. Strength in numbers.

He then shook his head. "This isn't the time for this, and don't let this Shinigami intimidate you. We were warned about Shinigami and they're manipulative nature. I am surprised to see one up close, however."

Demetre cocked his head curiously. "Who told you about Shinigami?"

But Penber didn't answer his question.

He took a glance back at the boy holding the handguns. He remained calm. He did not know about the boy's abilities, but the one thing Penber did observe was that he knew how to hold a weapon.

Most children that held guns we're nervous and their hands shook. This boy being in his early twenties, but looking much younger, was comfortable with them. That meant he had training, and that was an x-factor. So it was best not to exasperate the situation and have him accidentally shoot one of them.

Demetre observed Penber. "I can see you analyzing the situation, Raye Penber, I'm quite observant myself. Trust me, Hiro knows how to fire a gun. Obviously, you are falling back on your FBI training. I'm sure you know how to keep a secret, but you are going to tell me everything that I want to know."

Demetre then brought up his left hand and cracked his knuckles, the Death Ring prominently featured on the third finger of his hand, and ready to use.

"No one will ruin the _Grand Agenda_ —not even you!"

_To be continued..._

 


	32. Battle On Two Fronts

Raye Penber lunged at Demetre, grabbed his left hand, bent it down, twisted his arm, and brought it behind his back in Side Rear Wrist Lock. Raye then put pressure on Demetre's elbow to hold him secure.

Demetre hissed in pain, but he could do nothing to free himself from the ex-FBI agent's grip.

Not to be out done, Jasper Yuta quickly whipped around, and knocked one gun out of Hiro's hand with an inside arm block. Once residing in a mental institution and seeing it demonstrated on its residents on numerous occasions when they had weapons, he remembered it and it came natural to him at the moment. It had even been performed on himself. Then he delivered a frontal kick to Hiro's chest, forcing him back. Hiro staggered backwards.

Jasper then delivered a head-butt to Hiro, further disorientating him, and snatched the other gun.

He pointed it at Hiro. The tables had turned rapidly.

"No!" Demetre pleaded. "Don't kill him!"

Jasper reserved himself. But it was mere distraction.

In that moment of hesitation, Geist attacked, retrieving his massive bone club strapped behind his back, raised it above his head, and brought down. Jasper quickly moved. It came crashing down just feet from Hiro, slamming to the floor. The wind velocity and the impact threw Hiro backwards and he rolled down the hall towards the elevators. He was the only one not able to see Geist in his real form. Hiro landed hard and stayed there.

There was a rule of the Death Note: If they murdered a human to save another human with the Death Note, then they would die. However, that rule did not apply murdering a human by other means.

Geist swung his bone club at Jasper again, this time sideways.

Jasper ducked, just narrowly missing contact with it. He felt the wind, as it passed near his head, blowing his hair. The Shinigami swung it with ease just like a baseball bat. It looked like it weighed a ton, and Jasper thought if he attempted to pick it up, it may have been impossible. But to Geist, it seemed it weighed like a feather.

Geist swung the bone club again, and it came crashing down upon the floor. Jasper scurried away like a field mouse avoiding a farm cat, escaping underneath the Board Room table. But it provided little cover and he had to escape once more, quickly, as Geist slammed the bone club into the table, breaking it in half. The crash was deafening.

Jasper rolled out from underneath the table in the nick of time just as both heavy pieces of the table and the bone club came crashing down. His back hit the wall. He was pinned. He looked up at the now seemingly massive and monstrous Shinigami standing before him with the bone club.

"I have to admit, you're one scary son-of-a-bitch," Jasper said. "But I'm not ready to concede just yet."

"Kill him, Geist!" Demetre shouted. "Bash his brains in!"

Penber applied more pressure to Demetre's arm and Demetre hissed in pain.

"Shut up!" Raye told him. He had watching everything, but he knew the Shinigami would not harm its handler, so he was safe. But as for Jasper, he hoped things went differently.

"Don't be too cocky, Detective," Demetre said. "You're only safe at the moment because you have me as a hostage. If things were different, it would be your brains spattered across the walls of his room."

"I said shut up!" Penber ordered, but Demetre Draycott was right.

Jasper got to his feet, and then grabbed one of the murals off the wall, and threw it at Geist. The Shinigami caught it instead of destroying it. But the distraction was all Jasper needed. He charged the large brute and shouldered him at chest level. The hit made Geist stagger back and he dropped his bone club in the process. It was enough for Jasper to garner room to escape being cornered, and he backed out to the double doors towards the outer hall.

Just then, Jasper heard a moan from behind him. Hiro got up, recovering from the surprise attack against him.

Jasper now he had two problems. Geist behind him and Hiro in front, and he had no escape.

"You son-of-a-bitch! That bloody hurt!" Hiro said, feeling his head. Jasper's head-butt was obviously still felt. "And Honda, what the hell was that? Keep your hands to yourself! You nearly killed me!"

"Stop your whining, brat!" Geist/Honda chided, picking up his bone club. "And kill this human!"

Jasper quickly grasped the situation. Hiro could not see Geist. Presumingly then, he saw Honda attack, his arms raised high, instead of the bone club, coming down, and slamming into the Board Room floor, the impact so great, throwing him back.

Hiro suddenly reached behind his back and retrieved a third gun, tucked in his pants.

Jasper has disarmed the kid of two, but Hiro had come prepared, and he fired at Jasper, letting off three consecutive shots. All three shots hit or rather passed through Honda, as Jasper dropped flat to the ground, and embedded into the back wall of the Board Room. Shinigami could not be hurt by human conventional weapons.

But Hiro didn't seem to notice, thinking that he had missed.

Geist/Honda stepped forward with his bone club in his hand raised high. To Hiro, it must have looked like Honda was raising his arms to bring them crashing down upon Jasper, when he fired again.

Jasper rolled quickly, the bullet bouncing from the floor. Then it hit Geist's bone club and ricochetted elsewhere.

That was when the scream was heard, Demetre Draycott's scream.

Hiro gasped, and Geist quickly turned.

Raye Penber released Demetre Draycott the moment the bullet he hit his eye.

Demetre clutched his face from the impact, screaming in pain. He then staggered, folded over, and dropped to his knees, as blood dripped out from his hands.

In whatever Shinigami language Geist spoke, he cursed Raye Penber, believing that he had caused Demetre's injury, and swung his bone club at him. Penber ducked and rolled, as the heavy weapon bashed into the wall where he once stood.

Penber then quickly ran out beyond the Board Room doors towards Jasper, as Hiro ran past him.

"Master Draycott!" Hiro shouted. "Master Draycott!"

Raye saw an opportunity to escape, as both Hiro and Shinigami were distracted. Jasper shared his sentiments, and they both got the hell out of there, bolting into the elevator.

Both breathed heavy as the doors closed, descending to the lobby when the button was pushed.

"Jesus! That was seriously close," Jasper said. "We need to tell L and Near about this. We got what we needed."

Raye nodded, feeling his chest, his heart pounding. "Demetre Draycott is working with Light Yagami. Maybe L knows about this _Grand Agenda_ Draycott spoke about? That looked like one of the Shinigami that destroyed Wammy House from what Near described to us. We know the name of Light Yagami's Shinigami, Ryuk, but I never got the name of this one, only that kid kept calling him Honda. But, I don't think that was his real name."

"Who cares what his real name is," Jasper said. "Call him Rockstar Regret for all I care. What matters most now is that L knows he needs to stop Yagami. What happened back there…to Draycott?"

"In all the confusion, I'm not sure. But I think Hiro shot him, the last bullet hitting him in the eye."

"Tough break, or lucky shot. Either way, good for us," Jasper smiled.

When they reached the Lobby, they played it casual, as they walked out the front doors, the Security guards watching them all the way, none the ware of what had occurred on the upper floors.

x x x

When Light entered the his condo using a swipe card to disengage the electronic lock on the other side, the first thing he heard was shouting. Ritchie also heard it and joined him inside for his safety.

Both crossed the main room and to the bedroom, where Kiyomi Takada was awake and very angry.

"Where is that fucking bastard?"

Light immediately knew she was inferring to him. He entered the main bedroom where she was with his mask on, she would not know it was him. Takada was covering her nakedness with a white bed sheet, but the moment they locked eyes with each other, she seemed to know, almost instantaneously, that he was the trigger of her ire.

"You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you!"

She threw a pillow at his head and he caught it just before it hit. But he wasn't shocked, knowing the reason behind her hatred of him. It was obvious she remembered everything. He was actually sad. He had hoped he could start anew with her, hoping she had forgotten what he had done to her. Alas, now that could never be.

"Takada, please wait…"

"Don't you _Takada_ me, you heathen! You-you _Judas_! You betrayed me! I did everything you asked of me, and more! And-and you treated me like…you tossed me away like I meant nothing! And what's with that damn mask?"

"She knows you, sir?" Ritchie asked.

"I'm afraid she does, who I was before the accident. But she has no knowledge of what transpired, the reason why I wear it now, most likely due to severe memory lapse after she was kidnapped by sinister thugs. PTSD. I had hoped to find her after a long span apart and explain things. Now you know why I was nervous."

As Ritchie was not in Japan during the Kira Incident, he would not know about it. Aveeno and Dr. Lovecraft would know of Kira, but now of what truly transpired with the SPK and others. So, there was no reason to explain further.

He then said, "Everyone out, please. I wish to speak to Kiyomi Takada alone."

"No! Don't leave me alone with this monster!" Takada went to get up, but then something Light did quieted her. He squeezed both his fists. It was a signal of some kind. She seemed to see it and then sat back down.

He locked doors to the room once everyone was out.

Then he stood there, almost frozen to the spot. He stared at her from behind the mask, his eyes the only thing visible to the once love of his life. He didn't want to take it off. There was something about it that made it a shield from the anger in her eyes that made him feel ashamed. It was the first time ever he felt this way.

She covered herself with the white bed sheet, sitting still, unmoving, looking at him with contempt and bitterness.

He cast his eyes aside, not waiting to meet her gaze. He had murdered her in arrogant blind ambition to rule the human world with the Death Note. He thought it was the only decision, because if Near had gotten hold of her, then he would interrogate Takada, and use her as bait against him, or have her confess. Because she knew he was Kira.

He had a grand agenda back then and it was the same now. Hence, he called it the _Grand Agenda_ now.

"Takada, let me explain," Light began. He opened his mouth to say: " _I had no choice or Near would have used you against me._ " But then thought strictly against it. That would be the end of it all, and of him.

He approached her, and with every step he took, she inched back on the bed. After three steps, he stopped. He then took off his mask, and looked upon her with his naked face. The only thing that changed about him was the colour of his hair, from auburn brown to angelic while, a side effect of his resurrection. But otherwise, he would still look the same to her. But he was no angel with white hair. And right now he felt like he deserved her ire.

"How _you_ managed to see the _real me_ behind this mask is intriguing," he said. "But I thank you for not exposing the new persona I have set up as Shinto Izanagi, head of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation."

"The doctor, Lovecraft," —Takada rolled her eyes— "Some name? Is that her real name?" Light nodded. "She told me about Tsuku-Yoki, and you, and then the rest I figured it out on my own. But I didn't want to say anything. I hate you for what you did. You killed me with the Death Note, didn't you? Gave me a heart attack while I was trapped in the back of that burning truck. I bet you thought all evidence of the Death Note would burn up with me? I'm not stupid. And you're not as clever as you think you are. And, I never got the results, but I was…"

"Pregnant, I know. I just learned of it myself." Light spread his arms out in complete openness. "Why didn't you tell me? If you had an even a smallest inkling, like when we met at the hotel for the last time, I would have…No, frankly, I don't know what I would have done. I've been rolling it in my mind. Nothing would have, or could have changed."

"Tell me truthfully, Light, did you write my name in the Death Note?"

Light took a moment. Then said, "No, I did not," he lied. "I found out Misa Amane had her memories restored for a time, and she wrote your name down, believing I would be happy with the result. I was not. So, I killed her."

It was a bold face lie, but there was no way for her to dispute it with Misa dead. He did kill Misa with the Death Note, that was true. She was no longer needed in the grand scheme of things, so he wanted no loose ends with her. And besides, he had to have someone to blame Takada's demise on. And who better than a dead woman?

This stunned Takada. Then she laughed. "So, that little vixen thought she would get the last laugh, eh? But I'm back, and she's not?" Light nodded. "How am I alive? And why do you have white hair? Is it part of your new persona?"

"It's complicated," he said, "but sufficed to say, my life was similarly restored with the help of Ryuk, and a small Imp named Morph, whom I encountered previously, before our reunion, before…some sort go time paradox thing."

Light sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. She let him, and did not move away. He reached out to her, wanting to touch her, but then relented, and his arm fell to the bed. He turned away, and looked down at the floor. He tried to hide the shame he felt for murdering the soon-to-be-mother of his child. He was different now.

He said, "It's a long story. But to make things easier, let's just say, the Death Note has evolved, and it has empowered me with even more divine god-like powers way beyond my wildest dreams. However, it didn't come without personal sacrifice." He took off his jacket, dropped it to the floor, undid his tie, and then unbuttoned his shirt, letting them both fall unfettered. He showed Takada the bullet wound scars on his chest and upper left shoulder, bare-chested. "Matsuda shot me. But I escaped, and eluded Near and the SPK, but then I died from a heart attack, alone in a warehouse. I was told the shock of being shot and being exposed as Kira was enough to kill me naturally without the Death Note. But that's when things get really interesting and complicated."

He smiled, and then told Takada the rest of his tale. The story of his second coming, and other things.

When he was finished, Takada sat quietly for a while, contemplating things, obviously disgusting his tale, and there was an awkward silence. When she spoke, she said, "So, you specifically asked Morph to bring me back?"

"Yes," he lied again. He mentally sighed. Thanks to Morph's spy in Quindecim, he was able to bring back Takada to the Human World. He would take credit for it, because she was smiling. And the very thought of her believing he wanted her back made her happy, incentive to make her feel special. "Because I love you, Takada. Ever since we met in university, I always knew you were the one for me."

"Oh, Light," she said, with tears in her eyes. She then hugged him, and they kissed. It was a deep, passionate kiss, and he felt his body tremble with her lips.

He shivered with her touch, and he grew excited by her closeness. She dropped the bed sheet, exposing her nakedness. It was an invite, and he took it.

He leaned her over on the bed and kissed her more, lying down. Parting lips, moisture bridged between them, their eyes glistening as they gazed at one another, he said, "You are the only woman I have ever truly loved, Kiyomi. And together, if you'd join me, we'll rule the Human World—I as its King, and with you as my Queen."

"Will I get a Death Note?"

"That can be arranged. And I'll introduce you to Morph."

"He sounds fascinating. It's not everyday you met a god-like being who wields the power of the heavens."

Light gave her an incredulous look. And she smiled playfully.

He leaned in to kiss her again, their bodies pressing together in a passionate embrace. Light didn't care how long the others had to wait for him to finish in the other room. He would be with Takada for as long as he wished.

However, just then, his cell rang. He sighed disgruntled.

_Of all the times_ , he thought.

He had different ringtones for different people just in case he wished to ignore them. So, he knew who was calling. But it was unusual for Hiro to being calling him directly. If he needed to relay something to him, he would normally inform Demetre first, and then Demetre passed on the message, the chain of command.

He sat up. "Forgive me, Kiyomi, I should take this. It's the office." He bent down for his phone in his jacket that was on the floor, and answered just before it would have gone to his voicemail. He answered irately. " _Yes_?"

"Sir!" came Hiro's voice over the cell in a panic. He began to speak so fast that Light was not be able to get a word in. "I'm sorry to disturb you. There's a been a terrible accident. It's Mr. Cottré, I mean Mr. Draycott. He's been badly hurt. You need to come back to Tsuku-Yoki Tower immediately!"

Light turned and gave a scared worried look to Takada.

She emulated his look. "What is it, Light? What's wrong?"

_To be continued..._

 


	33. A Deal With A Devil

Clavis had never been one for fighting. Or, at the very least, only when it was absolutely necessary, and that was true before he encountered Morph.

He couldn't remember why he had decided to fight along side the Shinigami in the Death Note War against the forces of the Brigade of Life, it had been so long since then, but his ill-decision had cost him everything.

He thought his family, his wife and son, were safe—their names written in a Death Note using the less known Infinity Rule, which protects them from dying at the hands of any other Death Notes; the Death Clock forever in an infinite loop, not counting down to its forty-second end, the timeframe of when I person will have a heart attack—but he was wrong. And the very Shinigami that he put his faith in to safeguard his family betrayed them to save his own life.

But no one would have suspected Morph to possess a _Death Eraser_. It was the only tool that could erase something in a Death Note, and he erased the Infinity Rule icons next to his family's names in revenge for Clavis killing hordes of his Brigade of Life people with his special katana.

The Shinigami offered his Death Note to Morph to spare his life. The Brigade of Life had tools that were able to kill Shinigami by unsavoury means for Morph threatened the Shinigami with. In his case, Clavis maybe would have done the same thing. As the saying went: _There was more than one way to skin a cat._

Clavis didn't know if it had been mere coincidence Morph happened upon the Death Note with his family's names in it, or the Shinigami was known to possess the information and was targeted. But in hindsight, Clavis did realize that he had been staying too close to this particular Shinigami and he may have not gone unnoticed.

And in the end, the Shinigami, who was also a friend, was not spared. His surrender for naught.

After that, Clavis had a true reason to fight The Brigade of Life. He fought Morph on multiple occasions, and Morph got the better of him every time, giving him most of the scars on his body.

When the war eventually ended, Clavis learned the Brigade of Life had nearly been wiped out, and Morph had fled, with the reminder of his brethren essence housed within his body like a host. The Shinigami and the Brigade of Life had always been at odds with each other, but it had been Morph who started it when he accidentally murdered a member of General Anonl's family, whom would later become the Shinigami King.

Over the years, Morph popped up from time to time, to take energy from beings wherever he found it, to feed his people inside him. Whether it was guilt or self-repentance, Morph used other beings to anchor to, to suck pieces of their life-force away to take inside him, drifting from place to place like some sort of vagabond, leeching off others. He hadn't caused any noticeable disturbance until he decided to enter the Human World and met Light Yagami.

That's when Quindecim, who had been watching him, raised alert levels, because Morph had unlimited energy to fed off of. Plus, with Shinigami already involved with humans in that realm, eventually, when Morph learned of them, things could become combative. But, oddly enough, Morph had not started a conflict with the Shinigami currently in the Human World. And now, with Morph involved with Light Yagami, and breaking him out of Quindecim, with Ryuk, and altering with timeline itself, Clavis knew things could get very dangerous for all forms of existence.

Oculus and the Quindecim elites had kept tabs on Morph, but after Light Yagami's resurrection, something more drastic had to be done about the supernatural Imp. And now, even more of the dead were rising from the annals of obliteration, some joining Yagami's cause, and some choosing to take up the fight against him. Clavis needed to be careful of the consequences of his own involvement in their fight.

It was best to be an observer and let those charged to take Light Yagami down, other than himself—although, he had merely been a transport to bring others here—to do it in a matter that was conspicuous, so other humans were unaware of the cosmic battle that was playing just under their collective noses.

Light Yagami with Morph's help, went back into the past, and changed the events of his demise, and subsequently, Morph also issued warnings even further back for Light to plan for the future, hence Light, now with a new persona as Shinto Izanagi, was now CEO to a multi-national conglomerate corporation that had spread its tentacles all over the world by using legitimacy and law as a tool for Yagami to rule over a large chunk of the world, while also secretly being Kira, using Death Note's that had been weaponized that gave Kira and his minions even more power.

Clavis knew all this because he had been watching Yagami and remained in touch with L, Kira's sworn enemy, and gathered Intel whenever it broached his way. He also received updates from Oculus in Quindecim on how things were doing there in his absence. He learned that Decim, the white-hairs Arbiter, had temporarily taken his place as elevator operator, and even before he brought them to the floors, he frightened the deceased by continuously starring at them with his dead, cross-filled eyes. He laughed then he thought about it. Decim's eyes was cold.

However, for the moment, he and Castra had their own issues to deal with. Quindecim could take care of itself.

Morph had asked the both of them to meet him in a neutral and secluded spot of his choosing.

Reluctantly, Clavis agreed, but he'd decided to remain on high alert, in battle mode, in his black bodysuit, and with katana in hand. Castra also had a weapon, an Energy Disruptor that had a half-moon curve handle with two barrels on either end. She had brought it with her when they came to the Human World. If Morph tried anything, she would blast him, and could, possibly, hurt him, killing his people that resided within him as energy beings.

But to use it on him directly would be useless, as Morph would just block it.

The meeting place was a desert, the Mojave Desert to be exact. It was an arid rain-shadow desert and the driest desert in North America. It resided in the Southwestern United States, primarily within southeastern California and southern Nevada, occupying near forty-eight thousand square miles with areas that extended into Utah and Arizona. It was a barren place and hotter than hell.

Clavis readied himself for a fight.

They stood ten feet away from each other.

"Talk! You diminutive little shit!" Clavis cursed.

A hot breeze momentarily blew Morph's thick white hair. "You're angry, I get that," he said cooly. "But it doesn't have to be this way."

"You killed my family, you son-of-a-bitch! And you gave me all these scars! Damn right it has to be this way!" Clavis's face has a rigid scar across it. And that was just what could be seen. The rest of his body was marked with deep slashes and scars from Morph when they had their battles.

Morph cocked it head and smiled. "Most becoming," he laughed. "They add flare to your personality, amongst all the jewelry you use to hide your pain. I don't know why you wear all that stuff?"

"What the hell to you want, Morph?" Castra put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him, his anger rising. Her touch did exactly that. Clavis breathed out deep, calmly. "I agreed to meet you here to talk. What's your endgame? We were charged by the echelon in Quindecim to bring back Light Yagami. Why did you resurrect him?"

"Because I was bored. I enjoyed Light Yagami's exploits as Kira. Or, that was my initial reason. But things are different now. My 'endgame' as you put it is much different that watching Kira rule the world. But if you attempt to kill Light Yagami, you'll have a difficult time in doing so. He is under my divine protection now. HIs name is written in the Life Note, with an Infinity Rule of its own."

Clavis clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his katana in his right hand.

"Wait," Morph then said, putting up a hand. "I'm here with good tidings, even a proposition to end our conflict."

"No deals, Morph. You can't be trusted."

Morph gave him an incredulous look. "You haven't heard it, and already you're dismissing it? I feel hurt." He grinned smugly. "I can release you from your eternal torment, Clavis. And I offer you this: Restoration of your family." He held up the Life Note. "This belongs to my brother. I stole it from him, and left in its stead my Death Note that our father gave to us. It was obvious our father _trusted_ Menace more than me, or I would've been given the Life Note."

A darkness momentarily masked Morph's face.

"That _welp_ escaped the Void in Quindecim, I know, and has joined forces with you," he continued, "and now he wants this back. But he can't have it. I'm having so much fun with it. It helped restore so many people back to life, along with something else that came with it; an add-on." He held up a tassel, rainbow kaleidoscope bookmark that gleamed in the sun, producing a multitude of flashing colours, swirling within. "It's called the ' _Spectrum Bookmark_ ', and along with the Life Note, it has the ability to restore the life of anyone, at anytime, by-passing the seventy-two hour limit set by the Life Note in resurrecting the dead. That includes your wife and son."

Clavis froze. The moment his wife and son clutching their chests as they died of heart attacks at the hands of Morph returned to him in a horrific flash. But this offer only proved that Morph was up to something. He was a trickster and used people to his advantage, then discarded them away when they out-lived their usefulness. The only reason why he would make an offer like this is because he wanted something.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You're lying. You can't be trusted. I don't believe you."

"Yes, well, there is a price for using it," Morph revealed. "But maybe your family isn't worth it?" He grinned slyly.

"What sort of price?"

Castra looked at him shocked, and touched his right arm with the katana in companionship. "Clavis, don't believe him. You said it yourself, he can't be trusted. I know how much you miss your family, but if he sent his own brother to be trapped in The Void, do you really think he would—"

Clavis put his other hand on Castra's in comfort, and gave it two pats. Then he smiled boyishly, and said, "I need to know, Castra, just for the sake of knowing. I know he can't be trusted. However, if he does have the power. Maybe, just maybe, we can take it away from him, and Menace can help restore my family. I need to know."

Castra's eyes widened in shock.

Clavis snapped his attention back to Morph. "Tell me, Morph…What is the price of restoring my family back to life?"

And when Morph told him, Clavis gasped in utter disbelief and shock, mouth agape.

"Think it over, Clavis," Morph said, with a smirk. "The offer is always on the table. Are you willing to give me what I want for the sake of your family, or forever wonder what could have been?" Morph then winked at Castra. "And always lovely to see you again, Castra. You're still as beautiful as I remember."

Morph winked, and then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

_To be continued..._

 


	34. Blind Benevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyomi Takada has been resurrected, and together with Light Yagami, they have rekindled their relationship. Meanwhile, Demetre Draycott must now come to terms with being blinded in one eye after Jasper Yuta and Raye Penber's assault on Tsuku-Yoki Tower. How will Light react? And what deviousness will ensue?

Light's face turned as white as his hair the moment he received the call from Hiro about Demetre.

When he was told the details, he sat in disbelief. But then an anger quickly fumed inside him and his face began to change colours to mimic his emotions—from pale white shock to anger red. Once again, Tsuku-Yoki Tower had been invaded and this time Demetre had been attacked and wounded.

"Light, what's wrong?" Takada repeated her worry when he refused to answer the first time.

"Something's happened," he said with a scowl. "My best friend Demetre Draycott, whom I've partnered with in the _Grand Agenda_ —and the rebirth of Kira—has been seriously hurt."

"Demetre Draycott? You've mentioned him before, and he attended our university, too. But didn't he try to kill you?"

"That was in the past. We've mended our differences." He took her closest hand in his and looked into her face, and when she looked back, she figured what he was about say next. Her nakedness a moot point. "I need to go," he then said. "I need to see if he's okay. He's like a brother to me. Kiyomi, please come with me."

"Of course," Takada said, then she cupped his face in support. "I love you, Light Yagami. And whatever troubles we may face now, I'll always be here to support you; for us." She put a hand to her stomach.

He looked down, then back at her sweet face. "And I will always protect you from harm, for better or for worse."

Takada smiled with a short laugh. "Did we just recite our vows?"

Light smiled back. "I think so. Let's go."

As they dressed, Light remembered the gift he had brought with him to give to Takada. But he would give it to her later.

After Takada was given a clean bill of health by Dr. Lovecraft, Light/Shinto, with his mask back on, asked Xena to come back with them to Tsuku-Yoki Tower, telling the doctor that Tréy Cottré had been hurt in an assault on the building by two alleged assailants, who wished to do harm to the company, and then fled.  
Ritchie drove them all to Tsuku-Yoki Tower, where they parked in the underground, and took the private elevator up to Light's penthouse in the building. Ritchie stayed with the car.

Immediately after seeing the sight of his best friend laying unconscious in his bed, in Light's own private bedroom, with a large bandage wrapped around Demetre's head and left eye, Light mentally gasped. Asumi had some medical training and she had aided Demetre. Dr. Lovecraft was here now. The police had not been called. Everything was to be dealt internally Light had said in the car. The last thing he wanted was a police investigation.

Light stood shocked in disbelief. Things were worse than Hiro had described on the phone.

Dr. Lovecraft asked for details and Asumi gave them to her. She had not been present for the attack by the two assailants, but she was told everything by Hiro, and Demetre's personal bodyguard, Honda, whom Light knew was really Geist in his human disguise, much like Ryuk, as Ryu. Hiro and Honda were not present in the room.

Dr. Lovecraft unwrapped Tréy Cottré's bandages, he was unconscious, so he wouldn't feel it, and took a look underneath. Asumi had washed and sanitized the area, but the damage was bad. She opened the eyelid and looked into Demetre's left eye, then shook her head. It was already white and the pupil was heavily scratched. From what she had been told, a stray bullet had skimmed his eyeball in mid-flight. He would forever be blind in the eye.

Light went over to Demetre and stood over him on his left side. He then leaned over and placed a hand on his friend's hand in friendship and comfort.

He then looked at Geist, Demetre's Shinigami. Geist had dropped his human disguise as Honda, but was still in the room. The god of death was standing nearby and looking almost sombre at his handler—although no one but Light could see him. Only those that touched a god's of death notebook could see them.

Distracted, the Shinigami didn't see Light's quick slight-of-hand when he slipped the Death Ring off Demetre's finger and put it in his pants pocket. He then casually placed the bed sheet over Demmy's hand to hide what he did. It was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. He would give the ring to Takada, now that Demetre was out of commission.

He knew it would be a better that Takada had it anyway, for her to be his queen in the new world, she needed power. The ring that he had had brought to the condo as a gift to give her was insufficient now. He wanted to propose to her, now he could do it properly, giving her the power she most rightly deserved.

"Doctor Lovecraft, will he be okay?" Light finally asked.

Dr. Xena Lovecraft nodded. "But he'll need plenty of bed rest. Asumi was quick and did an excellent job on cleaning and bandaging the wound, so the only thing that he needs now is a new bandages, since I removed this one."

"I'll take care of it," Asumi said.

"However," Lovecraft went on. "I'm sad to say that there is too much damage to the renal of the eye for any chance of repair. I'm sorry, Mr. Izanagi. Just by external observation alone, the bullet did a lot of damage. Mr. Cottré should count himself lucky that the bullet didn't penetrate the eye and merely skimmed the surface. If it had been a direct hit, and entered the brain, he'd be dead, or worse, suffered severe brain damage. But I won't know the full extent of the damage until he wakes up and ask him a first standard questions for a mental cognitive evaluation."

Light seethed internally that this had happened, but he thanked the doctor kindly for her report.

After the information was given, Takada introduced herself to Asumi as an old friend of Shinto's from university, for whom he had just become re-acquainted with.

"She just happens to be an employee in the building which he had no clue about," he said. "She works in their communications division." Except for knowing him in the past, the rest was all a lie.

As the they spoke, Takada carrying the lie, Light excused himself, and left the bedroom, leaving them all within.

He then entered his office. Scared, but waiting for him was Hiro, he was sitting silently to himself on the couch in the lounge area. He looked lost in thought, worried, with his hands folded between his knees, nervously.

But the moment he saw Light/Shinto, wearing his mask, the young man jumped to his feet, and he began to apologize profusely. He even got on his knees and clasped his hands together in utter forgiveness, tears in his eyes. If he remembered who Light Yagami really was, Kira—his memory erased of it when he witnessed both Light and Demetre attack Matsuda and Aizawa in this very office with the Death Note's—he would begging for his life.

"I am so sorry, Master Light, I mean, Master Shinto, I had no idea that that the bullet would bounce off Honda like that," he said. "I don't know how such a thing could even happen? It must've hit something I didn't notice. Please, please, forgive my actions. I didn't mean to shoot Mr. Cottré, Mr. Draycott, your best friend, in the eye."

Hiro didn't know Honda was really Geist, a Shinigami.

"I'm afraid, it was my doing," Geist said, as he walked through the wall from Light's penthouse suite, and into his office, a bit melancholy for a Shinigami. Hiro did not see nor hear him.

Light didn't look back at him, only listened to him. He felt angry and frustrated. "I was holding my bone club," Geist continued. "The bullet must have bounced off its hardshell and went into Demetre's eye. It was not the boy's fault."

"You were supposed to protect him!"

Light looked down at Hiro.

He then delivered a hard backhanded slap to Hiro's face since he couldn't hit Geist. Hiro recoiled. "Your actions have cost my friend partial sight. You were stupid to wield a weapon indoors." That was for both of them. "I should have you punished. But tell me, who were the assailants who infiltrated Tsuku-Yoki Tower?"

"I don't know," it was Hiro who answered, apologetically. "But one acted like a cop, actually manhandling your friend with an arm lock, and the other one was extremely nimble. I never caught their names."

"Raye Penber and Jasper Yuta were their names," Geist answered.

Light's eyes bulged in hearing their names. He felt like he was going to scream. Raye Penber he knew was alive already by some abnormality that Morph had explained, but now Jasper Yuta, another old enemy, was alive, too?

He hadn't seen Jasper Yuta die at the hands of the Third Kira at the time: Higuchi Kyosuke. Only when he regained consciousness after finding himself bleeding and shot in a room in this very building when it belonged to L, did he learn what happened—after he made his way to the main surveillance area.

Jasper Yuta died like his friends, all from heart attacks.

And that Morph had also been involved in that escapade as well, he was later told. ( _Ref: The Case of Jasper Yuta_ )

Light was furious and he clenched fists at his side, his nails digging into the skin of his palms.

L had said there was a five percent chance that Light was Kira when they met in that cafe during the original Kira investigation. Now Light felt there was that much of a chance that L, himself, may be alive. And it made him angry.

He needed to prepare.

But Demmy was his main concern at the moment.

Light was angry, he wanted to kill someone. He could easily punish Hiro severely for his actions by using the Death Ring, now that he had it. Hiro was already subjected to its influence. But what would it truly serve?

Hiro was loyal, and people like that were hard to find. He knew about Light's old life, just not about being Kira, and he knew how to keep a secret. He needed to keep Hiro alive. Someday that loyalty may be beneficial.

He would be benevolent for now.

"Go! Leave me, Hiro."

"Thank you, sir. Once again, I'm very sorry. I'll make it up to you, and Mr. Draycott, someday, for my failure. I promise!" Hiro got to his feet, bowed, and then quickly left the office.

Light then turned to Geist, and Geist looked at him strangely, almost confused.

"What? Do you think I was too lenient on him for what he did? You don't make the decisions, Geist. And why didn't _you_ protect Demmy? Where were you during all the fighting? Jasper Yuta and Raye Penber were nothing. You could have easily taken them out easily. But you were arrogant, and stupid, and look what it cost!"

Geist's eyes glowered red with anger. "I did everything I could!"

Light snorted anger. "You're a god of death! Think about that for a moment!"

Geist growled angrily under his breath, then asked, "Where's Ryuk? I haven't seen him in a while, he could've helped me, you know. His laziness is unfathomable!"

"After he brought Matt back to be tortured for information, I then sent him on a little errand, a personal project," Light said. Geist asked him what it was, but Light was silent. "Now, I wish to see Demmy, my friend. Move!"

Light walked past Geist and said nothing more, ignoring him. He knew the god of death could do nothing to him. He was protected from the Death Note, his name written in Morph's Life Note. That insured that he could not be killed by any Death Note. He was Kira, protected by other deities. He was truly a god now.

The moment he stepped back into the bedroom, Light was surprised to see Demetre awake. Asumi had not yet put on another bandage over Demetre's eye, and Light could see his friend's blinded, white eye, and it saddened him.

The roles had been reversed now.

When Light first awoke in his friend's bed in Demetre's condo, he awoke with white hair, a side effect of his resurrection—or Marie Antoinette syndrome, caused by a fright, he was told. He had to admit, he was afraid of dying. Demetre helped him to re-orientate himself back into the Human World.

Now, Demetre awoke with a white eye, a side effect of being shot.

It was Light's turn to comfort his friend, to help him re-orientate to this new way of living, as legally blind.

But then he saw it. Demetre and Asumi were holding hands on the bed, their fingers clasped. Asumi sat in a chair next to the bed. No words were said, only a nod of acknowledgement. In fact, now that he had Takada, this worked out perfectly. But he was surprised that the two of them had been having an affair without him knowing.

"Dr. Lovecraft, would you excuse us for a few minutes?" She agreed, and then left, closing the bedroom door. Light turned back to Demetre. He took off his mask, then gave his friend a soft smile. "How are you feeling, Demmy?"

"As good as I can be, half-blind," he said, almost facetiously. "Raye Penber and Jasper Yuta are alive."

He gave his friend a cautious look, giving a sideways glance to Asumi.

"She knows everything, Light. About you, the Shinigami, the Death Note's, your death, Morph, her re-birth, Hiro, and your resurrection from Quindecim," Demetre revealed. "She figured some on her own-I seem to talk in my sleep-and when she pressed me, I told her everything. She can be a very persuasive woman." He turned his head to her and smiled at Asumi.

"I can see that," Light said.

Takada took a step forward. "I know everything, as well. Light told me it all. And we're sorry for lying to you earlier about how we became re-acquainted. I was also re-born, Light asking Morph specifically for me to come back."

"Really?" Demetre said. "That's news to me, but, of course, Light enjoys like keeping little secrets. Don't you?"

Light eyed him curiously.

Asumi looked at Takada, then said, "I don't know everything about your story, Kiyomi, only what I have been told, but I do know Light has always loved you. He spoke about your several times when we were together."

Takada crossed his arms. "Oh, really now?" She eyed him suspiciously. "And what did he say about me exactly?" But then she broke in a smile and grabbed Light's hand. "I love him, too. I'm glad you two found each other."

"So are we," Demetre answered. Light watched Demetre lift up Asumi's mouth to kiss it. Then said, "Too bad Misa Amane wasn't here, then the entire gang would be present."

Light frowned. "Please don't ever evoke the name of that she-devil in my presence ever again, I want to stay positive right now after everything that's happened."

Demetre laughed. Light smiled, it was good to see his friend laughing after everything.

Demetre then said, "Oh, by the way, Light. Where's my ring?"

Light's smiled faded. His friend looked at him with an eerie and unnerving stare from his blind eye. Light reached into his pants pocket and gave it back to him. Demetre put it back on the third finger of his left hand.

"Thank you, I trust you were just keeping it safe," Demetre said, with a thin smile.

"Yes, of course," Light replied.

Dr. Lovecraft then knocked, Light put his mask back on. She was the only one out of the immediate group that didn't know the worth truth, only what she was allowed to know. She had learned the truth about Light's face once, but then her memory was erased about it, even though she was his private doctor.

She was given permission to enter.

"Okay, I believe it's time for Mr. Cottré to get some rest," she ordered. "Is it okay for him to stay here, sir?"

Light nodded. "I'll just use the my other apartment," he said. "Take care, Demmy—" He caught himself, and Demetre looked at him with a raised brow. "Um, Tréy." Light swallowed. "Get plenty of rest."

Asumi quickly re-bandaged Demetre's injury. Then Light left the room, with everyone in tow.

_To be continued..._

 


	35. Conversing With The Enemy

Alone, Demetre leaned back into his pillow. He gently felt the bandage over his left eye and sighed deeply. He never thought something so surreal would happen to him. It was an accident, but still, he had lost half his sight today.

He closed his one good eye and tried to get some sleep. Light's bed was very comfortable.

"Demmy," came a quiet but gruff voice, almost apologetic in nature.

Demetre opened his eye and looked up at Geist. His face made Demetre flinch from the sight, his boney grotesque face, like death itself was staring down at him. He had gotten used to Geist's appearance over the years, but for that split moment, it startled him. Geist rose, to straight up, when Demetre reacted such.

Demetre lifted himself up on the pillow. "Geist? What are you doing here?"

"I apologize. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was unexpected."

"Yes, I agree, and unforeseen," Demetre replied. "And yet, I'm still alive, and that's the main thing. I must have a guardian angel, or something else on my side." He smiled thinly.

"I am your Shinigami, we have a contract, but you have never mistreated me, or made me feel any less than a friend. I have also come to know you're a good hearted person, killing only when it was needed to save others or yourself. Originally, I came to the Human World because I wanted to find someone not unlike Kira, but then you picked up the Death Note, and I become attached to you. I was disappointed at first, but then came to enjoy our time together, and the adventures we've shared. You've entertained me much over the years, and I want to thank you."

Demetre eyed him, literally. "Get to the point, Geist," he said.

"For my part in what happened to you, I'm here to offer you a special offer, very rarely given to humans in relation to the Death Note. I can restore your sight, but for a price. And I'm not talking apples."

"You sound like a used car salesman, Geist. What are you trying to say?"

"The Shinigami Eye Deal can restore the sight in your left eye, but it will not affect your right eye. Hence, it will only cost you a quarter of your remaining lifespan."

"So, I would be able to see a person's lifespan with my left eye, but see normally only with my right? That's not a reason deal, Geist, and you know it. Thank you, but I'll pass. And on a side note, stop feeling guilty. While I appreciate the offer, and even the sentiment to help me, I would rather keep my humanity."

Geist nodded, smiling the best he could. "I had a feeling you would not take the deal, and that's what makes you so good-hearted. If the same deal was offered to Light Yagami, I'm certain he would jump at the chance."

"Another one of the unwritten rules not told to human handlers, huh?"

Geist snorted. "Don't mock me, Demmy. I offered it in good faith because we've been together for so long."

"And our _friendship_ means a lot to you?"

Geist didn't respond, but Demetre knew it did. A Shinigami who grew attached to their handler was in a poor position just in case they needed to kill them. However, thanks to Morph, Demetre didn't need to fear that with his name in his Life Note, which nullified the Death Note's influence.

"A sentimental Shinigami, now that's a first," came a young, sounding, disembodied voice.

Suddenly, the voice manifested into a human form, and Morph appeared. Neither Geist nor Demetre were startled, knowing Morph's abrupt appearances and disappearances, the supernatural spectral Imp that he was.

Morph stood at the edge of the bed, but something was different about him. Instead of the white clothing he normally wore, he wore all black, but the same ancient Roman style. Demetre never asked Morph why he choose to wear such a style of clothing, but he figured since the being liked it, that was all that mattered.

"Hello Morph," Demetre said. "Hmph, interesting attire, all black. Are you trying a new look?"

Just then, Geist reached for his bone club. "Demmy, watch out, that is not—"

Morph flicked a one fingered hand and stopped Geist in his tracks, his arm frozen in mid-reach for his weapon. The Shinigami was even silenced of speech.

Demetre tensed up, confused. "Geist?"

"Greetings, Demetre Draycott, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You are, in fact, exactly how I pictured you. Judging by what I see, however…" —he looked at Geist, up and down— "your biography is incomplete from what the others know about you. Geist is in a form of stasis, and I have encased us in a similar bubble, so we can talk freely, and so the others outside in the other room cannot hear us. Our conversion, hence, will be completely private."

The Imp smiled, and gave a small bow, as if he was about to give a performance. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Menace, and I'm Morph's twin brother. What would you call this, a pre-emptive assault? But don't worry, hurting you is not my intention. Tangling with two of the others appears to have already caused you issues." Menace gestured to Demetre's eye. "As a token of my sincerity here, allow me to bestow you with a gift…"

Menace waved a hand across Demetre. At first, Demetre felt nothing, but then he put a hand to his left eye as he felt what he could only describe as a heavy pulse within his eye socket. He unwrapped his bandages and when he opened his left eye, he could see again. He blinked several times to gain clarity.

"Phenomenal," he said admirably. "With your powers you could cure cancer."

"Humans are their own cancer," Menace said darkly. In a way, Demetre could not counteract that remark. "I merely regenerated the tissue and repaired the damage," the Imp explained. "I was watching, secretly, when Raye Penber and Jasper Yuta infiltrated this building, as they fought with your Shinigami, and how the last shot from that boy's gun ricocheted off Geist's bone club, and hit you in the eye, scaring your eye as it passed your pupil."

"Ah, so that's what happened. Thanks for the clarification." As if he hadn't already figured that out.

Menace eyed him acutely. "Don't be facetious, Demetre Draycott. I'm here of my own accord, no one else knows. Morph has been up to too much mischief playing with humanity. He should not have helped Light Yagami escape from Quindecim, nor given either of you weaponized versions of the Death Note. He has also aided in resurrecting several other people who should have remained dead, associated with the previous Kira Case."

Demetre swallowed nervously, then he gave Menace a straight stare, leaning back against the pillow. "I'm listening, Menace. You appear to know a great deal for someone I just met. Tell me, how do you know all that you know, and who are the others you speak of? We, meaning Light and I, are already aware of Raye Penber and Jasper Yuta, and if you have been watching us, then you are also aware of some, if not all of the rest."

"Yes, I am familiar with everything that had occurred since Light Yagami's resurrection, past and present, and Morph's manipulation and altering of the timeline to suit Light Yagami's needs to become Shinto Izanagi. But I have refrained from telling _the others_ I align with about your side of this conflict, because, with all due honesty, I find it all very… _entertaining_." He smiled. "L thinks he's so smart, so I'm allowing him to figure things out."

Demetre gasped. "L's alive? And is he aligned with Near?"

Menace said, "Yes."

"Ah, then that explains a few things; not everything, but a lot."

"Morph has made some grave mistakes. His error in judgment allowed rips in the space-time continuum to allow those who should not come back to return to the Human World. I have done my best to repair the damage. I have also liberated Matt, or Mail Jeevus, from that sick and perverted boy's sexual dungeon in this building, and sent him to L. So, if you learn he has disappeared, then that is where he is, and why."

Demetre nodded. "He served his purpose here anyhow, I have no problem with your action," he said, with a pause before he spoke again. "So, getting back to the issue at hand. What is your reason for coming here?"

"I fear something very grievous is about to happen and I wish to establish a truce. I will allow all those who have been resurrected to remain here, but in exchange, I want Morph. The Life Note in mine and I want it back!"

"The Life Note is yours?"

Menace nodded.

Demetre then listened to the Imp's tale of his brother Morph and "The Great Death Note War" with the Shinigami versus _The Brigade of Life_. Demetre knew about _The Brigade of Life_ from Morph.

"I came to you, because I believe you to be reasonable," Menace then said. "Light Yagami would never listen to me, nor would he wish to give up the power Morph has granted him. He is too arrogant and selfish. I find you to be more _down-to-earth_ , as you humans say."

Demetre looked at him. He folded his arms across his chest. "You haven't offered me any incentive to help you, but I will thank you for restoring my sight. Other than that, I will not betray Light. He is my best friend. Since his resurrection, he has helped more people in the world than he's killed as Kira previously. If you have been watching us, then you know how difficult it has been to reign in Light from aimlessly murdering people like he did before. I know he can be mentally unstable sometimes, but that is why I watch him closely. I calm him down when he gets angry, and when he gets angry he wants to use the Death Note. I stop him. I killed one such person in recent weeks when he learned about Light's true identity and about our plans. However, I killed to protect Light."

"Yes, the _Grand Agenda_ , and I also know about your ring and the mouthguard's. The _Grand Agenda_ is not a Kira thing, but it involves ruling over the world in a phelora of ways, and through trade and commerce. Give people what they desperately need and then they eventually they can't live without it, like drugs and alcohol. It is a less lethal control mechanism than using the Death Note directly, like ruling as a god with fear. Light Yagami uses his new persona to do so. Weaponizing your Death Notes' is just a means to an end to manipulate others."

" _Why_ are you even _here_ if you already know everything? Why don't you just take the Life Note from Morph? If you're this all-powerful being, why do you need my help?"

Menace didn't answer. "Know this, I restored the memories of both Touta Matsuda and Shuichi Aizawa, so L and Near both know about you and Light Yagami working together. And since Raye Penber and Jasper Yuta were chased off, I gather your association has been thoroughly confirmed by now. Be warned, Morph is using you."

"Yes, Light isn't stupid. He figured out what Morph was trying to do a long time ago. Morph is a leech, and acts very much like a Shinigami, and we both, Light and I, have made contracts with him, signing our names in the Life Note. Therefore, anyone with a Death Note can't kill us. Like you, for example. And yet, just in case, we are betrayed, using the Infinity Rule Geist informed us of, and we wrote our names down in our Death Notes as a safeguard."

"Very clever," Menace said. "But allow me to show you something that may change your mind, to see my side of things, to help me…"

Menace extended his arms out, and he suddenly beamed, and was enveloped in a bright, white, angelic light.

When the brightness faded, Demetre looked around. He thought he had been engulfed in a heavenly light, almost godly, but when he saw where he was, he lost all sense of reality. He was no longer in the bedroom, but in some barren land, of burnt ash and sand. There was no vegetation and nothing to indicate any signs of life.

He stood in his briefs, then took a moment to rub his eyes. Menace stood next to him. "What is this place?"

Menace extended an arm and gestured around. "You have never been here before, but Light Yagami has, but in another era of time. This is where Ryuk, Geist, and every Shinigami come from: the Shinigami Realm. There is no oxygen here, so I have encased us in a protective barrier to stave off the harsh elements of this world."

Still dazed and confused, Demetre asked why he had been brought here.

"I have the power to delve into a person's mind," Menace said. "I can help people ward off illness or other such ailments, such as mind manipulation, hence restoring Matsuda and Aizawa's memories from the influence of your Death Ring. But this is not fantasy. I wish to give you a little history lesson."

"Dear God, how far back in _time_ are we?"

"As far back and _long before_ your world began to measure time. I have brought you back to show you something very important. But while the bulk of The Great Death Note War has surpassed, and _The Brigade of Life_ is on the brink of complete annihilation due to General Anonl's army—the Shinigami who would later become the Shinigami King—there is still one more important battle to take place.

"Morph began the war against the Shinigami, accidentally, murdering a high ranking Shinigami, Anonl's sister when she attempted to take the lifespans of thousands of human's all at once, long before he stole my Life Note, and fled this realm; Morph was a good person once. We have ways to kill Shinigami other the _Love Option_ , if you understand my meaning? My realm and the Shinigami Realm reside side-by-side with each other, and is accessible easily by the other, but most of the fighting happened here in the Shinigami Realm. And until the Shinigami began to become ravenous with death, they were a peaceful race.

"It was only Anonl's lust for power and his hungry for human soul's to increase his own lifespan did the Shinigami fall into a gluttonous, murderous people, who eventually ended up killing their own 'humanitarian' essence.

"You see, the Shinigami looked like much like you, many, many, many years ago. And they used their Death Notes only out of necessarily, and only took what they needed to expand their own lifespans—energy from other beings. But they didn't kill. In fact, they gave back more than they took. The Shinigami Realm was not a barren wasteland back then, as you see it here. It was a lush garden world bursting with life. It was only when General Anonl who decimated it when he used a _Death Bomb_ to kill most of my people in one final swoop, gathering the rest of the Shinigami to his side, did it turn into such. It's a destructive method using a Death Note, altering its form, weaponizing it, to kill multiple beings at once, much like the bomb that destroy Hiroshima in your Second Great War. And I wager, this is how Morph was able to weaponize _your_ Death Notes, using this method. He learned and stole of our from history.

"But after that, death became the Shinigami way of life, and it changed the Shinigami forever—their way of thinking and their forms, The Shinigami King controlling every action and appearance of a Shinigami after that, turning them into grotesque beings of death. Telling them, they need to kill to survive.

"Before the _Death Bomb_ , _The Brigade of Life_ saw what General Anonl was doing, and tried to stop him—he would have murdered your entire race if he wasn't stopped. Suffice to say, _The Brigade of Life_ was defeated by the Shinigami under the leadership of then General Anonl. But, we are with you humans in spirit. You think of them as ghosts, but they are the part of our essence that you can't see on your world, that surround your people on a daily bases staving off Shinigami influence, a former spectral protection. _Spectral Guardians_ , if you will."

"So death fighting death?" Demetre commented. "I see the irony. Grim Reapers warded off by _Spectral Guardians_."

"Without them protecting you, your entire race would've been gone a long time ago. Morph protects the last of our sentient, and most powerful people inside him, feeding them, until one day we can rise again. I suppose you could call him their guardian. But it's not the first time he has visited the Human World—and neither have I. Before my incarceration to The Void in Quindecim. Morph and I have fought on several occasions over the centuries, sibling rivalry runs rampant with brothers. We both took a liking to your Ancient Roman period, hence the clothing."

"I wondered about that. Nice to finally know the reason. You said the Life Note belongs to you, and that Death Note you have belong's to Morph, why the difference in books? Why not just two Life Note's?"

"Because there can only be one Life Note and one Death Note. The notebooks that the Shinigami possess derive from a stolen page from the original Death Note. The one I have currently is that _first_ Death Note, and it was locked up in Quindecim for eons to keep it from beings like Morph. Like I said, General Anonl's lust for power drove him mad, and he stole a page from the Death Note, and duplicated its power, and gave it to his people. They had an ability to obtain energy from beings before, but it was not by way of the Death Note. Our father originally gave the Life Note to me and the Death Note to Morph, because we are the two royal princes of _The Brigade of Life_ Royal Family. Life and Death is what drives the universe, but you cannot have one without the other and they must remain in balance or chaos erupts. I am the younger, I was the more responsible one, so that is why I was endowed with the power of the Life Note by our father, so if Morph err'd, I could fix his mistakes. As I am attempting to do now."

"So, the Shinigami are _actually_ our enemies? Well, they are god's of death."

"Yes, and more and more Shinigami have taken notice of your realm since the original Kira Incident. The Shinigami King has temporarily placed a ban on visitation. But that hasn't stopped some from coming, namely Geist."

Demetre nodded. He encountered many more Shinigami who had come to the Human World, witnessing them in the Savant Society and the League of Darkness. Some had come after Geist, but most had come before Ryuk, and settled in the Human World, coming through what Geist as some sort of spiral whirlpool gateway. ( _Ref: to my Death Note Novel: The Draycott Factor_ )

"And with every Shinigami that comes here, the power of the Spectre Guardians dwindle, weakens. That's why there is so much death on your world: disease, fire, floods, even strange climate phenomenon. Shinigami want to be entertained, so they enact things to happen to see how humans will react. And when they have satisfied their boredom and taken the remaining lifespans of humans, killing them, their deaths attributed to tragedy, they move on to something else. This is why your defeat of the Savant Society and the League of Darkness was so important. You, in essence, with others, helped preserve the Human Race. You'd make a great Brigade of Lifer."

Demetre smirked.

"But this isn't what I wish to show you, call it a little background information," Menace said. "Allow me to explain more…"

_To be continued..._

 


	36. A Startling Truth

Menace paused for a moment, then gestured out to the barren landscape. "Behold, history in its infancy, before the dawn of your civilization," he said. "Shinigami fighting _The Brigade of Life_ , they are all around us."

Demetre couldn't see anything, looking around. But then he understood. A god of death can only be seen and heard once their Death Note is touched. Perhaps the same went for the members of _The Brigade of Life_ , masking their presence. The ghosts of yesteryear, only presenting themselves to those that could see them?

"But, if you saw them, you'd be intimidated, trust me, so I am hiding their presence from your eyes," Menace confirmed. As Demetre thought. "And they cannot see us, as this is the far distant past. We cannot interact with them, and nothing they do here will harm us. You wouldn't want to see what I see right now."

Then, in the distance, came what appeared to be a whirlwind of dust blowing violently, kicked up by something. Demetre focused on that area, and yet he could only seen the whisk of dust. It did not seen normal, however. Not unlike a _sand devil_ that sometimes happened in deserts.

Menace waved his hand, and a magnetic viewfinder appeared, enhancing the action in the distance.

Demetre saw two people fighting. One had a sword, and the other was defending with his bare hands, but also sending out, what looked like white/blue energy pulses from open palm hands at the other at intermittent intervals, to retaliate. It was the stuff of science-fiction, but it was happening, and Demetre was witnessing it with his own eyes. He didn't know who the swordsman was, but he knew the other, or he thought he recognized the other…

"What am I seeing here?" Demetre asked.

"I have allowed you can see them," Menace revealed. "This is the final battle between Morph and Clavis, many, many years ago. Clavis aligned himself with the Shinigami because he was friends with many of them, and his reason for attacking Morph soon became apparent after one of their previous encounters. Morph murdered Clavis's family on a whim, Clavis siding with the enemy. It was cold and ruthless. Clavis was not even supposed to be in the war, but he choose to enter of his own free will. After his family was killed, he then saw Morph as his mortal enemy."

Demetre watched through the viewfinder, Morph, who was dressed in black instead of his white attire, and fought the advances of Clavis, who wore a complete black bodysuit. He had a large diagonal scar across his face from his forehead to chin descending from right to left. Morph blocked Clavis's sword strikes with his hands, using some sort of power. Morph never exhibited such power to either he or Light openly.

"Who _is_ Clavis?"

"A powerful being from a distance realm," Morph said. "And if he wanted to, he could destroy the entire Human Race. But he choses not to fight, because he considers himself a peaceful being."

"Quite contrary to why he aligned with the Shinigami then."

"Yes, I agree. But he fought to help his friends, some of whom he had known for centuries. When Clavis's family died, when Morph murdered them, Clavis unleashed a wave of power from his inner being that killed thousands of our people, in addition to the hordes he had already slaughtered. Morph killed Clavis's family in revenge. Suffice it to say, when Clavis decided to reside in Quindecim, to help out there, he attempted to capture him. However, Morph the trickster that he is, switched clothes with me on a whim, and Clavis thought I was him, and locked _me_ away."

"Kind of like the story of the _Prince and Pauper_ , an old human story," Demetre referenced.

Menace waved a hand, and the viewfinder disappeared, and Demetre wondered why.

"Who won?" Demetre asked.

"The battle is still going on, in secret. In fact, the two of them just recently met in the Mojave Desert to discuss 'old times', per se, and Morph offered Clavis an olive branch, but for a price."

"What price?"

"Along with my Life Note, Morph is also in possession of something else that comes with the Life Note. It is known as the _Spectrum Bookmark_ , that bookmarks a point of time for a person to alter future events, changing the past. I assume this how he managed to change the timeline to make Light Yagami wealthy, to heal and resurrect him. He also used a device, for which Clavis is in possession of, that can do something similar—to take a person back in time, so they'll live again. But it comes with its own price: You must sacrifice a random person for you to live again. But it can only work for the person who it is designed for, programmed for, and DNA marked. Morph must have done all this to break Light Yagami out of prison. The moment a person is resurrection, their life-slate is wiped clean. Morph had to have known this, so in bringing your friend back, he could have gone on to live normally, and then die, to be resurrected, or enter Heaven, as your Christian lore would claim. But he didn't tell him, and then enhanced entice him and you with new weaponized Death Notes to entertain himself. We get bored, too."

"Tell me how Clavis's wife and son died?"

"Morph is in possession of the _Death Eraser_ , the only tool that can erase anything in a Death Note, and he erased the Infinity Rule icon next to his family's names in revenge for Clavis killing hordes of our people. _The Brigade of Life_ also need life energy to survive, but not like Shinigami. We pluck little bits here and there to substance ourselves, for lack of a better example, like mice nibbling on cheese. This is why _The Brigade of Life_ was so concerned with the Shinigami taking so much human life, because we also need you. Your soul energy is so rich in life that it helps us to live as well. So, to describe us as a leech is a good analogy. But like I said before, there was always tension between _The Brigade of Life_ and the Shinigami, and Morph started the war."

Demetre understood, but then asked, "Tell me, what was the deal Morph offered Clavis? If you truly know?"

When Morph told Demetre the details, Demetre felt sick. "One million human vessels of energy, or souls, to restore the lives of Clavis's family? How the hell would Clavis collect that if he took the deal?"

"Quite easily, if Clavis wanted to. He's very powerful. And he doesn't need a Death Note to kill people, he doesn't need to know their name, or see their face. All he would need was the _will_ to take them at random. And while that is a lot of human souls to take, compared to what he lost, it's nothing. You humans desensitize yourself to others' needs if you don't know them. If someone is a friend or a family member, you'd so anything to help them. If you were in a similar situation, wouldn't you do the same thing to help a friend or a loved one?

"In Quindecim, Clavis chose to remain in the shadows and be an elevator operator after the war, a quiet job, helping its progenitor Oculus. Together, they actually run that realm. Oculus is the Gate Keeper and Clavis is the Key Master. Clavis actually means 'key', so if something ever happened to Clavis, the locks of Quindecim would be unsealed, and all those who have been judged, and locked away in The Void, would be unleashed to terrorize the realm. In Quindecim, unless a soul understands their misdeeds in their life, they can't be judged. If a person uses a Death Note, they cannot be judged. This is why Quindecim sent Clavis, and others here to bring Light Yagami back. Light Yagami's case was unique until others began to escape Quindecim. Morph has caused a lot of problems."

Demetre nodded understanding. "Just note, I will do everything in my power to protect Light," he said firmly. "I love him like a brother, and despite our differences in the past, I would lay down my life for him."

"But wait, you haven't heard the rest. Morph offered Clavis an alternative deal…"

x x x

When Demetre awoke, he did so with a snort and a start—with Menace's words resounding in his mind.

Suddenly, he heard Geist say: "You little twerp!" and Demetre had only mere seconds to leap out of the way of the Shinigami's bone club, as it came crashing down on the very spot he once lay, breaking the bed, collapsing it.

"Geist! What the hell? You nearly killed me."

The Shinigami looked around quickly as if searching for something. But when he saw what he had done, he gasped. Demetre was on the floor, sitting on his butt.

"By Shinigami bones, what the hell happened? One moment I was reaching for my bone club to crush that diminutive fake, and the next…"

"And the next, you would've turned me into a bloody paste," Demetre said. "It wasn't Morph, Geist. But you won't believe it. Morph has a twin brother named Menace. He told me a lot."

Just then, Light, Tadaka, and Asumi, all rushed into the room. Dr. Lovecraft was not with them, but Ryuk had joined them instead, flying into the room.

They all appeared stunned.

"The bed?" Light voiced.

"What in the world happened in here?" Asumi asked.

"Geist had a nightmare and nearly crushed me," Demetre replied with a smirk. He purposely had his left eye shut, but the bandages were off. They'd notice, but they weren't ready for what had happened yet.

"Who?" Takada asked.

Asumi said, "Demetre, why is your bandage off?"

"I'll tell you in a moment." Then: "Geist, please touch Takada with your Death Note."

As Demetre quickly got dressed, Geist did so. Takada looked surprised to see him, but then settled down fast.

"Boy, you guys know how to pick them," Takada said, "first, a flying husky, and now, a rockstar wannabe. Do all you Shinigami look so ostentatious and ridiculous?"

"Hey, whose a flying husky?" Ryuk rebuked, looking into a mirror. "I look nothing like a dog!"

Light suddenly burst out laughing and everyone looked at him. It was rare that he laughed so heartedly and honestly. He even clasped his arms over his stomach, it was a fully blown belly laugh. "I've never heard Ryuk referred to as a husky dog before, that is so comical. But now that I look at his face, I can see the resemblance."

Ryuk grumbled under his breath. "Oh yeah? Well, when you were first starting out as Kira, Light, we had to spend a lot of time together, and one time, after a shower, I saw you naked. You looked like a human toothpick with no butt!"

Both Takada and Asumi then laughed.

Light snapped a hardened stare at the Shinigami like it was taboo to make fun of its handler.

Demetre chuckled. "I don't believe you just said that, Ryuk," he said. "Although, when we were in high school, Light confessed to me that he was subconscious of his body because he had a tough time gaining weight and muscle."

The women continued to chuckle and snicker.

Light's eyes narrowed, hurt. "Demmy! Why would you say that? I told that to you in strict confidence. But I'm not self-conscious anymore, I'm both a god in mind and body now."

He put his hands on his body like a dramatic premadonna. Maybe he did so, because he felt more at ease with the company, Demetre thought. Light didn't have to stand on ceremony with them. He could be himself, and the person Demetre remembered Light had been way back when, long before the Death Note.

The women continued to chuckle to themselves.

Demetre produced a thin smile, shirt half buttoned, his crucifix on the chain showing, then said, "Levity aside, I'm afraid we may have a serious situation brewing. When you all left, I was visited by Morph's twin brother, Menace." Shock resounded on their faces.

"Yes, Morph has a twin brother! I was skeptical at first myself. But after he showed me things, I have no doubt we are in trouble. Morph is deceiving us, trusting him is no longer an option."

He told them the tale Menace has relayed to him and the offer Morph issued to a Quindecim'ium named Clavis.

Demetre continued, "Morph wants one million souls in exchange for restoring Clavis's family that he killed, or…" He took a moment, paused, and a deep breath. "Or, _you_ Light—just you!"

Light blinked bewildered. " _Me_?…Why _me_?"

"Apparently, your soul is very special, and its rich in cosmic energy, more so than any other human; something about your connection to the Death Note. You'd feed his people that reside in him for centuries. Eaten alive, per se."

Light looked stunned. "Will this Clavis take Morph's offer?"

"Menace said no. Clavis is a peaceful being that hates to kill, but he has done so on numerous occasions to safeguard those he cares about. He wants to kill Morph, that's certain. How that is even possible, I don't know."

"So, we're nothing but livestock to Morph," Light said. "I suspected such."

"And there's something else," Demetre went on, "and you'd want to sit down for this one, Light. I left this bit of information to the end for a reason, as if things couldn't get anything worse. Menace was direct about this, too. It was if he wanted us to know who we were fighting." Demetre took a deep breath. "L is alive. He was in Quindecim. He did write in the Death Note after all, but no one knew about it. And the rule: No one who writes in a Death Note can go to Heaven or Hell holds true for everyone, so he ended up in Quindecim like you. He made the smallest of marks in the Death Note to see what would happen, that's all it took. Menace said L told him this in confidence."

Takada immediately grabbed Light the moment he looked like he was about to collapse, weak-kneed. She helped to steady him. And his face was suddenly as white as a sheet.

Demetre then explained how it was Clavis and his female companion, Castra, had brought L back to life to help them battle Light. This Menace also explained to him at the end of their conversion—when Menace told him about the alternative deal Morph offered Clavis in lieu of one million human souls.

"And with that little stunt by Raye Penber and Jasper Yuta earlier, L probably knows the jig is up with my assumed new persona as Shinto Izanagi," Light said. He stood on his own. "And he's coming for us."

Light's eyes suddenly looked devilish, Demetre observed. His eyes subjected to a reflection of something red near by. But Demetre couldn't see what could be projecting such an effect, unless it was pure, unadulterated angry radiating from directly inside Light? Could pupil colour change with emotion? He didn't think is was possible. He then saw Light clench his fists so tight at his sides blood was dripping, his nails digging into the skin.

He hadn't forgotten what Light tried to do—to take the Death Ring from him. Mostly likely, thinking that he was out of commission, he would give to Takada. But that was pushed aside for the moment.

He had to calm Light down again.

"I still don't believe it," Light said angrily. He brought his hands up, they were covered in blood. Symbolic of the blood he had on his hands in being Kira. "How dare they bring _him_ back! I won our little game! I held L in my arms and watched him die after Misa had Rem write his name in the Death Note. After that, none of the Kira Task Force conceived of me in being Kira until Near came into the picture. For the next four and half years, Kira reigned supreme, and Morph secretly helped me build my fortune to become who I am today."

"Light," Demetre interjected, "if you are having any doubts about what I just told you, here's concrete proof." He opened his left eye fully, without injury. "When everyone thought I was asleep, I overheard Dr. Lovecraft said I would never be able to see out my eye again, but Menace healed me."

Light was shocked, then he nodded acceptance. "I see," as if Demetre's remarkable sudden healing was mere secondary to his own thoughts and feelings, which to Demetre, knowing Light, it may have been just that. "I'm glad, Demetre. Truly, I am. Let the _Grand Agenda_ begin now. It's time _our_ dream becomes L's _worst_ nightmare!"

_To be continued..._

 


	37. Light Yagami...Alive!

It took about an hour or so for Demetre to calm Light down through all the shouting, cursing, and ranting.

L now knew Light was actually Shinto Izanagi, but Demetre reasoned that there was nothing L would do about it. So, he knew, but it didn't matter. There was nothing he could charge Light with. And to claim Light had a supernatural notebook that could kill would be laughable in the courts. The only thing he could be questioned on was his identity and why he changed his name, now the CEO of a large company. Also, the fake story of acid thrown in his face.

Demetre warned Light not to become self-destructive, not to repeat the same mistakes like he did with Near.

L and Near could taunt Light all they wanted, but they would not be able to stop the Grand Agenda. And it was much more than worldwide trade and commence. The weaponized Death Notes were a large factor in the agenda.

Thank god, he had both Takada and Asumi to help bring Light down from his fit this time. The last time Light had a fit was in his office and Demetre was alone in calming him. There was definitely strength in numbers. Light was ever becoming mentally unstable, and more so than Demetre ever remembered. Maybe the Death Note did have an underline influence on a person's psyche that if left unchecked caused self-destructive behaviour, he wondered.

But Light was his friend and he would be there for him for the bad and the good. That's what friends did.

For the first time in his life, Demetre felt like he needed to drown his own worries with a nice drink. He didn't drink, it was against his beliefs, but he needed something to calm in his own nerves down.

Ritchie Hayward, Light's personal bodyguard, and now new driver, had taken Asumi to Demetre's own place, a condo off the entertainment district in Kabukicho, Shinjuku, and now he had to clean up the mess left by Raye Penber and Jasper Yuta, alone, as Light and Takada became more acquainted up in his office. Once the penthouse was cleaned up, after Geist had destroyed the bed, Takada would be living there with Light.

Dr. Lovecraft had left already, having other things to do.

Kabukicho was a lively place, but it was safe. Asumi would be living with him now, now that their relationship was out in the open, and she wanted to move in as quickly as possible.

Light didn't have a problem with it, since he now had and loved Takada.

Demetre scratched his head and sighed as he looked around the destroyed Board Room. It looked like a bomb went off and most of the damage had been done by Geist while attacking Jasper Yuta.

Geist was with him, acting almost rueful, repentant. "I'm sorry, Demmy. This is my fault."

"Yes, it is." Demetre didn't mince words. "But the last thing I need right now is a sympathetic god of death." The irony was humorous. Those who engaged in death had no sympathy. "It's done, and my eye sight has been restored. Dr. Lovecraft's and Hiro's memories have been erased of the event as well." He left the Board Room and locked the doors. "Right now, I need to get out of here and clear my head. I'm getting a claustrophobic in this building, and I need some fresh air to refocus. I'm going to take a walk outside. You're welcome to join me, or fly—your choice."

"I'll come with you." Geist still sounded rueful.

Disguised as Honda, Geist followed Demetre, as they left Tsuku-Yoki Tower, informing Security that they were going for a walk. Demetre used the revolving doors as Honda used the side door as was too big to fit. And the moment Demetre stepped out into the busy street, he looked up into the sky; he shielded his eyes from the bright sun. Every once in a while, it was good for the mind and body to get some natural light to recharge the batteries.

Just then, he heard a voice calling him from the distance.

At first, as the sun was so bright, his vision was blinded to the one calling him.

He blinked several times to clear it and was shocked at who it was. Coming down the sidewalk was Light's family: Sachiko Yagami, mother, and his sister, Sayu.

_Of all the people to suddenly meet here?_

He had kept in touch with them since Light's official passing, but something told him this was a purposed visit. Why would they be all the way out here? They were at least an hour from home and probably took the subway here.

He had mentioned off-handedly that he worked for The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation in a financial capacity. He had majored in Business Finance in university, so it was believable. But they later found out when they saw him on television during a media interview with Shinto Izanagi last year that he was the CEO's right hand man.

But that was all they knew. No doubt, if this was a purposed visit, they had come to see him personally.

Sayu was first to greet him, actually racing over to hug him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was as tall as Light, over six feet, and Sayu only came to his chin. He had known the Yagami's for most of his life, being Light's best friend since childhood ever since his family moved from the United States of America.

"Nice to see you, Sayu, and you, Mrs. Yagami," he said cordially. "What brings you all the way out here?"

He felt a moment of panic, this visit was highly unorthodox. But maybe, all they wanted to do was see him, as friends normally do. To chat, or reminisce, as both Light, officially, and his father, Soichiro Yagami, were dead. He was the only one with any connection to them and a last bastion to when their family was whole.

"My, you've grown since the last time I've seen you, Sayu," he said.

"Demmy, it's nice to see you," Sachiko Yagami said with a smile. "How have you been? Busy, I would think with your job here." Sayu went back to her mother to stand next to her. Sachiko looked up Tsuku-Yoki Tower.

"Just fine," he said, as she looked back at him.

Sayu put her hands on her hips in a satirical manner. "It isn't Demetre anymore, Mom, it's Tréy Cottré, right?" she said. "Demmy changed his name because of all that crazy _Savant Society_ business, right?"

He nodded. They knew some of the details of that affair, but nothing regarding the Death Note's. "But for you, it's Demmy," he said, winking. "I changed it, so that crazy lunatic wouldn't find me."

The crazy lunatic he referred to was a man named Zune. He was a member of the Savant Society, and a man who taught Light a lot when he was first going through the ropes to become a police officer, also an NPA cop.

Zune was also the man who brutally tortured him for breaking laws of the Savant Society, being a member and one of the main enforcers. After the Savant Society was taken down and the League of Darkness destroyed, somehow, Zune had survived, fleeing, and he vowed one day to evoke revenge upon Demetre for destroying his life.

But it was only a half-truth. He actually changed his name, unofficially, to Tréy Cottré to help Light.

"I'm glad you two can keep a secret like that, or I would be in big trouble." He smiled. "Now, what brings the both of you all the way out here? You've travelled quite a distance to see me, or do you have some other agenda?"

All of sudden, Sachiko looked anxious. Then Sayu looked at her, and said, "Should we tell him?"

"That's why we came all the way out here," her mother said. "A phone call just would not do. When they told us, I just couldn't keep it a secret, it wasn't fair. As you being his best friend, Demetre, I thought you ought to know, at least."

Sachiko riffled through her pulse on her right side and produced a folded up piece of paper, giving it to him. He looked at it curiously, then unfolded it.

He took mental step back. The print out, the colour photo, was of Light, with hIs head turned slightly as if in profile, his mouth open, as if he were talking to someone just off view, and there was a backdrop of a warehouse. It wasn't an old photo either, or doctored, because it showed Light as he looked like now with white hair. He figured it must have been taken by someone who was at the warehouse when Light was kidnapped by Matt.

" _Oh my god!_ Where did you get this?"

"You sound disappointed, Demetre," Sachiko Yagami said. "Light is alive! They weren't lying when they told us. I was told he was hiding out somewhere here in Japan, and he faked his death, and changed his identity to hide from the Yukaza, for his role in some leader's death. To protect us."

"The sacrifice he made for us is awesome!" Sayu said. "My big brother is truly selfless, a true hero!"

"But he never told me about that case, neither did his father," Sachiko went on. "Police confidentiality, I suppose. This picture was taken by an informant of one of the people who are looking for him. They say they need to speak to him about information he may have that might help others. I'm so excited, Demetre! Light, my son, is alive!"

He had to pry. "Who gave this to you? Who are 'they'?"

Sachiko had to think for a moment. "His name is L, something? I don't remember it."

"Louis Lawliet, Nate Rivers…They came with Matsuda and Aizawa to our cottage, and gave us this picture, and told us Light was alive," Sayu put in. "A weird pair, kind of wimpy looking."

"Sayu," her mother chided her. "Never judge a person by their looks. You should know better than that."

Demetre felt sick to his stomach. L had been in direct contact with Light's family and told them he was alive. When Light heard about this, he feared he would not be able to calm him down. He would throw a large mental fit.

For an intelligent guy, Light had a short fuze. But most narcissistic sociopaths do when they are directly challenged.

A few moments passed of awkward silence as Demetre held the print out, looking at it blankly. He wondered what he would do or say to Light if he ever found out. For the first time that he could remember, he was shocked speechless.

Then Honda/Geist broke the tension. He stepped forward looking like a gentle giant, and leaned over, extending his hand to Sayu. "Hello, Ms. Sayu Yagami," he said with a smile. "I've heard so much about you from Mr. Tréy Cottré, I mean Demetre. I know his secret, too. I'm his personal assistant." They shook hands. "You can call me Honda."

Demetre noticed Geist purposely exchanged his role as _bodyguard_ for assistant.

"You have a soft-hand shake, Mr. Honda," Sayu said, when it ended. "And you remind me of someone who used to work with my brother on some of his cases, Mogi. He was a big, broad, muscle guy like you, with a kind heart."

Demetre withheld a smile. If only Sayu knew that she was shaking hands with a god of death, she'd freak out.

Sayu looked down, Demetre noticed, and said, "Interesting belt buckle. My brother had one similar to that, but he said he threw it out when he was moving out of the house. He said he didn't need it anymore."

Both Demetre and Geist looked down at Geist's belt buckle. It was silver in a figure eight design.

"Yes, very interesting," Honda remarked back, a little taken aback. "But I don't remember where I picked it up."

Now with his mind fully awake, the shock of the picture overcome, for which he handed back to Light's mother, he said, "Since you're here, would you like a tour of the building? I can't take you everywhere, however. Most places are restricted to the public, but being the position I'm in, I believe I can bend the rules a little for friends."

"Can we see _him_? I would like to meet him," Sayu asked. "Shinto Izanagi? _The Man in the Red Mask_ , some call him."

_One of many pen-names people had coined about Light on the internet_ , Demetre thought. "I'm afraid not, he's very busy," he said. "And he'll be in personal conference all day with others up on the penthouse floor, his office area."

"Aww, but I'm studying to be a lawyer, and maybe he'll need someone like me in the future?"

Demetre produced a thin smile, the irony not lost. "Maybe," he said. "But you'll have to get really good."

"I'm already at the top of my class," Sayu said. "Just like brother was in all of his classes."

"High intelligence runs in the family," Demetre casually remarked. "I hope you do really well."

The tour lasted for about an hour, and when they were back in the lobby, Sayu looked unsatisfied. She had asked about a black swipe box in one of the elevators, and Demetre told her a special keycard took the elevator to the penthouse, and also accessed Izanagi's outer office. Only Shinto Izanagi and himself had one. Even the secretary had to be escorted up by a security guard with a similar card, but with limited access; no access to Izanagi's office.

Sayu pouted, she didn't want to go. "I really want to meet him, Shinto Izanagi. He sounds so fascinating from the bios I'm read online. What a success story and so quickly; no one ever heard of him six years ago, and it's like he just came out of nowhere, born from nothing. The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation is an amalgamation of many other businesses, operating in trade and commence, making it one of the largest business conglomerates in the world. And it doesn't even sell anything. Well, that's not true. It sells trade for a profit. Shinto Izanagi is a genius!"

"Yes, he is an extremely intelligent man," Demetre agreed.

"Well, I think it's time we start heading home," Sachiko Yagami said. "It's going to take us twice as long with all the evening traffic, and the subway will be packed."

"Nonsense, I'm not busy, I'll drive you both home. My car is in the underground."

"That would be nice, Demetre…" Sachiko Yagami began. "Sayu! Come back here! Where are you going?"

Demetre turned, and saw Sayu heading back towards the elevator in a jog.

"When she has her mind set to something, very little can change it," Sachiko added. "She's at that age. Impulsive and a bit selfish, just like Light used to be before he hunkered down in his studies. Sayu! _Stop!_ "

"I'm going to see him! I want to see him!"

Sayu pressed the elevator and it opened, then it closed, with the last image of her smiling within.

"We should go after her, or she'll disturb your boss," Sachiko said.

"No need to worry, Mrs. Yagami. She knows she can't go anywhere on the penthouse floor without a special keycard." He pat his left side, that was normally where he wore the keycard attached to a string clip on his belt. But when he felt for it, it was gone. He turned, searching his body for it. "Oh, my, god! Sayu took my keycard."

x x x

Sayu made her way up to the penthouse floor using the keycard she stole from Demetre. She knew she would get in trouble for her actions, even Demetre, or Tréy Cottré, as he was known to Shinto Izanagi, would be chided. But she just had to meet the infamous CEO. There was just something about him that drew her to him, she couldn't explain it.

When the elevator dinged, she first looked out into the hall before exiting. There was a set of frosted glass walls directly in front of her that separated the reception area or outer office, and she used the keycard to access it. She hoped there was no one working at this time of the day. When Demetre was showing them around, she noticed people were leaving for the day. Lucky for her, Shinto Izanagi's secretary had been one of them. The area was empty.

To her right, was a set of strong doors, make of a rich wood. But one of them was ajar, unlocked. She walked over and listened in to any conversion that may have been happening since Demetre said Shinto Izanagi would be in conference all day. Perhaps it was over and someone had just left and accidentally left the door insecure.

Her mind sounded a warning. She was a law student. If she got caught doing this, her career would probably be over before it began. She was breaking so many rules right now and she knew it.

She suddenly had second thoughts about the whole affair and went to leave, and she would apologize profusely to Demetre for stealing his keycard, and to her mother for being so stupid.

Just then, she stopped in her tracks when she thought she her a voice from the past. The voice laughed and then spoke again, as if responding to a joke. But it was a voice she knew that was impossible. Because she was dead. Killed in a horrible accident after she was kidnapped by a terrorist, the same terrorist that took the life of her father.

Kiyomi Takada. She knew the voice because not only had she been in a relationship with her brother in university, but she was also later became the spokesperson for the notorious mass murderer everyone called Kira.

Kira, the one who had suddenly disappeared over a year and half ago; the world reverting back to the rotten state it had once been before his coming. With some criminals, and the justice system these days, she felt a lean towards Kira's way of dishing out justice. At least with Kira, the world was becoming a safe, and respectable place again, even though it was being controlled, people's habits, their way of thinking, driven by fear of death if they did any wrong.

But in studying to be a lawyer, she had to be realistic. No magical tool could tip the world on its head to change.

L had challenged Kira, and in reading back on the war between L and Kira—philosophy lectures were dedicated to Kira for which she attended—L had also suddenly disappeared, replaced by a new challenger called himself Near.

There was something odd about the whole affair, however, that made her think. Things were missing from the overall puzzle, and for the career she wanted to enter, missing a crucial element would be a death sentence for her clients. She wanted to be a Criminal Defence attorney and defend people from unlawful prosecution.

It was funny, she had a dream once where she had defended Kira. And even with what little she knew about the over all case, and his crimes, she had made such a strong argument that it forced the jury into an acquittal. But it was her dream, and she could do and say whatever she wanted—her subconscious driving her thoughts.

Kira being innocent was one of them.

She crept back to the ajar door and heard the voice again. And knew that it was impossible. Then she heard something clanging like two glasses, and if she wasn't mistaken, she then heard her another familiar voice. And she couldn't believe it!

She yanked open the door.

"Light? Big brother? _Oh my god! You are alive!_ "

Her brother and Kiyomi Takada stood side-by-side holding up crystal glasses of wine, and both looked absolutely stunned, bewildered, and perplexed, the moment she burst into the office.

Light, stood frozen, his eyes's widened in complete and utter shock. Then his wine glass slipped from his hand, dropped, and shattered on the floor, its contents spattering across his shoes.

"Sayu… _oh, my, god!_ "

_To be continued..._

 


	38. Exposed & Troubled

Demetre burst through the doors of Light's office, but what he saw made him gasp in astonishment and fright. He had been too late to stop Sayu. And now she knew her brother was truly alive, hugging him, with Takada at his side. He had retrieved a spare key card to the upper floor from a secure location, but his efforts were all for naught.

Light looked at him with resounding shock, as if to say: _How the hell did this happen?_ And he'd say: _I screwed up!_

He never thought Sayu would be so bold as to steal his keycard to access the penthouse floor. He knew when he escorted her and her mother around that he made sure he took them to places neither would meet, even accidentally. But now, an accident happened, and was a major one.

And the only way to fix it would be to use the Death Ring on Sayu, and even on Sachiko Yagami, to forget they even met L, and saw Light's picture. They would go back to their lives before all this happened.

But he would never use it on them without Light's permission.

"Oh, Light! Oh, Light!" Sayu said, continuing to hug him, even crying. "You're alive, you're alive!" She turned her head. "And Kiyomi, you're alive, too! You had to fake your death to protect us, Light. I never thought in my wildest dreams I would find you here of all places." Then she looked around at Demetre. "You knew they were alive, and you never told us, Demmy? That's horrible! Why? Why didn't you tell us?"

Light put a comforting hand on Sayu's head, she looked back at him with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Oh, Sayu…"

"Because, Sayu, you and your Mom…had to be protected," Demetre lied, repeating the lie L told them. Light looked at him, this was obviously news to him. "The Yukaza was after Light for his role in the death of the Dragon Sect's leader Terrance Claw. Isn't that right, Light?" Demetre saw Light's reaction and Light quickly caught on, he nodded. The lie was presented and now it needed to be reinforced.

"Yes," Light said. "Sayu, I need to explain a things to you, and Mom. And it's crucial that everything be kept secret." Light gave Demetre an admonishing stare, forced to play to the lie. He knew Light hated surprises. "But how did you find me?"

"We knew Demmy worked here, so we came to talk to him, and to tell him we were in contact with some people who gave us a picture of you, saying you were alive, and they wanted us to help to find you. They said you were in hiding, and had some valuable information the police needed to help some other people out. Mom has the picture."

Demetre nodded, when Light looked at him. "Yes, it's true." Then mouthed L. Light stood shocked, then angry. Sayu didn't want to let go of him, but he asked for her to. She stepped back.

She wiped tears from her eyes. "I still can't believe it, Light. And you're the infamous Shinto Izanagi? The Man in the Red Mask? How? How did you manage to amass such a large fortune and business in such a short time? The story about acid being thrown in your face was a lie, too… so you wouldn't have to reveal your identity, right?"

Sayu was assuming all the correction details of his hiding, per se, so he went with them. "Yes," he confirmed.

"Can I go get Mom? She'll want to see you right away. And want to know everything."

Despite being Kira, and now Shinto Izanagi, Light Yagami was always a pushover for his little sister. He nodded, reluctantly, and she ran out of the office to the elevator to go get her mother.

When she was out of earshot, Light went to say something, but Demetre stopped. "No, Light! This isn't my fault! And it was no mere coincidence they came here either. This was L's doing! He played on their emotions to get to you. We have to be very cautious now. How the hell did they get that picture of you I saw? That should be the main question here. Just play along, then maybe something can be done along the lines of Matsuda and Aizawa."

Light's eyes bulged. "I give the orders here, Demmy!"

"Protecting _you_ is _my_ job!" And he squeezed his left hand with the ring on it. "This issue can be easily dealt with, but I will not act without your consent on this. It will be your decision to do what _may_ need to be done!"

Light nodded. "Yes, it will be my decision," he said. "But for now, we'll go with it. I've missed my family, and a little reunion will be nice. I only wish Dad was here, when I tell them the wonderful news…"

He looked to Takada, and they kissed.

x x x

When Sachiko Yagami was brought up, she acted much like Sayu had. She ran to Light and hugged him, and cried.

Light explained to her why he had to disappear using the story Demetre had told him as cover, and how he built his fortune and status. And when he told her that Takada was pregnant with his child, his mother was beyond ecstatic.

Demetre couldn't believe L would use Light's family against him in such a dastardly way, but there was no way L could know they were meeting here. Even if he had them followed, as soon as they entered the building, they were masked from any observation. He was happy for the Yagami's and their reunion.

They even showed him the picture that was taken of him that had L had showed them that indicated he was alive.

The white hair was part of his disguise to hide from the Yukaza, Light lied.

He looked out one of the large window panes that gave Light a wide view of the city and smiled to himself, as the Yagami's engaged in their togetherness, and spoke of the future.

Each window was tinted. He could see out, but no one could see in. Kanto was beautiful city, the landscape was an urban delight and a stunning portrait to behold, especially in the late evening when the sun was setting. He couldn't wait to go home and start enjoying his days and nights with Asumi. But for a moment, he was reminded of Dana Chika, who, in high school, and later at the Savant Society, he had a relationship with.

Dana died in his arms, but she professed her love of Light on her deathbed. That was a bittersweet pill to swallow at the end, despite everything that they had gone through. But he had to accept it. That didn't mean he still didn't love her. Even now, he thought of her fondly.

He had left home almost as soon as he entered university and his parents had sold their home and moved away. He kept in touch with them. But he was pretty much on his own.

But right now, he was side-by-side with Light in his endeavours, and it made him happy to work with his best friend.

x x x

After a lengthy visit, Light's mother and sister swore themselves to secrecy about him being alive, and Ritchie, Light's/Izanagi's personal driver drove them home from the underground garage. Light opted not to erase their memories. Although, he could do so at any time. Demetre knew he was taking an awful risk, but it was his to take.

It was just the three of them now in his office. Geist had gone somewhere else for the time being. He had come up with Light's family, but then quietly slipped away. It had not gone unnoticed by Demetre, and when Sayu asked where Honda had gone, mysteriously disappearing, Demetre explained he had some important errands to do.

Light sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair, he stared up at the ceiling, then shut his eyes. Something was wrong, Demetre could tell. Light was much too calm. There was an eerie silence that followed. Demetre looked at Takada, and she at him, and each wondered, almost mentally, if someone should say something. But neither did.

Instead, Takada went over to Light. She put a hand on his shoulder. Light blushed it off, unwanted. She took a step back, and said, "Talk to me, Light. Tell me what's wrong?"

His eyes still closed, his chair slightly turned to the left, Light said, "I'm not angry at you, Kiyomi. I'm a little miffed at Demmy for bringing my family into the building, but how could he know this would happen?" He continued before Demetre could respond. "L, that arrogant bastard is alive. Those Quindecim fools resurrected him to combat my efforts, the insolence of it all. But that isn't what irks me the most. To use my own family in an attempt to undermine and thwart my plans…" He slammed a fist on his desk in a fit of rage. "That is unforgivable!"

Light startled Takada and she jumped. The slam even jolted Demetre.

Demetre involuntarily produced a nervous gulp. "Chill, Light. It isn't as bad as it seems," he said calmly.

Light turned to stare hard at him. "Chill? Chill? How can I chill, Demmy? I will not let something I have spent the last six years be dismantled by a dead man. I killed L, I used Misa and Rem, her Shinigami, to do it, so I wasn't exposed as Kira. Misa told Rem to kill for me, and Rem died for it. I managed to kill a god of death. Has anyone every done that? This is far beyond chilling about, Demmy. Far, far greater—and I feel violated. L perverted the sanctity of my innocence of my family for his own ends. I now I have a duty to protect them from him. That is why I refuse to erase their memories of me. Once everything is finished between L and I, I'll return to my family in triumphant."

Demetre saw a madness in Light's eyes at that moment, a fiery glow.

But it was Takada that said: "So, then, what do we do about L?"

Light leaned back in his chair, it seemed Takada's words forced him to take a step back. "Yes, what should we do?" he said, talking to himself. "Where's Morph? And for that matter, where's Ryuk?"

These questions were addressed rhetorically, but Demetre said, "Hiding? After his offer to Clavis, Morph no doubt knows by now that Menace, his brother, told me everything, showing me of Morph's past. As for Ryuk, you have the ability to summon him anytime you wish with the Probable Orb. Both Ryuk and Geist have one, they can use them like personal cell phones. The one you have in your desk drawer was taken from that boy at Wammy House."

Light took out the _Portable Orb_ from his top desk drawer, and held it in his left hand, his fingers slightly clawed around it. He gazed into its black, shiny abyss. Demetre could see his friend staring into it longingly, as if looking for an answer to his future unsaid. And for a moment, it looked like Light was holding the world in his hands.

Light suddenly smiled with a sinister grin. "I have a plan. One that will not only destroy L, but similarly discredit him. Menace told you that he handed Matt back over to L, did he not?" It was directed at Demetre.

Demetre nodded. "We had planned to release him, or dump him somewhere, so he would scurry back to whatever hole he crawled out from, even make contact with Near. That was before I learned about L. I used the Death Ring on Matt, so I can control him to do anything I wish. However, I must be in close proximity, like you and your mouthguard."

"You told me about these special mouthguard's weaponized with the Death Note's power, Light," Takada voiced. "Can anyone use the _Alpha Guard_ and control others who have the other mouthguard's inserted?"

"Yes, and that is the beauty of it. Just like the Death Note, but the original owner is still its master." He took out a black case from the same drawer with the _Portable Orb_ , for which he put back, and showed the Alpha Guard to her. "The _Alpha Guard_ is the quintessential arbiter. Without it, or if this is destroyed, then the others will cease to function."

He handed it to her and she held the _Alpha Guard_ gently in her hands, as if it were a fragile piece of crystal. She awed, looking at it. "Something so simple can have so much power just like a Death Note," she said, grinning. "You have to show me how to use it, in case you are unable, or incapacitated, or imprisoned." She laughed at the last one.

"Indeed," he said, taking it back. "An instruction manual comes with it, you can read it at your leisure." Light put it back in its case, in his desk, shutting it, and locking the drawer with a fingerprint reader lock.

Demetre remembered, Light once mentioned that he tried to hide the Death Note in his room with a miniature explosive device attached to his desk drawer just in case anyone tried to snoop around. The device would trigger when the circuit was cut. It was crude, but effective—for its time. But with better technology, he went more high-tech.

Just then, Ryuk appeared, landing from winged flight, manifesting through one of the windows. No one could see him unless than touched his Death Note. Light had allowed Takada to touch his Death Note, so she could see him.

"Hey Light, we got trouble," the Shinigami suddenly said. "I did that special thing for you, but then I ran into Morph."

"What is it?" Light replied. " _…well?_ "

"I think Morph is about to do something stupid. He's pissed off that his brother—that he told me about—told Demetre everything he was planning, he found out about it, and that he wanted your soul, or something like that. I tried to stop him, I even called in Geist. But he threatened to turn us both to dust if we interfered. So, I came straight here."

Geist suddenly appeared in a similar winged fashion through a glass panel. He landed, and said, "Demmy, Morph's gone rogue. But I know where's he's going, some warehouse near the docks…"

_To be continued..._

 


	39. Morph's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morph has finally had enough of his brother Menace and attacks him and L's team.

"I'm telling you both offers are off the table!"

It was the second time Clavis had to tell L that he had no inclination to take Morph's offer, both Morph's initial and alternative. L agreed about the first, but he told Clavis to consider the second option. Or, at least, keep an open mind.

"I will not sacrifice one million lives to that ego-maniac to bring my family back to life," Clavis reiterated, "nor the other. I won't kill, I've told you that! We've had this conversion already when I first told you about Morph's offer."

"Pity," L said, non-chalet. He crouched in a chair in his usual manner. "Then it appears we have to do this the old fashion way. But let's review…"

The New Kira Task Force were all gathered in the RV, ACT, save one of their members. Near was monitoring communications for any updated information 'S' provided, sitting at a computer console with a pair of headphones on, typing away at correspondence with 'S' through a personalized message service.  
Most recently, 'S', their Special Operative, had observed a meeting between Light Yagami and his family at the Tsuku-Yoki Tower using some high-tech equipment. He spied on them from a building near by with a viewfinder that could look through the penthouse tinted window panes.

L was about to begin a debrief when he saw Near wasn't coming over. He was more engrossed in something else, twirling his hair in a finger. Everyone had idiocracies or nervous ticks—that was Nate's. And the way he sat, with one leg up and bent. One more step, and he'd have both legs folded up while sitting. But L had told him about that, to be mindful of how he sat, as it would look too much like a fetus, a weak position. How he sat now was progress.

Near finished up what he was doing, and said, "Understood, keep in touch," and ended the converse.

He turned, and brought his chair over. L thanked him for joining them, later he could fill everyone in.

ACT was a large RV, but with so many people in it presently, it seemed small. But they dealt with the seating arrangements as best they could. Matsuda and Aizawa sat next to one another on a two-seater couch, which Castra sat in a leather seat, while Clavis sat on the arm of it. Raye Penber and Jasper Yuta were also present, standing.

L cleared his throat. "Now, before I begin, I wish to make an apology to Matsuda, in using his connection with the Yagami's to further my plan to rattle our target. While it seemed to have worked beautifully, according to information our Special Operative has given to us, who is monitoring our target as we speak, I feel abusing certain associations is crossing a fine line. On the other hand, and I'm not condoning it; certain methods are necessary to get results."

"Not much of an apology," Aizawa remarked. And Matsuda folded his arms across his chest in a huff.

L looked at them both. "Well, quite. But I give it. Second, I wish to thank Raye and Jasper for their efforts in infiltrating Tsuku-Yoki Tower. I was shocked to hear what occurred with Demetre Draycott. While it was no fault of our own, I'm afraid we may have given our hand away and exposed ourselves to reprisal. Draycott and Yagami have been friends since childhood, and knowing Light Yagami, he'll no doubt wish to retaliate for what happened."

"It was that kid, Hiro; the bullet bounced off the Shinigami's bone club weapon and it hit Draycott in the eye," Jasper said. "It was just a freak accident. That Hiro kid is proficient in weapons. He's someone to look out for."

"I'm just glad neither of you were hurt," L said. "When Clavis gave us the idea and the technology to engage in that stunt, I had reservations. But it was a risk that needed to be taken. Little did I know, Draycott, or his alias, Tréy Cottré, had called the real _Lucky Dragon Industries_ to confirm our business meeting, and knew it was faked. If I knew that, I would've called off the infiltration. However, that said, we managed to gather some value Intel from the encounter. Mainly, Draycott, himself is in possession of a Death Note, and is a handler of his own Shinigami, much like Misa Amane had been as the Second Kira. That also being said, this puts us in a dangerous spot. This is one of the Shinigami that attacked Wammy House. One Shinigami is bad enough, but two with such aggressive and destructive tendencies under the command of two sociopaths who share the same ideology is very worrisome."

"What's stopping Light Yagami or Demetre Draycott from killing us with the Death Note?" This came from Raye Penber. "They have our names, and it would be easy for them to eliminate us."

"Nothing, there are no assurances of our survival," L said matter-of-factly. "We can be expected to be killed at anytime." He put up a finger to stop an immediate rebuttal. "However, I don't believe that will happen. Or, Light Yagami, and Demetre Draycott, will see a swarm of our friends storm the Tsuku-Yoki Tower, and flood the media, exposing him, and his operation, telling the world of his _Grand Agenda_ …He'll have all of Wammy House to content with. And I think, he knows this. They would avenge us. Attacking Wammy House was foolish. If he hadn't, then maybe things will not be as they are. But, if I hadn't seen the stock market ticker with Tsuku-Yoki scroll across the bottom of the screen, and deciphered its hidden meaning, Light Yagami may, also, still be elusive to us.

"But that's in the past, and we have formed a brand new Kira Task Force to combat him. Unfortunately, Intel is all we can do at the moment. If we move against Light Yagami now, we could risk an all out media frenzy, and that would be bad for us. Unlike last time with Light Yagami, we are now up against an entire corporation and its crackerjack lawyers, in addition to the Death Notes. Not to mention a supernatural mischievous being that has the power to wipe us out in a snap. Even if we did expose him, Tsuku-Yoki's lawyers would eat us alive, even if we expose his the story about acid being thrown in his face as being a fraud.

"Shinto Izanagi is a real name and the CEO of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, this is officially established in public records. But his real face has never been _seen_ and no one has come forward to say they had ever seen his real face. Anyone could play the part and be behind that red mask as it also masks his true voice. He claims the acid affected his voice cords and he needs a voice box in the mask to project his voice, reverberating it."

"Well, I know a few people," Jasper said. "I can get some acid and do it for real. This thing seems to be common and happening more and more in the UK lately."

L gave him a hard stare, and Jasper cast his eyes aside. "Hey, I was just kidding," Jasper apologized.

"Would anyone else like to add anything to the briefing or have we covered pretty much everything?"

Near spoke up. "You've all read the dossier I prepared on the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation and Shinto Izanagi, I assume? So, I don't believe I have to go through the companies beginnings."

Everyone nodded.

"Good, and that's why it's called a briefing, because being brief means being brief." Near gave a look to L.

"Subtle, Near," L said. "But it seems to sum it up."

"Looks like someone needs a nap," Jasper remarked. "You're cranky, Near."

Near snorted short, then rolled back to his computer console without another word.

L smiled. "Anyway, reading the _brief_ , Near gives a nice short overlay of the rise of Shinto Izanagi, roughly the same time as Light Yagami made his miraculous return to the living. While his company seemingly popped up over night, I am impressed in how he managed to do it, and through legal channels. Near already looked through the company's taxes and margins and everything is on the up-and-up. Light Yagami used his own money as a start-up, buying stocks, bonds, and the like, and eventually began part, then owner of several companies, under his new alias. Thanks to Menace's Intel, we know that Morph went back into the past and gave future information to Light Yagami to make stock selections, and which ones would perform with the best gains, for future endeavours, then hiding those earnings in offshore accounts. When Light died, Near went through Light's personal finances, but found no such holdings. He hid it well in numbered accounts. When Light Yagami was resurrected, he retrieved his earnings."

Just then, the door to one of the sleeping quarters opened up, and Matt stood on the other side in a loose muscle shirt and white boxers. He yawned.

"Speaking of _hiding_ …get plenty of rest, sleeping beauty?" Raye joked.

"Stuff it, you're no Raye of Sunshine to look at first thing, Penber. I prefer something a lot more easy on the eyes, like a lovely lady at my side, one with a great big—"

" _Bust!_ "

Everyone looked at Near.

"Damn, the transmission cut out," Near said, seemingly oblivious to the others, and to the conversion they were having, lowering the headphones that were plugged into the computer console he sat next to. He lowered them. Then saw everyone looking at him. He returned their stares. "What?"

"I'm glad we can agree on something, Nate," Matt said with a smile, scratching his butt.

"Agree on what?"

"Clueless," Matt said. "Anyway, how long was I out?"

"Nearly a day since Menace rescued you," L answered.

"You were unconscious even before that," Jasper chimed in. "They must have really put you through the ringer? What the hell did they do to you? You were tossing and turning in bed, off and on, muttering under your breath."

"Look, if you knew what that _little shit_ put me through, you'd probably want to die. That dude Riki is a bonafided pervert! He should be locked up in a mental institution and zapped. What do they call it: _Conversion Therapy_?"

"That's illegal," L commented. "And if he is like that, mentally disturbed, then there has to be a reason. Homosexuality is not a crime. Nate, can you get me information on this Riki person?"

"His real name is Hiro," Jasper added; Raye confirmed. "That's what Draycott called him."

Nate typed away on the computer in front of him with keywords and persons of interests related to Light Yagami. One match came up on the NPA database with "Riki" as its source and included a link to a report Light Yagami filed himself when he was with the NPA, while also splitting his time with the original Kira Task Force. It was the "Yukaza Incident", where Light was kidnapped, and taken to an underground Yukaza lair, where he met, and later, supposedly killed the leader of the Dragon Sect, Terrance Claw, in self-defence. Yagami rescued two people from Claw's enforcer Nazareth, who had a sudden cardiac event, for which he contributed to an unexplained cause. He rescued a woman whom he referred to as Tigressa and an older boy named Riki. Current locations were unknown.

"Oh, I _know_ where he is," Matt said, after the file was recited by Near. "He's a cohort in Yagami's little scheme, and he told me something that is not in that report. How he enjoyed torturing people in that underground lair in some sort of sex den. He was the _Prime Assistant_ to his Mistress, this Tigressa. I get the feeling he may have tortured Yagami in a similar way he did me. What a _god damn_ sicko!"

L got up from his chair and then waved Matt back through the sleeping quarters. "I need to know everything, Mail, every detail," he said, calling Matt by his real name. "What you experienced may be tantamount to the case."

"Hell no! No way I'm telling you _that_."

"Why?" Castra finally spoke up. "Afraid to reveal you may have like it?"

Matt growled under his breath. "Ok, who the hell are _these_ two? I saw them, but you were speaking L."

"Their names are Clavis and Castra, and they're helping us on this case against Light Yagami," L said.

Matt smiled, looking Castra over. He brow rose. "Well, why didn't I notice _you_ before, foxy momma?" Clavis stirred beside her. "I've always been attracted to erotic types. You look like an Amazon princess. Care to hold my _staff of power_?"

Clavis jumped to his feet and pushed Matt back, quite forcefully. Matt stumbled back across the RV by the momentum and back into the sleeping quarters on the bed. L stood in front of Clavis when he looked like he about to go after him, putting his hands up towards Clavis. Castra stood up. She had never seen Clavis that jealous before.

"Better teach your Wammy brethren some manners, L, or what Hiro did to him, will be nothing to what I will do to him!" Clavis clenched a fist in the air, his teeth clenched together.

"I'll have a talk with him. Matt can be a bit of a womanizer. Sorry, Castra, Clavis."

They accepted L's proxy apology.

All of a sudden, ACT rocked violently, and the RV moved, as it began to topple over from a massive impact, sending everyone in a spiral, end over end. When the RV crashed down, it did so with such impact that everyone came down without mercy, including everything that wasn't bolted down.

L faired better than most. His crouch allowed him to somersault safely while everyone else fell wildly.

When it was over, L remained crouched, much like a frog on a lilly pad, and observed the damage, or as best he could with the lights off. The only light was natural light and it came from the main door with a window that was now on the ceiling. He was thankful, whatever had done this, had not tipped the RV the other way, or everyone would be trapped.

He heard a few moans. "Roll call," L demanded. "Whose conscious?"

Only Clavis and Castra answered, who were no worse for ware.

They had taken the same action as L when the RV began to tip and rolled with it. Perhaps, because from Quindecim, they had some sort of training when it came to such things, L thought. Definitely Clavis, once a powerful warrior who fought in _The Great Death Note War_ that Menace had told them all about. When he was telling everyone about it, Clavis left for the story, because he didn't want to hear about it. It was like most war vets. They had lived through it, why would they want to re-live it again through story?

Unfortunately, the rest were out cold. They were all checked for vital signs, and everyone was alive. Although their injuries were yet to be determined.

"What the hell happened?" Clavis wondered. "What in world could have done such a thing?"

L looked up at the door. "If Wammy House is any indication, my conjecture would be Shinigami. They found us. Quick, boost me up to the door. We need to get out of here before another strike."

L balanced on Clavis's shoulders to the door and opened it. He swung it fully open and looked out.

At first, he thought he was seeing Menace standing several meters from the RV, but he wasn't sure. Then, he realized it—it was the infamous Morph he had heard so much about. However, he wasn't wearing white. Instead, his body was engulfed in fiery red. And not just his clothes, but his skin, hair, and his eyes seemed to jettison out with flame.

"Um, Clavis, I really think you and Castra need to get out here, and on the double," L said, and then he moved away from the door, but still on top of the RV. L looked down, and saw Clavis was shouldering Castra up through the door.

L helped her up, before Morph self-generated and launched a blast of cosmic energy from his hands.

As it soared towards him, L looked upon it in total disbelief. It was a large ball of red and orange flame with a cosmic tale. It belonged in something from a manga or a science-fiction TV program like Dr. Who—not in real life.

But neither did the Death Note.

He pushed Castra away from it, away from him, in the opposite direction—which forced both of them to fall off the back behind the RV, as ACT rocked from the impact, the ball of flame hitting the side, now top, skimming off the surface, hitting the back of the warehouse, blasting a hole through it.

L landed like a cat, Castra was not as graceful.

Then came the quick slice and dice of metal in the side of the RV as Clavis made a hole for himself to exit with, using his katana, joining them—out of the line of fire from Morph. Clavis was wearing a full body black body suit now, his other clothes discarded for battle gear.

_Being a cosmic being like Morph, Clavis must have just willed the change,_ L thought.

Clavis then somersaulted to the back end of the RV and peered around it. He saw Morph, then looked back at L.

"Is it Morph?" L asked, helping Castra to her feet. She had landed poorly, but she was okay.

"Yes, and it looks like he's really pissed off," Clavis replied. "I've never seen him like that, even when we've fought."

"CLAVIS! Where is my brother? Tell me! He's ruined everything! Light Yagami will never trust me now!"

An energy blast hit the underbelly of the RV, shifting it back. L, Clavis, and Castra moved with the RV, or rather it moved them.

Just then, Menace appeared in the wink of an eye beside them. "My brother has gone insane!" he quickly said.

"You think?" this came from Clavis. "He's blaming you for something, what is it? Let me guess, visiting Demetre Draycott, and telling him everything. When you told us that you going to do that, we told you it was unwise."

Menace shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, most likely," he said. "I was present when Morph offered the deal to Clavis, hidden from sight. That's how you two got to the Mojave Desert, with my help. He may have sensed me, that I was listening in, I knew I would interfere in his plans. I knew something drastic had to be done."

"Oh, I would say this is a pretty drastic reaction to your decision, Menace," L remarked.

Menace said, "Let me talk to him, calm him down. This happened once before, when he used his power to kill a lot of Shinigami in revenge for our parents being killed. A great deal of _The Brigade of Life_ got caught up in the blast, too. In the Human World, much like yourself Clavis, Morph can generate power a thousand times greater than a thousand ton megaton bomb, enough destructive energy to blow a hole in the universe, opening up multiple dimensions. This world, as it stands, would cease to exist if he did. His acts caused the downfall of the war on our side. Now you know why he chooses to carry the last essence of our kind inside him. It is a form of self-repentance."

"The odds look grim, Menace," L voiced. "Anything you can do to equalize the playing field would be helpful."

_To be continued..._

 


	40. Choice And Conflict

"Morph, _stop this!_ " Menace said, stepping out into the open from behind the RV. "Or you'll use up all your energy reserves to feed our people inside you."

 L watched from the side of the overturned vehicle, peaking around. Menace had his hands up, not in surrender but as a calming tool.

The flames in Morph's eyes erupted forth, burning hotter with a seething anger when he faced his brother. L could feel the heat, and if there had been a sprinkler system installed in the warehouse it would have gone off.

"I would have had all the energy I'd need to feed if you didn't interfere brother," Morph retorted. "You visited Demetre Draycott and told him everything. He then told Light Yagami everything! I made the offer to Clavis a simple one: one million human souls or Light Yagami's soul. I have yet to receive an answer. _Choose_ , Clavis! I know you are _here_!"

"No!" came Clavis's voice sharply.

L turned, looked at the Quindecum'ium.

Clavis had his back against the side of the overturned RV on the far side. Castra was with him.

"I do not accept your offer, Morph. I will not trade one life for another. In the history of Quindecim, not one person has chosen to return back to their life when given the choice, and for good reason. You did all this to take Light Yagami's soul? To feed your people? You've caused so much damage. Menace and those in Quindecim have been painstakingly closing the rips you've caused to the space-time continuum."

"Why is Light Yagami so important? He's a psychopath with no morals!"

"Then why did you release him? He was fine where he was," Clavis replied.

"So you could offer Clavis the deal, isn't that right?" L chimed in, looking back around the side of the RV at the fiery being that was now Morph. It was a supernatural fire generated from within. But Menace was right, that energy had to have come from somewhere, his people's energy. "You thought it would be an easy decision to make?"

Morph cocked his head to him. L shifted back. He didn't wish to be a target.

"You are correct, Louis Lawliet, better known as L, to your cohorts. And _if_ Clavis chose the right decision, then all parties would satisfied. But he chooses to be _self-righteous_? Light Yagami would be dead now and I would use his life energy for food. Kira will no longer be a threat. Light Yagami's soul is unique, endowed and touched with a god-like influence, a richness beyond any other. And this has not been the first time his essence has been incarnated. His essence possesses the energy of many of the most powerful and influential leaders, and tyrants, that have ever existed in the Human World, descended from greatness. That's what makes him so special to me. That's why I took interest in him, concocted all this, and went to painstaking efforts to resurrect him. I was the one who dropped the Death Note to where Light Yagami would pick it up. It was not a random drop. I saw the future, the plight of Kira, and I knew I had to experience it for myself. Then to take his energy when it was ripe. All going according to plan until…"

"Until now?" L jumped in. "Surely you don't take me for a fool? The moment Light Yagami dies, then so does everyone else, everyone who is associated with him like threads of a spider's web. They will loose their lives again. Light Yagami is their anchor to the Human World. Without him, they will die. You know this, Morph. I will die as well."

L lied. He knew that wasn't true from what Clavis had told him, about him. When he was resurrected, he was re-birthed from his own flesh and bone, his remains dug up from his gravesite. He was no longer dead, subjected to Quindecim law, and the need to return. And the moment he came back to life, he was given a clean slate. His writing in the Death Note, erased. He was only speculating with the others, but he went with the lie.

"I personally don't wish to die again," he continued with the lie. "I have do much more to do in this life. The Void is a horrible place for those who are sent to it. They experience nothing but negative emotions for all eternity as a disembodied spirit. So, another solution must be made."

And besides, he didn't want Light Yagami to die. L wanted to punish him for his crimes in this realm. That made him selfish, he knew, but he wanted conclusion in his fight with Kira. Light had killed him with the Death Note, it had been a useless death. Now that he was back, he had a second chance to take the bastard down.

"Then one million souls it is," Morph rebuked. "I don't give a damn about any of you. I'll take the one million souls myself without Clavis's choice and his family will remain dead. As for all of this, I will no longer be involved in this cat-and-mouse game you seem to be playing with Light Yagami. I am finished here."

Morph snorted, fire came out of his nose. He looked to Menace.

Then, the Imp vanished.

And the only trace he had ever been in the warehouse was a scorch mark on the ground where he once stood.

Menace looked around, L watched Menace turn every which way.

L came out of his hiding spot. He was a human being and he wasn't stupid. He hid from a supernatural being that was hell bent on violence. Confronting Morph directly would have only got him turned to ash.

"He's gone," Menace said conclusively. "In fact, I don't sense him at all anymore."

Clavis and Castra came out into the open, joining them.

"Menace, your brother plans to kill one million people," L said. "Is there any way to stop him?"

"I had no idea Morph was that desperate," Menace replied, facing him. "I'll do what I can, persuade him that there must be another way to get the energy to feed our people inside him. Trust me, he's a good person at heart. He just has to be reminded of this. I know he feels guilty for almost decimating our entire people in his fight against Clavis. It was an accident, but he feels personally responsible. This is why he keeps the last remnants of our species safe with him. He knows murder isn't the answer. There is always another option."

Suddenly, Menace, too, vanished, in the blink of an eye.

L looked around. "Amazing, here one moment and gone the next; much like life," L said philosophically. He then turned to Clavis. "I'm sorry, but you will not get your revenge against Morph for murdering your family now."

"I always love my family, and I'll miss them. But to live for revenge is never a reason to live," Clavis said, smiling at Castra. He held her hand. "There are other things in life to be thankful for." They kissed. "I hate Morph, I really do," he then said. "But I have to come to terns that I'm no match for him, especially after this recent display of power." He then looked at the scorch mark. "Morph must've burned up a lot of energy with that demoniacal demonstration. Maybe he'll go pester some other civilization and leave the Human Race alone for a while. I'm sure Menace will keep him out of trouble."

"Hope springs eternal," L said back. He turned back to ACT. "We need to check on the others, see if they're okay. They were alive when I checked on them before coming out here."

"Hmm," Clavis mused. "I never thought the battle would end so abruptly. Could Morph have been bluffing?"

"Interesting question," L agreed. "Cowards normally do. They're all bluster, until they actually have to fight. Then run away. Light Yagami was the same way."

All of sudden, they heard a heavy banging against the closed warehouse door, and then another. As if something heavy was hitting it. Hammering at it to get through.

They all turned to observe it.

Then something smashed through it. Debris flew everywhere, as a weapon of some sort came through both the door and a wall. Suddenly, a Shinigami tore through the jagged edges with a free, boney, clawed hand, ripping away the pieces, tearing at each plank like it was a piece fruit.

It wasn't a large god of death, but it was intimidating, carrying a bone club. It was dressed like an old rock groupie with thick brown hair, L noticed. He could see it, but he didn't remember ever touching its Death Note. It was a rule that a person had to touch a god of death's Death Note to recognize its face and voice. Maybe, it purposely wanted them to see it? Then realization hit him and he recognized the Shinigami by its appearance.

"Geist," he said, with a gasp. "Raye and Jasper told me about this one after they returned from Tsuku-Yoki Tower. This is the Shinigami that attacked them and is attached to Demetre Draycott. He's more vicious than Ryuk and Rem combined, according to the profile provided. Clavis, Castra, watch out!"

From their expressions, L knew Clavis and Castra could see Geist, too.

"Found you!" Geist said mockingly. "I knew if we followed Morph, he'd lead us to you, human. Ah... _the infamous L_."

Then, suddenly, from behind Geist came several powerful gun shots that skimmed through the air at L and the others.

Demetre Draycott came out from behind Geist, firing with a golden luger. The bullets soared considerably close to L, bouncing off the under-carriage of the RV.

L took cover, but Clavis remained, brandishing his katana. He pushed Castra back, and she went to hide, to stand safely next to L. L could still see all the action from his position.

Now Demetre Draycott had a single target to shoot at: Clavis.

Clavis cut the fired bullets in half with his katana as they came at him, precisely choosing the exact moment to slice through the air. None got through Clavis's defence. The supernatural being knew how to wield his sword. To L, it looked like an old Japanese sword from the feudal era. But he wasn't very familiar with them, so he didn't know for sure. But what he did know was that the blade was extremely sharp and Clavis was masterful with it.

Demetre Draycott quickly reloaded with another clip, then positioned himself steadily, openly, and kept firing.

x x x

Jasper Yuta stirred, but he wasn't sure what had happened. He felt his head, and it hurt like hell. He had double vision, and when he attempted to stand, he fell back over his equilibrium compromised. He gave a couple of hit to the his left ear and then shook his head to clear the fogginess.

Near was laying on his stomach over by the front end of the RV. Everything was in a shambles, and the entire New Kira Task Force were out cold. The last thing he remembered was Matt, being tossed back into the rear sleeping quarters from where he had emerged by Clavis after Matt insulted Castra, coming on to her.

He called out to Matt, but didn't get a response. Judging by the others, he must be out cold as well.

Although when he looked around at everyone else that were near him, some were missing. One of them was L. The others were those the supernatural beings, Clavis and Castra.

He stumbled, and fell over a body, no, two bodies—Matsuda and Aizawa, the two NPA detectives. They were laying side by side, obviously thrown over together when the RV tipped over by some sort of powerful force. Raye Penber was also out cold near by.

He checked for vitals, and found them. They were unconscious, but alive. Everyone was still alive.

He heard shouting, but it seemed far away. Then he observed a large cut a hole in the side of the RV, or what used to be the roof of ACT, but the side door, now the ceiling, was also open, and this is where the voices were most prominent.

His mind clearing, but his vision was still a little blurry, he felt his face, it was covered in blood from a head wound. No wonder the fogginess would come and go.

He found something to stand on. He wanted to see what all the ruckus was about.

He dragged the two seater couch over. As he did so, his foot hit something on the floor. Bending over, he saw it was a gun. It must have fallen out from one of the detective's holsters. It was standard police issue.

He checked it for ammo and then ascended the couch to see who was shouting threats of bloody murder.

Then he heard weapons fire.

_To be continued..._

 


	41. He Who Invites...Disaster!

"Kill them, Demmy!" Light shouted from the smashed warehouse wall. "I want L and his cohorts _dead_!"

Light gave the order standing next to a dark Sedan that was parked outside. They had driven from Tsuku-Yoki Tower to the warehouse following Geist's direction, following Morph. Demetre drove, since he was the only one who knew how. And he gave Demetre his customized golden luger to use because it was so powerful.

Takada was in the back of the car and remained out of sight and out of danger.

Next to Light, stood Ryuk. Both Shinigami had flown here.

"Ryuk, go help Geist." Light ordered. "I want them all pulverized to dust and ashes, just like what you and Geist did to Wammy House. And bring L here for execution! I'll kill him personally."

"I won't kill for you, Light," the Shinigami stated. "But I'll go help Geist." He then flew into the warehouse.

Gun fire ensued, and he became a little more bold. He stepped into the warehouse. He could see Clavis—the Quindecim'ium supernatural being Demetre had told him about—wielding a sword, seemingly slicing Demetre's bullets out of the air.

Then he saw L hiding, peaking out from the side of a large overturned RV within. He had no idea how that happened and he figured the vehicle was the New Kira Task Force headquarters. By the looks of it, may not anymore. But the strange thing was Morph was no where to be seen.

That was a moot point at the moment. With Demetre and the two Shinigami, he had L and his allies cornered.

Ryuk flew up, and landed next to Geist, acting like a shield for Light to enter further.

"I finally have you where I want you, L," Light shouted. "Disingenuous and fowl, trying to use my family against me. I won't let you, or anyone else, take away what I've worked so hard to build. Not you, not Near, not _anybody_!"

Demetre reloaded the golden luger. Light had given his friend six magazine clips with a dozen bullets, it sounded like Demmy was on the third. With a click, Demetre then re-aimed at Clavis, and began firing again.

But Light was more focused on L. Demetre could handle the rest. But Light did notice a tall, and beautiful golden/brown coloured looking skin woman hiding with L near the RV. She must have been Castra, Clavis's partner, who had come with him, as part of the original party to take Light back to Quindecim.

That as never going to happen, they were all dead.

"This time we finish it properly, L. _This time_ , I have _two_ god's of death on my side. The odds are stacked in my favour, and I won't even have to persuade one of them to sacrifice their life to kill you, like I did Rem."

"You're blustering again, Light," L suddenly snapped back. "That's the sign of an immune mind, much like Kira's judgements. You're a child, nothing more. You need to be spanked. And I would kindly volunteer to put you over my knee, make you cry like the whiny baby you are."

Light git his teeth in anger, then said: " _Kill'em, Demmy! Kill them all! And let Kira sort them out!_ "

Suddenly, a single shot rang out, echoing in the vastness of the warehouse, and through the chaos, sounding much like a gun shot from the old _American Wild West_. A momentary silence followed, as all parties looked around for its origin. For a time it felt like everything had stopped, an eeriness ensued, and not a sound could be heard.

Then came a scream, and it was from Demetre.

Light snapped his attention around to his friend.

Demetre's mouth was open, screaming, as he held his right forearm in hand. His hand a blood pulp, blood dripping in think globs at his feet. The golden luger, shattered to pieces, scattered, around him. The mysterious shot blew the gun and Demetre's hand apart like he was holding a grenade.

"Demmy!" Light shouted.

Demetre Draycott staggered forward, compromised by the shock. Then he collapsed to his knees, and fell face first to the ground, his arms folded into his body. He then lay there still.

"Demmy!" Light shouted again.

"Demetre!" Geist shouted.

Light's eyes teared up and he seethed with a vengefulness bordering on madness. He looked up at the warehouse rafters. Of all the underhanded things, L had a sharpshooter to target would-be intruders.

He had given his customized golden luger to Demetre to use. It had never been used before, a merely trinket and symbolic of his new station in life, and something that he carried around with him for protection if needed.

But now he reached into his jacket pockets and took out two colt .45 handguns.

He never forgot what his ex-police foundation course trainer said: always carry a secondary weapon. He gripped both colts with steady hands. Powerful guns in their own rite, small and compact, and he fired one into the rafters where the shot had originated, and one at Clavis—being ambidextrous.

Blind rage overtook him. He wanted to kill the sharpshooter, he wanted to kill _everyone!_

Ryuk and Geist protected him. Bullets and knives couldn't harm a Shinigami, and when they remained solid, and stood together, they acted like a shield for him, using their wings like hard kevlar, wrapping them around each other, as Light shot in two directions at once.

"You son-of-a-bitch! This is for Demmy!" he said to the mysterious sharpshooter.

The sharpshooter returned fire, but the Shinigami stopped every bullet, bounding off their wings.

Clavis backed off, Light shooting at him, too, like an insane depot. Obviously, it was too much for the supernatural being, and he ran and hid behind the RV, rather than face the chaotic fury.

Suddenly, Geist did something unexpected. He opened his wings and pulled out his bone club.

He shouldered it back and threw it up into the rafters at the approximate location of the sharpshooter. The bone club crashed through the roof, debris and steal beams then came plummeting down, crashing to the ground.

Ryuk whisked Light out of the away from the chaos.

When the dust settled, the ground near where they once stood was covered in a chaotic mess with wooden boards and twisted metal gurters, even the sharpshooters rifle. Surprisingly enough, the warehouse didn't come down. But the hole in the roof did cast the entire interior in brightness.

Unfortunately, the sharpshooter had avoided the onslaught and remained aloof.

Light waved dust away from his face, coughed. Ryuk had made him drop one of his guns when Light was snatched. But it didn't matter, he still had one more.

Ryuk chuckled. "Oh, this is so much fun. More entertaining than the last time around. Funny, isn't this the same warehouse where Matsuda shot you, and where you confronted Near?"

"Shut up, Ryuk," Light said. "This time it'll be different."

Light looked at Demetre laying on the ground, but he remained steadfast and gripped his gun tightly. His friend was badly hurt, but he'd get Morph to help him later.

Despite Morph's admission of wanting to take Light's soul, he still wanted Morph as an ally, and if push came to shove, he would give the supernatural Imp exactly what he wanted, and kill one million criminals to satisfy Morph's need to feed his people that resided in him.

Kira would begin his mass punishments once more and the world will quake with fear at his return.

He had already established his Grand Agenda through trade and commerce, and used his Death Mouthguard's on about a dozen people around the world so he could get what he wanted as Shinto Izanagi, some of them elitist. But that was not enough.

His agenda also included Kira's rise back to power.

_And this time, no one will stop me!_

Something suddenly caught his eye and he turned. Then he saw it, another attack!

Clavis suddenly came out of hiding, and was running towards them, wielding his sword, shouting some sort of unknown battle cry. Demetre had said Menace, Morph's brother, described this guy as a fierce warrior who fought along side the Shinigami in some sort of _Great Death Note War_. It was Shinigami versus The Brigade of Light.

Light fired at him, but Clavis cut the bullet in half out of the air, as he charged forward.

"Geist, watch out!" Light shouted.

But it was too late.

Clavis cleaved the Shinigami in two from pelvis to shoulder in an upwards thrust, the cut was so clean and fast that it was barely seen. Geist's upper body began to slid down off his lower torso. Human weapons could not harm a Shinigami, but Clavis's weapon wasn't from the Human World. Geist literally meant _Ghost_ , but if his transparent ability could not stop the attack, did that mean there were other ways to murder a Shinigami than the _Love Option_?

Light watched in horror as Geist's upper body began to drop to the ground, even Geist looked shocked.

Clavis ten delivered a series of quick and decision strikes with his sword, slices and cuts through the air, that not only cut the Shinigami into pieces, but also decapitated him, sending Geist's head rolling to Light's feet.

Ryuk quickly backed off, not wanting to suffer the same fate.

Light lifted his gun to fire at Clavis, but Clavis quickly sliced off the barrel, leaving Light with a stumped weapon. Clavis extended his sword and brought it to just under Light's throat.

"Yield, Light Yagami! Your friends and allies have fallen," Clavis said.

Light looked down the blade of the katana. It had all the appearance of an ancient Japanese sword, and Clavis fought with the ability of a swordsman from the feudal era.

"Dammit!" came a voice at Light's feet.

Light was aghast. Geist was still alive?

_Yes, of course—Shinigami can't die by conventional means, but obviously their bodies are susceptible to otherworldly weapons that can harm them._

Morph had mentioned that _The Brigade of Light_ had weapons that could harm Shinigami and even kill them. Clavis must be one of these weapon-wielders. He had used this sword it to protect the Shinigami when he fought with them against The Brigade of Life. Now, here, he was fighting against the Shinigami, allied with L.

"My blade is made of a special material that subverts a Shinigami's ability to go transparent," Clavis explained, his eyes looking down at Geist's head. "That is how I was able to cut you down, Shinigami. But, unfortunately, you won't die. However, this will keep you out of trouble for a while."

Suddenly, Ryuk flapped his wings, and Clavis shield his eyes from the dust and gale force winds. Light was blown over, the winds not giving him much of a choice. He protected his head with his arms as he dropped to his hands and knees. But Ryuk's attack on Clavis was focused, much like what he and Geist had done to Wammy House.

It didn't last long, and Light looked up, and saw Clavis had been blown far back. Strangely, Light had subconsciously clutched onto Geist, so his head would not blow away.

Light looked down at the Shinigami's head, then Geist said, "Stop hugging me, human. I'm not that kind of Shinigami."

Light pushed the head away.

Clavis had been blinded, he was rubbing his eyes. And he was crying out from the pain.

Clavis had dropped his katana and Light quickly scampered over and grabbed the sword. He then stood on his feet.

"Clavis, watch out!" came a shout from Castra.

Light looked over. Once again, for an alien, he found her strikingly beautiful with her golden brown skin.

Clavis lunged and punched wildly through the air. But he couldn't see, eyes closed, and Light easily avoided the strikes, pivoting out of the way. Clavis swung heavily, and then twisted completely around, and fell to the ground, swirling like a drunken man. He dropped to his hands and knees, his head down, as if he was bowing.

And Clavis was also in the perfect position for a decapitation like what some cultures did in the Middle East, when they wanted to put to death criminals.

"The tables have turned, I have you now," Light said, and he lifted the katana aloft to strike down.

A flaming anger enveloped Light's entire body. And he would use every ounce of it to strike at the heart of L's new Kira Task Force, taking Clavis's life. His hatred for L went far beyond simple revenge now.

The New Kira Task Force had hurt his best friend, his closest childhood friend. Even when they fought in their own Death Note War, Demetre had returned to his side, their friendship rekindled anew.

Clavis had not hurt Demetre, but he was guilty by association. And to kill him with his own weapon was poetic.

With the katana raised aloft, Light gripped the _tsuba_ —the handle—tightly to make the death blow. "Die, Clavis!" Light said. " _You_ can return to Quindecim in disgrace and face your own spiritual fate. What shall it be: _Resurrection or the Void_?"

"Light Yagami! _Stop!_ " came a familiar voice.

L came out of hiding and stepped out into the open. Light saw Clavis tilt his head over in L's direction, his eyes still shut. Then Light looked.

"Don't kill him!" L pleaded. "This fight is between us. It has always been between us. Let _him_ go."

Light kicked Clavis away. Castra ran to him. Ryuk flew over and protected Light from any attack from her. Castra dragged Clavis away and helped him where she could.

Light smirked. "Watch then closely, Ryuk," he said, and then stepped away to face L head on, katana in hand.

"Finally we meet again, L, it's been such a long time," Light said, smiling amused. He felt empowered, almost like he was possessed with a demonic influence. "You look exactly how I remember you."

"And you look like a dirty, rotten skunk," L said back.

"Hey, you do," Ryuk said with a chuckle. "Must have been all the dust that blew over after Geist brought down the roof. You have some dirt in your white hair, Light. You do look like a skunk. Here, let me brush it off."

Light hit Ryuk's hand away when he went to touch his hair, but then ruffled his hair himself to knock any dirt off. But in stead turned his hair salt and pepper, mixing the dirt in with the white. But he didn't care. "My white hair is a result of my resurrection, it stems from certain external factors. But I like it, as it adds a little flare to my new personality."

"As Shinto Izanagi, you mean? Your new name means ' _he who invites; a deity born_ '. Most people would take that as a lucky sign to do business with you. Clever use of your company name, too: _The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation_ , indicative of your cunning nature and name, as well: _Moon God_ ; from the old Japanese fable and character _Tsukuyoki._ The name almost slipped by me. But if I wasn't watching at a stock marker ticker on an International News Station at the time, and made the connection with your name, it would never have occurred to me where you were hiding."

Light frowned. _I don't hide._

Then he smirked, said, "I knew only someone like you would appreciate the effort that went into it all."

"Effort, nothing, impressive is better word for it," L said, "but that's just my honest opinion."

Light's eyes narrowed confused. "Are you _complementing_ me?"

"Indeed, all your hard work finally paid off. And you even cheated death, a tremendous feat. But like you, I'm back. I'm flesh and bone, just like you. Clavis and Castra, with myself and others, came here to take you back. But I believe now that that would be shame. You can do so much good here, benefit so many people with your accomplishments. Maybe even write a book. Maybe you can call it: _How I Cheated Death To Become a Bastard Billionaire_. Catchy, eh?"

Ryuk chuckled. "I'd read it, but you'd have to credit Morph practically on every page," the Shinigami said.

Light gave Ryuk and ugly look, then turned back to L. "You'll never take me back to Quindecim, L. Maybe if you caught up to me a little earlier. But that's why Morph did what he did. I needed to get established in my new role here. Morph altered the timeline to make your party arrive one year later. That was by design. And now that my name is written in the Life Note, I cannot be killed. I am immortal. In that respect alone, I am, therefore, truly a _GOD_!"

L cocked his head, unimpressed. He put up a finger. "One: You are _not_ a god…" Then a second finger. "And two: Even if you can't die, Light Yagami, you can still experience pain. With Morph gone, who will save you if—"

Without warning, a single shot rang out. It came from the top of the overturned RV. Light looked up, L turned.

Jasper Yuta leaned out the doorway and he was held a gun. The left side of his face was covered in blood like he was wearing half a mask, caused by a head wound somewhere under his hairline.

"Jasper!" L said.

Light gasped, and staggered back. He dropped the katana and put a hand to his chest. Blood began to saturate his white dress shirt under his jacket. He looked at his bloodied hand. The bullet had struck his heart true. He looked at Jasper Yuta, his vision blurry.

"That's for hurting my son, you fucking bastard!" Jasper said.

But then, all of sudden, a weakness apparently struck Jasper, and he fell back into the RV through the doorway, the gun slipping from his hand. It bounced to the ground in front of the RV.

" _Jasper?_ " L called out.

Light then fell back and collapsed to the ground on his back. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. He held his chest, it was hard to breath—very hard to breath, as blood began to fill his throat, internal bleeding setting in. He tasted blood, it streamed out of his mouth and down his face.

L came to him, and crouched down next to him.

Light looked up at him sheepishly. "Happy?" he sputtered out blood as he spoke.

"Frankly, I'm not. While I'm not a killer, I would have liked to know what it felt like to take a life, and yours would have been worth it. Alas, as for that Life Note—I would say, even with an injury like this, a shot to the heart will not kill you. After you heal, however, you'll be going to prison for a very long time."

Light smiled softly. "A man after my own heart, to kill a killer you must become a killer. Or, be Kira, the saviour of many. What is that saying? Oh yes: ' _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'_."

L smirked. "Or, ' _the one_ '," he replied. "Funny, your last words would so logical, while your actions as _Kira_ , so immature."

Light turned his head and saw Demetre, then he struggled to turned himself over. He dug his fingers into the floor to get a grip, and then hauled himself over, dragging himself over to his friend. L didn't stop him.

With every movement, Light felt his lungs aflame. But he refused to stop. He had to get to his friend.

When he reached him, he lifted his right arm up and brought it down over his friend's body, pressing in close. Then all his strength left him. Demetre was his friend, and he never thanked him for all his efforts in helping him.

He whispered, "Demmy, my friend, I'm sorry…thaaaank yoooou…"

Then Light dropped his head, and lay still. He did not get up.

_To be continued..._

 


	42. The Death Ring

L lifted himself to his feet. He had watched Light Yagami crawl to Demetre Draycott while remaining crouched and then drop seemingly dead next to his friend. In fact, Light Yagami was virtually dead at the moment with a bullet to the heart. But with the Life Note, he could be revived within seventy-two hours, according to what Menace had told him.

On an emphatic level, he found it intriguing that that even after everything that had gone on, Light Yagami still actually cared about someone other than himself.

Draycott and Yagami had been best friends since childhood, and now, they would be prison buddies.

Clavis and Castra came over to him. Clavis blinked, still rubbing particles of debris out of his eyes.

"Nice to have friends," L said openly, looking at Light and Demetre. "They offer a shoulder to cry on, and in this case, one to die on. The Life Note will no doubt revive them, injuries fully healed. A person whose name is written in a Life Note cannot be killed by a Death Note, but they can be killed by conventional human weaponry—just not in this case. Effectively, this supernatural case has finally come to a reasonable conclusion."

Then he noticed something when he looked down at their bodies. It was subtle, but the position of Demetre Draycott, and how he had fallen, with his arms folded into his chest was changed. His left arm was now pulled out straight to his side, underneath where Light Yagami had fallen.

"Hmph," L mused.

"Well, I guess this is my cue to leave," Ryuk, the Shinigami, said. He was Light's partner in all this, but L knew, he would not leave unless certain circumstances warranted it, like as the death of his Death Note handler.

"Gather up my pieces, will ya, Ryuk?" Geist asked. "Take me with you."

L watched Ryuk as he went around and gathered up all of Geist's body parts. It was morbid to see such a display, but at least there was no blood or organs scattered about. It was mainly dried bones and tattered clothing. He set them in a pile for transport.

"Is it truly over?" L wondered quietly to himself. "Something doesn't seem right."

L bent over and picked up Geist's head. The Shinigami's eyes glowered red as they faced each other.

"May I ask you something, Shinigami? Just for clarification, is it true that Light Yagami can't die if his name is written in a Death Note because his name is written in a Life Note? But he can die by other means if not revived within the seven-two hour window?"

"Why ask a stupid obvious question?" Geist spat back. "You and your people will pay for what you did to Demetre. I'll make you pay! But to answer your question: Not if Morph wrote down the Infinity Rule next to Yagami's name, and if instructions are pre-written, even if injured, he can heal _much_ faster—at super speed. The same goes for the Death Note, the Infinity Rule cancels out the Death Clock. It never counts down for a heart attack."

Ryuk snatched Geist's head from L's hands, held him by his hair, said, "Damn it, Geist. You and your big mouth!"

"I knew it was too easy," L mused. He looked down at Light Yagami. He cocked his head, either it was his imagination, or the position of his body at changed again.

"Easy?" Geist said, then began to laugh.

Just then, Geist's body began to reform itself, bone fused with bone, in a floating, supernatural manner. Ryuk tossed Geist's head to the Shinigami's outstretched hands and it caught it with both, fitting it back onto its neck. The only indication of Clavis cutting the Shinigami were burn scars where bone fused together. Unfortunately, Geist's clothes were another story. He now looked like a standard walking skeleton.

"You look naked, Geist, I can see your bones," Ryuk said with a chuckle.

"Well, at least I don't look like a demented husky in tight black, leather bondage," Geist touted back.

Then Light Yagami began to move. He moved slowly, and then rolled over onto his back. He appeared disorientated at first, but then ripped open his shirt and checked his wound. It was completely healed.

With the two Shinigami, L, Clavis and Castra, were forced back, as Light Yagami rolled, and then emerged to his feet. The two gods of death were protecting him. No wonder they stayed, faking to leave, when their handles had lost.

"It would appear you heal quite quickly, Light Yagami," L remarked. "I never realized just how powerful the Life Note can be. You truly _do_ have the resurrection power of a god. When I read the fake _28-Day Rule_ in the Death Note that time, whereas it states a person who owns a Death Note much keep writing or they will die, it was planted. You were cunning and devious even back then. You planned for every eventuality this time. But, this is a _non-zombie zone_."

Light Yagami removed his jacket and tossed it away. His shirt was bloodied, now wide open, exposing his chest. He clenched a fist at his side. "I am not a zombie," he responded to L's facetious remark. He then brought up his closed fist, his left hand to eye level. "But now, I do, literally, wield the power of a god in my hands!"

L noticed a gold ring where Light Yagami had no ring before. The position of Demetre's body had changed, as well. But he was still unconscious. Light purposely fell at that spot for some reason. Was it to get this ring? Had Demetre Draycott been wearing it? For what purpose, L wondered.

"This time, I won't lose, L, and there's no way you can stop me! Ryuk, Geist, I can handle things here. Take Demmy back to the car. However, I'm afraid not even the Life Note can do anything about his hand."

Geist shouldered Demetre Draycott over his shoulder and then began to walk out towards the broken warehouse entrance. Ryuk stayed as a buffer, but ultimately joined him.

L looked at Light Yagami curiously. He moved out into the open and seemed to be keeping a tight grip in his left hand. It almost looked comical, like Light was challenging him to fist fight.

L said, "Do you remember that time we fought just after you lost you memories of the Death Note, remember what I said to you back then? _I'm stronger than I look_. But if you'd like, we can _continue_ where we _left_ off?"

L shifted his body and footing and put his hands up, ready to fight. But his legs and feet were more powerful. But now, Light was trained with police foundations, and he would know how to block sudden kicks. Light would be observant of any indicators in body language, so he would have to somehow counter Light's blocks.

Light laughed. "Oh no, it won't be me who you will be fighting, L…"

Light pointed to ACT, and suddenly Matt emerged from behind the RV, still half-naked in a muscle shirt and boxers. Matt then picked up the gun that Jasper Yuta had dropped and pointed it at L.

L noticed how stiff Matt was moving. _Is he being controlled? How?_

"You're going to have to make a serious choice," Light continued. "You see, the Death Ring amplifies telepathic-like abilities to such a degree that anyone who has been subjected to its influence before can easily be manipulated and controlled later, overriding the Prefrontal Cortex, and a person's basic moral code—yet another _gift_ from Morph."

"Along with the mouthguard's, I assume," L said back. "We retrieved the one you put in Chastity's mouth after you made her commit suicide. The brutality of it was beyond human! We know about them, we just don't know how many there are. I'm positive, you're in possession of an 'Alpha Guard', the one that controls them all. By example, they work similar to this Death Ring you wield on your left hand? The Death Note weaponized from a notebook. You really are a sick psychopath, Light Yagami."

Light laughed. "No, L. I'm a visionary! I was able to evade you for a long time even _with_ your superior deductive reasoning. If only you _did_ what the law _cannot_ , and that is _kill me_ when you had the chance, you may have won, and all this could've been avoided. But that's what's wrong with this world. Too many rules, too many regulations— criminals appear to have more rights than victims these days. That's where Kira comes in. I wage war on those criminals and punish them. Once Kira returns back to power, the world will be at peace as it was under Kira's original rule. Criminals will run and hide. No more waiting for the courts to punish them—to have then return to the streets years later to re-commit their hideous crimes again. I will deliver immediate justice and lay down the law once more!"

L shook his head. "No, Light Yagami," he said firmly. "Rules are established for the safety of the public. Without them, civilization will fall into chaos. Even the Death Note has rules. One such important rule is, you must have the face of the person in your mind that you wish to kill as you are writing down their name, or everyone with the same name would die of heart attacks. That was not written lightly, that was written with the sheer purpose of protecting others from irresponsibility. So, even murder has its rules. But you abuse the Death Note, because you don't like how the system works. Yes, mistakes are made. But you're basically a protester who uses murder as a tool to serve a persona agenda, and your need control things like a petulant child with the Death Note is pathetic."

Light clapped. "Lovely speech, but it won't make a difference. Words mean nothing. It often takes a large event to alter human behaviour. And Kira will do just that. The _Grand Agenda_ will go forward. This is where you finally lose. I've killed you once, and I'll do it again. I will reign supreme once more. You have no where to run."

"I never run," L stated firmly.

All of sudden, Castra sprung into action, and ran directly at Matt. Matt turned and fired at her with successive shots. But she ducked, bobbed and weaved to avoid every shot—a total of five missed.

Castra was quick like a jack rabbit. She kicked dirt in Matt's face blinding him and then delivered one the most impressive, perfect and powerful roundhouse martial kicks L had ever seen to the side of Matt's head.

Matt twisted end over end and landed with a heavy thud to the ground, he was immediately rendered unconscious.

She kicked the gun away, and then brushed her hands together as if brushing off dirt. She flipped back her long white hair in dramatic fashion, like a supermodel.

"Child's play," she said. "When you need something done right, ask a woman."

"That's the woman I love," Clavis said, smiling. "I hope you didn't hit him too hard. Humans are fragile creatures."

"Ooo," Ryuk voiced, coming back to land next to Light. "Didn't expect that, did ya, Light?" The Shinigami chuckled.

L turned back to Light, saw Ryuk back.

Light's expression was priceless with open mouth shock.

"Well, Light. You're out of options. You can't control a person if they're unconscious. And thanks for telling me about the _Death Ring_. I already figured out the _Grand Agenda_. And if you take Kira out from the equation, it's merely commerce—and that's nothing new in the world. People rule over others using power and influence to control people's habits and behaviours, making money off their needs and wants. The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation is no different. You may have built up a powerful company, but you neglected one important aspect in your efforts."

"And what is that?" Light sneered.

"Shinto Izanagi is symbolic, a figurehead, and anyone can be under that mask. It doesn't have to be you."

Just then, the screeching of a car was heard, as if quickly backing away, driving off.

"Takada," L muttered. "I saw her in the car that drove everyone here. Of all the people to bring back, you choose her, Light. Oh, how the heart doth sing.  
"I'll go after them," Clavis offered.

L shook his head. "No need, I know where she's going."

_To be continued..._

 


	43. Special Operative 'S'

Light Yagami fell to his knees in utter defeat. He looked up at Ryuk, and the Shinigami gave him a curious look but with a devilish grin. Ryuk could attack everyone and he could make his escape, but Ryuk wasn't doing that.

"Hey Light, question," the Shinigami asked. "What's next? You're going to jail now, huh? But I certainly don't want to come with you, how boring. No telling when you'll die. So?"

"So, what?"

"Just say those four little words you said before when you were imprisoned in L's cell and I'll be on my way. Your memories will remain with you of the Death Note, now embedded in your psyche since after being resurrected from Quindecim, but I won't have to be chained to you. You know, the same thing you said when you didn't want L to find out you were Kira, something about getting rid of your useless pride."

Light thought back to that time, he remembered it vividly. He also felt sick to his stomach, too, because L wouldn't let him shower for days, even weeks, keeping him handcuffed behind his back, and wearing the same clothes. He lost a lot of weight. He even went on a hunger strike to make L release him, but it didn't work.

He kept getting asked the same questions: " _Who is Kira?_ " " _Are you Kira?_ " " _How does Kira kill people?_ " and he kept telling L, because he had lost his memories of the Death Note, " _I don't know!_ "

L, or Ryuzaki, as he went by back then, even went so far as to ask him: " _Did you, or have you, ever participated in animal rituals, and/or proclaimed an oath to Lucifer? Broaching some form of covenant with the undead?_ "

When he thought back, after he got his memories back, after killing the Third Kira, Higuchi Kyosuke, he revisited the covenant question, and in a way, he had broached one with Ryuk—for god-like powers.

When he released Ryuk after a week being confined in L's cell, he did speak a release-code to Ryuk, and the words came back him now. "Get rid of it." As in to get rid of his useless pride. But he refused to say it now. If he was going to jail, then Ryuk would have suffer for his role in all this mess with him.

But all was not lost. There was still the Alpha Guard that was in the upper drawer of his fingerprint protected desk. No one but he could access it. No, that wasn't true. Demmy thought he was being discreet, but he secretly added his fingerprints to the scanner, so he could access the drawer. The same went for his computer. He wasn't stupid. However, he knew Demmy had only done that as a safeguard just in case something happened.

_Like now._ _And yet, with everything locked up—what evidence does L really have to prosecute me? Nothing! This ring? It looks nothing more than a gold ring wore by a rich CEO of a large business. Something of power and distinction, nothing supernatural in origin.  
_

It was too bad Matsuda or Aizawa wasn't there, then he could use it on them like Matt. But they were probably too far away, the ring needed close proximity to work.

But L, and Near, had full authority to hold him for any length of time. Or, send him away without legality, his rights waived, for being Kira. And since he was officially dead, they didn't need to go through any court to put him away.

The situation was hopeless. He swore under his breath. He had lost again. But Demmy would come for him. L could take him anywhere, but his friend would find him. Demmy and Takada would not abandon him.

He got to his feet and extended his hands out, putting them together. "I'm yours, L. I surrender," he said. "I don't want to be shot again. You have no idea how much that hurts."

"I could only imagine, Light," L said.

L just curiously happened to have a pair of handcuffs in his back jeans pocket and he snapped them around Light's wrists. Then he removed the ring from around his finger. L looked at it and found the inscription on the inside. It was written in Latin, but Light knew L could read it.

" _In Death God's We Trust…_ " L said, "…how cute."

L turned, looked at Clavis, who had retrieved his katana. Then L tossed the ring towards him, and Clavis swiped the sword through the air, cutting it in two. It immediately disintegrated, and the ring turned to dust particles, blowing away in an invisible breeze, disappearing in a ghostly manner.

Light sighed. The ring disappearing was symbolic of his freedom. He was glad he decided to give his _gift_ , the other ring, to Takada as they made their way here, or he not have the opportunity. He proposed to her in the car and told her if anything happened to him to escape. And he told her that he had a secret place that not even Demetre knew about. She agreed, and now he was glad he had done what he did and made those arrangements.

But no doubt, L would eventually go after Demmy for his role in all this. He hoped his friend would survive it.

"From dust to dust," L said. "It was a weaponized Death Note, but now its influence will be no more. It's victims free of its influence, and that includes Matsuda and Aizawa who are in the RV, by the way. When poor Matt wakes up, he's going to have the worse headache in the world. But it had to be done."

Castra shrugged. "Some men need a good walloping," she said. "Call that payback for his male misogyny earlier."

"Done," L agreed.

Light gasped shock. "Wait, what? Do you mean Matsuda and Aizawa are here, too?"

"Yes, when Morph attacked our new command centre, ACT—the Action Command Transport, now used by _The New Kira Task Force_ —he did a lot of damage, and knocked everyone off their feet, unconscious, with injuries. You already encountered Jasper Yuta…whom we should look at; he looked like he had a nasty head wound…" Castra said she would do that, and left. "Matt here, Near, and Raye Penber, including Clavis and Castra from Quindecim. They— _we_ —are all members of _The New Kira Task Force_. All dedicated to finding you and to stop the rebirth of Kira— _Kira 2.0_."

"Well, you may have me right now, but it's only temporary, L."

"Spoken like a true megalomaniac, threatening revenge." L then gestured with a finger. "Ah, but I have one final surprise for you, Light. And one I know that'll really shock you. I know you're going to get a real kick out of this. We managed to bring back one other person from Quindecim. You can relax, it's not Misa Amane. I actually requested him, because of his skill set, and previous expertise. And he's been instrumental in helping us out."

L gestured to the RV, and just then, with the sound of debris crushing underfoot, the mysterious sharpshooter came out of the shadows. He found and picked up the rifle he used to shoot Demetre Draycott, and quickly checked it over.

Light's eyes went wider than L had ever see anyone's ever go.

"Oh, my, god! D-dad?" Light shuttered. "You're alive? But that explosion, Mello killed you?"

Soichiro Yagami approached his son, he wore all dark clothing. And unlike the last time Light had seen his father, his hair now was a deep brown, not subjected to grey indicative of stress. He wore the same brand of heavy upper rimmed glasses with the lens exposed below.

Light knew with his father's training in weapons and fire arms as a police offer that his father knew how to fire a rifle. In fact, when he, Demmy, and his father took those annual summer survival trips to the family cottage when Light was younger, he taught him and Demmy how to shoot game for food, and his father was an expert shot.

"I did die, son," his father said. "But I also wrote in a Death Note remember? So, I sent to Quindecim. But because I couldn't pass on, I was given the task of Head of Security for the realm. Ironic, like in life, I was a keeper of the peace in death. I regret shooting Demetre, but it had to be done. I never took him to be like you, he was such a nice kid. You two have been friends since childhood, but you've always found ways to manipulate people."

"He helped me of his own free will, Dad. Demmy is my friend. And he would never betray me, not like you did."

Soichiro gave Light an admonishing stare. Light cast his eyes aside, abashed. His words shameful. He was Kira, but he had always feared his father. He was the kind of man who could stare directly into a person's soul and give that person a heart attack with the anxiety it caused.

Light remembered once when he and Demetre were just kids and they were playing ball in their old house, they were about seven years old, and they accidentally hit the table where Light's grandmother's ashes were being displayed, knocking it over. The vase smashed. His father was furious. He had told them many times not to play ball in the house. Demetre was sent home, said his parents would be called, and Light was grounded for a month, with no electronics. Oddly enough, that was when he began to read more, and delved into his studies. So, while he was being punished, he developed a new sense of self. That was a valuable and changing point in his life.

_Like now. And I had a reason for doing what I did._

"Dad, I can explain. Please, let me explain. You need to hear my side of the story."

"Enough!" Soichiro Yagami said loudly. "I know everything, Light. I even know about your mother and Sayu visiting you at Tsuku-Yoki Towers. I was spying on you with a highly sophisticated telescope that could see through your tinted windows. You designed those windows so no one could see in, but technology has changed. And I saw you with your mother and Sayu. You put your hands on my sweet daughter, you murderous son-of-bitch!"

"Mr. Yagami, please settle down," L interjected. "Light, meet my secret weapon in the war on Kira. He was given the name 'S', so if anyone heard me speaking to him or about him, no one would know to whom I was speaking with."

"You don't understand, none of you understood what I was trying to do! This world is rotten and those who are making it rotten deserve to die. I became Kira to help this world. But, I admit, I did lose my way for a time. My ambition for a better world where only good people lived fell by the wayside when I kept getting attacked by the very people I thought wanted what I wanted, even my owner father and colleagues. I had to counter-attack."

" _BASTARD!_ " came Matsuda's voice.

He and Aizawa suddenly came out from behind the RV. Castra had obviously helped them, and told them what was happening. Jasper and Penber with Near in tow then joined them, their wounds attended to.

Penber went to check Matt. "He's okay, but he'll be out for a while," Raye said.

"Don't you dare, Matsuda!" Light said, pointing at him. "You even agreed with Kira's philosophy at one point. So, don't you dare suddenly get all high and mighty. And you also shot me! Don't think I haven't forgotten about that."

"I'll shoot you again, and again, and again, if I have to," Matsuda retorted.

"Why doesn't anyone understand what I'm trying to do? Crime dropped by nearly seventy-percent when Kira ruled the world. Criminals ran in fear, hid in the shadows, and the world was finally becoming safe for normal people, who just wanted to live their lives in peace. I will not apologize for that. I did what I felt was right. Kira's vision is everlasting. And you can't stop the Grand Agenda, L. The seeds have been planted, the die caste."

"And the cliches overused," L said back facetiously.

Light clenched his teeth. "Don't mock me, L."

His father had tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm so ashamed of you, son. This pains me to say, but I wish you had never been born. _You are a devil!_ "

" _Fuck you, Dad! Fuck you all! I am KIRA!_ "

All of a sudden, Soichiro Yagami raised the rifle he picked up—L put up his hands in an attempt to stop his actions, but it did no good—and fired several shots at his son.

Light felt each shot enter his body, the red hot lead piercing his skin, shredding his muscle tissue, entering his organs, and he was thrown back by the impact. He hit the ground hard and then spit up blood.

L ran over to him, and Light saw the detective standing over him.

"Mr. Yagami, that won't work. You son is basically immortal now."

"I know, I heard. But it felt good. I can finally be done with him. Ryuzaki, lock him up and throw away the key."

L nodded slowly. "I intend to," he said, "and locked away. Forever."

_To be continued..._

 


	44. The Imposter

After the members of The New Kira Task Force were attended to and their injuries properly assessed, bandaged and the like—Castra had only done a quick job when she original helped them—they all stood back at a safe distance, as Clavis readied himself to perform what would later be described by L as one of the greatest demonstrations of a _Strongman Feat_ he had ever seen.

Clavis used a hidden power and righted the RV ACT using nothing but muscle. When he was done, Clavis received a big kiss from Castra for his efforts. That was all the reward he needed.

Once inside, unfortunately, their new mobile headquarters was a complete and utter shambles, and pretty much a right-off. Near said it had cost an untold amount of money to retro-fit the RV for the SPK when they were pitted against Kira before, and it was never used. Now, used, however briefly, ACT was destroyed. But it had done its job.

"Sorry for that hole in the roof," Clavis said, walking inside with L.

L looked through at it, and said, "Might make a nice sun roof," he said, and smiled. "The average person needs a good dose of natural light to stay healthy."

Near and Penber began to catalog the damage, while L left ACT to deal with other matters, and walked out into the warehouse to Light Yagami, who was now tied up to a steel support beam. Light Yagami had quickly recovered from his injuries after being shot by his father with the rifle.

Matt, now fully dressed, was guarding Light, holding a handgun to him at a safe distance.

Matt was saying something and pointing to his head. "You don't play in here, or you'll get lost. Got it?" Light Yagami eyeballed him. "Oh yeah, just try missing with me again and I'll shove this up where the light _don't_ shine, mother f—"

"Matt!" L said, shaking his head. "Watch the language. You had your mouth watched out a number of times back at the orphanage for less. I can find some soap, if you'd like?"

Matt cleared his throat. "Hey, I'm an adult now. I can say what I want."

"Not in my presence," L chided.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

L stood next to Matt, and looked at Light Yagami. Yagami looked defeated and quite pathetic.

"I wish I had your unique supernatural recovery ability, Light," L said. "I once put my back out and was bedridden for nearly a week. While some believe the practice is not medically sound, I sincerely believe in chiropractors, they are miracle workers. If I had your _new_ ability, I could have recovered in a snap."

Light Yagami was gagged, so he couldn't say anything secretly to Ryuk. After what Ryuk said about a code phrase when Light was imprisoned for fifty or so days after being suspected of Kira the very first time, telling Ryuk to depart, so Light could lose the ability to use the Death Note, and his memories of it, L didn't want a repeat of sorts. He wanted Light Yagami to have complete recollection of all his wrongs, so he could live with them in prison.

"Is he secure, Matt?"

"Yup," Matt said, checking the handcuffs behind. Light's arms were behind his back around the thin steel support. His body was also secure with chains Matt had found somewhere within the warehouse. "Like a rabid dog."

Ryuk chuckled. "Whose the dog now, eh, Light?"

Light protested with a nasty groan from beneath the gag.

L said, "It must feel humiliating to be chained up like this, huh, Light? But it needs to be done. I can't have you escaping, or doing anything that may cause anyone anymore harm."

"Oh, by the way…" Matt began. Then punched Light in the stomach, which made Light heave, and gasp for breath, coughing behind the gag, almost inhaling it. "That was for killing Chastity, you murderous son-of-a-bitch."

"Can I have a go with him?" Aizawa asked, cracking his knuckles, as he came from seemingly nowhere, with Matsuda in tow. With ACT out of commission, and no washrooms to use, they needed to look elsewhere; finding someplace near-by outside. The rear door of the warehouse was the closest to them, they came from there. "I need to relieve some pent-up stress and there's no punching bag within sight."

"I would normally suggest healthy methods of stress release, like jogging, or good old fashion exercise," L said, "but since none of those are an option, I'll make an exemption in this case, since Light Yagami is such a fast healer."

Light's eyes widened and he shook his head.

L turned his back, as the three men began to plummet Light Yagami. L knew he should not allow it, but—

He momentarily pictured the symbolic three monkeys with their hands over their eyes, ears, and mouth. _See No Evil, Hear No Evil, and Speak No Evil._

L looked around, and then saw Castra and Clavis engaging in their own intimate conversion near the rear of the RV.

Then he turned elsewhere and saw Soichiro Yagami, Jasper Yuta, Raye Penber, and Nate, talking in a circle, apart from ACT. Nate and Raye must have taken a break from damage assessment cataloging.

He approached them, curious. The contrasting height of Nate and the other three made it appear Nate was in the land of the giants. Soichiro, Jasper and Raye, had a good two feet on him. Their body language gave L an indication of just how serious their conversion had become, or was evolving into.

"Gentlemen, reviewing the deeds of the day?" They all looked at him. "Forgive the intrusion in inserting myself into the conversion, but you all look so serious. I wish to thank you all again for your help in not only breaking this case, but in catching Light Yagami, finally. I find it remarkable that we all survived this, despite the overwhelming odds, and the supernatural happenings involved. We must have had a god of luck on our side."

No one smiled at his joke. Normally, he was a little more reserved, but after his own re-birth, he found some levity made things a little more bright. Always living in a world where crime was his forte, he didn't have a lot of time for fun and games. But he decided that was going to change.

Jasper Yuta suddenly crossed his arms. He looked the most serious of them all.

L blinked, cleared his throat, and said, "Care to fill me in on this roundtable discussion? Your faces look grim. Light Yagami has finally been captured alive. Ah, let me guess. You're all worried about the other, outstanding, elements in this case. But all those will be dealt with in time, I assure you. They are minimal."

"I wouldn't be so confident, L," Jasper then said. "Demetre Draycott is still out there, and he has his own Death Note and Shinigami; he's a threat. Then there's Light Yagami's own Death Note, somewhere, and the rest of his troupe, like that sicko kid, Hiro _whats-his-name_. And who knows how many other people Yagami has under his thumb that are willing to do anything necessary for his _Grand Agenda_ to come to fruition?"

"Not to mention Morph?" Raye added. "He can pop up anywhere. Can we really trust Menace to keep him out of our hair? Morph put Menace in the Void in Quindecim once before through his trickery."

"Then there's the mysterious disappearance of Shinto Izanagi and his aid Tréy Cottré," Nate also added. "Once the corporate world and the media get a hole of this bit of news, things will erupt quickly. I have asked my people to watch the stock markets for any downturns and to sell everything in The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation before it plummets."

"Frankly, Nate," L began, "I don't think that will be necessary. The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation is its own monster now. Even without Light Yagami or Demetre Draycott, someone else will take over. It does have a Board of Directors. But you all have interesting points to ponder. Mr. Yagami, you're the only one outstanding…"

L looked at Soichiro Yagami. His attention was elsewhere. Soichiro was staring at his son, who was at the moment being "attended to" by the others. They had stopped the physical abuse and were now on to the verbal.

Despite what Soichiro had said earlier that he wished Light had never been born, L knew a father always loved his son deep down. He never truly knew his own parents, being an orphan, but he knew love with his adopted father Qullish/Watari. No words needed to be spoken about it. L left Soichiro alone with his own thoughts.

As it was with the others', L already had a plan.

x x x

The police raid on Tsuku-Yoki Tower happened quickly and within day's of Light Yagami's capture. His arrest was kept quiet and everyone associated with The New Kira Task Force vowed secrecy.

Evidence linking the death of a former employee, Leopold Nétè, who had committed suicide with no prior medical condition, lead the NPA to believe with "faked Intel" provided by Near, that the death was actually a murder and it was linked to a drug cartel with highly suspicious interactions between the company and the Yukaza.

Since Near had taken down Kira and had been involved in several other high-profile cases since the Kira Case, his word was taken as gold, and with Matsuda and Aizawa confirming the information, once members of the Kira Task Force, a warrant was issued.

Shinto Izanagi was present and stood quietly aside as the NPA searched strategic places, his penthouse office, and adjacent apartment. He told the NPA that they would hear from his lawyers before the day was done. But Aizawa showed him the warrant and he was welcome to call them.

Shinto's eyes glared at Aizawa from behind his red mask when he challenged him to do so.

After three hours, the heads of each of the teams assigned searching vital areas returned, meeting in the outer office.

An officer in uniform went over to Aizawa, and said, "Nothing, sir. No evidence of any said items, or anything outstanding in the warrant, and all teams are reporting in with the same. We may have been fed false Intel."

Aizawa eyed the officer and chided him for saying such a thing. He knew it was false Intel, but to state such a conjecture openly warranted a citation. But he let it slide. He dismissed the officer.

And yet, Aizawa knew they wouldn't find any drugs or anything of the like.

It was only a distraction to search for anything related to the Death Note.

Jasper and Raye had donned uniforms and mixed in with other officers to search in hidden places. But after a few days from the incident at the warehouse, Draycott's escape, and his Shinigami Geist nowhere to be seen, it was more than enough time to hide any evidence. Private encoded text messages told Aizawa neither one of them had found anything either, although Aizawa did question why the Board Room was in such disarray.

Aizawa looked disheartened. Matsuda came to stand next to him. They had lead the raid.

Shinto Izanagi folded his arms across his chest. "Nothing," the CEO said. "Are you done, Detectives? After you leave, I'll be on the phone to my attorney, the NPA, and my friends in DIET. You two will be finished."

"Be my guest, Mr. Izanagi," Aizawa retorted smugly. "But the warrant is valid, signed by a sitting judge. It will hold up in court, even though nothing was found here. There was strong evidence of interaction between some people in your company and the Yukaza, with a high probably of drug smuggling by a former employee. You can request all the evidence for your attorney, if you wish. And please, make a grievance to the NPA, we appreciate the feedback. I'm sure our Chief will be happy to address any of your concerns. You're a prominent person in the community, and The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation is known world wide as reputable and honest, but sometimes people can take advantage of others. So, with all due respect, sir, please don't take this invasion into your private domain as anything personal."

"An apology, how pathetic," Izanagi rebuked.

"You're mysterious, sir," Matsuda said. "People still don't know who you are really, other than what they read about you on the internet. You're known to many as The Man in the Red Mask, but your history is somewhat obscure."

"Am I being interrogated, Detective? Is that part and parcel of the warrant?"

"No, Mr. Izanagi, just an inquiry, I am curious. Where is your assistant Tréy Cottré, if you don't mind me asking?"

Izanagai paused for a moment, dropped his arms as if to appear less intimidating, then said, "Mr. Cottré is taking a well deserved, extended vacation. He's very good at what he does as my financial and client manager, but sometimes a person experiences 'burn out' and needs a break."

"That's understandable," Aizawa replied. "Finally, there is one last thing that needs to be done. We are aware of your accident, how a rival threw acid into your face years ago, or so we are told—you never told anyone who it was. However, for verification purposes, please remove your mask. If you read the warrant, it says we have the authority to search anywhere on the property for items pretending to our parameters. This means you, as well, sir."

"That's amusing, Detective," Izanagi said. "You wish to see my face? And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll have no choice but to take you into custody for obstruction of justice."

Izanagi laughed, his voice reverberating from the mouth area of his mask. His mask enhanced his voice, because due to the accident, the attack also affected his vocal cords. "Oh, you're just inching to be fired, Detectives. But to prove I have nothing to hide, per se, I will acquiesce to your request. Be warned, however. It may be shocking."

There were a total of six officers plus Matsuda and Aizawa in the penthouse office. Izanagi reached behind his head, using both his hands to glade the mask off to avoid ruffling his white hair too much. When it was fully off, Matsuda gasped at the grotesqueness of Shinto Izanagi's face. One officer in the room actually heaved over and vomited.

Aizawa remained calm.

Indeed, Shinto Izanagi's face was scarred by an acid attack and quite badly. The result of which, no doubt, caused his hair to turn white from neuropathic shock. It was a rare, but not an uncommon result from severe trauma. His face looked like it was melting, and was patched together with skin grates and hideous scarring. He looked like a monster. It was no wonder he wore the mask.

"Satisfied, Detectives?" Izanagi said, his voice low and slurred.

Aizawa nodded. "Thank you, sir. You can put your mask back on. Forgive the exposure."

Izanagi fit it back on his head, straightening the straps, then said, "The mask hides my face and the synthesizer inside the mouth piece helps regular and elevate my speech to a somewhat normal tone. Otherwise, I would be difficult to understand. My secret's out now, I'm a freak. And now you can go back to your Chief and tell him or her that Shinto Izanagi is a patchwork Frankenstein Monster. Take a picture if you'd like and pin in your office."

Aizawa signed softly. He actually felt remorse for making the CEO show his face. "No, sir, I would never do that."

"You look disappointed, Detective," Izanagi then said. "Were you hoping to find something untoward?" He chuckled. "Did you really think I was faking having acid thrown in my face? I'm glad I could clear up any misconceptions."

Aizawa nodded. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Izanagi," he said, and then recalled everyone. Including the officer who vomited after seeing Shinto Izanagi's face, he was still cleaning it up.

When everything was finished, Matsuda and Aizawa left the office. They were the last to leave.

Aizawa shut Izanagi's door and it locked behind him.

The NPA officers began to depart, but Aizawa and Matsuda stayed behind, and spoke to themselves in the outer office; the secretary was not here, asked to wait down in the main lobby with others as the search commenced. She would be told to return soon.

Matsuda spoke softly, "I don't get it, Aizawa, that isn't Shinto Izanagi, and we both know it. And that can't be Demetre Draycott because he had his right hand. 'S' blew it off with a rifle along with what used to be a golden luger. The serial number was shaved off, so it can't be traced. But since Draycott had it, it must have belonged to him or Light."

Aizawa didn't answer him, standing, and thinking to himself. The warrant had been served, and nothing was found, no evidence of their initial or hidden search, either. And he had noticed Izanagi's right hand, too. L had said anyone could be under the mask, but how could both his face and hand be faked in such a short amount of time? And there was no way Draycott could have recovered from his injury that quickly—unless he had the same recovery power as Light, and his hand grew back? Ridiculous, he told himself. And those acid burns are too real to fake.

It was originally thought the acid story was a complete fake so Light could hide behind the mask.

Then who was this Shinto Izanagi?

Light's family even visited him in the building confirming he was Izanagi. They were told Light was now in being questioned for information pertaining to another case. A lie to protect them since the secret was out that he was alive. L reconsidered the doppleganger decision, and Light would be in contact them soon, but it was best not to visit him at Tsuku-Yoki Tower anymore, or the Yukaza would get suspicious. Light's family agreed to that and that they could correspond with him by other methods. L wanted to make distance between them. It was a mistake L had made, talking with the Yagami family and telling them Light was alive. Now he had to fix the mess as best as possible by telling them continuous lies.

Aizawa asked himself again, who was this imposter?

And yet, he couldn't prove anything openly. Shinto Izanagi was Shinto Izanagi, this is what the public believed.

Light Yagami was imprisoned, Demetre Draycott had disappeared, and anyone associated within their inner circle were questioned, but were ultimately allowed to go. So, could someone not known be under the mask? No, he didn't think so, and yet, how could he tell with a face so badly damaged by an acid attack?

_There was no way someone would purposely splash acid into their own face to play the part of the CEO and to wait for Light's return? Or could the imposter be under the influence of one of the mouthguard's L had discovered?_

In truth, they had nothing on Light Yagami, other than what The New Kira Task Force concretely knew. Light would forever he locked away, as L had originally intended when he took on the Kira Case all those years ago.

Matsuda said, "Did you hear me, Aizawa? We have to search again and get another warrant, we missed something. Jasper and Raye didn't find anything either, but that doesn't mean there isn't something to find. And where is Demetre Draycott, his assistant Honda/Geist, and that Hiro Yamamoto kid? We managed to question Ritchie Hayward, Shinto's personal driver and bodyguard, but he said he knew nothing. That he was just Shinto's driver, nothing more."

"No, Matsuda," Aizawa rebuked, "we're done here. And if we invade Izanagi's office again, we'd be causing embarrassment for the NPA. As is stands now, the media may have a field day with us because we found nothing. I know that isn't the real Shinto Izanagi, but he just showed us his face in front of other witnesses. No one will question his validity now, and if we call him a lair, and claim he's wearing a disguise under his mask, it will throw the courts into a tailspin with a major lawsuit against the NPA, and us, personally. The warrant protects us, Matsuda, defamation won't. We have no more cause here. I don't like it either. We'll go tell the others to keep a close eye on Mr. Shinto Izanagi, but we have no more cause to be here. Let's met up with Jasper and Raye and compare notes."

Matsuda didn't like it, but Aizawa was right.

They then left, using one of the elevators.

_To be continued..._

 


	45. A Conscious Decision

He watched the CCTV video of the two detectives standing in a corner of the outer office on his laptop. They had just left and were now standing just beyond his office door which locked behind them, designed to do so.

Detectives Touta Matsuda and Shuichi Aizawa thought they were hiding and speaking in quiet tones, and away from the others, the NPA officers they brought with them, but they were wrong. As he watched, he also listened with clarity.

With a warrant, they were hoping to find some incriminate evidence of a possible connection with aiding and abiding a drug cartel associated with the Yukaza, but he knew they had come in search of items related to something else.

But they had found nothing. Geist had taken everything away and hidden it.

Matsuda said, " _Did you hear me, Aizawa? We have to search again and get another warrant, we missed something. Jasper and Raye didn't find anything either, but that doesn't mean there isn't something to find. And where is Demetre Draycott, his assistant Honda/Geist, and that Hiro Yamamoto kid? We managed to question Ritchie Hayward, Shinto's personal driver and bodyguard, but he said he knew nothing. That he was just Shinto's driver, nothing more._ "

" _No, Matsuda,_ " Aizawa rebuked, " _we're done here. And if we invade Izanagi's office again, we'd be causing embarrassment for the NPA. As is stands now, the media may have a field day with us because we found nothing. I know that isn't the real Shinto Izanagi, but he just showed us his face in front of other witnesses. No one will question his validity now, and if we call him a lair, and claim he's wearing a disguise under his mask, it will throw the courts into a tailspin with a major lawsuit against the NPA, and us, personally. The warrant protects us, Matsuda, defamation won't. We have no more cause here. I don't like it either. We'll go tell the others to keep a close eye on Mr. Shinto Izanagi, but we have no more cause to be here. Let's meet up with Jasper and Raye and compare notes._ "

Matsuda protested, but then they left, and entered an elevator.

Shinto Izanagi smiled under his mask.

He then switched cameras and watched the pair in the elevator until the two got to the main lobby, then he watched them further when they met up with two uniformed police officers. He zoomed in on each one of the cops, and saw that they were indeed Jasper Yuta and Raye Penber disguised.

He pressed a button on a control box on the desk and dark shades completely blacked out the windows in the office, nothing could see in now, not even with high-tech telescopic equipment. He pressed something in his right ear, felt and heard a click, and his form changed. He was no longer Shinto Izanagi, but himself—Demetre Draycott.

Thanks to a device found after his encounter with Raye Penber and Jasper Yuta, something that looked like a small hearing aid, reprogrammed and adapted for his needs, he was able to deceive Matsuda and Aizawa into believing he was Shinto Izanagi. It was the same device Penber and Yuta used in an attempt to deceive him when they entered the building pretending to be representatives from _Lucky Dragon Industries_ to disguise their real identities—most likely Quindecim technology.

He used computer-generated technology adapted with artificial Intelligence and facial recognition algorithms to project a fake persona, programmed into the alien device. That of Shinto Izanagi, down to the white hair, acid facial burns, and damaged vocal cords. It was so perfect, that it would fool even the most sharpest person.

The mask was real, left in the back of the dark Sedan when Light left to confront L.

He didn't remember much after he was shot and had his hand explode from a rifle shot, Geist had told him. When he awoke, he found himself in a medical bed and connected to wires and tubes, with a mechanical right hand, surgery performed on him when he was unconscious.

Dr. Lovecraft, amongst her many expertise, was a specialist in neuroscience and bio-mechanics. She performed the surgery to give him a new hand. And he found it was better than the original. It used smart, even futuristic technology, wired directly into his neuropathic system and brain. It was remarkable just how quickly he was able to use it. It even had artificial skin to make it appear real. It's servos and joints moved instantaneously, pliantly with his every thought, and interacted with his neurological pathways with ease. He was very impressed and happy with it.

Removing the mask, he placed it on the desk.

Geist suddenly manifested through a blocked out window, his wings spread wide. They retracted as soon as he was fully inside. The Shinigami don similar clothing he had worn before. If a look worked, keep it.

Around his shoulder and hanging at his right hip was a large satchel. It was all the Death Note material Geist had hidden away and now brought back.  
Geist reached in and gave Demetre his Death Note and the black case with the Alpha Guard. Demetre took both. He put the Alpha Guard back in the fingerprinted drawer in the desk. Light had used all of the mouthguards, but with Geist's help, he could manufacture more. He knew the Death Ring was gone, Geist had told him.

Light's Death Note was mysterious gone.

He opened his Death Note and scrolled to an old page, one of the very first—but not the first. The first page had the man whom he had killed when he first picked up the Death Note, who he killed in self-defence. On another page was his friend's name, minus the last two letters: L-I-G-H-T Y-A-G-A. ( _Ref: My Death Note Novel: The Draycott Factor_ )

When he first discovered Light was Kira, he was angry that Light had murdered his grandfather with the Death Note. Later, he learned his grandfather was keeping a deep secret and that he had terminal cancer. It would have been a slow and painful death. His grandfather was falsely accused of embellishment from the company he worked at.

His grandfather was only in his fifties, but looked much younger, and had children when he was young, so he was able to work for a financial firm without age-prejudice. But Kira/Light killed him by a heart attack without getting the facts of the so-called crime he was accused of.

At first, Demetre had a grudge against Light. But then he thanked him for giving his grandfather another way out, one without pain and suffering.

This is what Demetre thought about now. Wherever Light should he given the same curtesy? He could make it happen, he knew different tricks of the Death Note that not even Light knew.

However, he snapped the Death Note shut. _No_ , he thought, _not now_.

"You've really come up in the world, eh, Demmy?" Geist said. "Took your best friend's job, his power, his money, and now you're Kira. Congrats on all your new appointments or should I say promotion?" The Shinigami chuckled.

Demetre looked at Geist, then brushed a hand through his hair, pushing back a stray strand.

"A position that needed filling," he said simply. "I will not let Light's goal to build a new utopia fall by the wayside. The _Grand Agenda_ will need to be put on the back burner for now, however, because L and Near will be watching everything I do. But it isn't over. L has Light somewhere and I'll find him."

Geist reached into the satchel again and brought out one of two Probable Orbs. The other one had been taken from the kid at Wammy House. Demetre was handed the Orb.

Demetre looked into its dark abyss. "Ryuk is with Light right now and he has one of these, so wherever he is, you can find him, correct?"

"I've tried, it's not working right now," Geist said. "But I'll keep looking."

Demetre put the Orb on the desk. To anyone else, it was simply a decorative item. "The battle between Kira, Near, and L will continue. I'll continue Light's work, use the Death Note, but I'll use it in such a way that will confuse and confound The New Kira Task Force. The Death Note with its rules and tricks will give me the advantage I need."

"Why not just kill them all now?"

"That would be too easy, Geist," Demetre said with a broad smirk. "You want to be entertained, right?" Geist nodded. "So, you shall be. And I always keep my promises."

He reached under the desk and pressed a button, a call button.

From the penthouse suite adjacent to the office, the door opened, and those Demetre nicknamed Kira's Acolytes emerged: Asumi Samou, Hiro Yamamoto, Ritchie Hayward, and Dr. Xena Lovecraft. They knew everything, and about the Death Notes. They had been told everything in secret, and hid it well, under Light's nose, and they were all okay with it. In fact, their values aligned with Kira's ideology. They all wanted a perfect world under Kira's hospice.

And all agreed to serve Demetre as they would Light. Asumi was the exception, because she was his lover.

Geist then handed Demetre a final item, it was a sheet of white paper. On the paper were each of their names in full. In fact, this was a page of the Life Note that Morph had given Light years before. Light had revealed it had been given to him just after the events of the "Yukaza Incident", and when he first encountered Morph. With it, whoever's name is written on it cannot die if attacked by a Death Note, and with the _Infinity Rule,_ all are basically immortal.

He also wrote his name on the page, as well, just in case Morph attempted anything foolish like erasing his name in the Life Note, wherever the Imp was…

They had been hiding in a hidden room in the penthouse suite. Light had built and it contained many of Light's personal items, like photo albums, nicknacks, and an assortment of other items from Light's past. It also had secret pictures Light had others take of his family in secret after his resurrection.

There was even a few pictures of Light's mother and his sister Sayu at the family cabin just recently, playing with a new family dog. He recognized the place, as the same he and Light, with Light's father, went to for an annual "Survival Training", but it mostly a man's vacation. But Light's father did teach them a lot about fishing and hunting.

There was even a picture of himself and Light just after Light had won the _Japan Singles Invitational Junior Tennis Championship_. Demetre remembered cheering Light on and then they took a picture to commemorate the event. He had his arm around Light's shoulder for the picture with Light holding his winner's trophy.

Light was a sentimental fool. The past always had a way of catching up to a person. Case in point, L. This was why cutting ties with everyone was most important if Kira's dream was to become a reality.

And yet, around his own neck hung a crucifix, a symbol from his own past.

He reached inside his shirt collar and ripped it off. He dropped it into the desk. It clanged, and then the heaviness of the chain caused it to fall to the floor, to disappear from sight.

He made a conscious decision. As of this moment, Demetre Draycott was dead. And he would fully devote his life now in being Shinto Izanagi and act as Kira in Light's stead, punishing the wicked to make the world a better place.

And the world will love _Kira/him_ for it.

_To be continued..._

 


	46. Death Note Island

Weeks passed since Light Yagami's downfall and _The Second Coming of Kira_ , as Near called it. They avoided a further uprising crisis and now everyone could sit back and relax for a little while.

But over these past weeks, several things happened.

One major thing that took place was Jasper Yuta adopted his son Braydon. But he used fake identification to do it, because his name would be red-flagged in a criminal background check and he was also officially dead. So, it would be very suspicious if a dead criminal adopted a gifted child from a well respected orphanage in England.

L helped craft a fake identity for him and Braydon Rise played along. He knew that Jasper was his real father and there was an instant connection and repertoire. L didn't know the exact term or extent of Braydon's "special gift", but it was some sort of precognitive ability or ESP. Human's only use three percent of their brains, so it would be unique that Braydon was able to tap into a special ability. How he would use it was up to him.

Along with being reunited with his biological father, the boy was also introduced to someone Near knew that helped people like Braydon develop their special gifts and to hone them. And it hadn't been the first time someone from Wammy House had been introduced to such training either.

Both Jasper and Braydon were also given money from Near's inheritance from Watari as a start-up. They would want for nothing and Braydon could concentrate on honing his gift. And the best news was the boy's arm had completely healed after the attack by the Shinigami on Wammy House.

And news also came back that Wammy House was being rebuilt, better than ever.

A second thing that happened was Clavis and Castra decided to return home to their realm after a thank-you celebration in their honour for all their efforts in helping finally capture Light Yagami. They stayed in the Human World for a little bit and used disguises to experience some of the wonders of humankind, visiting some famous landmarks and monuments of human ingenuity before they departed. And they even watched a movie in a theatre that was showing classics. Clavis even experienced his first bout of food poisoning when he decided to partake in a country's supposed favourite food and he got sick. He said he would never eat animal meat again.

L didn't return with them. He was assigned to bring Light back for punishment with Clavis and Castra—Light had been apprehended and was now being held in a Supermax prison facility—and it was best, with permission from Oculus, that he remain in the Human World to continue his detective work under the guise of others. Because there were other threats that needed his expertise.

Morph and Menace were gone. They had not returned after they disappeared from the warehouse. Where they had gone was a guessing game, but after speaking with Oculus before Clavis and Castra departed, it was confirmed both Imps were no longer in the Human Realm and all the spacial time rips had been sealed. So, no more 'abnormalities' were to be expected.

Aizawa and Matsuda returned to their duties with the NPA. And despite him missing all the action, assigned overseas temporarily, Hideki Ide was filled in. He was part of the previous Kira Task Force, but when Light was supposedly defeated, he took another assignment for the NPA that included being part of a special envoy for a special person who was travelling abroad to America. Shocked, didn't justify his reaction to everything.

But Matt was another story. He was now in jail after he attempted to rob a liquor store and after stealing a pack of cigarettes. It was tragic that Mail Jeevas came back to life only to lose his freedom to something so stupid. He was sentenced to nine months in jail with community service.

But the irony of it wasn't lost on L. Light Yagami had also come back to life and was now in prison.

As he walked down a long corridor and escorted by another, the Warden of this Supermax prison Light Yagami was now being held in, he thought about Nate Rivers, his successor, and now leader of _The New Kira Task Force_. Nate decided to fully repair ACT after it was nearly destroyed by Morph's temper tantrum, it was to be fully installed with state-of-the-art equipment. Near was still called upon by the ICPO for cases, so he needed a headquarters to work from. And the RV was perfect.

Raye Penber agreed to be his aid, much like Watari was L's. Penber exhibited abilities that Near needed, and along with other members of the old SPK, L knew Raye would fit in perfectly. L would always be available to consult on difficult cases if need be, but he considered himself semi-retired.

L had been brought to this Supermax prison by helicopter. It was on an island in the Pacific Ocean, similar to how Alcatraz was in San Francisco Bay, America, in the early twentieth century. It harboured some of the worse criminals in the world at that time. But prisons had evolved a great deal since then and now it was merely a tourist attraction.

Some years ago, a new small land mass had been discovered in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, in a pocket universe that could only be accessed through special methods—through a hyperspace gateway with futuristic technology, and similar to one island discovered in the Bermuda Triangle in the Atlantic Ocean.

It was quickly decided by governmental bodies that it would be kept from the public and used much like Australia had been years before to house some the world's most deadliest criminals. There was no outside communication and it was entirely self-sufficient thanks mostly in part to technology taken from the fall of the Savant Society.

The Death Note was known to a few deep in government circles now, so the island was a very close kept secret.

It used subspace technology taken from the Shinigami Realm that had been used against Shinigami to keep them tame and tempered when they were part of the Savant Society—like pets, their full powers severely subdued, so they couldn't attack their handlers. It had been given to them by a rogue Shinigami. L didn't know the logistics of the technology, only that it worked on the island.

The island was affectionally called "Death Note Island", because it only held Death Note users that had not been killed by their Shinigami, because of their attachment to each other. It was known that if a Shinigami killed a person for another out of "love", then they would die and turn to dust.

This also went for Shinigami who loved or liked their handlers. It was the same premise, despite the fact Shinigami could kill their handlers whenever they wanted. Yet, there was an exception to every rule.

The island, therefore, not only was inhabited by Death Note handlers, but also their Shinigami, whose powers were severely diminished by a subspace forcefield that surrounded the island, hiding it from special satellites. The Shinigami were basically projections of themselves and appeared as transparent spectres of their former selves.

And unlike only those who touched a certain Death Note, all Shinigami could be seen on the island—their Death Notes off-island and locked in a secret vault. Most of the handlers on the island were refugees from the Savant Society and they had been gathered secretly and brought to the island.

Much like Light Yagami.

L knew he still had some work to do, sharing it with Near, because Light's friend Demetre Draycott was out there, with the Death Note mouthguard's at his deposal; the "Death Ring" now destroyed. Ryuk had told the New Kira Task Force everything, because he wanted to, and probably out of spite, because Light wouldn't release him. This is what prompted a quick response to raid Tsuku-Yoki Tower to look for any Death Note items.

Unfortunately, they had been caught with their pants down and their efforts were foiled by the new Shinto Izanagi, the CEO of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, whom L suspected to be an ally of Light's, and using Quindecim technology to disguise his real appearance.

Jasper did mention that he had lost his Quindecim'ium device during his struggle with Geist. It may have been found and was used to trick Aizawa, Matsuda and the NPA, to disguise the real person behind the fake facade of Shinto Izanagi. And logic would dictate it had to be Demetre Draycott, the New Kira.

Therefore, the Kira Case would continue.

But both issues would be dealt with in time.

The Warden of the Supermax three-story prison walked with him to Light Yagami's cell, or Prisoner Number Thirty. It was at the far end of a long corridor that contained six other prisoners. Everything cell had one prisoner and was reinforced with heavy steel. The prison had many amenities and had fresh running water from a self-generating spring on the island with plenty of food to harvest, for which the prisoners picked themselves. And the island was completely isolated. All in all, it was the perfect place to house its thirty prisoners and other inhabitants.

The Warden was a very special man. L didn't know anyone else who would so such a job like this, but it took a person who had knowledge of the Death Note and its powers to know how to handle the prisoners. There was a previous warden, but he suffered a natural heart attack and died. Therefore, a new person needed to take his place.

And who better to fill the position than a man who was familiar with all aspects of the job and then some. Officially, he was dead, but here, he used his previous life skills to keep law and order. He had eleven others under his command, all with knowledge of the existence of the Death Note. They had fought against The _Savant Society_ in another capacity and some even battled the forces of _The League of Darkness_ , that Nate had told L about.

They all agreed to work here.

They stopped at Light Yagami's cell. All the corridors were a drab grey, but a prison was not supposed to be colourful. The Warden took out a set of standard metal keys.

L smiled. "You're a credit to your ethics, Mr. Yagami," he said. "Who else but you could do this job, especially…"

They both looked at the cell they stood in front of.

"Yes, well, someone has to do it. I want to be useful, even if I can no longer function in normal society as I did in my previous life. I'm just glad I have people like you who understand my hardships. I miss my family, but I must keep my son from ever killing again. All I can do is keep him and the other Death Note users on the island, and I'll leave the rest to you, Near, and the others. You must find Demetre, L. I mean, Louis. Find him and bring him here."

"I will, Mr. Yagami."

"Call my Soichiro."

"How about I call you Warden in present company," L said. "I don't think calling each other by our first name is warranted especially within earshot of those who need a face and name to kill."

"Agreed."

Warden Soichiro Yagami inserted the key into the cell lock and turned it, then took hold of the handle and shifted it down from a horizontal position. It was a safeguard and a double lock. Without the key, the handle would not work, and without shifting down the handle, the door would not open.

Inside, they saw Light Yagami wearing an orange jumpsuit and white running shoes, sitting, slumped over on his clot, his arms between his legs. His hair had grown longer since he had arrived and was now covering most of his face. He looked dejected and defeated. And why not, L observed. He finally lost the biggest battle of his life.

L paused for a moment, waiting within the door threshold. He wore the same thing he always did: blue jeans and a white, long sleeve shirt. It was what felt the most comfortable, he didn't care for suits.

"Hello Light," L said casually. "Enjoying your new accommodations? It's a far cry from your luxury penthouse apartment on the top floor of Tsuku-Yoki Tower. I enjoy the new look. It suits you perfectly. I brought you a present, and something I know that you'll really enjoy. Call it a souvenir from your time out in the real world. It was imported all the way from America, and when I saw it, I wanted one to give you."

He had brought a plastic bottle of Coke with him. On the label, was the novelty name of KIRA on it. The American's had this novel idea of putting people's name's on the label, as if it made the drink specifically for that person. When L saw a commercial for the drink just recently with the name label, he thought it would be hilarious to get one for Light with KIRA on it.

But Light didn't say anything, didn't move, and ignored him completely.

"Well, I'll leave it here for you, if you want to drink it. It's yours, and even has your name on it— _Kira_." L put it down on the floor near the wall.

"He hasn't spoken since he arrived here, very subdued, very melancholy," Soichiro said.

"Hmm, I find that very strange. Kira enjoys boasting about his exploits like the egomaniacal, megalomaniac he is."

Soichiro Yagami didn't defend his son against L's words. They were true.

L gaged Light's body language. But Light was never one to respond to such name calling tripe.

"By my estimates, under the umbrella of Kira, at last count, 33,902 people have been killed by the Death Note," L went on. "This also includes killings done under the Savant Society and the League of Darkness. No doubt, there'll be more, and Near and The New Kira Task Force will investigate. This includes Demetre Draycott, who, to date, has mysteriously disappeared. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, eh, Light?"

Light said nothing.

"There was a police raid on Tsuku-Yoki Tower just recently. They were investigating ties to the mafia, going on Intel provided by Near, lead by Aizawa and Matsuda, after a judge granted a warrant for the NPA to storm in. Penber and Yuta, disguised as police officers, also joined in. But, of course, the raid was merely a rouse to search for _other items of interest_ —that pertaining to the Death Note.

"And do you know what the police found?" L paused for a moment for dramatic effect. Still, no reaction from Light. "Nothing," he said. "But they did speak with Shinto Izanagi and he showed them his face. Suffice it to say, the acid burn story is legitimate, according to eye-witness accounts of his unmasking in front of other police officers. It would appear, supposedly, by mere conjecture of course, Demetre Draycott has made good work of the Quindecim'ium technology Jasper Yuta said he had dropped when he tangled with Geist, Draycott's Shinigami."

Still, no reaction from Light. L was actually disappointed. He hoped to generate at least some sort of emotional response that would make this trip worth while.  
He looked at Soichiro Yagami and shrugged his shoulders. L tried something else.

"Other information passed my way," L then said, turning back to Light. "Regarding Kiyomi Takada, who, seemingly, was also resurrected by Morph's influence. She is currently missing. We have no idea where she is after her involvement in driving the get-away car, after Geist rescued Draycott during the battle at the warehouse pier."

L suddenly saw a smile cross Light Yagami's face. He had hit the mark.

"And you'll never find her, L," Light replied with a low sinister tone. "It is falsehood what people say, this world is big enough for a person to get lost in." He cocked his head to the right, his left eye peering out from his long hair, his other covered, masked, as if hiding a secret. "She will elude you forever. I you think our battle has ended, L, then you're gravely mistaken. Kira— _I_ —will rise again!"

And Light laughed.

_To be continued..._

 


	47. Where Is Naomi Misora?

Light's laughter echoed his cell, then it dwindled to a sinister, amusing chuckle. He leaned back against the back wall where his clot was situated, and smiled. His hair covered most of his face again.

L saw Light Yagami desperately needed a hair cut. But he also thought he saw a red-tinge in Light's eyes, as if he was possessed by a sinister force and not just by the Death Note's influence.

He had an instant flashback to the time Jasper Yuta and his friends had invaded the Kira Task Force building before it became Tsuku-Yoki Tower. Jasper mentioned something to him that Light was possessed by a piece of the Shinigami King's Death Note that Morph had temporarily given him which also returned his memories for a short time. Could Light still be partially influenced by that tremendous and powerful force? If so, then L was thankful Light was here.

He didn't respond to the obvious emptiness of Light's threat.

L smiled curiously. "Speaking of lost," he began. "Before Clavis and Castra departed back to their realm—and they will be watching the Human World for any signs of Morph, by the way—I asked them a question. It was just something that popped into my head at the time. And they did something for me, used their vast resources in an attempt to find a solution. Guess what? They couldn't give me a definitive answer. So, I pose the same question to you, Light Yagami, since you were the last to see her alive…Where is Naomi Misora? Raye Penber's fiancée?"

Light turned his head fully, he gave an incredulous stare. "Dead, Naomi Misora is dead," he said. "I wrote her name in the Death Note. I told her to disappear, basically to commit suicide."

"Well, then that's puzzling, because Oculus says there no record of her passing through their realm. She's alive."

"How?" Light said interested, his attention grabbed. "No one can resist the power of the Death Note when directed."

"Apparently, someone has the ability. She was always a smart lady. I worked with her during a very difficult case in Los Angeles, The B.B. Murder Case, and she surprised me even then with her ability to overcome the odds."

Light shook his head. "No, that's impossible," he said. "I forget exactly what I wrote in the Death Note, but she should have walked away, completely grief stricken from the death of her fiancée, Raye Penber, and killed herself."

"Unless there was a moral conflict?"

Light cocked his head slightly. "When I was experimenting with the Death Note, if a person couldn't accomplish something written down, then they simply died of a heart attack. If Naomi Misora isn't the kind of person who would take her own life, then she would simply die of a heart attack, as simple as that. Therefore, she is dead."

"Unless, the trauma of losing her fiancée gave her such emotional stress, it gave her acute amnesia? It's a way for the brain to block out something so painful that they either forget about what caused the trauma, or themselves."

"So, Naomi Misora may be wandering around with complete amnesia?" Light wondered.

"Stranger things have happened," L replied. "Take us, for example. We're having a conversion about a supernatural notebook that can kill a person simply by writing their name in it. If you don't have any information, then I'm at a loss."

"Geist may know, he tells Demmy everything, every rule, about the Death Note. If anyone knows, he would."

"Thanks for the advise, Light," L said, and then went to leave.

Light jumped to his feet, and bolted towards the door. But he suddenly slammed to the floor, caught by the metal shackle around his left ankle that was chained to the back wall of his cell.

He slammed his fists to the floor. "Don't you dare leave me here, L," he shouted. "I won't spend the rest of my life in this god-forsaken prison! And one run by my father! It's unfair!"

L turned back. He looked at Light laying on his stomach on the floor.

L looked at his rival, their eyes met with an intense stare. Then he kicked the bottle of Coke to Light. Light looked at it as it rolled to him. He grabbed it and then threw it away, as if it was an insult.

L said, "Oh, I beg to differ, Light. What is _unfair_ are all the lives you took as Kira. Life in prison is exactly what you deserve. You'll be servicing consecutive lives sentences, twenty-five to life. 'Kira' took 33,902 lives. According to my calculations…twenty-five times 33,902…that's…847,525 years, with perhaps some time deducted for good behaviour. As they say, death is not forever. It only seems like it. But if you're immortal, death will never come."

"You heartless bastard, I have rights! You can't abandon me here like some dog!"

L mused, then nodded. "You're right, you do have rights. You have the right to rot in hell for what you did. You murdered Watari. That is good enough reason to put you here!"

Then L walked out, took the edge of the door and slammed it shut, locking Light inside.

Light shouted and screamed, and threatened to kill him when he got out. L smiled amused.

Warden Soichiro Yagami made sure the cell door was fully locked and then banged on it cruelly, telling his son to shut up! Then they both walked down the corridor.

"Thank you, Soichiro," L finally said. "I finally have some closure. But Demetre Draycott is still out there. He needs to be arrested and brought here for punishment. I'll have Near amp up surveillance of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation." He stopped, then turned. "Mr. Yagami, I know this is difficult for you…"

"Honestly, not really," Soichiro said. "What I'm really going to miss is my family."

"They were told that Light was inserted into a Witness Protection Program because of information he knew about the Yukaza. They know he's alive, but they'll never see him again. I don't know what Near will do when the time comes for them to know this. Maybe some tragic accident will befall Light and they'll be told—"

Soichiro gave him a hard stare.

"Sorry, that's cruel; Near will figure something out. But before Light died, he did have a substantial bounty on his head: five hundred million yen. Given the exchange rate, I would say that's almost five million American dollars for killing Terrance Claw of the Dragon Sect. And if they ever learn that he's alive, and he 'faked his death'—which he didn't— they'll go after your family and hold them for random. So, Light must remain dead, and here, forever."

"He will, I guarantee it."

Just then, a ghostly apparition appeared. It was Ryuk. He was so transparent that he was barely visible. Due to the subspace forcefield around the island, he lost a lot of his form and appeared like a spectre. All the Shinigami on the island were the same and roamed the island, unable to leave, but all were visible. They couldn't do any damage either. They tried, like poltergeists, but they couldn't touch anything.

"You two are acting very cruel to him," Ryuk said. "Without him, neither of you would be alive."

L cocked his head. "Do you care about Light Yagami, Ryuk?"

Ryuk produced a grin. "I care about being entertained and being stuck here is not my idea of fun," the Shinigami said.

"Don't blame us for your predicament," L said. "If Light cares anything about you, he should release you, so you can go back to the Shinigami Realm. What were you doing before Morph brought you back here?"

"I was a prisoner, sentenced to life, chained up like some dog. The Shinigami King took my Death Note away for all the mess I caused in the Human World. Morph managed to trick the Old Man and said Misa Amane and I still had a contract, which was a lie. Light and I then made another contract, and he killed Misa with the Death Note. We later learned she hung herself from her room at the religious convent. Being in this place is the same kind of boredom."

"Then you know what you have to do, you need to persuade Light Yagami to release you."

"So, I should pester him?"

"I'd encourage it. Pester him all you'd like."

Ryuk's smile broadened and he chuckled. "Sounds like fun," he said, then walked passed them. Ryuk walked through Light's cell door. L remained for a moment, and then heard Ryuk say, "Hey Light, I'm here to entertain you until you say those four words I want to hear. You wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?"

The Shinigami made the sound. Light screamed in pain. And L laughed with a sinister glee.

"The fight against the powers that be that is Kira will continue," L then said, as he and Warden Yagami continued to walk down the corridor. "They are now transferred to Demetre Draycott, most assuredly. But The New Kira Task Force will have to be on their toes, for Light Yagami and Demetre Draycott are cut from the same cloth."

"What do you intend to do?" Soichiro asked.

"Anything I can. Kira will be stopped. At any cost."

x x x

Light clamped his hands around his ears as Ryuk made a god-awful screeching noise. He even grabbed a pillow and wrapped it around the sides of his head, but the noise continued to bleed through.

" _Stttooooooooppp!_ " Light shouted.

Ryuk laughed.

Just then, what looked like a small Pomeranian dog in transparent form—obviously a Shinigami if it was in this state—walked through the wall. All Shinigami could be seen on Death Note Island, but their powers were severely reduced, almost nullified, by an erected 'alien' forcefield taken from the Savant Society and stolen from the Shinigami Realm. Light had no concept of the technology being used, only that it worked.

Light knew other Shinigami and their users were imprisoned on the island, but everyone was in solitary confinement. The handlers could not talk to one another, but their Shinigami could, allowed to roam free but powerless. And the forcefield prevented them from escaping the island in their weakened form.

Light put down the pillow and looked at the small Shinigami. The Shinigami 'dog' was light tan brown and looked like nothing more than a ball of fur with a small face. He knew some information on dogs, and knew the Pomeranian was a breed of dog named for the Pomerania region in north-west Poland and north-east Germany in Central Europe. They were extroverted, sociable and intelligent dogs. But who did this 'dog' belong to? It even had a collar.

"Aw, isn't he cute?" Ryuk remarked. Ryuk bent over and read a name tag on its collar. " _Cer…ber…us_ , his name is Cerberus. Why do I know that name?"

"Cerberus," Light began, "was a mythological three-headed dog from Greek lore said to guard the gates of Hades. According to myth, Cerberus was dragged from Hell by Hercules as part of his Twelve Labours and paraded around, or so told within a series of Greek epic poems. It was a form of penance for Hercules murdering his family."

"This thing doesn't look like a blood-thirsty, three-headed vicious dog, looks more like what a big dog sheds," Ryuk commented. Cerberus barked. Ryuk took a couple of steps back. "But I better watch my ankles, just in case."

There was a camera in his cell. The CCTV must be recording the entire interaction with this other Shinigami, Light thought. But he didn't care. He didn't have to hide anything anymore.

"Never mind that, did you do what I asked you? That special project I gave you?"

Ryuk nodded. "Yup, just like you said. Sorry, never got a chance to tell you. All done, no worries."

"Good," Light said, leaning in his clot. "Now, to what do we owe a visit from this Shinigami?"

" _Light Yagami,_ " said the Shinigami telepathically. " _Don't be afraid, I am speaking to you through my Shinigami. The power than holds us all Death Note users here on this isolated island has weakened our Shinigami, but it does not inhibit my ESP. Try not to react too surprised, for the cameras that are in each of our cells will capture it. If you understand what I am saying, then respond with a nod, do not respond audibly._ "

Light calmed himself, he nodded slowly.

" _Excellent, my name is Adam. This is my Shinigami, Cerberus. We're refugees from the Savant Society, for which I know you are familiar with. Your friend Demetre Draycott aligned with us, but then betrayed us. In the end, he paid a heavy toil. Dana Chika was killed, but not by me. We can be friends or foes, it is your choice, but I prefer the latter._ "

Light had no response. He wasn't sure how to yet. And he knew who murdered Dana, it was some agent from _The League of Darkness_ named Zurn, who then went missing.

" _I overheard you speaking with Louis Lawliet, better known to L, about Naomi Misora, the ex-FBI agent. She didn't kill herself. She was rescued by one of our Savant Society agents by chance, and brought to us, then cured of her mental illness to commit suicide over the death of her fiancee Raye Penber, for which you murdered; the directive from your Death Note instructions nullified._ "

"How?" Light said out loud spontaneously.

" _I told you NOT to speak audibly. Think of your response, and I will hear it. We have our ways to nullify the Death Note directives, you may know of some but I will not get into that right now._ "

Light struggled to mentally project his thoughts. Being human, there were several methods of communication to choose from, but telepathy wasn't one of them, at least, not for him.

" _Raye Penber is alive,_ " Light projected out.

" _Really? How? Most of us have been here for a lot longer than you, captured by the forces that be—Death Note User Hunters, or simply The Hunters, they're known by, charged to hunt and capture us—and stripped us of our freedom. Since the fall of the Savant Society, and the destruction of The League of Darkness—for which I am grateful, the League abused their Shinigami; I never liked that—we have not heard anything from the outside world. This island is situated in a realm outside the natural one, so even if we got off the island, we are forever surrounded by water, an endless sea. Would you care to fill me in on events after my being here? You, Kira, were still fighting Near and the SPK, I believe?_ "

" _For which, I still am, or were, before I was captured. However, I am not in a talkative mood. Please go away._ " Light laid down and turned over in his clot and used arm as a pillow, putting the pillow over his head, as if to shed himself from further communication. But he knew, if Adam wished to keep talking, he could telepathically, and there would be no stopping him.

" _Very well, maybe some other time..._ "

Adam's voice cut off in Light's head and Light breathed easily. He was thankful that the Death Note User, whoever he truly was, had enough fortitude to know when it was time to respect another's wishes to be alone.

Ryuk suddenly responded audibly to an unheard question. Light listened in, curious. Was Adam, through Cerberus, now speaking to Ryuk telepathically? Obviously Ryuk didn't have the mental capacity to project his thoughts telepathically, or he would be. Instead, he spoke out loud.

Ryuk said, "Sure, I would like to swop stories with you. It will ease the boredom of being here with Mr. Boring, sulking 'cos he lost. He won't release me, so I have no choice but to stay here, limiting my entertainment. Bah!"

There was a sound of movement, a swooshing through a solid object like a wall. Suddenly, there was silence. Light turned over, and found that he was completely alone. Ryuk had left him, following Cerberus somewhere. This facility, or prison, was three-stories, so Adam could be anywhere.

Light looked at the Coke bottle L had brought him, now in a corner of his cell, tipped on its side, the face of it with the name label KIRA. The irony wasn't lost on him. The carbonated drink was all fizzle in the beginning, then it eventually falls flat. It was symbolic for himself, as well.

But while the drink had a limited lifespan, he no longer had one.

He was immortal now...

"I have no limits, I am Kira," he said quietly to himself.

But right now, he was nothing more than a prisoner of his own making. He was alive at least, and that gave him a fighting chance.

_Kira will rise again!_

_To be continued..._

 


	48. Welcome Home

 

Clavis and Castra exited the _hyperspace gateway_ —a different form of transportation from the other method with the hand-held device. This door opened from their realm on the Human World for them to return home. They were immediately greeted by Oculus in the same secret room with the flowing water falls that they had originally departed from, minus one partner. Louis Lawliet remained behind. He was fully alive, so he was allowed.

Oculus stood cordially with a smile as the gateway vanished behind the pair. The room they arrived in didn't have a name, per se, it was just a secret hideaway whenever Clavis wanted to get away. It was also the same room where the ancient Death Note had been under glass, now gone, and in Menace's possession.

  
They had departed from The New Kira Task Force for their realm, but they didn't take the directly route home. They went somewhere else first, and he and Castra had a sex on a private sandy beach under the moonlight, because the moment had struck them.

Their clothes were a little ruffled, and sandy, and their hair a little wild, when Oculus saw them.

Despite the seeming failure of their mission, they still managed to catch Light Yagami, but circumstances prevented them from bringing him back. Light Yagami had to remain in the Human World, but was transported to an island prison to spend the rest of his existence as an immortal because of the Life Note.

The twin waterfalls of the room provided Clavis a sense of calm that he had missed, and after he had cleaned up, he wanted to return here to mediate on his adventure.

"Welcome home, Clavis and Castra." Oculus released a small party popper favour which snapped, ejecting out ribbons and confetti. "You two look like you enjoyed yourselves in the Human World," Oculus said, with a smirk. "Took in some of the sights before you came home, I see. And enjoyed each other's company." He winked.

Clavis gulped, he forgot that Oculus was watching the whole affair in the Human World just in case more help was needed. He just hoped Oculus hadn't been watching the very last little bit on the private sandy beach.

Clavis smiled, and Castra smiled back, holding hands.

"Good to be back," Clavis said. "I really need a good soak in a hot spring."

Castra then reached into her satchel and pulled something out. "For you, Oculus, from L," she said.

Oculus took the gift. It was a pineapple with a healthy sprouting head. "Oh, very funny," the administrator said. "That Louis is real comedian. Okay, I admit it, and I know about the nickname, and my head looks like this fruit. I'll enjoy this. It's not every day I get to eat food from the Human World, like Shinigami and apples."

Oculus told them what the upper-echelon council were considering and all the tares in the space-time continuum Morph had caused were finally sealed. There would no more abnormalities or unauthorized departures of people connected to the Kira Case or Light Yagami. But there was also something else.

They left the room, and entered an adjacent corridor. And walked.

"You've created quite a stir up here with your adventure," Oculus said to both. "Everyone who has ever used a Death Note, and who resides up here, with their memories intact—none can be resurrected or enter The Void because of that stupid Shinigami rule—wants to return back to the Human World just like Light Yagami did. And the elites here are, surprisingly, actually considering the idea."

Clavis stopped in his tracks, shocked. "You obviously said no, right? You do have the final word here, Oculus."

Oculus cocked his head slightly. "Well, there has been some debate on its certitude," he said. "Some of the upper-echelon are in debate about it, but there is rumour that they are leaning towards one way."

"You can't be serious?" Castra said.

"They used a Death Note to kill, yes, but without those notebooks, they are harmless, and the resources to keep them here are costly. Now that Death Note Island has been fully established with a new Warden in place who can handle these sorts of prisoners, they may all be sent to the Human World to serve their time in the Supermax prison. I agree, they can't be allowed to be in the general populace, they all have homicidal tendencies, but it would be better if they were all sent to a place where they could be watched closely, without he risk of another prison break from here."

"Oculus, you can't, and that many Death Note users in one place is a recipe for disaster even on a secluded island," Clavis said. "Some have been integrated into our society here without any problems, some have caused trouble, but it's dangerous, and frankly unfair to put that much of a burden on Warden Soichiro Yagami."

Oculus didn't look concerned in the slightest. He even raised the pineapple up and looked at it much like he was looking into a mirror. "I'm better looking," he said. Then he turned to Clavis: "I understand your concerns, Clavis, Castra, but it will be for the best. But let me explain things further. Come, let's walk. Nona would have been here to greet you, but she's in a meeting with the council discussing what I just told you. I hate those things. She'll fill me in later. And later, you and I can play a game of Galaxy Pool. You're my best competition. I know you can play."

"I can play, but I let you win because it's easier than hearing you whine about losing," Clavis said.

Oculus talked about the plans that were being discussed by the council, but Clavis didn't want to hear it after what he and Castra had experienced in the Human World with the Death Notes.

"Keeping them here would be fruitless with Death Note Island now," Oculus then said, despite all Clavis's objections. "You should've taken those Administration exams when you had the chance, then maybe you'd have a stronger say, since you and I re-developed this place into the smooth utopia is it today. The power you wield is awesome, Clavis, but when it comes to administrating, planning and strategy, you still have a lot to learn."

"And what if I decided to leave here and go to some other realm, what then?" Clavis threatened. Castra gasped, looked at him. "I'm getting a little tired of the bureaucracy of this place. This place tests the _empathy of the soul_ to determine where a person ends up either resurrected or in the Void. But some mistakes have been made. Some good people have ended up in the Void where some evil people are resurrected. And their evil carries with them into a new life. I've seen it happen on more than one occasion. I'm not just an elevator operator, Oculus, I watch everything, and everyone. I know secrets that if they were ever known would rock the very foundations of this place. This idea to send all these Death Note users back to the Human World is a big mistake, Oculus. I'll fight it!"

Oculus's hair began to twitch, it normally did so when he began to get vexed. "No, you will not, Clavis. Don't fight a losing battle with the Council. Let the humans deal with them. The Shinigami interfered in Humanity, let the humans delve out the punishment. The island is hidden from sight. You can observe the island whenever you wish, but it will be the best option. We have given the humans technology to help them cloak the island and it is escape proof."

"Like here? Nothing is escape proof, Oculus." Clavis sighed deeply. "I don't like it, I don't like it at all."

Castra held his arm. Clavis knew she was trying to calm him down.

"I know, but it will also give us a chance to push certain problems over to others to deal with…" Oculus began. "Issues of a grave importance that have given us utter turmoil since you two left."

Just then a banshee-like voice sounded.

" _Oh, kitttyyyyyyy!_ C'mon, be- _mine!_ I won't bite. So, _cuuuuute_!"

"Oh no, she's here!" Oculus said with great pain in his voice. "She's off the twentieth floor."

Just then, the screech sounded again, and a black cat came dashing around a corner. Memine, Ginti's cat, bolted for its life, as Misa Amane ran around the corner after it, chasing him. Memine ran and jumped into Castra's arms, and then turned around, and then hissed at Misa Amane.

Misa Amane pouted. "I was just going to hug you, sweet kitty-cat. I like small, furry things."

"See what I mean?" Oculus remarked to Clavis. "She's been a terror ever since she got here. Light Yagami murdered her by making her commit suicide out of despair for his passing. Little did she know, what had occurred while she resided in that religious convent before her demise. I don't want her here anymore. I want her sent back!"

Misa Amane stepped forward with her hands on her hips. "Why doesn't Memine want to play with me?"

"Because maybe you're being too rough?" Castra said. "Memine's no ordinary cat, she's very close to Ginti. They've been together for quite a long time. He's very protective of her."

"And this is no place for fun and games, young lady," Oculus chided. "And you've taken to playing with all the dolls."

Clavis snapped a look at him. "She's what? You didn't let her into the Doll Room, did you? I have that place organized properly, so when an Arbiter needs a specific type of doll based on measurements, I know exactly where to find it."

Oculus shrugged his shoulders. "She, um, found it, and before we knew it, she reorganized the room, and played dress-up with each one of them, built a town. She even gave them all names. Now do you know why she's been such a terror? She was fine until she recovered her memories. Then all hell broke loose! She wants to see Yagami."

"Yes, yes! Where is my sweet Light?"

"You can't see him, Amane, I've told you that!"

"Why not? I want to see Light! I know he's alive again! The rumours are everywhere. I want to be alive again with him! Although, if I see that Kiyomi Takada, I'm going to rip her hair right out of her skull for trying to take my Light!"

Oculus put a hand to his face, and sighed. "Even I have limits," he said.

"It's going to take me a lifetime to re-organize that room back to the way I had it," Clavis said. "Oh, for the life of…"

Castra touched shoulders with him. "I'll help you, we can do it faster together. I was thinking of transferring out of Administration anyway—"

"Oh no, my dear," Oculus said. "We still need you in Admin. When the transfer of the _users_ begin, we are going to need you to help with all the computer work. And," he pointed to Clavis, "we are going to need you, too. I've asked you numerous times to assist in Admin, even to get a little knowledge of how things work. But every time you refuse. I understood your reasons, but this is not a transfer from your normal duties, they're just going to need an extra body to help with all the heavy-lifting, per se. You can play with your dolls later."

Clavis gave him an incredulous look and rolled his eyes.

"Where is that stupid woman?" An angry sounding voice echoed the corridor.

Ginti came storming around the hallway. He wore his usual bartender attire, but his eyes looked more fiery than normal. They were normally yellow, but they had a tinge of red to them, fuelled with anger. He worked on the twelfth floor, and when Misa Amane was sent to his bar to have her memories restored even though she could not be judged because she used Death Note, she immediately began to annoy Ginti much like a previous guest.

Clavis had gotten word about Misa when he had a conversation with Oculus just before L threw a party in Clavis and Castra's honour, before they departed the task force. It was the same conversion where they also found out about Naomi Misora and her odd disappearance in the Human World, her name written in a Death Note but not causing her to die. Her current whereabouts were unknown in the Human World.

Ginti had one of his small Kokeshi dolls in his hand that he normally used in his judgements and threatened to use it on her. He had the ability to manipulate floating water balls as a scare tactic. Oculus didn't approve of scare tactics, but Ginti had an unusual personality and he was good at his job, so he left it slide, to a point.

Memine jumped down from Castra and ran over to him, hiding behind Ginti. Mimine was usually laid back and not normally fazed, but Misa Amane was no typical guest, and all creatures had their limits.

"Don't you ever touch my cat again, you hear me!"

Ginti popped off the head to his doll and water ejected from it. Then he waved a hand in the air and began to control the water. He created a swirling water ball. If launched, it would create untold havoc. But then Clavis quickly moved in and cut it in half with a single cut of his katana. The ball broke apart and the water dropped, saturating the floor. Mimine jumped from the water as it wet Ginti's boots.

Clavis smiled at Ginti, who looked stunned at the action. Clavis's katana bridged between Misa and Ginti.

"Um, hello Clavis, I didn't know you were back; didn't see you there, you look _different_ ," Ginti said, suddenly civil. Ginti knew all about Clavis, but he had kept it a secret.

"You know what they say, when in Rome…"

Ginti looked down the blade of Clavis's katana. "Nice sword, mind getting it out of my face?"

"If you're going to be nice, sure," Clavis said. He stood and relaxed, katana lowered. "You need to tame that rage, buddy. Someday it's going to tick off the wrong person." And Clavis gave a broad, almost innocent smile, that everyone here had come to know, the smile of the friendly elevator operator.

Ginti snorted. "She's so annoying, you have no idea!" He began to get upset again.

Suddenly, Ginti reached out and grabbed Misa by the shirt collar, much like someone would the scuff of a cat, and then began to haul her away.

"You and I are going to have a lesson with the eels, little girl," Ginti said. "Someone needs to learn some respect for other people's property. You broke some of my Kokeshi dolls and you've teased my cat."

"The eels? _Nooo_!"

Then they were gone, around a corner. Misa Amane protested, but her cries were ignored.

Clavis looked at Oculus when it was all over. "Eels?"

Oculus nodded. "One of Ginti's new disciplinary techniques for unruly guests. He's awakened a couple of Death Note users and some of them needed to be put in their place. But it's not what you think. The eels are not a punishment, more of a submission tool. A person is put into a vat of water naked with eels, and they swim around the person, slithering around them, touching their body. You'd think a person would get creeped out, but no. They are actually tickled with these special eels that have feathery tales. Ginti can manipulate water, and he can alter his form at will, so he can create certain otherworldly creatures to aid him in his judgements. Although, there was one user that actually had an unusual reaction to the eels, Teru Mikami—one of a euphoric and bestial nature."

Castra put a hand to her mouth to try to hide a laugh.

Clavis's eye's widened, knowing what Oculus had inferred to without it actually being explained.

"Creepy little man, I'll be glad to get rid of him," Oculus said. He then smiled. "And just so you know, Ginti was closely watching you in the Human World and he managed to take back the Portable Orb from the Shinigami who stole it from the boy at that orphanage, unbeknownst to the thief. Although, I doubt they will miss it. Ginti never missed a thing. And he was ready to step in if things got too rough between you and Light Yagami's minions. But he later said you could handle it. He never wants to admit he does get worried about his friends here."

"He loves Memine, and is very protective of her," Clavis remarked. "But I've never known him to care about anyone else. And I kind of get the feeling, by the way he and I interacted, he didn't care for my carefree nature. He didn't expect it either. A few things will change around here now," He looked at Castra. "…and for the better."

Oculus smiled thinly. "Come, someone else wishes to see you, but he's currently engaged in his Arbiter duties."

They took an elevator up to the fifteenth floor, where they were first greeted by the serene soothing sounds of the hallway waterfall, and then to the open-concept bar of Decim's bar. The thin, white haired man, stood behind his bar, like an obedient robotic person. He still showed little emotion despite being an Arbiter for five plus years.

But at that moment, something happened. Decim smiled. "Welcome back, Castra and Clavis. How was the mission?" Decim looked at the couple, Clavis and Castra held hands. Decim looked at Oculus. "Have the rules changed, sir? No employee shall engage in a relationship with another—"

"Yes, Decim," Oculus said. "I have allowed it. And they'll be more changes to come, too."

"How was the mission?" Clavis repeated. "Hmm, well, we came back without Light Yagami, and several other Death Note users escaped the realm with the help of a powerful supernatural being, among other things, but overall…"

"Overall," Castra interjected, bringing Clavis's hand up and kissing it, "it was a success."

Clavis smiled. "Yes, I agree, and a major success." And they kissed.

After they broke the kiss, Castra said, "I want to see you put back all that jewelry. I always loved it on you."

"With a few extras," Clavis said, with a smirk.

"Wicked boy."

"So, what shall it be for the lovely couple?" Decim said. "A drink of congratulations is in order for your union. I can make anything you wish, on the house."

Clavis nodded. "Your customer service is improving, Decim. You're more open, inviting, and less rigid, I like it." Decim smiled thinly. "Let's see," Clavis mused, "I've always wanted to try one, but I was always on the job running the elevator. The rules state no drinking on the job, but seeing I'm not on the clock right now, I think I'll try…a Banana Daiquiri. I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"Curious," Decim said. "That is the same drink Light Yagami ordered when he first came here. I asked him what he would like, and he said he had never tried one, that he wasn't much of a drinker, and wanted to try the same."

"Okay, that's scary. I'm spooked now. I'm channeling Kira."

They laughed.

_To be continued..._

 


	49. Final Message From Kira

In the isolated snowy mountains of the Swiss Alps, there was a large Chalet.

She arrived in secret by dog sled. The team leader said that he had been paid to bring her here, that things had been arranged previously by someone calling himself Mr. Ryu, and then told to leave.

Later, his body would be found half buried by one of a staff in the snow from a heart attack, the dogs brought back as a further mode of transportation. There were skidoo's and a large snowmobile in the garage, but a snow dog team was often less conspicuous.

She had waited for the dogsled team to leave before she brushed off snow from her parka and knocked on the front door. The chalet was very large and was owned by one person. But she had been told that this was where she needed to go after arrangements had been made, if certain things happened.

An old gentlemanly man opened one of the double doors. He was dressed in a butler's uniform. Behind him, but standing at a distance, was another, younger man, with a towel draped over his left crooked arm, as if he was a French waiter, another servant to the Chalet. He also held a standard 8'10 envelope in his other hand.

There was a grand staircase slightly off-centre from the open vestibule leading up to the banister second floor with rooms, each door was closed at present. When she explored the Chalet, she would learn what was inside each.

The butler stood firm, said, "Good evening, sir or madam. We were informed someone was coming, but I was told to only allow this person to enter without the proper identification." She took off her left feather-stuffed glove and showed the butler her engagement ring. "Ah, yes, Ms. Kiyomi Takada," he said. "We were excepting you. My name is Darwin, the Chalet's main butler. Please come in."  
Takada pushed back her parka hood and pulled down her scarf to reveal her face. The other servant handed Darwin the sealed 8'10 envelop and then proceeded to take Takada's gloves, scarf, and other items.

She was told to slip her snow gear over normal clothes and to take nothing else with her, that everything would be provided when she got to her destination. The snow gear had been thoroughly insulated, so she was hot. The towel helped her wipe off some of the sweat.  
A maid servant then approached with a silver tray and a mug of hot chocolate.

She took the mug with both hands and sipped it. The taste was heavenly. Other than tea, hot chocolate was her favourite beverage especially on a wintery day.

She had told Light that she wanted to, one day, sit and enjoy a warm, wood-burning fire with him nestled at her side, sipping hot chocolate. It was kind of mushy, but every girl had her fantasies.

"Thank you, it tastes lovely," she said cordially.

Darwin then gestured beyond the grand staircase. She was escorted down a hall and then was lead to a large seating room with a widescreen television over a warm, wood-burning fireplace.

Darwin smiled at her, and then said, "I'm sorry the Master of the House cannot be here, but he wanted you to know he is sorry. And, wanted you to have this." He handed her the sealed 8'10 envelope. "He also has a personal message, and it is to be watched by only you. Once you are comfortable, please press the red button on the controller, and an alpha-voice prompt will come up, your voice will activate the message. I don't know the code for the message, but the Master said you would."

Darwin handed her a TV remote, and then let himself out of the room, closing the door.

Takada sat on the two-seater couch that faced the television, looked at the door, saw that it was closed, sipped her hot chocolate, and then pressed the red button on the controller. At first, nothing happened. Then, an alpha prompt came up with four empty boxes, each of similar height and width. A message was below the boxes:

**SPEAK CLEARLY AND AUDIBLY FOR YOUR VOICE PRINT TO ACTIVATE THE MESSAGE,YOU HAVE THREE ATTEMPTS, FAILURE WILL ERASE THE MESSAGE.**

HINT: Synonym: To discard.

She didn't need to guess. Light had given her the message already. Clearly this was his security feature for anyone else wishing to see the secret message that was solely for her. But the hint was his assurance that if she had forgotten—it was a long time to get here—that the hint would trigger her memory for the correct prompt.

But she spoke it clearly, so there was no errors. "Get rid of it," she said.

Light told her the story of when L had gotten too close and jailed him for being Kira. He used a code-phrase to erase his memory of the Death Note and Ryuk left his side. Before that, he had set things up, so someone else would use the Death Note in his stead until he got his memories back, tricking L into thinking Light wasn't Kira.

Light helped L track down the new user, and then killed him, regaining ownership of the Death Note. The four words used here was a humorous attempt to recapture that coup on L.

It was also _the method_ , those four words, in which the security feature would be annulled for her to see the message.

The screen went blank, then suddenly Light Yagami, her beloved's face popped onto the screen. He smiled.

" _Kiyomi, my sweet Kiyomi," Light began, obviously a recording, "I say this, because I love you. I've never been an affectionate person. Even in our university days I tried to keep my distance. I never wished to get close to anyone, for obvious reasons—and for which you didn't know about at the time. But with you, I can't deny my feelings. You make my heart skip a beat whenever we are together, that sometimes I feel like I was going to have a heart attack…_ "

Light laughed, Takada also laughed.

" _When we were reunited, my mind was filled with the great times we had. You make me feel whole. That's why, if you are seeing this, then I am not be there, nor will I see the birth of our child. And that saddens me._ "

Takada put a hand to her stomach. Her baby bump was getting bigger.

" _If you are watching this, then you are at the Chalet I purchased a while ago. It's staffed with people you can trust. They don't know about things from our past, only what I wished them to know. I had Ryuk send you the Death Note, and if you look inside, taped to one of the pages, I secretly asked Morph to duplicate the_ **Death Ring** _that Demetre possesses. I foresee certain things transpiring, so I wanted to take precautions. Inside, you will find instructions on how to use the_ Death Ring _. Each of the staff members have been subjected to its power, I asked Ryuk to do it for me and to tell them to expect you. The ring I will give you—a little future foreshadowing here_ " —he winked— " _will be the identification that you are the genuine article, that you are the one they will be expecting—if things don't work out. I'm covering all avenues just in case. When you read up on the_ Death Ring _, you will understand how it works. Unlike the_ **Death Mouthguard's** _—which I see now have limited usage—the_ Death Ring _, along with the Death Note, you should have unlimited power to control anyone, do anything—plus more—until we are re-united once more._ "

"I don't have you, Light," Takada said softly. "You're the one I want." She ripped open the 8'10 envelope and saw the Death Note, then quickly flipped through a series of pages and saw a golden ring taped to one. She took it out, but didn't put it on. She preferred the marriage ring Light gave her more. They had quickly said their vows just before they arrived at the warehouse to confront L. "Power means nothing unless I'm with you, a queen needs her king to rule."

Light continued, or rather the recording. There had been a slight pause. " _In the meantime, I have equipped the Chalet with a sophisticated artificial intelligence system that will cater to your every need, apart from the human kind. It's only in the beta testing phase, so the name is weak. I call it YAIP, short for the Yagami Artificial Intelligence Program. It's wired into every ounce of the Chalet and the staff are familiar with its usage. It works on an autonomous protocol and it has a state-of-the-art surveillance and security system. I guarantee, no one can hack it. You are completely safe._ "

"Wherever they took you, Light, I swear, I'll rescue you—"

_"In conclusion,_ " Light said, interrupting her. " _If things don't end on a positive note…_ "

Suddenly, his face came dark and sinister, and his eyes seemed to glower with a redness that was unnatural. Kira was about to speak to her.

Light/Kira said, " _I want you to kill L. But not just kill him outright. I want you to humiliate him and crush his spirit! I know you can do this, Kiyomi. I have complete faith in you, my love. I have given you all the power you will need._ " His face returned to normal, and he smiled. " _Good-bye for now, my sweet—I love you. Until we meet again._ "

The television abruptly went black, or rather the message suddenly ended.

Just then, a knock came at the door to the room. Takada quickly hid the Death Note under a cushion of the couch and slipped the Death Ring into her pants pocket. Then she answered it.

She opened the door, and was surprised to see the young man servant who had given her the towel to dry herself off, after taking off her snow gear when she undressed in the main vestibule. For a moment, she felt it was undignified to undress like that in front of the servants, but the gear was so hot, she had to remove it.

The young man smiled, she had not caught his name. He was dressed like a proper gentlemanly butler's assistant, with blond hair. Only Darwin, the main butler, addressed her.

"Hello Mistress Takada," the man said. He spoke with the hint of a German accent, but in English. Her language of origin was Japanese, but she understood English. "I believe we have something to discuss. A private confab between allies, per se; namely our contract." He put a hand to his mouth as if to mask his next words. "The Death Note," he then said. "May I come in? It would be best; so the other staff do not hear us speak about such a secret issue."

Takada was a little taken aback, but stepped aside, and allowed the young man to enter. Then she closed the door.

The young man smiled broadly and very happily. The smile somewhat reminded her of Ryuk and it unnerved her. To her, this man was a complete stranger, someone she had only met a few minutes ago.

He bowed respectfully towards the Madam of the Chalet, like a cordial butler, then stood up straight. Takada had to admit, the young man was quite handsome, but not as good looking as Light.

"Allow me to introduce myself…My name is Prevost, and I am your Shinigami now," he said openly. "For outward purposes here at the Chalet, I'm known as Vost. Please call me that. The moment you touched that Death Note in the envelope" —he eyed the couch, as if he knew exactly where it was hidden— "we formed a contract. It was set up that way by your husband, Light Yagami."

She retrieved the Death Note from under the couch cushion. She felt less nervous now that the subject of Shinigami had been broached, but still confused. "But I thought this Death Note belonged to Light? This is his new Death Note given to him by Ryuk when he escaped from…"

"In truth, that Death Note is co-owned by myself and Ryuk. It's a bit complicated, but in short, a way was needed to trick the Shinigami King to allow Ryuk to be free of his bonds in our realm, so a plan was forged. I was approached and promised the same sort of entertainment Ryuk enjoyed in the original _Kira Incident_ , as we Shinigami call it. Are you familiar with a supernatural Imp named Morph?" —she nodded— "Good, then little needs to be explained. Suffice it to say, if I went along with Morph's plan, I would never be bored again. Therefore, my Death Note was used as a catalyst for things to later come." He smirked.

Vost continued, "The Shinigami Realm is rather a drab and desolate place to spend eternity, forging for scraps of lifespan from humans when needed. By request from your husband, Ryuk came to the Chalet, or rather Mr Ryu, his human form, and explained everything to me that Light Yagami had in mind. Light Yagami had purchased this Chalet about a year ago as an isolated getaway in case he needed to escape—Switzerland has weak extradition laws, so if his situation ever became dire, he had few worries here—and I agreed to reside here, to help, to eventually become _your_ Shinigami. Your husband pre-planned everything. He's quite an inventive thinker."

"That is he," Takada agreed. "But if you are my Shinigami now, what happens with Ryuk and Light?"

Vost shrugged. "They have formed their own bond, a different kind of bond, the full details are unknown," he said. "However, they do have a contract similar to that forged between a Shinigami and human when it comes to a Death Note, but with a slightly different twist. You'll have to ask Light Yagami when you see him at a later date."

He continued, "While I am a Shinigami, this is my true form. I have all the powers one would expert a Shinigami would have, and more. Over time, I will show you my abilities. I'm a half-bred, my father was a Shinigami, and my mother was a member of _The Brigade of Life_ ," he explained. "Are you familiar with them?"

She nodded, saying Light had told her about them, that Morph was a member, and about _The Great Death Note War_.

Vost bowed again. "Very good," he said. "I'm pleased I don't need to explain much. And I yours to command."

Once again, Takada was taken aback. "Shinigami don't normally act like you, they're arrogant and self-absorbed creatures," she said cautiously. She wasn't sure how Prevost would react.

Vost straightened up, then smiled broadly. "We are, indeed," he said.

**END...**

 


End file.
